Destinada a Ele
by GraaziC.W.H
Summary: Presa por um casamento arranjado com um escocês tirânico, Isabella Devereux engoliu seu orgulho e partiu ao seu encontro. Lançando-a direto nos abraços de Lord Edwrad MacArthur. Ela era rebelde; Ele era extremamente intenso. Ele era traiçoeiro e ela não gostava de deslealdade. Ela era justa e ele era sombrio. Ela tinha um espírito livre e ele estava decidido a capturar seu coração!
1. Prologo

Presa por um casamento arranjado com um escocês tirânico, Isabella Devereux engoliu seu orgulho e partiu ao seu encontro. Seu cabelo era vermelho como uma raposa, sua pele macia como seda. Sua aparência pura desmentiu seu coração ardente e seu turbulento passado. Sua busca pela liberdade a lançou direto nos abraços de Lord Edwrad MacArthur. Ela era rebelde; Ele era extremamente intenso. Ele era traiçoeiro e ela não gostava de deslealdade. Ela era justa e ele era sombrio. Juntos eles consumiriam em chamas o tempo que eles tinham para eles. Lançada de um tirano até outro, Isabella não podia negar seus modos mau nem podia ela negar sua paixão por ele. Ele trouxe sua nova noiva para Castelo de Dunridge. Mas isto era realmente um castelo ou seria uma prisão? Antes de Isabella estar disposta a descobrir, ela fugiu novamente. Desde a zona rural escocesa, até highlands, através dos lagos e descendo o país para a Inglaterra pelas ruas obscuras de Londres, Lord Edward MacArthur perseguiria seu prêmio e Isabella fugiria do homem que a amou. Ela tinha um espírito livre e ele estava decidido a capturar seu coração!


	2. Chapter 1

**Oi gente mais uma adaptação de livro espero que gostem...**

**Vais repleta de aventura, romance e risos**

**Deixem sua opiniões sobre essa nova fic...**

**A atualizarei todos os sábados como as fics anteriores, menos este sabado dia 16/06 pos estarei viajando, minha outra fic, Sempre, será atualizada na sexta...**

**Borá ler **

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**Inglaterra, maio de 1564.**

Uma garoa transparente como o véu de uma noiva orvalhava o ar; o verão tinha chegado ao sul da Inglaterra. O castelo de Basildon, lar ancestral dos condes de Basildon, elevava-se espetacularmente entre a névoa. No alto de uma das torres do castelo ia e vinha uma jovem solitária que observava com olhos inquietos os arredores, especialmente o caminho que levava ao castelo.

Isabella Maria Devereux Swan, segunda filha do falecido conde de Basildon, examinou com atenção o caminho que se estendia sob seu olhar e viu o que esperava com temor: um grupo de homens a cavalo se dirigia através da fina névoa para o castelo de Basildon. Para ela! A moça sentiu um calafrio de apreensão.

-Aí está! Já vem o noivo! -sussurrou uma voz ao ouvido de Isabella, que se voltou e se encontrou com Alice, sua irmã menor.

-Uma vez que eu esteja casada - respondeu Isabella aborrecida-, a rainha fixará sua atenção em você, e então sua tonta, estará na mesma situação que eu.

- Igual a nossa irmã! Quando obrigaram a Rosalie a casar-se com o irlandês, você não se mostrou precisamente amável. - Alice sorriu com afetação -. Chegou a sua vez Casará e se meterá na cama com um selvagem do norte.

- Algum dia Edward Anthony MacArthur será o conde de Durindge e eu serei sua condessa -replicou Isabella com fingida segurança.

- Não é nenhum rebelde.

- É pior que um rebelde - repôs Alice com brutalidade. Logo encolheu os ombros ligeiramente - Os rebeldes matam pela liberdade. Os selvagens das terras altas de Escócia matam por prazer!

-Mentirosa!... - gritou Isabella - Mentirosa cheia de sardas!

Aquele insulto acertou o alvo. Alice chiou de raiva, mas quando se dispunha a dar uma bofetada em sua irmã, alguém a agarrou por detrás.

- Basta!

-Me solte! - gritou Alice, lutando para liberar-se de sua prima Irina -. Me solte, filha de cadela!

Isabella ficou boquiaberta ante as palavras de sua irmã e Irina a soltou imediatamente.

Surpreendida, Alice se voltou para sua prima e se sentiu envergonhada ao ver a dor nos olhos da moça

- Sím, minha senhora - disse Irina com frieza -. Tão somente sou sua prima bastarda, a criada de lady Isabella.

-Sinto muito. Não queria...

- A condessa me enviou para buscá-la - interrompeu-a Irina, olhando para Isabella -. Seu prometido chegou.

As três jovens olharam por cima das alamedas. Sir Henry Bagenal, Charlie Devereux e o jovem conde, Dimitre, estavam no pátio dando as boas-vindas ao escocês. Era um homem alto e forte. Primeiro apertou a mão de Richard, inclinando a cabeça com deferência, e depois saudou sir Henry. Por último beijou a mão da condessa viúva com uma grande reverência.

- Esse deve ser Edward - sussurrou Brigette.

- A rainha escolheu bem para você... Bella - comentou Irina.

- Dimitre está divertindo-se consideravelmente - observou Alice -. Estará furioso porque lorde MacArthur não se prostrou ante o célebre conde de Basildon.

Irina riu entre dentes, mas Isabella continuou observando em silêncio o homem que ia ser seu marido. Alice e Irina a olharam e logo trocaram um sorriso.

- Por uma vez na vida sua língua está descansando - burlou-se Alice.

Então Isabella se voltou e, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, disse:

- É hora de conheçer meu atrativo montanhês.

Isabella abandonou a torre com passo digno e logo desceu correndo a escada. Quando chegou ao térreo, respirou profundamente algumas poucas vezes antes de sair.

Miúda e graciosa, Isabella era a viva imagem da delicadeza feminina. Quando todas os olhares a seguiram através do pátio do castelo. Sua expressão era doce e verdes seus grandes olhos, que cintilavam de entusiasmo e olhavam timidamente ao chão. Algumas mechas de sedoso cabelo acobreado que escaparam de suas tranças contrastavam com sua imagem de passiva inocência.

Com uma atração irresistível, Isabella se aproximou de seu prometido sem preocupar-se de saudar sua família ou a sir Charlie.

Seu olhar viajou lentamente pelo corpo do escocês até encontrar-se com seus atentos olhos.

Era alto e magro, mas de aspecto forte. Seus largos ombros se estreitavam até uma estilizada cintura e quadris .Tinha cabelo castanho claro e olhos azuis. Neles havia uma sombra de sorriso. Em, silencio Isabella deu graças ao destino por lhe haver enviado um marido jovem e atrativo. Ao dar-se conta de que estava, olhando fixamente a seu prometido, Isabella se envergonhou e o rubor tingiu suas bochechas. A moça sorriu, fez uma reverência e logo lhe ofereceu a mão.

- Lorde MacArthur, sou lady Isabella.

-Lady Isabella - disse o escocês tomando a mão -. Este dia de névoa se iluminou com sua chegada.

Sir Charlie pigarreou.

- Bella, este é lorde Jasper MacArthur, o irmão de seu prometido.

-OH! - Isabella retirou a mão de repente. Jasper sorriu e a moça, ruborizada, percorreu o pátio com o olhar.

- E lorde, Edward?

- Meu irmão está ainda na Escócia.- Jasper franziu o cenho ao ver o desconcerto no rosto de Isabella, e mais uma vez amaldiçoava a seu irmão em silêncio.

- A lorde Edward não foi possível fazer a viagem - explicou sir Henry -, mas enviou a lorde Jasper em seu lugar.

-Vou casar me com lorde Jasper? - perguntou Isabella com perplexidade.

Jasper riu e seus guardas soltaram sonoras gargalhadas. A condessa viúva moveu a cabeça com desaprovação e o jovem conde, Dimitre, compôs uma expressão afligida.

- Com meu grande pesar, irá se casar com Edward – disse Jasper com marcado sotaque escocês.

- Bella, querida - interveio madame Devereux -, lorde Jasper atuará como representante dos poderes de seu irmão.

- Representante? - exclamou Isabella, comovida e ofendida -. Não! Não me casarei de acordo com os poderes com esse pagão! - Seus brilhantes olhos verdes se encontraram com os do Jasper, lhe desafiando. -. Não haverá casamento!

- Isabella! -exclamou madame Devereux.

- A rainha ordenou que se case com lorde Edward imediatamente - interveio sir Charlie.

- Que ela se case! - espetou Isabella.

Jasper se pôs-se a rir.

- Bella! - Richard entrou na conversa -. Sou o conde de Basildon e seu tutor. Você casará com Edward Anthony MacArthur, e feche a boca de uma vez!

- É um corno! - Isabella lhe deu as costas e se afastou com passo majestoso.

- Fará o que digo! - gritou Dimitre, agitando o dedo no ar -. Ou a jogarei na masmorra mais escura!

Isabella apertou o passo. Tanto ingleses como escoceses sufocaram as risadas ante aquele conde de doze anos que exigia obediência. Ao ver como Isabella se retirava, Jasper pensou divertido que a futura condessa de Dunridge era uma dama inglesa com um temperamento das terras altas. Edward teria uma boa surpresa!

Isabella tinha uma expressão triste e mal-humorada quando se dirigiu ao salão principal aquela noite. Tinha passado a tarde em seus aposentos, mas não sozinha. A condessa tinha sido a primeira em visitá-la e lhe tinha solto uma terrível reprimenda, assegurando que o comportamento de Isabella era impróprio de uma dama e totalmente inaceitável da filha de um conde. Onde estavam seu orgulho e sua honra? Madame Devereux exigiu à moça que durante o jantar se mostrasse como uma Isabella totalmente distinta a que tinha dado o espetáculo no pátio do castelo.

Mais tarde, Alice e Irina penetraram no quarto de Isabella para compadecer-se dela.

Irina aconselhou a Isabella que falasse com lorde Jasper e se inteirasse do que tinha impedido a lorde Edward assistir a seu próprio casamento. Alice via a situação de um modo mais prático; segundo ela, Isabella tinha duas opções: podia casar-se com lorde Edward, ou ingressar em um convento francês. Nenhuma das duas perspectivas era muito atraente.

- Não desonre mais a nossa família - ordenou-lhe a condessa com severidade, detendo sua filha na entrada do salão.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça.

- Seja educada e controla sua língua, irmã - sussurrou-lhe Dimitre quando Isabella passou junto a sua cadeira na mesa principal.

Isabella não lhe prestou atenção. Lorde Jasper se levantou sorridente enquanto Isabella tomava assento entre sir Charlie e ele. A moça lhe devolveu o sorriso com acanhamento.

-Sinto muito pelo meu comportamento de antes - se desculpou Isabella enquanto serviam o primeiro prato do jantar, perna de cordeiro cheia de alho e caldo de vitela.

- Não é necessário que se desculpe - lhe assegurou Jasper -. O matrimônio está entediante e...

- Entediante? - A voz do Isabella se elevou, cheia de ansiedade.

- Não me referia a estar casado, e sim a cerimônia.

- OH. - Isabella se ruborizou -. Suponho que você não é o guardião de seu irmão - disse com tom amável -, assim você não tem culpa por sua ignorância.

Jasper quase se engasgou com a comida, e desejou que Edward pudesse escutar os insultos de sua prometida.

- Quero dizer... Entendo-lhes muito bem – interrompeu Jasper.

- Têm um sotaque muito estranho – observou Isabella, trocando deliberadamente de tema.

- Equivocam-se - burlou-se lorde MacArthur -. São vocês que têm um sotaque curioso.

Isabella sorriu e se relaxou, agradada pela sagacidade e o bom humor de Jasper.

- Me fale de seu lar, senhor. Eu nunca saí de Essex.

- É uma terra sem igual – começou Jasper com olhar sonhador -, com céus brancos, vegetação de um verde exuberante e lagos de um azul intenso. - Seus olhos se fixaram na expressão de assombro e admiração de Isabella e sorriu -. Essa é a razão pela qual um montanhês sempre volta para casa, lady Isabella.

- Parece encantador, mas eu gostaria de saber mais.

- O castelo de Dunridge será seu lar... se você casar com meu irmão. Está situado à beira do lago Awe, no condado de Argyll – explicou Jasper -. Do outro lado do lago está Inverary, onde vive o duque de Argyll, chefe do clã Campbell, ao qual pertencemos os MacArthur. Agora que nossa formosa rainha María retornou que a França, o duque...

- Conhecem a rainha? - perguntou Isabella com seus grandes olhos verdes cheios de curiosidade.

- Quando é necessário, Black Jack ou Edward viajam para Edimburgo.

- Black Jack?

- Meu pai. Esta é minha primeira viagem a Inglaterra – continuou Jasper com seu sotaque escocês -. eu adoraria ver as terras de seu irmão. Você gostaria de dar um passeio a cavalo comigo pela manhã?

- Sim, mas só se me chamar de Bella... Todos meus amigos o fazem.

- Bella? - riu Jasper -. Como o queijo?

Divertida pelo engenhoso comentário do escocês, Isabella se pôs a rir com um som melodioso que atraiu o olhar de todos os ocupantes do salão. Ao que parece, lady Isabella tinha recuperado o bom humor. Os homens do norte intercambiaram olhares de cumplicidade. Se Jasper podia enfeitiçar tão facilmente a aquela fera temperamental, Edward não teria problemas em domá-la.

- Já estamos no verão – anunciou Isabella enquanto Jasper e ela saíam a cavalo de Basildon na manhã seguinte.

- Como sabe?

- O ar é mais quente, a névoa é menos espessa e as árvores estão mais verdes.

Jasper sorriu

- Se você gosta do clima da Inglaterra – afirmou -, você adorará o da Escócia. É mais frio e úmido, e um pouco mais verde no verão.

- Odeio a chuva e o frio – respondeu Isabella, irritada ao recordar que tinha que casar-se.

- Odeia também a cor verde? -brincou o escocês.

O olhar de Isabella se cravou no de Jasper, e ao ver o sorriso em seus lábios, não pôde evitar sorrir também. Ele tinha sido amável com ela, e Isabella sentia lhe haver respondido com tanta rudeza.

- Me desculpe por...

- Não há nada que desculpar, Bella. Enfrentar-se grandes mudanças na vida, como casar-se com um estranho, não é nada fácil.

- Não tenho nenhuma decisão neste assunto.

- Bella! - por cima de um pequeno montículo verde apareceu a galope o jovem conde de Basildon - no que está pensando, Bella? Montando a cavalo sem arma! - criticou-a Dimitre assim que lhes alcançou -. É indecoroso, e mamãe está furiosa!

- Milady estava a salvo comigo – assegurou Jasper.

- OH! - exclamou Dimitre, envergonhado -. Eu... eu não queria...

Jasper se pôs-se a rir.

- Os ingleses têm o encantador costume de se desculpar por tudo o que dizem. Cavalguemos juntos um momento – sugeriu -, antes que Bella retorne para se preparar para o casamento.

Dimitre olhou a sua irmã, esperando ouvir alguma objeção, mas Isabella não disse nada. Os três montaram em silêncio por um momento, desfrutando do exuberante verde da paisagem.

- Quanto tempo faz que estas terras pertencem à família Devereux? - perguntou Jasper, rompendo o silêncio.

- Basildon é nosso desde que meu bisavô veio de Gales com os Tudor - respondeu Dimitre.

- O avô da rainha – esclareceu Isabella -. Como prêmio a nosso bisavô por seus serviços e por sua lealdade aos Tudor, entregou-lhe em matrimônio a nossa bisavó, a herdeira de tudo o que vê.

- Somos primos longínquos da rainha - explicou Dimitre com orgulho. .

- Mas sua mãe é francesa.

- Sim - respondeu Dimitre -. Papai esteve na França ao serviço do rei Enrique e se casou com mamãe...

- Sem a permissão do rei – precisou Isabella.

Jasper sorriu ao pensar que os dois irmãos tinham saído a seu pai, o qual sem dúvida devia ser muito obstinado.

- Mas o rei foi indulgente com seu primo favorito - continuou Dimitre -, assim aqui estamos.

- Faz três anos – explicou Isabella -, alguns caçadores furtivos mataram o meu pai e passamos à tutela da rainha. Suponho que na Escócia também têm caçadores furtivos e coisas assim.

- Nas terras altas – disse Jasper - um clã ataca a outro... poderíamos dizer que para tirar benefícios e também por diversão.

- Por diversão! - Isabella recordou as horríveis palavras de Alice e sentiu um calafrio.

- Por isso Edwrad ficou na Escócia. - Jasper lançou um olhar a Isabella -. Murdac Menzies esteve invadindo território dos MacArthur. Black Jack teve que ir a Edimburgo e necessitava de Edward para fiscalizar a defesa de Dunrodge. A primavera, o verão e o outono são as estações nas quais lutamos.

-Então é certo que os montanheses matam por prazer? - Isabella foi incapaz de evitar que a pergunta saísse de seus lábios.

Jasper a olhou com dureza, mas falou com suavidade.

- Nenhum homem em seu julgamento mata por prazer, pequena, nem causa dor onde não é necessária. Espero que não tome a ausência de Edward como uma ofensa.

Isabella se moveu em sua cela e logo disse bruscamente:

- Por que não ficou você em Dunridge em lugar de Iain?

- Acredito que deveríamos retornar, ou chegará tarde a seu próprio casamento – advertiu Jasper sem prestar atenção à pergunta de Isabella, não estava disposto a admitir ante sua futura cunhada que seu pai e seu irmão lhe consideravam um mentecapto e um irresponsável e se negavam a pôr em suas mãos a defesa de Dunridge.

A tarde dava lugar ao anoitecer com rapidez, e as sombras no escritório do conde se faziam mais alargadas. Sir Charlie, Jasper e o padre Dowd conversavam frente à chaminé enquanto Dimitre e Alice iam e vinham pela habitação como animais enjaulados. De vez em quando, sir Henry dirigia um olhar à condessa viúva, enquanto os olhos desta não deixavam de olhar impacientemente para a porta. Isabella estava atrazada à cerimônia que a uniria a Edward MacArthur.

« Maldita seja!», pensou madame Devereux. Aquele não era o casamento que merecia a filha de um conde! Maldito fosse Edward MacArthur! E de passagem, Deus também podia encarregar-se de condenar à rainha, a qual tinha decidido aquele enlace tão pouco promissor e tinha insistido em que o casamento se celebrasse imediatamente.

Já que a união se realizaria por poderes, a condessa viúva tinha prescindido de toda a fanfarra, incluindo o serviço religioso na capela. Isabella era uma fiel católica, mas já se havia sentido bastante humilhada com a ausência do noivo. A condessa sabia que o orgulho de sua filha não suportaria nenhum insulto mais.

- Onde está Isabella? - grunhiu DImitre, zangado pelo fato de que lhe fizessem esperar.

- Chegar tarde é um privilégio da noiva – disse Jasper, observando como o moço passeava nervosamente pela sala.

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Alice com expressão horrorizada. Separou-se da porta e Isabella entrou, fazendo que os seis assistentes à cerimônia ficassem boquiabertos de assombro.

A noiva ia vestida de negro, com um dos vestidos de luto de sua mãe. Seu cabelo acobreado estava severamente penteado para trás, com a raia no meio, recolhido em um apertado coque na nuca e coberto com um véu negro. Podiam obrigá-la a casar-se com um escocês ignorante, mas que ficasse claro que ela se entregava contra sua vontade à sorte do matrimônio.

Isabella se deteve na porta para causar maior efeito. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes estavam cheios de desafio.

- Isabella Mairie Devereux Swan! -chiou a condessa, escandalizada

- Acaso devo me comportar como a noiva radiante para um noivo ausente?

Dimitre deu um passo adiante com a intenção de ordenar a sua irmã que voltasse para suas habitações, mas Jasper conteve o jovem conde lhe agarrando o braço. Era melhor deixar que a moça desafogasse sua ira antes de encontrar-se com seu marido. Edward era um bom homem, mas sem dúvida não se divertiria com as travessuras de sua esposa.

Jasper cruzou a sala, examinando a indumentária de Isabella da cabeça aos pés. Tremiam-lhe os ombros devido a seus esforços por conter a risada. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela; Isabella estava pronta para a batalha. Jasper se acalmou e lhe ofereceu sua mão e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Isabella vacilou, surpreendida por sua ausência de aborrecimento, e logo colocou sua mão sobre a dele. Ambos cruzaram a sala até onde lhes esperava o padre Dowl o velho clérigo olhou Isabella de cima abaixo como se tivesse ante seus olhos o próprio diabo. Moveu a cabeça e deu graças a Deus por seu celibato. A cerimônia começou. Quando chegou o momento de fazer suas promessas, Isabella vacilou, quase sem fala. Olhou a sua mãe, que a observava com expressão severo, e logo a sir Charlie, o qual afastou o olhar envergonhado. Isabella limpou a voz. Enquanto sussurrava as palavras que a uniriam a Edward Anthony MacArthur, alagou-a um sentimento de impotência e desamparo. Agora estava a mercê do pagão!

Pronunciaram-se as últimas palavras e sir Charlie conduziu a Jasper e a Isabella até o escritório que havia ao outro lado da sala para que assinassem os documentos necessários. Sir Charlie assinou primeiro, em nome da rainha, e depois entregou a pluma a Jasper, o qual estampou uma rubrica em representação de Edward MacArthur.

Isabella, aturdida, ficou olhando fixamente a pluma quando Jasper a ofereceu.

A condessa se dispôs a lhe repreender, mas Jasper pôs a pluma na mão de Isabella e lhe assinalou com um gesto os documentos matrimoniais. Aceitando seu triste destino, Isabella assinou com uma vigorosa rubrica. Para bem ou para mau, agora era lady MacArthur.

A condessa agarrou o braço de sua filha e a conduziu para a porta enquanto dizia:

- Tenho certeza de que irá querer trocar seu encantador vestido antes do jantar, querida.

Ao ler uma severa advertência nos olhos de sua mãe, Isabella assentiu com a cabeça e partiu. Enquanto cruzava o vestíbulo, ouviram-se umas gargalhadas masculinas que indicavam que o férreo autodomínio de Jasper tinha se evaporado.


	3. Chapter 2

**OI gente td bem?**

**Bem aqui vai mais um cap de Destinada, e nossa Ed esta a cada cap ferrado com a Bells, o fera kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Espero que gostem *-***

**Deixem sua marca ;)**

**Beijos ate o próximo sábado... **

**Capítulo 2**

A névoa tinha desaparecido sob o manto da escuridão como por de magia. Toda a gente que se formava redemoinhos no pátio tinha notado a mudança e esperava que o castelo de Basildon visse a luz do sol aquele dia. Desde antes o amanhecer os escoceses estiveram preparando a partida, mas agora a maioria deles vagabundeava pelos arredores, esperando a lady MacArthur.

Com expressão carrancuda, Irina saiu ao pátio do castelo e o cruzou.

- Não está em seu quarto - disse-lhe à condessa. Jasper e Madame Devereux trocaram um olhar de preocupação.

- Se ela fugiu - grunhiu Dimitre -, esfolarei-a viva.

- Caramba! -soprou Alice com tom zombador - Bella é muito covarde para... Olhem, aqui está.

Vestida para a viagem com traje de montar e capa de lã escura, Isabella entrou no pátio, procedente da capela do castelo, e sorriu pedindo desculpas

- Acreditavam que fosse fugir! - exclamou Alice -. Eu lhes dizia que...

- Estava-me despedindo de papai.

A expressão da condessa se suavizou e abriu os braços para acolher a sua filha. Como uma menina desconsolada, Isabella se lançou aos braços de sua mãe. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o calor do amor maternal, e soube que nada seria igual a partir desse dia. Quando Isabella partisse de Basildon, deixaria para atrás sua infância.

- Tenho medo – sussurrou Isabella.

Sua mãe fez que levantasse o queixo e sorriu com tristeza.

- Não há nada que temer, querida. A julgar por Lorde Jasper, seu marido deve ser um bom homem. Promete-me uma coisa, Bella?

Isabella assentiu.

- Sim... O que quizer.

- Às vezes é muito impulsiva - disse sua mãe -. antes de dizer ou fazer algo, lembre-se que é a filha de um conde. Fará isso por mim?

- Sim. Prometo.

A condessa beijou Isabella e logo a abraçou com força.

- Se despeça de seus irmãos - sussurrou finalmente. Isabella voltou-se para Alice, e as duas irmãs se fundiram em um abraço cheio de lágrimas.

- Sinto haver te assustado – disse Alice entre soluços – Tenho certeza de que Lorde MacArthur não mata por prazer.

- E eu sinto haver te insultado – respondeu Isabella -. eu adoro suas sardas. Escreverá?

Isabella assentiu, e as duas se abraçaram por última vez. Então Isabella olhou a seu irmão. Os lábios do rapaz tremiam em seu esforço por não chorar.

- Adeus, meu senhor - disse ela com uma reverência, e de uma forma nada digna o jovem conde se lançou desolado aos braços de sua irmã com tal ímpeto que quase a derrubou.

- Sentirei falta de você, Bella.

- Aprende bem suas lições, Dimitre, - disse Isabella lhe estreitando entre seus braços-, e se transformará em um homem tão estupendo como papai.

- Farei isso - prometeu o jovem, e logo olhou Jasper de lado -. Se precisar de mim – sussurrou – me chame.

Isabella se aproximou de sir Henry e lhe beijou nas bochechas.

- Também sentirei falta do senhor. Foi como um pai estes últimos anos, e agradeço por ter cuidado de nós.

- Seja feliz, Bella.

Isabella assentiu e logo se voltou para Jasper.

- Estou preparada.

Jasper a ajudou a montar e logo subiu em seu próprio garanhão. Isabella observou como, um escocês chamado Jamie subia Irina em seu cavalo e se alegrou de que sua prima viajasse com ela. Ao menos teria uma amiga no lar de seu marido.

Jasper gritou uma ordem. Rodeada pelos guardas de seu marido, lady MacArthur iniciou sua longa viajem para a Escócia. Cavalgavam em silêncio, sem pressa, Isabella observava a paisagem, gravando-a em sua memória. Passaria muito tempo antes que voltasse a pisar em sua terra natal. O dia avançava, e à medida que o céu se iluminava, também o fazia o humor de Isabella. Por _que teria que aguentar a um marido ignorante?_ - pensou -. _Porque é uma ordem da rainha? Ora! Se a vida com esse selvagem resulta intolerável, fugirei!_

Em sinal de aprovação por aquela nova confiança em si mesma, o sol se liberou das nuvens que o aprisionavam, e Isabella, entusiasmada ante a grande aventura que lhe esperava, sorriu com juvenil alegria e esporeou seu cavalo. Em uma frenética corrida contra um rival invisível, Brigitte galopou até deixar atrás à escolta. Jasper saiu atrás dela soltando maldições.

Ao olhar para trás, Isabella viu como Jasper ganhava terreno e esporeou seu cavalo com mais força, mas o garanhão do escocês era muito vigoroso para o cavalo castrado da moça. Jasper gritou para que se detivesse, mas Isabella não fez conta, assim lorde MacArthur a alcançou lhe arrebatou as rédeas das mãos, obrigando ao cavalo a reduzir a marcha e finalmente a parar.

- Não volte a se adiantar intempestivamente! - Repreendeu-a Jasper com seu sotaque escocês,-. É perigoso!

- O sol está brilhando e é maravilhoso estar viva!- exclamou Isabella, impávida ante a severidade de seu cunhado.

Sua alegria era contagiosa e, a seu pesar, Jasper não pôde evitar de sorrir. Dando uma olhada à comitiva que se aproximava, Isabella acrescentou.

-Não me parece correto o modo em que Jamie esteve olhando Irina.

- Não notei que ela se queixasse, - replicou Jasper -. Entretanto, sim notei que está mudando de assunto.

- Que ardiloso!

- Falo sério – acrescentou Jasper -. Não pode se afastar dessa forma quando lhe der vontade. Seria impossível te proteger, e pode haver salteadores à espreita.

- OH! - Isabella aproximou seu cavalo ao dele e olhou ao redor, como esperando a que lhes atacassem – Jasper - disse de repente -, por que lorde Edward escolheu uma noiva inglesa?

- Foi ideia do Black Jack. Política, suponho.

- Política?

- Por que sua rainha te ordenou para casar com um escocês?

- Certamente para que haja um católico a menos na Inglaterra por quem preocupar-se – respondeu Isabella secamente.

- Pois bem, isso é política.

Cada milha que avançavam fazia que o humor e a energia de Isabella minguassem por causa da longa. Ao entardecer, seu entusiasmo tinha desaparecido por completo. Detiveram-se para passar a noite em St. Albans, uma pequena cidade junto ao rio Ver. Pararam em frente a uma estalagem chamada Red Lion, onde já lhes esperavam, pois um dos homens de MacArthur se adiantou para dispor tudo. Muito fatigada inclusive para desmontar, Isabellla se balançou precariamente sobre sua cela.

- Pobrezinha – sorriu Jasper. Logo a desceu do cavalo e a levou nos braços até a estalagem.

O hospedeiro, um homem baixo e gordinho, conduziu-lhes ao quarto de Isabella. Irina, tão esgotada como sua prima, seguia-lhes.

- Não! - exclamou Isabella ao dar-se conta de que Jasper ia deixá-la sobre a cama -. Comerei de pé.

Tratando de dissimular seu sorriso, Jasper se dirigiu a Irina.

- Jamie trará o jantar. Deverão estar prontas para sair ao amanhecer.

A porta se fechou e Isabella caiu na cama de barriga para baixo completamente vestida.

- Te esqueça de meu jantar, prima. Estou muito cansada para mastigar. - Logo que tinha pronunciado a última palavra Isabella dormiu.

Depois de cinco dias cavalgando, Isabella e Irina estavam ainda doloridas, mas o sofrimento era menor. Tinham viajado para o norte, passando por Leicester, Derby, Sheffield, e a cidade medieval dos York.

York foi o fim da civilização tal e como Isabella a conhecia. De noite, Irina e ela dormiram em incômodas camas de armar em uma tenda de campanha levantada pelos homens de MacArthur. Embora parecesse incrível para as duas moças inglesas, os escoceses se envolveram em seus tartans em xadrez verde e negro e dormiram no chão com toda comodidade.

Compadecendo-se de seus castigados traseiros e discutindo se veriam o sol de novo alguma vez, Isabella e Irina montavam juntas, rodeadas pela tropa de escoceses. De repente, Isabella ficou atônita ao ver o que tinham adiante.

- Olhe! - gritou, assinalando com o dedo. No horizonte se estendia um tapete de urze purpúreo, e impressionantes montanhas pintadas de um verde brilhante por seu manto de árvores, elevavam-se majestosamente na distância.

Alarmados pelo grito de Isabella, os homens do clã MacArthur tiraram suas espadas. Ao dar-se conta de que não havia perigo, Jasper lhes ordenou que guardassem suas armas e depois se deteve junto às duas mulheres.

- Suas terras altas são lindas! – exclamou Isabella.

- Terras altas? - Jasper parecia confundido.

- Olhe ali, Jasper. As terras altas!

- OH, querida! Apenas deixamos para atrás a Inglaterra. - Jasper se pôs a rir e seus homens lhe imitaram -. São os Montes Cheviot, Bella, não as terras altas. É parte das terras fronteiriças... a terra de Bothwell.

- Mothwell?

- O conde de Bothwell – explicou -. Por desgraça, não poderemos desfrutar da proverbial hospitalidade de Jamie Hepbun. É um convidado de sua rainha, na Torre, mas segundo os rumores logo será liberado.

- O que fez para que lhe encerrassem na Torre?

-Fazer? - Jasper encolheu os ombros -. Nada, que eu saiba.

- Então por quê...?

- Sua rainha não necessita de motivo – interrompeu-a Jasper -. É o que te disse antes: política.

- Ah.

- Enviei a um homem para que relatasse aos soldados do conde de que vamos passar por suas terras,- acrescentou -. Eu não gostaria que nos atacassem.

- Nos atacar? - perguntou Irina, alarmada. Jasper olhou a acompanhante de sua cunhada.

- Os soldados do conde são bastante ferozes - disse.

- E a defesa da fronteira lhes mantém em plena forma - explicou Jamie, que se tinha colocado junto a Irina -. Não se preocupe com eles, pequena. Eu a protegerei com minha vida. - Irina lhe dedicou um radiante sorriso e, por cima de sua cabeça, Jamie dirigiu a Jasper um olhar significativo.

- Nos adiantemos – sugeriu Jasper, voltando-se para Isabella -. Se te interessar, contarei algo sobre a história da Escócia. - Galoparam até avançar um pouco do resto e logo continuaram a um passo mais tranquilo, com cuidado de não afastar da vista de seus guerreiros. Isabella sorriu a Jasper com espera.

- O maior herói escocês é Robert the Bruce – começou -, o qual venceu às forças inglesas em Bannockburn.

- Não acredito! - exclamou Isabella -. Jamais ouvi que os escoceses venceram os ingleses.

- Não me surpreende – replicou Jasper -, mas é verdade. Robert Estuardo era o neto de Robert the Bruce, e Jacobo I era o neto de Robert. Todos os Estuardo, incluindo o pai da rainha María, morreram de forma trágica. – Jasper começou a animar-se com seu relato -. Jacobo I foi assassinado. Seu filho, Jacobo II, foi coroado rei quando tinha seis anos. Por desgraça, morreu acidentalmente ao explodir um canhão, e seu filho, Jacobo III, subiu ao trono aos nove anos de idade. Jacobo III foi assassinado, igual a seu avô. Jacobo IV se casou com Margarida Tudor, a tia de sua rainha. Cometeu o fatal engano de invadir a Inglaterra, foi derrotado e assassinado em Flodden.

- Ouvi falar de Flodden -, disse Isabella,

Jasper sorriu com ironia.

- Isso tampouco me surpreende.

- Acredito que é bom que um país faça insistência em suas virtudes e vitórias – disse Isabella com um sorriso malicioso -. Continue.

- Jacobe V, filho de Margarida Tudor e primo de sua rainha, casou-se com María de Guisa. A rainha María Estuardo é sua filha. O pobre Jacobo morreu apenas algumas horas depois que ela nasceu. Alguns dizem que morreu com o coração destroçado por não ter engendrado um varão que fosse o herdeiro legítimo. Tem um montão de bastardos disseminados por aí, alguns reconhecidos e outros não.

- Que triste!

- Espero que, seja qual seja a maldição que pesa sobre a família Estuardo – acrescentou Jasper – tenha acabado com a nossa formosa rainha María.

- Seria aconselhável que se abstiver de não pôr o nome de Jacobo a nenhum de seus filhos.

- Concordo com você – disse Jasper rindo, divertido pelo raciocínio de Isabella -. Mas então, como ia compreender uma dama inglesa o enorme poder dos clãs? Nunca entenderia a relação amor e ódio que gerações de monarcas Estuardo mantiveram com os chefes das terras altas, os quais eram monarcas independentes em seu próprio território; A maioria das desgraças dos Estuardo foram totalmente merecidas. - Jasper fez uma pausa - Bom, querida - disse, trocando de tema -, dentro de dois dias e uma noite de viagem estaremos em Dunridge.

- Tão cedo? - Na voz de Isabella apareceu um inconfundível temor.

- Não tem do que preocupar-se,- tranquilizou-a Jasper -. Edward é um bom homem. De fato, surpreender-me-ia se não lhe víssemos antes de chegar.

- O que quer dizer?

- Se Black Jack retornar a Dunridge, Edward certamente sairá a nosso encontro para lhe dar as boas vindas, sem dúvida estará ansioso para conhecer sua esposa.

Na manhã seguinte, Jamie estava junto ao cavalo de Irina, como de costume, esperando sua chegada. Agradecida mas com timidez, Irina se aproximou dele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Doce Irina... doce primavera - disse Jamie com afetação -. Puseram-lhe um nome muito apropriado. É minha estação do ano preferida. - Irina se ruborizou.

- Não sabia que os escoceses fossem tão aduladores.

- Não estou adulando. - Com uma mão firme, Jamie lhe agarrou o queixo -. Há em sua casa alguém tão doce como você?

- Três meio-irmãs - sussurrou, desconcertada por sua carícia -, April, May e June.

- April, May e June? - balbuciou Jamie, provocando um sorriso no rosto da moça -. Não precisa que pergunte quando nasceram. Meio-irmãs? Sua mãe morreu?

- Não. - Spring afastou o olhar, incomodada -. Temos pais diferentes.

- Sinto por ter perdido o seu pai - disse o escocês com suavidade.

- Não é necessário que o sinta - replicou ela -. Nunca soube quem era.

- Pois o sinto ainda mais. - Jamie acariciou a bochecha de Irina, que ardia de vergonha -. Não queria aborrecê-la.

- Jamie! - gritou Jasper -. Deixa de galantear com a senhorita e ajude-a a montar.

Agora foi Jamie quem se ruborizou intensamente. Irina sorriu. Sem uma palavra mais, Jamie a subiu no cavalo.

Embora o dia fosse frio e nublado, Isabella estava com um humor radiante. Montava em silencio junto a Jasper, nervosa pela ideia de conhecer seu marido, mas feliz de saber que iam chegar ao castelo de Dunridge no dia seguinte. Isabella passou a manhã pensando iludida não em seu marido, mas na fumegante banheira em que ia inundar-se durante horas.

- Têm banheiras na Escócia, não é? -perguntou.

Os lábios de Jasper esboçaram um sorriso.

- Claro que sim.

- Bom. - Isabella começou a cantarolar uma alegre melodia. Quase podia sentir o calor da água. O vapor mitigaria sua dor e suas preocupações.

O entardecer lhes viu chegar a Argyll, condado natal dos MacArthur. Ajudado por umas cinzas nuvens baixas, o anoitecer descendeu rapidamente, obrigando ao séquito dos MacArthur a acampar mais cedo que de costume. Os homens se dividiram em dois grupos. Um deles pôs mãos à obra para levantar a tenda de campanha das mulheres, enquanto os outros acendiam fogo e começavam a preparar o jantar.

Quando a tenda estava preparada, Irina abandonou o calor do fogo para preparar as camas de armar para a noite. Isabella ficou junto à fogueira, e o sono e o cansaço não demoraram para dominar seus sentidos. Suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas e se fecharam.

Sobressaltada por um grande alvoroço, Isabella abriu os olhos de repente. Estavam-lhes atacando? Não se ouvia fragor de luta, a não ser ruído de cavalos que se aproximavam e o rumor de risadas masculinas. « _Deve ser meu marido_! - pensou -. _O que devo fazer? Se me meter na tenda, ele jogará com a vantagem de mandar alguém para me buscar, mas se fico aqui, poderá me olhar com desdém. O mais digno seria me encontrar com ele de igual para igual_.» Isabella se levantou e se dirigiu ao lugar de onde procediam as risadas.

Enquanto avançava, reconheceu o já familiar tartan dos MacArthur. De costas para ela, Jasper saudou um homem ruivo que se parecia com Jamie. A moça se dispunha a aproximar-se deles, mas quando a conversa dos dois escoceses chegou a seus ouvidos, ficou paralisada.

- Dugie. - Jasper estreitou a mão do outro homem-. Onde está Edward?

- Não está aqui – respondeu Dugie -. viemos para lhes escoltar até em casa.

- Black Jack está ainda em Edimburgo?

- Não, o senhor já retornou.

- Bom, onde está Edward então?

- Lady Rosalie tinha problemas com a pequena Glenda. Não sei do que se tratava. - Emmet sorriu marotamente -. Edward se deixou enrolar como um menino. – Dugie soltou uma gargalhada e logo advertiu a presença de Isabella. - É esta a noiva inglesa? - Jasper se voltou.

Isabella estava pálida e tremia de fúria ante o irreparável insulto de seu marido. Com os lábios apertados, afogando um silencioso grunhido, Isabella deu meia volta e se afastou com passo decidido. A ira de uma mulher ultrajada é pior que todas as fúrias do inferno, e Isabella Devereux MacArthur não era nenhuma exceção. Entrou como um raio na tenda de campanha, assustando Irina com sua repentina intrusão.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Irina, alarmada ao ver a expressão de sua prima.

- Insultou-me outra vez!

- Quem?

- Meu marido! - espetou Isabella -. enviou a seus homens como escolta, mas não veio com eles. Está claro que Edward MacArthur não me considera importante!

- Possivelmente não pôde...

- Seu emissário não deu a Jasper nenhuma razão de peso que justifique sua ausência – disse Isabella com brutalidade-. Esse homem riu de mim.

- OH! Possivelmente…

- Não procure desculpas para um homem que não tem justificativa! - gritou Isabella -. De que lado está?

- Isto acaso é uma guerra? - respondeu Irina zangada -. Tenho que escolher um lado?

- Não é nenhuma guerra. - A voz de Isabella soou quase inaudível -. Uma guerra deve ocorrer entre dois, e eu não penso aguentar isto por mais tempo.

- O que está...?

- Bella? - chamou Jasper de fora da loja.

- Diga a Jasper que quero ficar sozinha – ordenou Isabella.

Irina suspirou e saiu da tenda.

- Deseja ficar sozinha, senhor.

- Mas devo lhe falar de Rosalie.

- Rosalie?

- A viúva de meu irmão Emmet – explicou Jasper -. Ela é a razão pela qual Edward não veio.

- Bella está cansada – disse Irina -, Estou certa de que amanhã pela manhã estará de melhor humor.

- Sim – reconheceu Jasper, indeciso -. Provavelmente tenha razão.


	4. Chapter 3

**OI gente td bem? Hj vou postar mais cedo pois vou sair e não sei que hrs volto :P **

**Bem A tão esperada aparição de Edward esta ai... Espero que gostem...**

**Deixem um recado com sua opinião, critica e tudo mais...**

**Bjs ate sábado que vem**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

-Bem? - disse Irina, olhando fixamente Isabella, que estava sentada em uma das camas de armar. Para ouvir a voz de sua prima, Isabella elevou o olhar, mas não deu resposta alguma -. Bella, o que pensa fazer?

- De momento, nada – respondeu -. Preciso ficar sozinha. Por que não janta com o Jamie? - Irina observou Isabella alguns instantes mais, e logo partiu. Uma vez a sós, a expressão de Isabella se converteu em uma careta, pois seus pensamentos voltaram para as insólitas ofensas de seu marido. De repente, seus lábios desenharam um sorriso, provocado por uma terrível ideia que começava a tomar forma em sua mente.

«_Edward Anthony MacArthur necessita de uma lição de_ humildade – decidiu -. _esqueceu que só com sua esposa legal poderá engendrar um herdeiro legítimo, E eu terei o prazer de recordar-lhe, vou voltar para casa, e não retornar até que esse selvagem me peça perdão de joelhos!_»

Isabella se levantou da cama de casal e mexeu na bagagem de Irina, da qual tirou um dos trajes de viagem mais puídos de sua prima. Não podia usar suas próprias roupas de volta para casa, ninguém devia adivinhar que era a filha de um conde.

Isabella escondeu as roupas sob a cama de casal e logo se sentou para planejar sua fuga. Não poderia agarrar seu cavalo, pois havia homens fazendo guarda. Com um profundo suspiro, Isabella se resignou a fazer um longo caminho a pé até o castelo de Basildon. Nem sequer pensou na comida, ou onde dormiria, pois dava por certo que encontraria alojamentos com o passar do caminho.

Isabella despertou com um sobressalto e se deu conta de que adormeceu, quase tinha perdido sua oportunidade de escapar. Lançou um olhar à cama de armar de Irina, a qual dormia.

Levantou-se, colocou a mão debaixo da cama de casal e tirou as roupas que tinha pego emprestadas. Rápida e silenciosamente, despiu-se e vestiu as roupas puídas de sua prima. Com sigilo, correu até a porta da tenda e escutou. Devia aventurar-se a sair ou não? Tudo estava em silêncio, mas ela sabia que os sentinelas de MacArthur rondavam por ali.

Depois de alguns instantes de indecisão, Isabella deu meia volta, disposta a sair furtivamente pela parte traseira da tenda. Irina gemeu em sonhos e Isabella ficou paralisada, olhando para o lugar onde jazia a outra moç alguns segundos intermináveis. Quando chegou ao outro extremo da tenda de, Isabella se ajoelhou, levantou a parte de baixo, e olhou na escuridão da noite. Não havia ninguém por perto. Deslizou-se engatinhando para o bosque, onde estaria a salvo. Quando chegou às árvores, Isabella se deteve e escutou, atenta a qualquer som. Tudo permanecia em silêncio. Lentamente, ficou em pé e entrou mais no bosque.

O céu estava limpo, e a lua brilhava com intensidade, mas à medida que o resplendor do fogo se desvanecia, também minguava a coragem de Isabella. Em sua pressa por escapar, tinha esquecido o medo que lhe produzia a escuridão e ficar sozinha. Agora, os sons da noite a envolviam ameaçadoramente. Uma coruja piou muito perto, e Isabella deu um salto. Seu coração pulsava com violência. Ao ouvir o solitário lamento de um lobo, ficou gelada. Estava muito assustada para dar um passo mais.

Com a cara banhada em lágrimas, Isabella se apoiou contra uma árvore. «_Não posso escapar e logo retornar_ - pensou, gemendo -. _Seria muito humilhante! Que estupidez, pôr minha vida em perigo pelos insultos de um homem!_» Isabella enxugou as lágrimas e se sentou, aconchegando-se contra a árvore. Logo fechou os olhos e esperou o amanhecer.

A noite estava muito escura quando Isabella abriu os olhos depois de bater com a cabeça. Sentiu o comichão de seu cabelo na nuca, o qual lhe produziu um calafrio nas costas. Olhou ao redor, obrigando-se a comprovar se havia algum perigo, e de repente ficou paralisada. Um par de olhos brilhantes a observavam. Mordeu o lábio para não gritar. A lua olhava às escondidas depois de uma nuvem de verão, e Isabella riu nervosamente. Os resplandecentes olhos pertenciam a uma pequena raposa.

- É muito peralta – sussurrou Isabella, lhe estendendo a mão. Cheio de curiosidade, o animal avançou e logo se deteve e farejou no ar. Ao decidir que Isabella não representava nenhum perigo, aproximou-se mais -. Perdeu sua mamãe? - murmurou a moça, observando que seu cabelo acobreado se parecia com o dela. Isabella já não se sentia tão sozinha, e acariciou a pequena raposa, a qual, em resposta a sua amável saudação, se aconchegou junto a ela, e ambos se acomodaram para passar a noite.

O amanhecer cobria o céu com um pálido véu cinza. A maioria dos guerreiros do clã MacArthur dormiam ainda quando um cavaleiro solitário se aproximou deles. Saudou com a cabeça os guardas, desmontou e aproximou-se tranquilamente do fogo.

Edward MacArthur tinha uma figura imponente. Até que media quase dois metros e possuía um corpo musculoso, não lhe sobrava nenhuma pingo de gordura. Parecia magro, mas quando o enfrentavam em um combate seus inimigos não demoravam para dar-se conta de seu engano ao subestimar a força daquele homem. Tinha o cabelo e os olhos negros como uma noite sem lua. Um nariz largo e reto e uns lábios grossos combinavam com perfeita harmonia, e sua cútis, bronzeada por sua exposição às inclemências climáticas, fazia seu rosto ainda mais atrativo. As mulheres se sentiam fatalmente atraídas pela escuridão de sua pele e por seu corpo, pois era a viva imagem da mais pura masculinidade, o qual o fazia irresistível. Edward observou Jasper, que ainda dormia. Ao ficar de cócoras junto a seu irmão, pensou no muito que Jasper se parecia com sua falecida mãe. Aproximando-se de seu ouvido, Edward disse:

- Bom dia, irmãozinho. - Jasper girou de repente, com a cara contraída em uma careta que logo se converteu em um franco sorriso.

- Edward!

-Já sabia que não devia te enviar para fazer o trabalho de um homem - disse Edward -. Continua sendo um folgado dorminhoco, como quando éramos pequenos. - Jasper ficou em pé, envolveu-se com seu tartan e logo se dirigiu a Edwrad.

- Parabéns pelo seu casamento, irmão – disse com um sorriso zombador - Desfrutou da noite de núpcias?

- Acaso não te ordenei que o fizesse por representação? - replicou Edwrad, sorrindo.

- Certamente o esqueci – Jasper riu entre dentes.

- A propósito, onde está a noiva? Cavalguei toda a noite para vê-la.

- Dormindo, suponho – respondeu Jasper, dirigindo um olhar à silenciosa tenda.- Lady Isabella ... Bella para seus amigos, é uma garota muito bonita.

- Vamos acordá-la para que possa comprovar com meus próprios olhos.

- Primeiro tenho que te dizer algo.

- Adiante.

- A paciência não é uma de suas virtudes, irmão – começou Jasper -, mas deve ser paciente com sua esposa. Embora seja muito bonita, è tão geniosa quanto você.

- Por muito arrisca que seja a garota - replicou Edward, - serei capaz de domá-la, vamos.

- Não tão depressa, irmão. - Jasper o agarrou pelo braço -. Não é nenhuma garota que possa domar, segundo suas delicadas palavras. Casar-se por representação foi um insulto para seu orgulho, e está furiosa. Não esqueça que é a filha de um conde.

- E? - Jasper franziu o cenho. - usou um traje negro de luto para a cerimônia. Eu diria que não alberga nenhum afeto por você. E ontem à noite... - Jasper se interrompeu para ouvir um alvoroço perto da tenda de campanhas, e ambos os irmãos se voltaram.

Jamie se aproximou, arrastando atrás dele uma Irina a beira da histeria.

- A inglesa se foi - disse Jamie, e a moça, desmanchada em lágrimas, assentiu com a cabeça.

- Quando despertei -soluçou Irina -, Bella tinha partido.

- Maldição! -gritou Edward -. Quando a encontrar, darei-lhe tal surra que a deixarei cheia de hematomas - Dito isto, apressou-se a montar em seu cavalo.

- Nem, sequer sabe que aspecto tem – disse Jasper, antes de ir atrás de seu irmão -. Leve Irina a Dunridge - ordenou a Jamie -. Nos encontraremos lá.

Isabella despertou muito cedo e encontrou a pequena raposa em seu colo. Sorriu ao ver aquela bola de cabelo acobreado que ainda dormia e depois a pôs de lado. Levantou-se lentamente, sentindo como cada músculo se queixava pela tensa noite que acabara de passar. Quando seu estômago rugiu, a moça se deu conta de que estava faminta. «_Devo encontrar um riacho _– pensou -. A _água me saciará até que encontre ajuda_.»

Isabella começou a caminhar. Ao olhar para trás, viu que a raposa a seguia, e quando se virou, o animal se deteve.

- Venha comigo, se quiser. - Isabella lhe estendeu os braços a modo de convite, e a raposa aceitou -. Chamarei-a de Sly – acrescentou, agarrando-a nos braços -. De acordo?

Sly a olhou com olhos tristes e ela se sentiu estranhamente feliz pelo fato de que a raposa a tivesse adotado como mãe. Em uma tentativa de aplacar as queixa de seu estômago, Isabella agarrava os bagos verdes que encontrava pelo caminho. Sly e ela compartilhavam o festim, mas sua frugalidade não lhes satisfazia. Isabella pensava ofegante na vitela, no porco e no cordeiro; Sly ansiava um coelho gordo e suculento ou uma saborosa galinha.

Depois de vagar durante o que pareceram intermináveis horas, o desafortunado casal se deteve. Isabella escutou atentamente e voltou a ouvi-lo. Era o murmúrio de um riacho. Deixou Sly no chão e se apressou atrás dele em direção à água. Quando o arroio apareceu diante seus olhos. Isabella e Sly correram até a borda rochosa. Sly colocou a língua na água e bebeu. Isabella se ajoelhou e mergulhou a cara no rio. « _Encontrei um rio!_ - pensou feliz -. _Agora procurarei alguém que me ajude, e logo encontrarei o caminho de volta para casa!_»

Isabella olhou Sly. Tinha a pelagem do pescoço e o lombo totalmente arrepiado. Os sentidos da moça lhe advertiram que havia perigo, e se virou. Um escuro cavaleiro, montado em um cavalo ainda mais escuro, observava-a da borda das árvores. « _O diabo_!», pensou Isabella, boquiaberta da surpresa.

- Madame! - gritou Edward, mas ela continuou lhe olhando paralisada, sem fala.

Edward desmontou e ela voltou a si de repente. Ficou em pé de um salto e pôs-se a correr. Edward foi atrás dela. Quando Isabella olhou para trás e viu que aquele homem ganhava terreno, chocou-se contra uma árvore e caiu ao chão inconsciente.

Ajoelhando-se a seu lado, Edward fez um rápido exame da beleza de sua esposa. Tinha a tez pálida e seu tato era de seda. Seu rosto, pequeno e ovalado, terminava em um bicudo e obstinado queixo. Seu nariz era pequeno e um pouco arrebitado, o qual lhe dava uma expressão travessa e brincalhona. Rosados e apetitosos, seus lábios, eram feitos para beijar. Em sua testa, em cima da sobrancelha direita, já se estava formando um galo, e debaixo do mesmo olho, agora fechado, começava a aparecer uma mancha escura, « _De que cor serão seus olhos?_ - pensou Edward -. _Eu sou grande e moreno, e em troca minha esposa é miúda e pálida. Somos totalmente diferentes!_ - Edward riu entre dentes - _Entretanto não percebo nenhuma oposição real nesta diminuta garota_!» Ao ouvir um som, Edward se virou.

- Vejo que recuperou a sua esposa – disse Jasper, desmontando. Olhou com atenção o rosto de Isabella -. Meu Deus, Edward! O que lhe fez?

- Nada – grunhiu, voltou-se de novo para Isabella a levantou em seus braços enquanto um plano começava a tomar forma em sua mente -. vou levá-la ao pavilhão de caça. Ali começaremos, a nos conhecer longe dos olhares curiosos de todos. Diga a Black Jack onde estarei.

- Quando Isabella voltar a si, como conseguirá que fique? - perguntou Jasper com um sorriso afetado -. Não pode tê-la amarrada para sempre, Edward, sem querer ofender, a moça o odeia até a morte.

- Não me sinto ofendido - respondeu Edward sorridente -. Não lhe direi quem sou. Direi que sou Ross MacArthur, o filho bastardo de Black Jack e seu salvador. Ajudarei-a a permanecer a salvo de Edward. - Jasper lançou uma sonora gargalhada -. Peço-te um favor, irmão – acrescentou Edward -. Não diga a Antonia onde estamos.

Isabella jazia inconsciente na única cama do pavilhão de caça. Edward, sentado junto a ela, colocava um pano úmido sobre sua testa.

«É preciosa - pensou Edward _-. escolhi bem a minha esposa_.» De repente, Isabella abriu os olhos. Marido e mulher se olharam fixamente em silêncio. « _São verdes_!», exclamou Edward para seu interior.

- Como se sente? - perguntou Edward, rompendo o silêncio.

Isabella se levou a mão à testa.

- Me... dói a cabeça.

- Têm um galo bem grande - disse ele - Sinto tê-la assustado e ter sido a causa de seu acidente. Quem é você?

- Quem é você? - replicou Isabella, advertindo o perigo que havia na pergunta daquele homem, quem quer que fosse, vestia o tartán negro e verde dos MacArthur, e provavelmente conhecia seu marido.

- Ross MacArthur, o filho bastardo do conde de Dunridge, para lhe servir. - Edward sorriu -. e você é..?

- MacArthur?

- Sim, Ross MacArthur e você?

- Eu... não lembro – mentiu Isabella, olhando furtivamente por debaixo de seus longos cílios acobreados. Engoliria o extravagante embuste que acabava de inventar? -. Cigana! Sou uma cigana! Ao menos, nisso acredito.

Reprimindo a risada, Edward manteve uma expressão compassiva, mas a diversão que tratava de ocultar cintilava em seus olhos.

- É pelo golpe que recebeu na cabeça – disse -. Tenho certeza de que logo se lembrará quem é. Tome um bom gole deste remédio.

Edward a ajudou a sentar-se e ela tomou um grande gole. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando o ardente uísque passou até seu estômago. Isabella tossiu e logo estremeceu de frio, o qual fez que de repente se desse conta de sua nudez.

- Estou nua! - gritou, confundida e envergonhada.

- Não podia te colocar na cama com toda a roupa.

Edward sorriu e lhe deu alguns tapinhas no braço.

-Não se preocupe. Vi muitas mulheres nuas, não tenha a menor duvida. - O desconcerto de Isabella se converteu em raiva, mas Edward a recostou de novo contra o travesseiro e com suavidade retirou algumas mechas de cabelo acobreado que lhe caíam sobre a testa -. Feche os olhos e descanse. Prometo que se sentirá melhor.

Quando mais tarde despertou, Isabella se sentia melhor. O marte-lamento dentro de sua cabeça tinha diminuído até converter-se em um surdo pulsar. Abriu os olhos e não viu seu anfitrião em nenhum lado. Enjoada mas disposta a partir, tratou de levantar-se, mas caiu de novo sobre o travesseiro. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente várias vezes; logo voltou a abrir e olhou ao redor.

O pavilhão era um único quarto grande. A cama estava situada junto a um muro lateral. Na parede do fundo havia uma chaminé onde ardia fogo. Algo fervia em uma panela negra, que desprendia um aroma delicioso, e Isabella ficou com água na boca. Um tapete feito com as peles de vários animais se estendia em metade do chão, e mais à frente havia uma mesa e duas cadeiras de carvalho, singelas mas admiravelmente esculpidas. A saída estava no lado oposto, frente aos pés da cama. No instante em que seu olhar se pousava sobre a porta, esta se abriu.

- Vejo que despertou - disse Edward Sorrindo amavelmente -. Sente-se melhor?

- Muito melhor – respondeu Isabella lhe correspondendo com um débil sorriso.

Edward agarrou uma terrina da mesa, encheu-a com sopa da panela, e logo cruzou ao quarto e se sentou na beira da cama.

- Tem que comer um pouco disto.

Isabella obedeceu, mas Edward não lhe ofereceu a terrina, nem lhe deu de comer, parecia estar enfeitiçado. Isabella seguiu seu olhar hipnotizado e levou uma grande surpresa. A colcha tinha escorregado, deixando ao descoberto um generoso seio. Ruborizando-se, Isabella se cobriu com a manta.

- Como já tinha dito, vi muitas...

- Já sei! - interrompeu-o Isabella, irritada. Por alguma razão desconhecida, ao pensar em Ross MacArthur contemplando a dezenas de mulheres formosas e nuas a incomodava.

Os escuros olhos do Edward se fecharam ao advertir o mau gênio de sua esposa, mas logo sorriu com paciência, assumindo que a causa era sua dor de cabeça.

- Lembrou -se já de seu nome? - perguntou, de uma vez que lhe dava um pouco de sopa.

A moça engoliu e logo respondeu.

- Bella, eu acho.

- Bella? - Iain ocultou um sorriso -. Soa igual ao queijo francês. E a sua família?

Isabella duvidou, perguntando-se que devia dizer.

- Agora me lembro! Sou cigana!

- Uma cigana ruiva e de olhos verdes? - burlou-se Edward -. Não me parece uma cigana.

- Pareço-me com minha mãe – respondeu Isabella sem pensar -. É francesa.

- Então sua mãe é francesa?

- Papai a conheceu quando viajava pela França, e o resto é história. -«_Uma mentira que contém algo de verdade é mais fácil, de recordar_, pensou Isabella.

Como perdido em seus pensamentos, Edward acariciou o queixo, esfregando a escura sombra de sua incipiente barba.

- Que eu saiba não há ciganos por esta zona. Como chegou a estas terras?

- Íamos a caminho de Edimburgo quando me separei do grupo e me perdi.

- Disse Edimburgo? - Edward quase se afogou da risada -. Isso fica do outro lado da Escócia.

- Já lhe disse que me perdi! - Edward não respondeu, mas sim se limitou a olhá-la fixamente. A moça teve a estranha sensação de que aquele homem podia ver dentro de sua alma e que sabia a verdade. Entretanto, não era possível.

- Se me indicarem como chegar a Edimburgo – disse Isabella -, porei-me a caminho pela manhã.

- Não irá a nenhum lugar pela manhã.

- Mas...

- Você está proibida, - Edward elevou o tom -. Passaria o resto de minha vida me perguntando se estaria bem. Ficará aqui alguns dias e logo a levarei a salvo junto a sua família.

- Mas...

- Não se fala mais – insistiu -. Precisa descansar. Irei caçar pela manhã e comeremos guisado de coelho. Agora deite e feche seus preciosos olhos verdes.

Isabella o fez e dormiu imediatamente.

« _Uma cigana_!» Edward sorriu, pensando que a história de sua esposa era muito original. Depois se levantou, pôs uma cadeira junto à chaminé e se sentou com seu uísque.

« _Que bonita é minha mulher!_ - pensou -. _Quem dera pudesse possuí-la agora mesmo_.» Um só olhar a aquela pele tão doce tinha excitado, e recordá-lo fez estremecer de prazer. «_Sim, tenho direito a tomar o que me pertence, embora pobre do homem que não é capaz de controlar seus impulsos. Mas que me enforquem se dormir toda a noite em uma cadeira_!»

Edward se levantou e tirou a roupa. Logo se meteu no leito junto a Isabella, a qual dormia tranquilamente, sem saber que tinha um companheiro de cama. Edward dormiu, mas pouco depois despertou ao sentir o abraço de sua esposa. Tinha o rosto afundado no flanco de seu peito, e tinha posto uma perna por cima das musculosas coxas do escocês.

O dilema entre tocá-la ou não tocá-la era a mais doce tortura que Edward nunca tinha conhecido. Acariciou levemente as costas da moça, sentindo a sedosa textura de sua pele. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Isabella, e Edward sorriu na escuridão. Logo fechou os olhos e se abandonou no sono.

O maravilhoso aroma de algo que borbulhava na panela despertou Isabella na manhã seguinte. Sentiu um agradável comichão no nariz e deu meia volta na cama.

- Bom dia – saudou alegremente Edward de pé em frente ao fogo.

- Bom dia. -Incomodada com sua nudez, Isabella baixou a vista. A manta estava em seu lugar - Queria me vestir - disse.

Edward a observou pensativo, com as mãos apoiadas na cintura.

- Bom, não deveria se mover da cama todo o dia, mas se me promete descansar... - encolheu-se os ombros e se virou para remover o mingau de aveia.

- Onde está minha roupa?

- Nessa cadeira - respondeu o escocês sem olhá-la.

Isabella afastou a vista de Edward para contemplar a cadeira que havia no outro extremo do quarto e logo voltou a cravá-la nele. Olhou-o fixamente, com uma crescente consternação. Ao notar que não havia nenhum movimento na cama, Edward lhe deu uma olhada.

- Senhor – sussurrou Isabella com as bochechas acesas -, também tenho outras... necessidades.

Edward a olhou um instante mais e logo sorriu.

- Voltarei dentro de alguns minutos - disse, dirigindo-se para a porta -. Há um urinol no canto junto ao pé da cama.

Isabella acreditou que ia morrer pela humilhação. Como podia falar tão diretamente de algo tão particular? Uma vez a sós, a moça se dirigiu ao urinol e fez suas necessidades. Depois cruzou correndo o quarto e se vestiu a toda pressa. Enjoada pela atividade, Isabella se deixou cair na cadeira.

A porta se abriu e entrou Edward, sorrindo. Entre seus braços se retorcia um vulto de cabelo acobreado.

- Olhe o que encontrei farejando por aqui! Já comeu alguma vez guisado de raposa, Bella? Você gostaria de prová-lo?

- Sly – Isabella se levantou de um salto. Sly saltou por sua vez dos braços de Edward e correu para ela, que se ajoelhou no chão para acolhê-lo entre seus braços – Está tudo bem - disse, arrulhando para a assustada raposa.

- Conhece esta pequena raposa?

-É minha! - espetou-lhe Isabella, voltando para ele seus cintilantes olhos verdes. Seu brilho assassino surpreendeu a Edward. Sem dúvida Jasper estava certo, sua esposa não era uma mulher dócil -. Sly me fez companhia quando estava perdida no bosque - disse mais calma.

- Significa então que não gosta de um bom guisado de raposa? -perguntou Edward com um sorriso.

- Seria capaz de matar a um pobre bichinho órfão? Nem sequer um montanhês seria tão cruel! - Perante aquele insulto, os olhos de Edward perderam seu brilho de diversão. Assustada, Isabella se deu conta de que tinha falado muito e tratou de repará-lo -. Me perdoe – desculpou -se. - Meu maior defeito é que tenho a língua muito solta. Por favor, podemos lhe dar de comer?

Edward encheu uma terrina e se ajoelhou junto a Isabella e Sly.

- Vamos, rapaz - convidou, colocando a fumegante papa diante da Raposa -. Tome o café da manhã.

Isabella e Edward se olharam por cima da cabeça de Sly, e os olhos da moça foram apanhados na escura intensidade dos dele. Edward se aproximou até que seus lábios roçaram os dela. Logo levou uma de suas poderosas mãos até a nuca da moça para mantê-la imóvel. Separou com a língua os trêmulos lábios de Isabella e abriu espaço entre eles, explorando e saboreando a doçura de sua finalmente a soltou, Isabella tinha o rosto pálido e a expressão aturdida pela dilaceradora experiência de seu primeiro beijo. Edward sorriu, com aparente tranquilidade.

- Uma virgem cigana? - brincou. A tez de Isabella tomou um intenso tom rosa.

- Como sabe?

- Bom beijei a muitas...

- Obrigado por sua hospitalidade – interrompeu-lhe Isabella com frieza -. Sly e eu temos que seguir nosso caminho.

- Não vai a nenhuma parte até que esteja melhor.

- É indecoroso que fique aqui.

- Mais indecoroso seria te deixar andar pelas terras em seu fraco estado - opôs-se Edward -. Eu a avisarei quando estiver em condições de viajar,

- Quer dizer que você me avisará quando me encontrar melhor? - inquiriu Isabella assombrada.

- Exato.

- Mas como...

- Vamos tomar o café da manhã - disse Edward sem lhe prestar atenção.

Enquanto acariciava Sly, Isabella observou como Edward enchia suas terrinas com a papa de aveia. « _Nem sequer me escuta_! - pensou com uma crescente frustração -, _Como vou lhe convencer se nega a discuti-lo_?»

Quando se meteu na cama aquela noite, Isabella usava sua camisa. Desvelada, observava como os outros dois ocupantes do pavilhão se relaxavam frente a lareira, Edward estava sentado em sua cadeira, e Sly permanecia acurrucado no chão junto a ele.

Quando Edward se levantou e começou a despir-se, Isabella fechou os olhos de repente. Jamais tinha visto um homem sem roupa! Acaso ia dormir nu na cadeira? Onde havia, dormido a noite anterior? A cama rangeu quando Edward se deslizou entre os lençóis.

- O que está fazendo? - chiou Isabella, levantando-se de um salto.

- Vou dormir.

- Aqui? - perguntou Isabella escandalizada.

- Vê alguma outra cama no pavilhão?

- É absolutamente indecoroso que esteja nesta cama comigo – repôs Isabella, erguendo seu nariz arrebitado.- Se não se comportar como um cavalheiro dormirei em outro lugar.

Isabella dispunha a fazê-lo, mas Edward puxou-a para trás de modo que ficasse sobre seu musculoso peito. A moça tratou de liberar-se, mas o forte abraço de Edward impediu que se movesse.

- Deve confiar em mim, Bella. Não te farei mal, mas tampouco te deixarei partir.

Edward a beijou na testa e logo fechou os olhos. Pouco a pouco, Isabella foi relaxando-se. Já quase vencida pelo sono, a moça suspirou e se afundou contra ele.

Imediatamente, abriu os olhos de repente e seu corpo se esticou. _O que estava fazendo? OH, Deus, estava na cama com o meio-irmão de seu marido!_

Isabella se separou de Edward e lhe deu as costas. Ao menos seus corpos já não se roçavam. Disposta a proteger sua virtude durante a noite, Isabella cravou o olhar na parede.

- Nunca estará o bastante bem para viajar a Edimburgo se te empenhar em ficar acordada toda a noite - advertiu Edward na escuridão -. Não se preocupe por sua virtude. Comigo está a salvo.

- Julgarei-o por mim mesma – resmungou Isabella, mas não pôde evitar de fechar os olhos.

Muito cansada para preocupar-se com sua decência, não demorou para sucumbir ao sono.

Uma trégua surgiu entre o encoberto marido e a confinada esposa. Isabella não voltou a mencionar a ideia de partir, e Edward não foi dormir junto a ela cada noite. Isabella gozava de uma liberdade, é obvio sempre vigiada por medo de que escapasse, que se limitava ao pavilhão e seus arredores. Eram bastante amáveis um com o outro, ajudados pela singular faculdade de Sly de fazê-los rir.

Assim transcorreu uma semana, uma manhã, Edward decidiu cavalgar até Dunridge para abastecer-se de alguns artigos de primeira necessidade: comida, roupa e uísque. Entretanto, não muito seguro do sentimentos de Isabella, Edward era resistente a deixá-la só por temor que escapasse. Os dois estavam sentados à mesa tomando seu café da manhã habitual, mingau de aveia, enquanto Sly comia a sua em uma terrina no chão, quando Edward disse sem lhe dar importância:

- Hoje vou a Dunridge. Você gostaria de me acompanhar?

- N... não – balbuciou Isabella, quase engasgando-se com sua papa -. Acre...acredito que não.

Os lábios de Edward se esticaram com um vivo desejo de sorrir.

- Pode ser que passe várias horas.

- Estarei bem - assegurou ela apressadamente -. Nem sequer sairei do pavilhão. E não esqueça que Sly está comigo para me proteger.

Edward dirigiu um olhar a Sly, o qual não parecia absolutamente uma grande ajuda.

- Bom, poderia limpar um pouco e preparar o jantar por uma vez.

- Limpar e cozinhar? - Aquela sugestão surpreendeu a Isabella. Edward assentiu com um sorriso -. É que... não sei cozinhar

- Uma moça cigana que não sabe cozinhar? – Os escuros olhos do Edward brilharam de malícia.

Ao encontrar-se com o olhar do escocês, Isabella pôs em marcha sua imaginação.

- Ross – explicou com tom condescendente -, meu pai é o rei dos ciganos. Nunca tive que cozinhar. Temos criados que se encarregam disso. - Divertido com a lábia de sua esposa, Edward reprimiu a risada. Isabella era tão hábil com a língua como a serpente do Paraíso, e tão ardilosa como a pequena raposa que considerava sua amiga.

- Creio que poderia tentar? -perguntou.

- Sim. Faria algo por meu salvador. - Isabella lhe dedicou um esplêndido sorriso, aliviada por haver engolido outra de suas mentiras.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, seguro de que Bella não era consciente do que lhe tinha devotado. Logo ficou em pé para partir mas antes lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Voltarei antes do jantar -assegurou-lhe.

Depois que partiu, Isabella se sentiu sozinha e abandonada. Pôs Sly sobre seu colo e lhe acariciou, mais por seu próprio bem-estar que pelo prazer do pequeno animal. « _Ross enche este refúgio por completo_ – pensou -. _Sem ele parece vazio_.» OH, Deus, quanta confusão! Estava começando a se apaixonar pelo irmão de seu marido. Pensar nisso lhe produzia dor de cabeça. Tarefas sem importância como cozinhar ou limpar a fariam sentir-se melhor. Ao menos isso esperava.

« _Como se organiza para limpar e cozinhar_?», pensou encolhendo-se de ombros. Se os criados podiam fazê-lo, ela também. Começou pelas terrinas do café da manhã e quando terminou, teve uma sensação de êxito. Depois empreendeu a tarefa de fazer a cama e uma vez completada, decidiu ocupar-se dos preparativos do jantar. Isabella não era precisamente uma cozinheira experiente, mas inclusive ela sabia que um guisado devia ferver a fogo lento. Quanto mais durasse o fervor, melhor sairia o guisado.

Isabella acendeu um fogo na lareira e reuniu os ingredientes necessários que tinha visto Ross utilizar. Quando a panela estava cheia e borbulhante, decidiu que precisava descansar. Limpar e cozinhar eram tarefas muito gratificantes, mas terrivelmente exaustivas, e ela já se havia sentido bastante útil por esse dia, assim deitou com Sly sobre a cama e dormiu.

Era última hora da tarde quando Edward retornou, satisfeito pelo modo em que tinha transcorrido o dia. Ao chegar ao castelo de Duridge, apresentou-se primeiro a seu pai e tinha assegurado ao conde que Isabella e ele estariam logo em casa. Absteve-se de lhe mencionar que sua esposa era ainda virgem, pois Black Jack não o teria entendido. Depois Edward recrutou Jasper para que lhe ajudasse a reunir comida, roupa e um bom carregamento de uísque. Além disso, conseguiu partir de Dunridge tendo evitado lady Rosalie, a qual nem sequer se inteirou de sua presença. Escapar à atenção de Antonia fazia que o dia fosse todo um êxito!

Edward desmontou assobiando uma alegre melodia e entrou no pavilhão. Seu olfato se aguçou e seu estômago rangeu, respondendo à chamada do delicioso aroma de um guisado borbulhante que impregnava o quarto. Sem dúvida sua esposa tinha culminado com êxito seus esforços culinários.

Edward se sentou na beira da cama e observou Isabella, que dormia de um modo encantador. Seu cabelo estava grosseiramente desordenado, e tinha as bochechas rosadas, seus lábios úmidos e entreabertos eram um convite irresistível. Edward se inclinou e os roçou com os seus, uns fascinantes olhos verdes se abriram, e Isabella sorriu.

- Algo cheira muito bem - disse Edward -, e estou tão faminto que me dá vontade de te engolir.

Isabella, riu divertida sobre tudo quando Sly subiu no colo de Edward para reclamar as cuidados que também lhe correspondiam.

Edward se sentou à mesa e observou como Isabella enchia os pratos com guisado.

- Trouxe roupa para que possa se trocar.

Isabella se deu conta com sobressalto de que provavelmente Ross teria ouvido algo a respeito da esposa fugitiva de Edward.

- Algo interessante em Dunridge? - perguntou com tom despreocupado, enquanto punha um fumegante prato de guisado diante de Edward. Logo sentou-se também.

- Tudo estava como sempre. - Houve uma alarga pausa enquanto Edward tomava algumas poucas colheradas de guisado -. Bella - disse finalmente - o que é isto? Guisado, sopa, ou possivelmente água com especiarias?

- É guisado! - repôs Isabella.

- Então onde estão a carne e as verduras?

- Estão na panela!

- Na panela? Deveriam estar em meu prato!

- Não pude as tirar!

- Como?

- A carne e as verduras se pegaram ao fundo da panela – respondeu Isabella com os dentes apertados -, e não pude tirará-las.

Edward soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Ao menos Isabella tinha tentado!

- Não rio de você - mentiu Edward -. Me aconteceu exatamente a mesma coisa na primeira vez que fiz um guisado.

- De verdade?

- Inclusive o caldo tinha sabor de barro. Em troca, o seu é excelente.

- Sério? - Os olhos de Isabella brilharam como esmeraldas.

- Provei muitíssimos caldos - assegurou Edward -, mas nunca um tão bom como este. - Naquele instante, Isabella pensou que Ross MacArthur era o homem mais maravilhoso da Escócia, e inclusive da Inglaterra. Ao ler a inequívoca expressão da moça, Edward esfregou as mãos mentalmente.

Alguns dias depois, Edward convidou Isabella a montar a cavalo com ele. Ela aceitou a contra gosto, temerosa de que pelo caminho se encontrassem com seu marido. Como só tinham um cavalo, Edward sentou a sua esposa na cela diante dele e puseram-se em marcha. Por um lado, Isabella se dizia que devia voltar para a Inglaterra tal como tinha planejado; pelo outro, não tinha certeza de que queria partir de verdade. A idéia de não voltar a ver Ross MacArthur torturava seu coração. Se ao menos não tivesse se casado por procuração com Edward MacArthur!

Isabella relaxou contra o peito de Edward, desfrutando do passeio e da proximidade daquele homem. Muito em breve, a calidez da pele de Isabella gotejou através de sua roupa e avivou o desejo de Edward. Quando sua esposa apoiou a cabeça contra seu pescoço, Edward esteve a ponto de perder o controle. O fragrante aroma daquele cabelo lhe atormentava, e ansiava parar o cavalo e terminar de uma vez, mas sabia que se arrependeria de um ato tão precipitado.

Chegaram até um espaço livre que se converteu em uma garganta, De repente, Isabella ficou rígida. Um grupo de homens com o tartan dos MacArthur cavalgava para eles. Invadida por uma quebra de onda de pânico, Isabella voltou o rosto contra o peito de Edward, mas sem perder de vista os homens que se aproximavam. Tudo tinha terminado! Levariam-na ao castelo de Dunridge como uma prisioneira! E o que seria de Ross? Castigariam-lhe por havê-la hospedado? Jasper era um dos componentes do grupo e sem dúvida a reconheceria. Sua cabeleira vermelha atrairia a atenção de seu cunhado.

De repente e de forma inesperada, os homens do clã MacArthur se afastaram em outra direção. Aliviada, Isabella quase escorregou do cavalo, mas Edward evitou que caísse. «_Alguém ali em cima deve estar velando por mim_», pensou Isabella enquanto se apertava contra o peito de Edward. Edward baixou o olhar, por cima da cabeça de Isabella, e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso. Detiveram-se junto a um pedaço do riacho, caminharam até a beira da água e se sentaram debaixo de uma árvore.

- Ross? -A curiosidade de Isabella era muito forte -. por que não saudou Jasper?

- Jasper?

- Sim, seu irmão Jasper. « _Aha_! -pensou Edward -. _Por fim vai tirar o chapéu da verdade!»_

- Como sabe que tenho um irmão que se chama Jasper? - perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha -. e como sabe que ia com esses homens?

Isabella ficou gelada ao dar-se conta de seu engano e procurou uma resposta razoável. Uma idéia iluminou sua mente de repente e fez com que seus olhos cintilassem como pedras preciosas.

- Possuo o dom da vidência. - Seu sorriso deslumbrou Edward -. Não lhe havia isso dito antes?

-Não. Não sabia que tinha esse dom. -«_As mentiras saem desses lábios com uma facilidade assombrosa. Miúda embusteira_!», pensou.

- Minha irmã Kathryn, diz que muita gente na Irlanda goza dessa bênção.

- E agora temos uma delas nas terras altas da Escócia - disse Edward.

- Não respondeste a minha pergunta – recordou-lhe Isabella.

- Que pergunta?

- Por que Jasper não reconheceu sua presença na garganta?

Com uma seriedade apropriada para a ocasião, Edward respondeu:

- Sou um bastardo, querida, e...

- Já sei que é um bastardo – interrompeu-o Isabella com um travesso sorriso nos lábios. Edward a agarrou no braço e Isabella riu, mas um instante depois a moça parecia arrependida -. Era uma brincadeira.

- Com a passagem dos anos - disse Edward -, espero que aprenda que a bastardia não é motivo para risos.

- Alguma vez pensei que a vida de um bastardo fosse tão difícil. O conde é um homem duro?

- O conde faz o que deve para sobreviver e proteger aos seus.

- E os seus filhos?

- Filhos? - Edward sorriu burlonamente-. e seus poderes? - Isabella lhe dedicou um sorriso malicioso e Edward foi incapaz de conter a risada, mas então se deu conta de que Isabella devia lhe ter por um tolo, pois só um idiota poderia acreditar em suas mentiras -. Jasper adora rir, brigar... e fazer amor – disse, tragando sua ira -. Poderíamos dizer que é o típico inútil. Mas o que pode esperar-se de um filho caçula mimado?

- E... e o outro?

- Edward? Bom, esse sim é um homem de verdade! Ele e eu somos mais que irmãos. Sempre estamos de acordo em tudo. É um homem duro mas amável, justo e honrado.

- Um modelo de virtude?

- Sim, assim é.

Edward se inclinou mais para Isabella até que suas bocas se encontraram, surpreendendo-a com uma sensação de cócegas encantadora. Os suaves lábios dela se entregaram ao beijo, que se voltou. Uma forte mão segurou a nuca de Isabella evitando que se separassem. Afligida pela proximidade da masculinidade e do aroma de Edward, Isabella se rendeu a aquela força superior. Seus braços subiram pelo peito do escocês para entrelaçar-se ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Abre a boca, Bella - sussurrou o escocês com voz rouca.

Os lábios de Isabella se separaram e a língua de Edward se deslizou em seu interior para explorar e saborear a úmida doçura que lhe aguardava, Isabella estremeceu.

Edward abandonou os lábios de Isabella para beijar com delicadeza suas pálpebras, têmporas e pescoço. Ambos se deixaram cair sobre a erva, ele deitado encima dela, Edward voltou a beijá-la, e Isabella sentiu que se consumia, como se aquele homem fosse lhe arrebatar a alma.

Uma suave brisa acariciou os seios nus de Isabella, mas a moça estava muito aturdida para notá-lo. A escura cabeça de Edward desceu mais e mais até que seus peritos lábios alcançaram os seios dela. Beijou um daqueles suaves montículos e se deslizou até o centro para deter-se no sensível mamilo, endurecido pelo desejo, Isabella gemeu, e de repente a prudência voltou em forma de culpa.

- Se separe de mim, bruto sedutor! - gritou, lhe empurrando e separando-se dele -, Fique longe de mim, embusteiro.

- Embusteiro? Por quê? - perguntou Edward, devorando-a com os olhos acesos pela paixão.

- Disse-me que estaria a salvo com você, mas tratou de me seduzir - acusou-lhe enquanto cobria os seios nus.

- Eu não tentei te seduzir - defendeu-se Edward -. Você me seduziu .

- Isso é mentira!

Edward murmurou entre dentes uma peculiar enxurrada de maldições E desejou ter feito o que tinha decidido em um primeiro momento ao encontrar a sua esposa inglesa e arrastá-la até Durindge!

- Blasfemar demonstra uma grande falta de vocabulário – repreendeu-lhe Isabella

Edward lhe lançou um olhar mordaz e logo disse:

- Vamos para casa.

- Não - negou-se ela -. Já não me sinto segura com você.

Maldita seja! Aquela inglesa lhe exasperava. Edward contou até dez e logo até vinte para maior segurança.

- Juro pela alma de minha santa mãe que protegerei sua virtude inclusive de mim mesmo - prometeu Edward com certo sarcasmo.

- Como pode ser santa uma mulher que tem um filho fora do casamento? - espetou Isabella.

- Não abuse de minha paciência - grunhiu Edward com expressão sombria -, Dei a minha palavra de honra, e deve aceitá-la.

- Muito bem – cedeu Isabella a contra gosto -. Mas te advirto que se me provocar me defenderei.

- Por favor, faça isso - disse Edward, divertido pelo fato de que uma criatura tão pequena lhe ameaçasse -. Asseguro que sua virtude e minha saúde estão a salvo.

«_No momento_», pensou. Logo ficou em pé e a ajudou a levantar-se.

Na manhã seguinte Edward foi pescar. Enquanto seu cavalo pastava a alguns metros de distância, ele permanecia de pé na beira da água pensando na importante questão do que fazer com sua esposa. Devia retornar ao pavilhão de caça e lhe contar a verdade? Não, antes tinha que conseguir seduzi-la. Ao ouvir um ruído atrás, Edward se girou e viu Jasper desmontar.

- Que notícias traz de Dunridge? -perguntou.

- Nada de especial – respondeu Jasper -. Black Jack quer saber quando voltará, e Antonia está ansiosa por conhecer sua esposa. - Logo acrescentou -; Ontem demonstrou um férreo autodomínio. Toda uma prova de resistência, diria eu.

- Não entendo.

Jasper sorriu maliciosamente.

- Jamie diz que um conde capaz de gozar de sua condessa debaixo de uma árvore é um homem que vale a pena seguir.

- Estavam-nos espiando?

- Estávamos vigiando, não espiando – respondeu Jasper com indignação, mas seus olhos refulgiam de diversão -. É sua esposa tão ardente que não pode esperar ?

Edward soltou um grunhido e se voltou, mas Jasper lhe agarrou o braço e observou sua afligida expressão.

- Ainda é virgem? – Jasper riu a gargalhadas -. Por Deus, homem! Está perdendo sua habilidade com as mulheres!

Edward acertou um murro na mandíbula de seu irmão menor que lhe deixou estendido no chão.

- Sua língua e seu cérebro estão perdendo o jeito - grunhiu Edward -. Se disser uma só palavra de tudo isto, irmãozinho, é um homem morto. - Edward montou em seu cavalo e partiu, mas o eco da risada de Jasper lhe seguiu até o refúgio.


	5. Chapter 4

**Oi gente como vai a vida? Bem a minha ta um desastre provas e Dr sacanas que so querem ferrar com agente... **

**Mias vamos falar de algo melhor né? Bem o Cap de hj começa lindo, romântico e feliz...**

**Bem vamos ler...**

**Ate mais...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

- Jasper! - exclamou Edward -. O que faz aqui?

- Bom dia também a você, irmão – respondeu Jasper alegremente enquanto desmontava em frente ao pavilhão de caça -. Onde está ela? - perguntou depois de dar uma rápida olhada ao redor.

- Colhendo bagos mais adiante - disse Edward com cenho -. Não deveria estar aqui.

- Já provou dela? - perguntou Jasper sem rodeios.

- Isso não é assunto seu - espetou-lhe Edward encolerizado -. Agradeceria que fosse embora agora mesmo.

- Black Jack me enviou aqui – replicou Jasper -. É a gosto, sabe? Nossas colheitas e nosso gado estão cada vez maiores e Menzies está mais visível.

- Há problemas?

- O setor noroeste, o mais próximo às terras de Menzies. Incendiaram as colheitas e roubaram um número considerável de animais. E isso não é o pior. Alguns camponeses morreram ao tentar proteger suas escassas posses. Queimaram a suas mulheres e a seus filhos dentro das choças!

- Merda! - Edward ficou horrorizado para ouvir aquela atrocidade. Murdac Menzies era pior que um animal.

Tão somente um homem incrivelmente perverso poderia ordenar que queimassem a mulheres indefesas e crianças inocentes.

- Black Jack precisa de você – disse Jasper enquanto agarrava as rédeas de seu cavalo e montava -. Espera-te em casa.

- Retornaremos pela manhã - assegurou-lhe Edward.

- Edward…- Jasper olhou a seu irmão do cavalo e sorriu -. Que tenha um dia estupendo, e uma noite ainda melhor.

Cabisbaixo, Edward entrou no pavilhão e se sentou na cadeira que havia em frente a agora apagada lareira. Alegrou-se de ter a oportunidade de sentar-se e pensar antes que Isabella retornasse. Edward tinha tomado sempre o que desejava das mulheres sem dar nada em troca. Entretanto, Isabella era diferente. Era jovem, muito jovem. E era sua esposa, mas Edward sabia que ainda não estava preparada para conhecer a verdade.

Desde a chegada de Isabella à vida do Edward tinha sido um calvário de frustração sexual mas o escocês era resistente a deitar-se com ela por temor a arruinar a formosa relação surgida entre eles. Queria o amor, o afeto e o respeito de Isabella tanto como seu corpo. O mundo fora do castelo de Dunridge era cruel e perigoso. Edward necessitava de uma esposa com a qual viver em paz e harmonia, uma companheira com a qual criar um refúgio da guerra e a intriga política. Mas como ia conseguir o se sua esposa lhe desprezava? «_Vi o que um mau matrimônio pode fazer a um homem _- pensou Edward -. _Quando Emmet morreu tão prematuramente, sem dúvida se alegrou de poder escapar de sua mulher. Rosalie! Essa sim é uma bruxa... como todas as mulheres! O mundo está perdido; meia humanidade é enganosa, falsa e traiçoeira... exceto lady Isabella. Minha Bella é uma mentirosa, como todas as mulheres, mas uma mentirosa encantadora. Estou seguro de que só mentiu para proteger-se a si mesma. E esta começando a me querer. Não - _corrigiu_-se -; esta começando a apaixonar-se pelo Ross_.».

Quando a porta se abriu para dar entrada a Isabella e Sly, Edward ficou em pé e a olhou sorridente.

- Ponha os bagos sobre a mesa, Bella. Vamos dar passeio.

- Aonde?

- Não sei, mas temos todo o dia para fazer o que quisermos. - Ela sorriu -. Tem os lábios e os dentes de cor arroxeado - observou Edward.

- Estivemos comendo bagos - disse ela com uma risada -. A língua de Sly está da cor púrpura mais intensa que jamais vi.

Edward lhe deu um casto beijo nos lábios.

- Ah, sabe muito bem!

- Ontem descobri várias partes de carne flutuando em meu prato - brincou Edward enquanto a ajudava a montar no cavalo -. Seu guisado está melhorando.

- Foi sem querer, asseguro-lhe isso.

Cavalgaram juntos através da garganta que levava até o riacho, lugar que visitavam com frequência. Era uma paragem isolada, um canto onde não temiam ser descobertos pelos guerreiros MacArthur. A estranha conduta dos homens do clã MacArthur desconcertava Isabella. De vez em quando lhes via enquanto atravessava a garganta com o Ross, mas sempre se desviavam em outra direção sem dar amostras de lhes haver visto. Isabella estava segura de que os MacArthur a tinham reconhecido. Era algo muito misterioso, mas não queria pensar nisso, pois preferia desfrutar o tempo que ficasse junto a Ross. «_Possivelmente Ross estaria disposto a partir comigo»_, pensou em mais de uma ocasião. Isabella sabia que corria perigo de apaixonar-se por ele e estava quase convencida de que ele sentia algo por ela inclusive quando se mostrava brusco, o qual acontecia curiosamente cada noite na hora de deitar-se. Isabella desejava estar com Ross MacArthur mais que nada no mundo, mas estavam condenados.

Ela pertencia a aquele bruto de Dunridge! A menos que… Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e relaxou, absorta em sua conspiração. «_Um matrimônio não é realmente legal enquanto não se consome_ – pensou -. _E Edward MacArthur não consumou seu matrimônio comigo... ainda! Se me entregasse a Ross, Edward continuaria me querendo? Liberar-me-ia de nosso compromisso... ou mataria aos dois? É um risco que...»_

- Suponho que sendo cigana e tenha viajado muito - disse Edward agarrando uma pedra do chão e lançando-a ao rio -. Você gosta das terras altas de Escócia?

- Sim, eu gosto das terras altas.

- Acha que poderia ser feliz vivendo aqui, quero dizer permanentemente?

- Suponho que sim – respondeu Isabella com acanhamento -. Uma mulher pode ser feliz em qualquer parte, sempre que estiver casada com o homem adequado. - « _Ele me ama_!», convenceu-se a moça, mas logo baixou a cabeça desanimada. «_Com meu marido perto, como poderíamos Ross e eu viver como marido e mulher_?»

Edward se voltou para ela sorridente, mas em seguida observou a sombra de tristeza que nublava sua expressão. Com delicadeza a obrigou a lhe olhar.

- Por que está triste, menina?

- Por nada.

Edward decidiu que o motivo de sua tristeza era o afeto que sentia por Ross. Quando se inteirasse de que era seu marido, Isabella não caberia em si de alegria. Se pudesse lhe dizer a verdade sobre quem era ele realmente!

- Não acredito que esse cenho franzido seja por nada - disse Edward -. Se precisa contar a alguém seus problemas, eu sei escutar.

Isabella se esforçou por lhe dedicar um sorriso.

- Vê? A tristeza já desapareceu do meu rosto e de meus pensamentos.

- Você gostaria de agarrar um peixe com as mãos? - perguntou Edward com a intenção de animá-la.

Isabella o observou com o olhar vazio enquanto tirava as botas e as meias e se metia no riacho.

- Deve ficar completamente quieta e calada - advertiu-lhe por cima do ombro - De acordo?

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça como uma menina pequena, inclinando-se muito devagar, Edward inundou uma mão na água gelada com cuidado e permaneceu imóvel, como uma estátua. Um peixe de um tamanho considerável se aproximou para investigar, nadando em círculos ao redor de suas pernas. Cautelosamente, o escocês estendeu o dedo indicador para acariciar a pança do peixe, acalmando-o.

- O que está fazendo? - gritou Isabella justo quando estava a ponto de agarrar o peixe -. Não vejo!

De repente o peixe saiu disparado, e Edward olhou Isabella irritadamente. A moça, que era bastante inteligente, percebeu o desagrado no formoso rosto do escocês.

- Seja lá o que tenha feito, sinto muito – se desculpou -. Posso tentar?

- Claro, venha.

Isabella tirou os sapatos e as meias e sem nenhum recato levantou a saia, brindando a Edward uma magnífica vista de suas bonitas pernas. Depois se meteu no rio, sem deixar de queixar-se por quão fria estava à água.

- Incline-se para frente - indicou-lhe Edward - e coloque a mão na água muito devagar.

- Que mais?

- Agora espera. Quando um peixe se aproximar lhe acaricie brandamente a pança com um dedo, e quando ficar paralisado de prazer, agarre-o e lançe-o à beira.

Enquanto Isabella esperava, Edward admirava o atrativo traseiro que o lisonjeava. Um peixe se aproximou, e a moça se dispôs a tocá-lo.

- Agg! - exclamou Isabella saltando para trás ao tempo que o peixe saía disparado. Ao ver que estava a ponto de perder o equilíbrio, Edward tratou de agarrá-la, mas chegou muito tarde. Isabella caiu à água e Edward caiu na risada ao vê-la sentada no riacho.

- Foi sua culpa! - acusou-lhe -. Você me fez tocar essa coisa imunda com escamas!

- Não é verdade, foi você quem quis provar.

Isabella sorriu e levantou o braço.

- Ajuda-me a levantar?

Assim que Edward lhe agarrou a mão, Isabella empurrou ele com todas suas forças aproveitando que estava despreparado. Com um estrépito ainda maior e salpicando tudo, Edward acabou sentado junto à moça.

Isabella caiu na risada.

- Maldita bruxa! - grunhiu Edward -, Me dá vontade de te por sobre meus joelhos e te dar uma boa sova. - Sem deixar de rir, Isabella se levantou de um salto e começou a correr, mas Edward foi atrás dela. Assim que alcançou a borda, uma poderosa mão agarrou seu braço e a obrigou a girar-se. A moça se chocou contra o largo peito do Edward, o qual a rodeou com seus braços para evitar que caísse. Qualquer intenção de castigá-la desapareceu da mente de Edward ao perder-se nas insondáveis profundidades dos olhos verdes de Isabella.

- Pensava te dar uma surra - grasnou Edward – mas acredito que vou beijá-la.

Quando ela levantou o rosto para lhe oferecer seus lábios, Edward deixo escapar um gemido. Inclinou-se ávido em busca da boca de Isabella, e lhe deu um beijo longo e intenso. Quando por fim se afastou um pouco para olhá-la, Edward contemplou sua aturdida expressão e soube que tinha chegado o momento de fazê-la sua esposa de verdade. Em seus lábios se desenho o mais tenro dos sorrisos.

- Vamos para casa, querida. Temos que nos esquentar.

Quando chegaram ao pavilhão tremendo de frio, Sly lhes obsequiou com uma quente acolhida. Isabella riu ao ver a pequena raposa, e se mostrou encantada com seus uivos de alegria. Edward sorriu ao ver a cara de felicidade de Isabella e esperou que à manhã seguinte, depois de ter consolidado o que havia entre os dois, estivesse igualmente feliz.

- Dispa-se e coloque isto - ordenou Edward, lhe lançando uma manta, logo acrescentou -. Lhe aquecerá até que acenda o fogo e o quarto fique quente.

Isabella ficou em pé imóvel, esperando que ele partisse, mas Edward lhe deu as costas e se ajoelhou em frente à chaminé.

- Seria tão amável que você saísse para que eu pudesse me trocar?

- Não - respondeu o escocês sem voltar-se -. Mas não se preocupe. Não vou olhar.

Isabella tinha muito frio e não estava disposta a começar uma discussão, assim tirou rapidamente a roupa molhada e se envolveu na manta. Logo se sentou sobre o tapete de pele e chamou Sly a seu lado. Edward não demorou para acender o fogo e, uma vez conseguido seu objetivo, começou a tirar a roupa.

Isabella fechou os olhos, mas depois, com curiosidade, olhou furtivamente. Quase lhe cortou a respiração ao ver aquele corpo tão magnificamente musculoso, deixando descoberto seu largo e peludo peito, Edward se envolveu da cintura para baixo em outro tartán.

- Bebe um pouco - disse-lhe enquanto se sentava junto dela no tapete e entregava um frasco de uísque. - Ajudará a se esquentar. - Juntos compartilharam o uísque e contemplaram as hipnotizadoras chamas do fogo. Isabella, relaxada, acariciava ociosamente a lustrosa pelagem de Sly. Com tranquilidade e sem lhe dar importância, Edward pôs um braço ao redor do ombro nu de Isabella e a aproximou para ele. A moça levantou a vista tão cheia de inocência que Edward se sentiu resistente a fazer o que devia, mas não por muito tempo.

- Bella, alguma vez falei da gloriosa história do clã MacArthur? - perguntou o escocês.

Isabella sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

- Em tempos antigos - começou Edward -, os MacArthur foram a família mais importante de Escócia, depois dos Estuardo, e chefes do que agora se chama o clã Campbell. Entretanto, depois de uma série de amargas mudanças produzidas durante os últimos duzentos anos, os MacArthur já não são chefes de clã, mas ainda conservamos nosso condado e os privilégios especiais concedidos a minha família faz tanto tempo.

- Que privilégios?

Edward, entusiasmando-se com o tema, começou a acariciar lentamente o ombro de Isabella.

- Faz muitos anos – continuou -, o rei Malcom conferiu privilégios especiais aos MacArthur e sua descendência. Por exemplo, se em alguma ocasião se desdobra o estandarte real, os MacArthur vão à cabeça do exército escocês.

- Ser o primeiro no campo de batalha não me parece nenhum privilégio.

- Não o é se for um covarde - replicou Edward, lhe dando um carinhoso beijo na testa -, ou uma mulher. Mas os MacArthur foram conhecidos sempre por seu valor. Embora também gozamos de outros privilégios. Sempre que é coroado um rei ou uma rainha, o chefe dos MacArthur, agora conde de Durindge, coloca a coroa sobre a cabeça ungida. Quando a rainha María era um bebê, meu pai pôs a coroa sobre sua cabeça.

- De verdade? - Isabella estava impressionada.

- O conde de Dunridge – continuou - também conserva o privilégio de sentar-se sem permissão na presença da realeza escocesa. Sempre que é coroado um novo monarca, o conde exerce esse privilégio para que os Estuardo não o esqueçam. Hoje em dia se converteu em um motivo de brincadeira entre os nobres escoceses e chefes dos clãs das terras altas.

- Por que?

- Bom, como eu lhe disse, sempre que coroam a um rei ou a uma rainha, o que faz primeiro um MacArthur é sentar-se em sua presença; e sempre que há um novo conde de Dunridge, o que faz primeiro é ir a corte para sentar-se na presença do monarca.

Isabella riu e logo perguntou:

- Se os MacArthur foram uma vez chefes de clã, por que não o são agora?

- Fomos a base do poderoso clã Campbell - respondeu Edward -. Poderia dizer-se que os antepassados do duque de Argyll eram os parentes pobres de meus antepassados. John MacArthur um grande homem que estava no comando de centenas de guerreiros, foi o chefe do clã durante o reinado de Jacobo I. Embora John servisse ao rei, e vivesse sua vida segundo o lema dos McArthur, «**Fiel no combate**», era muito poder para o gosto do ciumento rei Jacobo.

- O que aconteceu?

- O rei ordenou que o decapitassem, e o poder do clã passou à mãos do ramo Campbell da família. - Estavam sentados tão juntos que seus corpos se tocavam. Isabella voltou a cabeça com cuidado, e de um modo espontâneo lhe deu um suave beijo na bochecha.

Edward contemplou aqueles cativantes olhos verdes que brilhavam de amor por ele, e sentiu como a emoção oprimia sua garganta.

- Quero você, pequena - jurou.

Depois de pronunciar essas palavras, cobriu os lábios de Isabella com os seus, derramando todo o amor que continha em seu coração em um único e profundo beijo. Como uma flor que se abre ao radiante sol para banhar-se em seu calor, Isabella lhe devolveu aquele beijo e logo alguns mais. Os dois tombaram sobre o tapete. Edward encheu de beijos as pálpebras, as têmporas, o nariz e o pescoço de Isabella. Com seus lábios junto aos dela, sussurrou:

- Abre os olhos, querida. - Quando Isabella o fez, Edward perguntou – Você me quer também?

- Sim. Quero - Edward a beijou com suavidade uma vez mais e depois tirou a manta que envolvia Isabella, deixando descoberto seu corpo perfeito. O escocês sorriu com ternura quando ela se ruborizou.

- É muito bonita, milady, - Edward se despojou do tartán, e logo deitou sobre Isabella em busca de seus lábios. Suas mãos vagaram livremente, deleitando-se com a sedosa textura da pele de sua esposa. Acariciou seus seios de tal modo que seus topos rosados se arrepiaram, ávidas de sensações. Ao sentir como um calor palpitante se acendia entre suas pernas, Isabella se retorceu de prazer. Quando Edward baixou a cabeça até seus seios para lamber e brincar com seus sensíveis mamilos, Isabella ficou sem fôlego. Edward deslizou uma mão para baixo para acariciar o estômago da moça, que se movia grosseiramente ao ritmo de sua entrecortada respiração, e logo se inundou na tentadora abertura que se escondia entre suas pernas. Então Isabella ficou tensa.

- Relaxe querida – sussurrou Edward com voz rouca.

Logo voltou a unir sua boca com a dela. Sua poderosa e delicada mão permaneceu onde estava, acariciando a suave pele escondida entre as coxas da moça. Edward roçou seu pequeno botão, e um estalido de cálidas sensações surgiu daquele diminuto centro de seu ser. Isabella tremeu, quase delirando de prazer.

- Sabe o que vou fazer?- perguntou Edward com suavidade.

Cega pelo desejo, Isabella abriu os olhos, e Edward soube que nesse instante sua esposa era incapaz de recordar seu próprio nome. Beijou-a calorosamente e ao mesmo tempo se situou entre suas pernas, colocando seu ardente membro ante as portas daquele úmido e imaculado túnel.

- Amo você - Edward a penetrou profundamente, rompendo a virginal barreira com uma suave mas poderosa estocada.

Isabella gritou, e de seus olhos brotaram lágrimas de inesperada dor. Edward cobriu sua boca com os lábios, investindo com a língua ao mesmo tempo que a penetrava com seu membro. Apesar do dilacerador desejo que lhe atormentava, Edward ficou imóvel, concedendo a Isabella uns momentos para que se familiarizasse com a sensação de senti-lo em seu interior.

« _Meu Deus_! - maravilhou-se Edward -. _É a perfeição feminina... suave, cálida e terna!_» Então se moveu, para dentro e para fora, suave e lentamente, A respiração de Isabella se converteu em uma série de ofegos entrecortados enquanto o vale que havia entre suas pernas ardia cada vez mais com cada doce e doloroso movimento.

- Me rodeie com suas pernas - ordenou Isabella.

Quando ela obedeceu, suas investidas se fizeram mais profundas, rápidas e fortes. Por fim a inocência desapareceu, dando vez ao instinto. Isabella levantou os quadris para receber cada selvagem e enlouquecedor arremesso, criando em seu interior uma tensão que sem dúvida acabaria com ela. Escalou uma montanha de êxtase para coroá-la finalmente com um grito de prazer, e logo baixou flutuando gloriosamente até a terra sobre uma ondulante nuvem.

Edward se enrijeceu e estremeceu de uma vez enquanto pronunciava o nome de sua esposa e a alagava com sua semente. Com seus corpos entrelaçados, Edward rodou para um lado e logo a beijou, mas Isabella não se deu conta pois seus olhos já se fecharam, perdidos em um sono doce e satisfeito.

Isabella sentiu que algo quente e úmido fazia cócegas em seu rosto.

- Ross, não - disse rindo, e imediatamente escutou as gargalhadas do escocês.

- Não sou eu. - protestou, mas o comichão não cessou, Isabella abriu os olhos e Edward riu divertido ao ver sua expressão de surpresa. Sly estava lambendo a sua bochecha.

- Deixarei-o sair - disse Edward e arqueou as sobrancelhas em um gesto zombador.

Depois que Sly foi ao chamado da natureza, Edward, com o olhar transbordante de amor, deu um beijo profundo e sincero em Isabella. Tinha chegado o momento da verdade.

- Sei que uma mulher não deveria ser tão atrevida – disse ela, lhe brindando a oportunidade perfeita -, mas desejaria que estivéssemos casados.

- Estamos. - A voz de Edward soou como uma suave carícia. Logo acrescentou com tom mais prosaico - Retornaremos a Dunridge pela manhã. A temporada promete ser especialmente sangrenta.

-Como?- Isabella lhe observou com perplexidade.

- Retornamos a Dunridge, querida. Esta manhã mesmo.

- Não! Não podemos ir para lá!

- Devemos fazê-lo.

- Ross... - A voz de Isabella era, um sussurro de sentimento -, Ross, não sou uma cigana...

A risada do Edward interrompeu sua confissão.

- Já sei que não é uma cigana, lady Isabella.

- Sabe quem sou? - ficou estupefata -. Sabe que sou a mulher de seu irmão?

- Não é a mulher de meu irmão, querida.

- Sim sou! - protestou, incorporando-se -. Edward e eu nos casamos por procuração na Inglaterra...

- Escuta o que vou te dizer, querida - interrompeu-a o escocês com voz suave mas firme - Eu sou Edward MacArthur, seu marido.

- Não. Você é Anthony MacArthur, o filho bastardo do conde de Dunridge.

- Sou Edward Ross MacArthur, herdeiro do conde de Dunridge - disse sorrindo -. E você é minha preciosa esposa inglesa, a futura condessa de Dunridge - acrescentou, estendendo o braço para lhe acariciar a bochecha. Os olhos da moça se acenderam ao compreender tudo. Afastou a mão de Edward com um tapa e se, pôs em pé de um salto, lhe lançando um olhar assassino.

- Embusteiro.., maquinador ..., infame, traidor, repugnante... - balbuciou em busca de uma palavra mais horrível com a que lhe descrever. Edward ficou em pé frente a ela. Tão somente sua altura parecia ameaçadora, mas o humor tinha desaparecido de sua expressão, e seus olhos, a instantes atrás tão cheios de amor, olhavam-na agora com dureza e frieza.

- Você ousa me chamar embusteiro e traidor? - Soltou uma áspera gargalhada, e logo repetiu as mentiras de sua esposa - a filha do rei dos ciganos, com centenas de criados a suas ordens, por não mencionar aos cozinheiros… e os poderes adivinha-tórios! - soprou com tom irônico. Assustada, Isabella deu um passo para atrás, mas Edward a agarrou pela cintura com rigidez de aço -. Retornamos a Dunridge pela manhã.

- Não o farei! - espetou Isabella. Aquele tom imperioso levou a luz o forte temperamento e a teimosia da moça. Absolutamente ninguém exceto a rainha falava com uma Devereux com o tom arrogante e autoritário que tinha utilizado o escocês -. Eu retorno a Inglaterra - acrescentou mais sossegada, pois a corpulência de seu marido contribuía para aplacar sua ira -. O matrimônio será anulado.

- Estúpida ignorante! - vociferou Edward -. Nosso matrimônio foi consumado; não pode haver anulação.

- Canalha! - estalou Isabella -. Canalha sujo, pestilento e traidor! Odeio você! - O pouco autodomínio que conservava Edward desapareceu ao escutar aquelas palavras. Agarrou Isabella pelos ombros e a sacudiu com rudeza, cravando brutalmente os dedos em sua delicada pele.

- Odeia-me? - Com um tom perigosamente grave e implacável perguntou - Acaso sabe, minha pequena esposa inglesa, como é a vida para uma mulher a cujo marido não lhe importa absolutamente? Sabe? - Assustada, Isabella negou com a cabeça, e Edward sorriu sinistramente. Arrastou-a ao outro lado da habitação, arrancou de um puxão a manta que cobria seu corpo, e a lançou nua sobre a cama. Logo riu com frieza.

- Quando um homem está preso a uma mulher que odeia, ela se converte em uma égua de criação, em um objeto para a procriação de herdeiros. Quer que lhe demonstre isso? - Edward deu um passo para ela.

- Por favor não me faça mal – soluçou Isabella, cega pelas lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos.

Edward se deteve imediatamente, e sentiu uma grande repugnância ao dar-se conta do que estava a ponto de fazer à mulher que amava.

- Por Deus bendito! - exclamou irado. Logo deu a volta e saiu do pavilhão, batendo a porta.

Zangada e ferida, Isabella permaneceu deitada na cama. Se cobriu com a manta para cobrir sua nudez e girou para a parede, lamentando o dia em que escutou pela primeira vez o nome do MacArthur.

- Ao inferno todos e cada um desses traidores! - resmungou Isabella, e se rendeu ao pranto.

Do modo mais insensato, entregou-se a Anthony de corpo e alma, e de repente este se transformou em um monstro chamado Edward. Sua irmã Alice tinha razão. Os montanheses matavam e mutilavam por prazer e também torturavam a moças inocentes e confiadas!

Quando Edward retornou, sentou-se junto à mesa. Ao contemplar o pranto de Isabella, sua alma se encheu de remorsos pela crueldade com que a tinha tratado. Edward sabia que apesar de sua sedutora beleza, sua esposa era uma menina, totalmente desconhecedora do gênero masculino. Entretanto, ele era um homem adulto e deveria ter agido de outro modo, confrontando com paciência a transbordada cólera de Isabella. Mas por desgraça o ódio que a moça tinha manifestado lhe tinha convertido em um ser irracional e agora sofria por isso. Completamente distraído, Edward deixou cair a mão para acariciar Sly. O animal mostrou os dentes, e depois de proferir um grunhido deitou na cama junto a sua proprietária.

Agora que a ira se dissipou, Edward desejava oferecer a sua esposa o consolo e o amor que necessitava, mas sua cabeça dominava a seu coração, e a mente lhe dizia que Isabella devia aprender primeiro obediência e respeito. « _Minha jovem esposa tem o dever de me agradar, e quando o fizer a recompensarei com minha amabilidade. Mas e se não o fizer?»_ Edward se negou a pensar naquela possibilidade. Pela primeira vez desde o dia em que Isabella despertou no pavilhão de caça ambos passaram a noite separados; ela soluçando na cama e ele, sem pregar olho, envolto em seu tartán sobre o tapete de peles.

* * *

**É continuando o recado la de cima: Ele começou perfeito mais termino um desastre :(**

**Bem muito obrigada a cada um que sempre deixa um recadinho aqui... Muito obrigada mesmo vcs são as responsáveis por eu seguir postando... Obrigada mesmo *-***

**Bem espero seus coments com opinião e td mais nos vemos no próximo sábado ;)**

**Ate lá...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Levante-se.

Entre os nebulosos redemoinhos que invadiam sua mente confundida pelo sono, Isabella ouviu aquela voz autoritária e tentou escapar dela. Deu a volta e tampou a cabeça com a manta.

- Disse para que se levantasse! - Edward lhe arrebatou a manta com um puxão, e Isabella se levantou sobressaltada.

Sem contar os olhos inchados e avermelhados, Isabella tinha um aspecto sensual e desalinhado. Como se a tivessem surpreendida em uma entrevista amorosa. A virilidade de Edward estremeceu, mas o escocês não prestou atenção ao urgente desejo que lhe insistia em fazê-la sua. Esperava um longo dia de viagem. Haveria muitas noites no futuro nas que desfrutaria do agradável privilégio de satisfazer suas necessidades com aquela mulher tentadora.

Isabella, ainda aturdida, observou a severo expressão de seu marido. Ruborizou-se ao recordar as relações íntimas que tinham mantido a noite anterior, e quase imediatamente a lembrança do que aconteceu depois escureceu seu rosto.

- O mingau está pronto - anunciou Edward. Depois se voltou, pois pôde ler claramente os pensamentos de sua esposa.

Isabella se levantou da cama e agarrou sua camisa. A pôs pela cabeça e, com semblante triste, sentou-se à mesa para comer a fumegante papa de aveia.

«_Ross__... não, Edward... mentiu prá mim_ - pensou irada -. _Burlou-se de mim.»_ Você também mentiu, recordou-lhe uma voz em seu interior.

- Tenho coisas para fazer lá fora - disse Edward de repente -. Aproveite este momento para suas necessidades íntimas. - antes de partir a olhou fixamente por alguns instantes, mas ela se negou a levantar a vista.

Lágrimas de raiva e desespero se amontoaram nos olhos da moça, mas conseguiu as reprimir. Obrigou-se a terminar o café da manhã e logo se vestiu e organizou o quarto tratando inutilmente de manter a mente em branco. Não queria pensar na horrível e longa vida que lhe esperava. Aos dezessete anos de idade, perguntava-se com drama quantos anos teria que suportar seu marido antes de que a morte a liberasse para sempre de suas garras. Mas não só tinha diante dela um desventurado futuro, mas também além disso tinha perdido o homem que amava. Recordou-se que Ross nunca tinha existido. Que idiota tinha sido!

Edward retornou e apagou as brasas que ainda ardiam no fogo. Depois abandonaram o pavilhão com Sly.

- Não me cause problemas durante o caminho ou a amarrarei e a colocarei sobre o cavalo como um fardo. Entendeu? - ameaçou Edward.

Logo a ajudou a subir à cela e se dispôs a montar detrás, mas a voz de Isabella lhe deteve.

- Sly não pode andar uma distância tão longa. Por favor, deixe que eu o levo - Edward a olhou com severidade.

- A raposa fica aqui.

- O que?

- Ouviu-me bem - respondeu o escocês friamente -. O animal fica no bosque, como deve ser.

- Sly é meu animal de estimação!

- Não utilize esse tom comigo - advertiu-lhe ele - Dunridge não é lugar para uma raposa. Não tinha por que fazer de uma besta selvagem seu animal de estimação.

- Por favor - suplicou -. Sly não sobreviverá sozinho. - Ao ver que Edward montava sem lhe fazer caso, Isabella jurou com voz débil, quebrada pela tristeza – Odeio você.

- Já me disse isso - sussurrou Edward asperamente junto ao ouvido de sua esposa uma vez que a apertava com força, quase lhe causando dor, contra seu musculoso corpo - Está se repetindo.

Enquanto se afastavam do pavilhão de caça, as lágrimas escorregaram pelas bochechas de Isabella, e não foi capaz de reprimir os soluços. Sly seguia a distância, brincando de correr de um lado a outro, mas sempre voltando para o caminho para seguir o cavalo.

Isabella viu que Sly os seguia e por fim seus soluços foram se apagando. De vez em quando voltava a cabeça e dava uma olhada por trás de seu marido para ver como estava seu bichinho. « _O que será de Sly quando chegarmos a Dunridge?_ -perguntou-se-. _Poderei lhe salvar? Se este monstro que diz ser meu marido o matar, transformarei em um inferno os anos que tivermos de vida_.»

Cada hora que passava, a raposa estava mais cansada, e sua ama mais preocupada. De repente, um uivo de tristeza rasgou o ar e Isabella ficou rígida. Edward deteve o cavalo. Ambos olharam para trás para ver Sly deitado não muito longe, completamente exausto.

- Está muito cansado para continuar – disse Isabella -, e tenho certeza de que não sobreviverá sozinho.

- Sim - confirmou Edward -. Fique aqui.

O escocês desmontou e tirou sua adaga. Isabella abriu a boca horrorizada.

- Se o matar - ameaçou-lhe afogando um soluço na garganta -, juro que na menor oportunidade, farei o mesmo com você.

- Fique com a boca fechada ou se arrependerá.

Edward caminhou decididamente para a raposa. Deixando atrás os afogados soluços de Isabella, aproximou-se de Sly. O animal o recebeu agitando sua larga e encorpada cauda. Instintivamente submisso ante o companheiro de sua proprietária, a pequena raposa se deitou sobre as costas e olhou para cima com olhos tristes.

Edward deu uma olhada a Isabella, cujos ombros se estremeciam pelo pranto, e logo olhou de novo ao animal. Então embainhou a adaga e agarrou Sly nos braços, detendo um instante para lhe acariciar a cabeça.

- Certamente Jasper rirá de mim por isso – Murmurou para si. Logo refazendo o caminho e colocou Sly no colo de Isabella. Surpreendida, a moça levantou a cabeça e através do véu das lágrimas se encontrou com o olhar de seu marido.

- Obrigado - sussurrou com um trêmulo sorriso nos lábios. Edward assentiu com a cabeça e montou. Abraçando a seu querido animal contra o peito, Isabella relaxou e se apoiou contra Edward. O escocês decidiu, sorrindo pensativo por cima do acobreado cabelo de sua esposa, que tanto fosse objeto de ridículo ou não, fazia o que era certo.

Era pela tarde quando divisaram o castelo de Dunridge. Embora Isabella tenha vivido toda sua vida em Basildon, outro castelo medieval, Dunridge lhe pareceu uma construção sóbria e imponente. Edward deteve o cavalo antes de chegar à porta exterior.

- Bem-vinda a seu novo lar, senhora. - Sua voz soou quase amável.

- Onde está o lago Awe?

- Detrás de Dunridge. - Edward sorriu, agradado pelo fato de que sua esposa mostrasse interesse por seu novo lar -. Comportar-se-á como uma dama - acrescentou, violando inconscientemente a trégua pactuada -, e não me desonre diante de mi...

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, Isabella se arrepiou e lhe lançou um olhar cáustico. Ao cruzar as portas exteriores do castelo, os guardas saudaram cordialmente Edward e logo observaram com curiosidade Isabella e à peluda criatura que estava em seu colo. Quando chegaram ao pátio interior, detiveram-se frente à entrada do edifício principal.

- Edward! Lady Isabella! - Jasper se dirigiu para eles resolutamente -. Bem-vindos!

Edward desmontou e logo ajudou Isabella, a qual sorriu afetuosamente para seu cunhado. Muito afetuosamente, segundo a opinião de Edward.

- O que traz aí? - perguntou Jas[er.

- É mi...

Antes de que Isabella pudesse terminar a frase, um dos cães de caça de Dunridge, que tinha escapado de seu criador, equilibrou-se sobre eles, disposto a investigar o que era aquele vulto de cabelo acobreado que se retorcia entre os braços de Isabella. Com a pelagem do pescoço e o lombo arrepiado, o cão de caça grunhiu e logo começou a ladrar. Assustado, Sly saltou dos braços de Isabella e escapou.

- Sly – gritou Isabella correndo atrás do animal. Edward e Jasper se apressaram a lhes seguir.

O cão era muito rápido, e quase lhe pisava nas patas de Sly, mas a raposa era mais veloz. Passou junto à torre mais próxima ao pavilhão de guarda e todos seus ocupantes, após ouvir o alvoroço, saíram precipitadamente. Uma pequena raposa era açoitada por um cão de caça, o qual por sua vez era açoitado por uma mulher que não deixava de gritar, a qual perseguiam Edward e Jasper!

Sly chegou ao jardim traseiro e subiu na árvore mais próxima. O cão, furioso, dava saltos junto ao tronco e ladrava freneticamente. Desesperada para só pensar que seu bichinho podia ser devorado por aquela besta, Isabella se precipitou no jardim depois do cão, a saia enroscou entre os pés e caiu no chão. Os gritos de terror de Sly e os horríveis latidos do cão acabaram com a última fresta de compostura que tinha. Estendida no chão por culpa de sua própria saia, Isabella foi incapaz de levantar-se. Afundou a cara na terra e rompeu a chorar desconsoladamente.

Ao rodear a torre, Edward e Jasper irromperam em cena. Depois deles apareceu um grupo de soldados estupefatos. EDward correu para ajudar Isabella enquanto Jasper se dirigia para o cão.

- Jamie – gritou Jasper, arrastando o animal para longe da árvore -, leve de volta ao canil. - Edward levantou sua mulher do chão. A beira da histeria, Isabella chorou protegida pelo abraço de seu marido. Estava esgotada, e parecia que acabava de retornar de uma batalha; sua saia estava rasgada, e tinha a cara cheia de terra aderida pelas lágrimas.

- Está machucada?

Isabella negou com a cabeça e soluçou: - S...S... Sly...

- Está bem - assegurou-lhe Edward.

Jasper entregou a assustada raposa a Isabella. A moça chorou de alívio, escondendo a cara contra o peito de seu marido. Apertado entre os dois, Sly se retorcia incomodado. Sem pensá-lo, Edward beijou a sua esposa na cabeça e logo lançou um severo olhar a seus assombrados guerreiros, os quais se dispersaram a contra gosto.

- Black Jack quer lhes ver imediatamente – informou-lhes Jasper -. Não o faça esperar. Está impaciente por conhecer a noiva.

Edward levantou o queixo de Isabella e lhe sorriu para lhe dar ânimos.

-Está preparada, querida?

Isabella assentiu, enxugando lágrimas. Edward a acompanhou ao interior do castelo através da porta do jardim, e logo, convencido de que seu pai preferiria um encontro particular, conduziu-a até a sala de estudo do conde em lugar de levá-la ao salão principal.

A viva imagem de Edward com muitos anos mais se levantou de uma cadeira que havia junto à chaminé. Anthony Andrew Black Jack MacArthur era ainda um homem de aspecto impressionante. Era singularmente alto, e seu corpo parecia forte e robusto como um carvalho. Tinha os olhos escuros e intensos como seu filho, o cabelo salpicado de fios brancos, e o rosto curtido e cheio de rugas. Não havia nada de ancião naquele homem de avançada idade.

O conde observou com surpresa aos dois viajantes desalinhados e ao animal que lhes acompanhava. Black Jack viu uma diminuta jovem, encantada, mas absolutamente desalinhada e andrajosa, vestida como o mais pobre dos mendigos. Podia ser aquela a noiva, filha de um conde, a que tinham ido procurar na Inglaterra?

O conde de Dunridge entrecerrou os olhos e olhou a seu filho.

- É esta sua esposa? - perguntou, incrédulo.

- Pai, apresento a lady Isabella. - Edward sorriu um tanto envergonhado -. Bella, este é meu pai, o conde.

Cheia de humilhação, pois era consciente do aspecto que devia ter, Isabella sorriu timidamente e logo, com o Sly nos braços, fez uma reverencia.

- O que fez a ela? - perguntou Black Jack secamente, olhando a seu filho -. E por quê?

Edward se dispôs a explicar-lhe tudo, mas Isabella foi mais rápida.

- Não me fez nada. Caí no jardim - explicou a moça. Edward sorriu com a espontaneidade com que sua esposa o tinha defendido.

- Não falava com você - disse o conde.

Isabella ficou boquiaberta com tal rudeza e entrecerrou os olhos, convertendo-os em dois verdes brilhos de desgosto.

- Foi como ela disse - confirmou Edward.

- O que é isso que leva entre os braços? - perguntou o conde, dirigindo um olhar à raposa.

Isabella decidiu que o pai era tão desagradável quanto o filho, assim o olhou fixamente nos olhos e ergueu os ombros com decisão, pronta para a batalha.

- É meu animal de estimação. É uma raposa, e se chama Sly.

- Desfaça dele, Edward.

- É um monstro! - A cólera de Isabella se desatou, e Edward fez um esforço para dissimular um sorriso.

- O que disse? - Black Jack estava atônito.

- Disse que é um monstro! - vociferou Isabella. Logo acrescentou com suavidade – Sly é meu. Vocês não têm autoridade para tira-lo de mim.

- Quem... quem não tem autoridade?

- Você escolheu a minha esposa - interrompeu Edward, dando um passo para interpor-se entre os dois -. O que quer que eu faça?

- Volto para a Inglaterra – anunciou Isabella, saindo detrás de seu marido, cujos olhos perderam sua faísca de humor -. Anularemos o matrimônio. Não tenho intenção de continuar com esta farsa, sobre tudo depois do que aconteceu ontem à noite.

- Ontem à noite? - Black Jack arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Seu filho esteve a ponto de me violentar.

Edward se pôs-se a rir, e Black Jack olhou Isabella boquiaberto. Logo perguntou a seu filho em um audível sussurro:

- Esta moça é doida?

- Doida eu, velho arrogante?

- Velho arrogante? - repetiu o conde com marcado sotaque escocês.

- Já basta! - gritou Edward. Logo se voltou para sua esposa -. Não diga tolices, Bella. Um homem não pode violentar a sua mulher.

- Mas você quase me obrigou a...

- Um homem tem o direito de tomar a sua mulher quando tiver vontade, tanto se ela quiser como se não - explicou-lhe Edward. Logo sorriu com altivez -. A 1º lei o estabelece assim.

- A lei? Espera que eu siga as leis da Escócia nisto? Asseguro que...

- Não é a lei da Escócia, é a lei de Deus – falou Black Jack. Com tom divertido, perguntou - Acaso os ingleses não obedecem a lei de Deus?

O rosto de Isabella se acendeu de raiva e humilhação, mas Edward dirigiu a situação com destreza.

- Já que fizemos os juramentos e o matrimônio foi consumado, não se fala mais de tolices como essa anulação. Moireach! - Uma mulher de idade média que sem dúvida tinha estado escutando indiscretamente junto à porta entrou na sala -. Bella - disse Edward sem lhe dar oportunidade de protestar -, esta é Moireach, a mãe de Dugie e Jamie. Acompanhará você e a Sly até lá em cima e se reunirá com sua dama de companhia. - O sorriso daquela mulher era bastante amável, por isso Isabella a seguiu.

- Ficarei por enquanto - disse, detendo um instante na porta para voltar-se para o conde -, mas insisto em que tranquem seus cães de caça. Não permitirei que Sly viva aterrorizado.

- Vai deixar que fique com essa besta? - perguntou-lhe Black Jack a seu filho quando ela partiu.

- Não tive escolha. - Edward encolheu os ombros e logo sorriu ironicamente -. A futura condessa ameaçou me atravessar com minha própria adaga se acontecesse algo a seu querido bichinho.

Black Jack soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- É muito bonita, e será uma boa companheira para você.

- Como pode dizer isso? - respondeu Edward com incredulidade -. Essa garota tem o temperamento de um gato selvagem.

- É verdade - reconheceu o conde -, mas assim que consiga domá-la, dar-nos-á uma dúzia de diabinhos que continuarão o sobrenome MacArthur. E não me olhe como se fosse um velho caduco.

Embora já amadurecida, Moireach era ainda uma mulher formosa. Apesar de sua escassa estatura e de seu trato amistoso, seus vivos olhos azuis mostravam uma fortaleza interior que não suportava as tolices de ninguém. Salpicado de prata, o cabelo cor cenoura de Moireach refletia sua obstinação na hora de conseguir que as coisas se fizessem a seu gosto.

Isabella decidiu que aquela mulher não era uma simples faxineira, mas sim tinha uma grande influencia dentro do castelo. Só com a aprovação e o apoio de Moireach, Isabella poderia chegar a ser realmente a senhora de Dunridge.

- Você é muito bonita - elogiou a governanta enquanto a conduzia pelo vestíbulo que levava às escadas -. Edward deve estar muito contente por ter cedido aos desejos do conde e haver-se casado com uma inglesa... quero dizer com uma dama inglesa. - Moireach olhou Isabella, a qual, sem tomar a palavra inglesa como algo depreciativo, sorriu cortesmente e não fez nenhum comentário. Ao passar por cima daquele insulto acidental, Isabella ganhou sem saber uma importante aliada -. Fez você bem em enfrentar o conde – continuou Moireach -. É um pouco antiquado no que se refere às mulheres e coisas assim. Edward é como ele nesse aspecto, mas eu diria que gostou... e lhe asseguro que não estava escutando.

Os aposentos de Edward ficavam junto às escadas. Antes de entrar, Moireach se deteve e assinalou outra porta.

- Esse quarto se comunica com o de Edward, mas duvido que vá utilizá-lo muito. Sem dúvida seu fogoso marido insistirá que compartilhe sua cama cada noite. Poderíamos converter o outro quarto em um quarto de criança assim que você tenha um bebê.

Isabella olhou horrorizada à governanta. Começava a sentir-se afogada pelos MacArthur e seu sequestradores. Tinha sido igual para sua mãe quando era uma jovem noiva? E para sua irmã Rosalie, que tinha sido levada a Irlanda? «_Sou uma Devereux_ – disse-se _-. Como poderia ser outra coisa?_»

- Já estou desejando ter outra coisinha diminuta para mimar – disse Moireach -. Fará companhia a nossa pequena Glenda.

- Glenda?

- A sobrinha de Edward - esclareceu a governanta.

Logo abriu a porta do quarto.

- Aqui está.

Irina esperava dentro. As duas primas correram para abraçar-se, mas se detiveram certa distância e puseram-se a rir; Isabella ainda tinha Sly no colo.

- Tem um bichinho precioso, lady Isabella – disse Moireach enquanto partia -, mas não acredito que seja bem recebido no jantar. Trarei-lhe algo de comer mais tarde.

- Obrigado.

Depois de apresentar Irina a Sly, Isabella deixou à raposa no chão e abraçou a sua prima. Por fim via uma cara familiar, uma Devereux.

- OH, prima! - exclamou -. Estou tão contente em vê-la!

- Fez mal em escapar – repreendeu-a Irina -. Estava preocupada com você.

- Não tinha outra escolha, mas sinto haver te deixado sozinha com estes...

- São pessoas, Bella, e bastante amáveis;

-Como pode dizer isso? - exclamou Isabella.

- O conde...

- É brusco e pouco refinado – interrompeu-a Irina -, mas mesmo assim é um bom homem. Por que escapou?

- Já sabe que meu marido me ofendeu.

- Não foi culpa dele. Se tivesse esperado...

- Não quero falar disso – cortou-a Isabella -. O fato, feito está.

- Ele a Perdoou?

- Me perdoar? Por quê?

- Perdoou lorde MacArthur por...?

- Sei a que se refere, mas por que ele deveria me perdoar? Eu não fiz nada. - Irina começava a exasperar-se.

- Fugiu.

- É para mim essa banheira? - perguntou Isabella bruscamente.

Meneando a cabeça, Irina aceitou a indireta de sua prima.

- Sim, e pelo que vejo necessita de um banho.

Irina a ajudou a despir-se e a meter-se na água perfumada e fumegante. Isabella riu bobamente com a simples alegria de inundar-se na banheira quente e começou a lavar-se.

- Devo-lhe um vestido.

- Tolices! Levou um em farrapos.

- Como está Jamie?

Irina se ruborizou.

- Sinto certo afeto por ele.

- E ele por você? - aventurou Isabella, sorrindo com o desconcerto de sua prima.

- Também. - Irina se ruborizou -. E o lorde MacArthur?

Evitando a pergunta, Isabella mergulhou a cabeça na água, mas sem saber como, as palavras de sua prima fizeram aparecer o escocês. Quando a porta se abriu, Irina levantou a vista com surpresa, e seu olhar foi seguido pelo de Isabella.

- Senhor – balbuciou -, estou-me banhando...

- Estou vendo. - Edward sorriu.

- Importa-se? - perguntou Isabella com altivez, arqueando suas perfeitas sobrancelhas.

- Não me importa absolutamente - respondeu Edward enquanto se sentava na borda da cama para contemplá-la -, mas se banha você primeiro, deixa a água quente para mim.

Edward estirou suas largas pernas e se relaxou para desfrutar do agradável espetáculo que oferecia sua esposa na banheira.

Isabella elevou seu nariz arrebitado, negando-se a reconhecer e se exasperar com a presença de seu marido, embora fosse incapaz de esquecer que estava ali. Deu-se pressa em terminar, e quando saiu da banheira Irina a secou com uma toalha. Isabella se sentiu mortificada ao ver-se nua nas mãos de sua prima e com os olhos de seu marido. Quando Irina se dispunha a pegar uma bata, a voz de Edward a deteve.

- Não se incomode, querida. - Edward se levantou e se espreguiçou. Lançando um significativo olhar à donzela, começou a despir-se. Irina deu um grito de espanto e abandonou depressa o quarto. Edward contemplou Isabella, nua e imóvel.

- Vá para a cama - ordenou Edward.

- Como?

- Acaso está ficando surda? - burlou-se seu marido -. Disse para ir para a cama.

Durante um longo instante, seus olhares se uniram através da curta distância que os separava.

- A viagem do pavilhão de caça me deixou esgotada – disse Isabella, metendo-se na cama - Eu faço o que gosto, não o que você me ordena. -Dito isto, cumbriu-se até o queixo. Sly não demorou para unir-se a ela.

Sem prestar atenção aquelas palavras, Edward se meteu na banheira e deixou escapar um grunhido de prazer quando seu corpo se inundou na água morna.

- Deveria me agradecer por ter salvo seu amigo - disse Edward, ao mesmo tempo que lhe lançava um suave olhar de recriminação. Isabella o observava da cama com cautela.

- Obrigada, meu senhor.

- A primeira coisa que faremos amanhã – prosseguiu -, será procurar algum tipo de coleira para distinguir Sly. Não queremos que o pessoal do castelo tirem suas armas quando o virem. .

- Obrigada de novo, senhor.

Sem preocupar-se com sua magnífica nudez, Edward saiu da banheira e se secou com uma toalha.

- O conde gostou muito de você - acrescentou com tom casual.

- Mas... - Surpreendida, Isabella abriu os olhos, pois os tinha fechado diante da nudez de seu marido. Em sua opinião, o ancião tinha sentido aversão por ela no mesmo instante que a viu.

Com as mãos apoiadas na cintura, Edward se plantou junto à cama e olhou Isabella.

- Eu gostaria de esclarecer coisas entre nós. Responderá a uma pergunta?

Isabella assentiu, temerosa de negar, e seu olhar vagou até o flácido apêndice pendurado na virilha de Edward. Isabella pensou impudicamente que era enorme inclusive em estado de repouso. Ao reconhecer sua expressão, Edward sorriu divertido.

- Ontem disse a Ross que o amava – prosseguiu -. Eu sou Ross, querida, e não entendo por que está tão zangada comigo?

- Mentiu prá mim.

Edward tirou Sly da cama e o depositou no chão. Logo afrouxou os dedos de Isabella que agarravam com força os lençóis e deslizou na cama junto a ela.

- Você também mentiu - recordou-lhe sem acusá-la.

- Mas você sabia! - disse Bella com brutalidade.

- Sabia o que?

- Sabia que mentia.

- Ah! - exclamou Edward contendo a risada -, Então está zangada comigo porque eu sabia que mentia mas você ignorava que eu também o fazia, não é isso?

- Suponho – murmurou Isabella baixando o olhar. Visto daquele modo, seu aborrecimento parecia inútil. Edward a obrigou a lhe olhar e lhe dedicou um tenro sorriso.

- Posso perguntar por que mentiu no princípio, e por que fugiu? - Envergonhada, Isabella tratou de olhar para outro lado, mas Edward a impediu -. Seremos marido e mulher durante muito tempo, minha senhora, e eu gostaria de esquecer tudo isto.

- Eu... senti-me insultada porque nem sequer se incomodou em assistir ao nosso casamento ou em cavalgar com seus homens para me receber.

- As circunstâncias me impediram isso, querida. Senti muito não poder assistir ao nosso casamento e cavalguei toda a noite para chegar a seu acampamento pela manhã, mas já tinha partido.

- Oh... - Isabella estava envergonhada.

Edward a atraiu e a beijou na testa.

- Quer me perguntar algo? -Ao ver que Isabella evitava seu olhar, acrescentou - Não seja tímida.

- Por que mentiu? - perguntou a moça, pois sua necessidade de saber era mais forte que sua vergonha.

- Porque sabia que você não gostava de mim. Acreditei que seria melhor que nos conhecêssemos sem que nossos verdadeiros nomes se interporem entre nós.

- Mas...

- Desembuche - animou-a Edward -. Se houver algo mais que se preocupa, queria ouvir.

Sentindo-se humilhada, Isabella cravou os olhos no arbusto de pêlo negro que cobria o peito de Edward.

- Por... por que me fez mal ontem à noite?

Edward franziu o sobrecenho, furioso consigo mesmo.

- Sinto muito, querida. Quando disse que me odiava, quase perdi o controle.

- Mas não é verdade. - Isabella elevou a vista e se encontrou com os escuros olhos de Edward -. Quero dizer que não o odeio. Foi minha ira que falava.

Edward sorriu.

- Então não me odeia?

- Não – sussurrou Isabella, negando com a cabeça como uma menina.

- Bom, é um bom princípio para nós. - Edward aproximou os lábios aos de sua esposa, sentiu como esta tremia de medo, e a beijou com ternura. Logo se afastou um pouco, sorriu, e disse - Juro que nunca mais lhe farei mal, querida - Seus lábios se encontraram de novo, desta vez em um beijo mais profundo.

- Bella - sussurrou ela junto à boca de seu marido.

-Como?

- Me chame de Bella ... como todos meus amigos.

- Bella – murmurou Edward uma vez que unia seus lábios aos dela.

Isabella entreabriu a boca e Edward deslizou a língua em seu interior para acariciar o úmido veludo que escondia. Embriagada pelo longo beijo de seu marido, Isabella levou lentamente as mãos até seu pescoço e acariciou os largos e musculosos ombros de Edward. Depois de abandonar os lábios de Isabella, Edward riscou com a língua um caminho, que lhe fazia cócegas, através da sedosa bochecha de sua esposa até o lóbulo de sua orelha, para deslizar-se logo por seu esbelto pescoço; a moça sentiu calafrios por toda as costas.

Uma de suas mãos vagou até os seios de Isabella e logo acariciou e envolveu os pequenos mas cheios seios com a palma da mão. Baixou mais a cabeça e seus ardentes lábios queimaram o caminho até aquelas suaves colinas. Edward se retirou um pouco para admirar aquele mamilo rosado e o rodeou com a ponta do dedo.

- Eu adoro seus seios - sussurrou com voz rouca -, tão suaves e firmes. Seus mamilos são grandes, ideais para excitar a um homem e para alimentar a um bebê.

Isabella estremeceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras e sentiu um forte comichão no estômago ao tempo que começava a pulsar entre suas pernas uma inconfundível sensação.

Edward desceu até dos seios e apanhou com a boca o sensível mamilo, estimulando a endurecida cúpula com a ponta da língua. Logo os sugou com destreza, fazendo que Isabella sentisse um prazer enlouquecedor. Com um gemido gutural, a jovem se abandonou à poderosa força de seu marido e arqueou as costas, apertando com as mãos a cabeça de Edward contra seu peito quase com desespero.

Edward deslizou uma mão entre as pernas de Isabella, que se separaram com aquela suave mas imperiosa carícia. Com um dedo hábil percorreu o caminho descendente para a úmida gruta e logo ascendeu de novo por ela. Com o próprio fluxo de sua esposa massageou seu ponto mais feminino e gemeu ao sentir como crescia sob seu dedo.

Com o membro ardente de excitação, Edward se ajoelhou entre as coxas de Isabella e levantou seus quadris para às úmidas portas de sua esposa. Roçou com a ponta os femininos lábios inferiores, persuadindo-os com suavidade que se abrissem como as pétalas de uma flor e logo penetrou através de seu quente e estreito túnel. Enquanto movia os quadris de forma sedutora, Edward acariciou com os dedos a joia de sua esposa.

Isabella sentiu frenéticas contrações que subiam por seu corpo e arqueou os quadris instintivamente e com urgência.

- Faça, Edward! - gemeu, abrindo tão de repente seus incríveis olhos verdes que surpreendeu a seu marido.

O convite foi irresistível e Edward afundou sua viril adaga até o punho em Isabella. Retirou-se um pouco e logo investiu ferozmente uma e outra vez.

Isabella levantava seu corpo para receber cada investida de Edward. A moça gritou, transportada por uma onda de maravilhosas sensações. Agarrando-a com força, Edward estremeceu e alagou seu palpitante túnel, que espremeu até a última gota a semente que o escocês tinha em seu interior.

Depois de alguns ofegantes momentos, Edward deitou Isabella sobre a cama e a beijou. Foi um beijo tão doce e terno que uma lágrima escorregou lentamente pela rosada bochecha dela. Edward enxugou aquela lágrima com delicadeza e se deitou junto a esposa. Abraçou-a, e ambos permaneceram em silêncio por temor de perder o amor que tinham encontrado naquele leito. Depois dormiram.

* * *

**OI gente como foi a semana de vcs? **

**Bem o que acharam do cap? Mais alguém acha que a Bella fico calminha muito rápido? Espero que tenham gostado do dramático e caliente cap de hj **

**Ate sábado que vem... :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Recadinho pra vcs no final... borá ler**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Carregando Sly com um só braço, Edward abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou sigilosamente. Deixou à raposa no chão e olhou para a cama onde dormia Isabella. Homem e besta se sentiam irresistivelmente atraídos por aquela mulher que dormia. Sly cruzou o quarto com passos silenciosos, saltou sobre a cama e se afundou comodamente contra as costas de sua proprietária.

Edward seguiu Sly e se sentou na beira da cama para contemplar sem pressa os encantos de sua esposa. Seu cabelo acobreado estava adoravelmente desordenado, sua sedosa pele e seus lábios rosados despertavam no Edward a tentadora lembrança da noite anterior. O pequeno nariz arrebitado de Isabella e seu queixo ligeiramente bicudo davam prova de sua natureza rebelde.

Ao dar-se conta de que nem sequer tinha começado com o inventário do que se achava escondido sob os lençóis, Edward esboçou um sorriso. Isabella tinha os lábios úmidos e entreabertos de um modo totalmente irresistível, assim Edward se inclinou e a beijou.

- Mmmm... - Um doce suspiro de satisfação escapou da garganta de Isabella.

Edward sorriu ao ver como sua esposa abria os olhos. Eram de verde quente e exuberante, pensou, como o de uma paisagem das terras altas no verão.

- Oh... e o jantar? - perguntou Isabella aturdida.

- Foi ontem à noite - respondeu Edward.

- Ontem à noite...? Onde está Sly?

- A seu lado.

Isabella esticou o braço por detrás para tocar à raposa e sorriu ao comprovar que o tinha tão perto.

- Tomaremos o café da manhã no salão principal - informou Edward -. Há pessoas que deve conhecer.

Isabella assentiu. Edward acariciou a delicada bochecha da jovem, a qual virou um pouco a cabeça para lhe beijar a palma da mão.

- Cavalgaremos até o lago Awe depois do café da manhã - continuou o escocês com a voz rouca por causa do gesto de Isabella -, e mais tarde visitaremos alguns camponeses para que conheçam a nova senhora de Dunridge.

- Sly deve estar desesperado – disse Isabella de repente, ao lembrar-se de que a raposa tinha permanecido encerrado no quarto toda a noite.

- Acabo de o tirar de lá - disse Edward. Logo riu -. Acredito que conquistou Moireach. Esta manhã havia uma terrina vazia no chão. Ah, quase me esqueci - Edward tirou da parte superior de sua saia escocesa uma coleira de cão de couro tingido de amarelo -. Isto é para Sly.

- É uma cor muito forte.

- Não queremos que confundam o pobre Sly com uma besta selvagem, não é?

Isabella, sorridente, negou com a cabeça e se levantou de modo que o lençol revelou a sedutora silhueta de seus seios. Edward pôs o chamativo colar amarelo ao redor do pescoço da raposa.

- Agora, querido Sly – felicitou-o Isabella com uma carícia -, é sem dúvida a besta mais elegante do reino. Não acha, Edward?

- Certamente - concordou seu marido enquanto Sly, vendo frustrados seus intentos de tirar o colar, saltou da cama -. Todas as raposas das terras altas ficarão loucas por ele assim que o vejam. Quer que chame Irina para que te ajude, querida?

Com um brilho em seus olhos verdes, Isabella deixou cair o lençol até a cintura, deixando descobertos seus perfeitos seios. Logo deslizou uma mão pelo braço do Edward e acariciou sua bochecha.

- É muito tarde? - murmurou -. Temos que descer para tomar o café da manhã já?

Edward cravou o olhar nos excitantes mamilos de Isabella. Com um grunhido de luxúria, empurrou-a para trás, fazendo com que deitasse sobre os travesseiros, mas Isabella o manteve longe com as mãos.

- Não sentirão falta de nós no salão? – protestou com fingida inocência.

- Não. - Os lábios do Edward se uniram aos seus em um beijo ávido.

A manhã estava já muito avançada quando Edward e Isabella entraram no salão principal, que ainda estava abarrotado. Ao sentir que numerosos olhos curiosos se voltavam para ela, Isabella vacilou por um segundo.

- Não fique nervosa - sussurrou-lhe Edward -. Black Jack é o pior que podia encontrar em Dunridge e passou muito bem pela tormenta.

- Não estou nervosa – respondeu Isabella, levantando ligeiramente o queixo -, só me surpreende encontrar tanta gente aqui a esta hora.

Nesse momento Jasper se plantou diante deles.

- Bom dia, irmão – saudou -. Lady Isabella.

- Bella - corrigiu ela, sorrindo-lhe -. Me chame Bella, lembra-se ?

- Não o esqueci. - Jasper olhou Edward -. Como pode ver, todos os que puderam ficaram para dar uma olhada na sua esposa. Ontem à noite decepcionou muita gente ao ficar em seu quarto. - Edward franziu o sobrecenho com a brincadeira de seu irmão.

- Onde está seu animal favorito? – perguntou Jasper a sua cunhada.

Ao recordar o espetáculo do dia anterior no jardim, Isabella se ruborizou.

- Edward e eu pensamos que seria melhor que Sly ficasse lá em cima – disse Isabella.

- Fez mal, Bella. Em Dunridge ninguém guarda secretos, muita gente está aqui para ver com seus próprios olhos essa sua besta tão milagrosamente adestrada.

- Pare com isso, Jasper - resmungou Edward -. Bella e eu estamos famintos e queremos comer em paz. Entende?

- Perfeitamente – brincou Jasper -, sobre tudo tendo em conta o intenso exercício a que deve ter submetido.

Isabella se ruborizou, e Edward franziu o cenho ao pensar que provavelmente todo o castelo sabia o número exato de vezes que tinha feito amor com sua mulher. Sem dirigir uma palavra mais há seu irmão, encaminhou-se com sua esposa para a mesa principal.

Isabella ficou tensa ao ver uma bonita jovem sentada no lugar normalmente reservado à dama mais importante do castelo. Como esposa do herdeiro de Dunridge, essa honra correspondia a ela. A não ser que...

- Seu pai tornou a casar? - sussurrou.

- Não. - Edward seguiu o olhar de Isabella, e compreendeu o motivo daquela pergunta. « _Maldita Rosalie_!», pensou.

Uma vez junto à mesa principal, Edward saudou seu pai. Isabella tinha suas dúvidas sobre o recebimento do conde, assim sorriu mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Black Jack a saudou com a cabeça e logo olhou seu filho.

- Bom, teve um bom descanso.

- Sim. - Edward sorriu com a brincadeira de seu pai - e vou tomar algumas horas mais para mostrar a Bella os arredores. A não ser que haja algo urgente.

- Quando voltar haverá tempo para começar a trabalhar. - Black Jack olhou Isabella -. Parece que descansou bem, pequena. Onde está sua raposa?

- Está a salvo em nosso quarto, onde espero que esteja quando retornarmos.

Black Jack pôs-se a rir.

- Não se preocupe por isso – garantiu-lhe -. Seu marido é seu dono e senhor. Se ele te permite ter esse animal, eu não porei objeções. - Black Jack olhou para Edward e logo acrescentou secamente - Só sou o conde, e seu pai.

Jasper soltou uma gargalhada, e o conde lhe lançou um olhar cáustico. O filho menor cortou a risada. Edward não podia atrasar o inevitável por mais tempo, de modo que se voltou para saudar a mulher que estava sentada junto a Black Jack. Rosalie MacKinnon MacArthur era uma beleza de pernas largas, seio exuberante e sinuosas e esbeltas curvas. Seu corpo de deusa estava coroado por uma cara de anjo, olhos azuis, nariz pequeno e reto, e uma tez sedosa de marfim. Tinha uma espessa e loira cabeleira que usava amarrada em uma trança que lhe chegava até a cintura. As duas mulheres, que do primeiro momento se converteram em inimizades irreconciliáveis, trocaram um olhar glacial. Isabella se sentia furiosa pelo fato de que Rosalie tivesse usurpado seu lugar como primeira dama do castelo, e Rosalie sabia que Isabella era a culpada de que seu plano de converter-se em futura condessa de Dunridge tivesse falhado.

- Isabella, apresento a lady Rosalie, a viúva de meu irmão Emmet - disse Edward com tom frio e protocolar -. Rosalie, esta é lady Isabella.

Decidida a fazer que sua jovem adversária se sentisse como uma intrusa, Rosalie a olhou de cima abaixo e logo sorriu friamente. Lhe devolvendo um olhar de gelo, Isabella se limitou a saudá-la com uma inclinação da cabeça, gesto que desconcertou à outra mulher por sua altivez.

Para evitar a tormenta que ameaçava, Edward conduziu Isabella até o extremo da mesa. Mais tarde ordenaria a Rosalie que renunciasse à posição que tinha desfrutado até então. Emmet estava morto, e ela não tinha conseguido lhe dar um herdeiro. Isabella era a mulher de maior categoria em Dunridge e seria tratada como tal.

- Acredito que às inglesas não ensinam boas maneiras - sussurrou Rosalie ao conde com voz suficientemente alta.

Isabella se voltou de repente.

- Perdão?

- Faz bem em pedi-lo - disse Rosalie com brutalidade -. Esqueceu de me fazer uma reverência.

- Não tenho por que fazê-lo – disse Isabella com uma voz que gotejava superioridade, para deleite de toda a audiência -. Sou a primeira dama de Dunridge, e me roubar a cadeira não mudará sua posição.

Black Jack e Jasper riram a gargalhadas. Rosalie lhes lançou um olhar de desprezo e logo olhou para Edward com olhos suplicantes, lhe implorando seu apoio.

- Não se preocupe, querida - disse Edward a Isabella. Lançando um frio olhar a Rosalie, acrescentou - Esta é a última vez que se senta aí.

Edward acompanhou Edward até o extremo da mesa principal, onde ambos poderiam gozar de certa intimidade. Uma vez sentados, Edward lançou um mordaz olhar aos ocupantes da sala, os quais lhes observavam com um regozijo logo contido. Era evidente para todos que Edward tinha sido atravessado pela flecha do Cupido. Sob o severo olhar de Edward, os guerreiros do clã MacArthur se dispersaram para incorporar-se a suas tarefas, mas sua larga espera havia valido a pena.

- Bom dia. - Moireach apareceu de repente para lhes saudar, e logo acrescentou rindo-: Ou o que resta dele.

Sem mais preâmbulos, serviu dois pratos de fumegante papa de aveia acompanhada com nata e mel. Na mesa havia pão recém assado, manteiga, geléia e queijo. Também havia trazido uma jarra de cerveja negra para Edward e leite para Isabella.

- O leite eu não gosto muito – disse Isabella -. Preferiria cerveja ou vinho.

- Senhora - insistiu a governanta com suavidade -, não demorará para gerar um filho, assim deve beber uma jarra de leite cada dia sem falta. Suponho, beberá mais quando me assegurar de que a semente deste vadio conseguiu seu objetivo. Se não gostar muito, é melhor bebê-lo pela manhã, assim não terá que pensar mais nisso todo o dia.

- Está bem. - Isabella se obrigou a sorrir a bem intencionada mulher. Logo levantou a jarra e bebeu.

- Fazem um casal muito bonito – disse Moireach de vontades de ver seus filhos.

Isabella se engasgou com o leite, e Edward, contendo a risada, socorreu-a lhe dando uns golpes nas costas.

- Bom, devo atender minhas obrigações – disse Moireach dispondo-se a partir -. Estou preparando a comida favorita de Edward: haggis.

- Haggis? - perguntou Isabella voltando-se para Edward -. O que é isso?

- Um delicioso manjar escocês.

- No que consiste?

- Leva coração, fígado e pulmões de cordeiro picados e misturados com sebo, cebolas, farinha de aveia e condimentos. - Edward esboçou um amplo sorriso -. E toda a mistura ferve na pança do cordeiro.

Isabella engoliu em seco, tratando de conter as náuseas, e afastou seu prato.

- Não tenho tanta fome como pensava - sussurrou.

Edward sorriu divertido!

- Vamos, então?

Era um dia pouco habitual nas terras altas, com um incomum céu sem nuvens, um sol deslumbrante e uma agradável brisa fresca. O céu era um manto azul que cobria um esbanjamento de vivas cores outonais: dourado, vermelho e alaranjado, mesclados com um verde intenso.

Edward e Isabella contemplavam a maravilhosa paisagem que tinham ante eles. O lago Awe brilhava com os raios de sol que dançavam na superfície de sua cintilante água azul. Isabella se sentia afligida ante aquela natureza gloriosa; e inclusive Edward, que estava acostumado a aquelas vistas, não permanecia indiferente.

- Impressionante, não? - comentou, percebendo a expressão de assombro de sua esposa.

- Inspira um grande respeito - respondeu -. Por isso se chama Awe.

Edward riu entre dentes, encantado com a inteligência de sua esposa e com todo o resto nela. Deixando o lago atrás, passaram a visitar vários camponeses, os quais os receberam com autêntico calor; e ofereceram o pouco que tinham com grande hospitalidade. Qualquer dúvida que Edward tivesse podido ter respeito de sua esposa se desvaneceu assim que viu como enfeitiçava aos camponeses e suas famílias. Por sua parte, Isabella estava impressionada com a singela dignidade e generosidade dos camponeses. Encheu-se de orgulho ao comprovar a evidente estima em que todos tinham a Edward e o admirou por corresponder a sua gente com o mesmo respeito. Mas a surpresa mais agradável foi a naturalidade com que todos a aceitavam como a sua nova senhora.

Quando retornaram a Dunridge, Isabella se apressou a descer do cavalo. Com a intenção de levar Sly a dar um passeio pelos jardins, entrou no vestíbulo e se encaminhou para as escadas, onde se encontrou com sua prima, que levava a raposa entre os braços.

Sorrindo, Irina encolheu os ombros.

- Não podia suportar por mais tempo seus gemidos de solidão.

- Eu me encarregarei dele - disse Isabella agarrando Sly -. Faça com que me preparem um banho. Não demorarei.

Isabella saiu e olhou ao redor com cautela. Não havia cães de caça soltos. Ao deixar Sly no chão, reparou em uma menina que estava sentada sozinha. Pensando que a criatura era a sobrinha de Edward, Isabella se aproximou e se sentou junto a ela. Ambas intercambiaram um afável sorriso.

A pequena Glenda de cinco anos era o vivo retrato de Rosalie. O que as diferenciava eram, as sardas que salpicavam o nariz da menina.

- Você deve ser Glenda - disse Isabella.

- Sim. Você é lady Isabella?

- Sim, mas me chame Bella... todos meus amigos o fazem. - A faísca que brilhou nos olhos de Glenda recordou a Isabella o lago Awe.

- Então vamos ser amigas?

Ao ver a expressão esperançada da menina, Isabella se enterneceu.

- É obvio. Quer que o sejamos?

- Sim.

- Por que está sentada aqui sozinha? - perguntou Isabella.

- É minha hora de recreio.

- Então por que não está brincando ?

A expressão da Glenda se entristeceu.

- Não tenho nenhum amigo com quem brincar.

- Não acredito - replicou Isabella amavelmente -. Uma menina tão doce como você tem que ter muitos amigos.

- Tenho você.

- Mas e as outras crianças de Dunridge?

- Não me deixam brincar com eles. Uma vez o fiz e me castigaram

- Quem não te deixa brincar com outras crianças?

- Mamãe - respondeu Glenda -. Não serve de nada fazê-lo às escondidas, porque sempre que estou fazendo algo ruim, ela sabe.

- Entendo. - Isabella ficou pensativa. «_Rosalie é uma bruxa arrogante_ – pensou _-. De menina me permitiam brincar com outras crianças do castelo. Por que não pode fazê-lo __Glenda__?_»

Sly se sentou frente a elas e com a cabeça inclinada para um lado, começou a agitar sua larga cauda. Isabella riu .

- Acredito que Sly decidiu oferecer sua amizade.

- Sly é seu cão?

- É meu - disse Isabella rindo -, mas não é um cão. Sly é uma raposa.

- Uma raposa? Posso acariciá-lo?

- Claro.

Glenda esticou a mão para tocar Sly, o qual aproveitou a ocasião para lhe lamber a mão. Quando a menina riu, encantada com aquela surpresa, o animal a lambeu outra vez.

- Sly é uma raposa muito especial - exagerou Isabella -. Quando estava perdida no bosque, ele me salvou a vida.

- Perdeu-se no bosque? Ele te salvou a vida?

Isabella assentiu solenemente com a cabeça, disposta a adornar a história.

- E também...

- Muito impressionante! - burlou-se Rosalie com desprezo, aparecendo por cima delas. Isabella ficou em pé de um salto, mas Rosalie não lhe fez caso e descarregou sua ira sobre a pequena Glenda - É uma menina má! Disse que ficasse afastada da inglesa. Vá para o seu quarto.

- Fique onde está - ordenou Isabella. Logo se dirigiu a Rosalie -. A menina não fez nada de errado.

- Meta-se com seus assuntos! – exclamou Rosalie.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Black Jack, que se aproximava delas -. O que significam estes gritos?

- A inglesa está se metendo entre minha filha e eu – acusou Rosalie, furiosa -. Não tem nenhum direito!

- Glenda só estava falando comigo – explicou Isabella -. Não merece nenhum castigo.

- Estou de acordo - disse Black Jack.

- Mas eu sou a mãe da Glenda -insistiu Rosalie.

- Esse é um fato que só lembra de vez em quando - disse Black Jack com a expressão escurecida pela cólera -. Glenda pode ficar com quem quizer. - Quando Rosalie se dispunha a protestar, o conde acrescentou - Como chefe da família, deve me obedecer. Entendeu?

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Rosalie se afastou com passo majestoso.

- Obrigado, senhor - disse Isabella.

- Não se preocupe com ela. Está furiosa porque Emmet morreu e arruinou sua oportunidade de ser condessa. - Black Jack olhou Glenda, a qual lhe observava com uma expressão semelhante ao temor - Você gosta de sua nova tia da Inglaterra, pequena?

Glenda assentiu com a cabeça, muito tímida para falar com aquele homem grande como uma montanha que era seu avô.

- E seu ardiloso amigo peludo?

A menina assentiu de novo. Black Jack sorriu e decidiu dedicar a Glenda um pouco mais de seu tempo.

- Você gostaria de passear com seu avô?

- Sim - sussurrou a pequena, e lhe agarrou timidamente a mão.

- Já contei por que lhe pusemos o nome de Glenda? - perguntou Black Jack enquanto se afastavam.

Isabella e Sly cruzaram o vestíbulo e se dispunham a subir as escadas quando no salão principal se ouviu a forte voz de Rosalie, cheia de cólera. Sem lhe fazer caso, Isabella começou a subir as escadas, mas se deteve o reconhecer a voz de Irina que se elevava em legítima defesa. Como se atrevia Rosalie a repreender a sua prima! Com uma enfurecida determinação no rosto, Isabella se dirigiu para o salão principal.

- Disse que vá procurar minha costura, e será melhor que o faça! - gritava Rosalie a Irina.

- E eu disse que devo me ocupar do banho de lady Isabella! - exclamou Irina como resposta.

Rosalie levantou a mão para golpeá-la, mas Isabella a agarrou por trás e fez com que girasse.

- Irina é minha donzela, não uma faxineira do castelo, assim abstenha de lhe dar ordens!

O pouco domínio tinha Roslaie sobre seu gênio desapareceu. Com um chiado de raiva e frustração, foi às nuvens e deu em Isabella uma forte bofetada na cara. Isabella reagiu imediatamente e devolveu à formosa loira uma bofetada igualmente forte.

- Senhoras! - vociferou Edward, cruzando o salão a grandes passos.

Os olhos de Rosalie se encheram de lágrimas ao ver seu cunhado.

- Lady Isabella me atacou sem nenhum motivo - soluçou.

- Deixe de dar ordens à donzela de minha esposa - ordenou Edward, impassível com o sutil pranto da viúva de seu irmão -. E não volte a bater em minha mulher. Vá para o seu quarto e não saia até a hora do jantar.

- Ela me pegou primeiro - protestou Rosalie -. Não pensa em fazer nada?

- Eu me ocuparei de minha esposa. Não voltará a te bater nunca mais.

- Acaso me culpa de tudo isto? - Isabella se sentia ultrajada.

- Rosalie - repetiu Edward sem prestar atenção ao arrebatamento de sua esposa – Disse para se retirar.

- Bem? - desafiou-o Isabella assim que Rosalie partiu -. Vai enviar me a meus aposentos e me ordenar que mantenha as mãos quietas?

- Nunca te ordenaria que tivesse as mãos quietas - disse Edward com um insinuante sorriso -. Vá para o seu quarto. Eu irei em seguida.

* * *

**Mais! ****Esse Ed não tem nada de bobo mesmo né! Kkkkk Gente essa Rosalie é uma bruxa. E as que perguntaram. Não Alice e Jasper não formaram um casal. **

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic... e Gostaria de convidalas para ler minha nova edição, Suave Feitico, postarei a sinopse hj também... espero que gostem...**

**Bem deixam recados com sua opinião sobre a fic e curiosidades...**

**Beijos ate sábado que vem... **


	8. Chapter 7

**Oi gente! Sábado a noite e cá estou eu :)**

**Borá ler.. tem recadinho no fim **

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Numa fria e rude tarde de novembro, Glenda se achava de pé no desolado jardim de inverno. Lançou uma bola a Sly, o qual a colheu com a boca para devolver-lhe rindo, Isabella aplaudiu o novo truque que a raposa acabava de aprender.

- Já terminou meu recreio – disse Glenda taciturna.

- Temo que sim – respondeu Isabella -. Você gostaria de ficar um pouquinho mais?

- Sim, mas mamãe se zangará comigo.

Isabella sorriu maliciosamente.

- Inventei um sistema para fazer sempre o que quero sem me colocar em problemas.

- Qual é? - Os olhos de Glenda brilharam de entusiasmo. Antes de começar a falar, Isabella olhou cautelosamente ao redor para comprovar que ninguém as escutava.

- Na vida há dois caminhos que pode seguir: o longo e o curto - explicou-lhe à menina -. Quando há algo que não quero fazer, sempre tomo o caminho longo. Desse modo atraso as coisas que eu não gosto. Por exemplo, quando se acaba a hora de brincar, o caminho curto é através dessa porta do jardim. O caminho longo é rodear todo o castelo até o pátio dianteiro.

- E se mamãe ou o avô se zangarem comigo?

- Nesse caso tem duas possibilidades a seguir. Se tratar de um homem, como seu avô, deve mover os cílios assim. - Isabella pestanejou com exagero, e Glenda a imitou com uma risada divertida.

- Muito bem! - exclamou Isabella -. Não esqueça que quando uma mulher bonita bate seus cílios para um homem é irresistível. - Glenda riu, e Isabella acrescentou - É uma tolice, mas infalível.

- E se quem se zangar for minha mãe?

- Se for uma mulher, como sua mãe – respondeu Isabella -, então deve fazer o mesmo que faria depois de bater os cílios para um homem.

- O que é?

- Mentir.

- Mentir é pecado! - exclamou Glenda -. Não está certo!

- Tolices! Assim como há dois caminhos a seguir, também há dois tipos de mentiras – explicou Isabella -. Uma mentira má quase sempre faz mal a alguém. Em troca, uma mentira boa é só uma desculpa, e evita que alguém a quem queremos bem se sinta ferido ou zangado. Em outras palavras, uma mentira má causa dor, mas uma boa o evita.

- Já entendi - disse Glenda -. Quando Moireach me pergunta se comi todo o mingau, eu devo dizer que sim, embora as tenha dado a Sly. A verdade faria com que Moireach se zangasse, e não queremos que isso aconteça.

- Exato. - Isabella a abraçou - A escolha é sua. Quer que entremos em casa pelo caminho curto ou pelo caminho longo?

Glenda sorriu.

- Pelo longo. - Seguidas por Sly, Isabella e Glenda rodearam o castelo de mãos dadas. O conde estava no pátio dianteiro, recebendo Edward e Jasper, que desmontavam de suas cavalgaduras.

- Como foi? - perguntou-lhe Black Jack a seu filho maior. Quando se dispunha a responder, Edward viu sua esposa e sorrindo a observou aproximar-se.

- Maldição, se concentre nos assuntos importantes! - protestou Black Jack, provocando a risada de seu filho menor -. Perguntei como foi.

- Melhor do que esperávamos - informou-lhe Edward -. roubamos umas trinta cabeças de gado de Menzies.

- Faremos que esse tipo passe um inverno difícil – comentou Jasper.

- Vou dobrar nossa guarda até que cheguem as primeiras neves - acrescentou Edward. O conde sorriu.

- São boas notícias.

- Não, Kevin! - gritou de repente Moireach, cheia de irritação -. Volta para suas tarefas. Não incomode o conde com um coisa tão insignificante. Volte, já disse! - Um dos aprendizes de cozinheiro de Dunridge saiu ao pátio. Moireach o seguia furiosa, sem deixar de protestar. Ao aproximar-se do conde, Kevin levantou uma mão em que sustentava uma galinha mutilada para que todos a vissem.

- É a terceira esta semana – anunciou -. Não comem nenhuma, só as matam.

- Sinto muito – desculpou-se Moireach -, mas não quis me escutar.

- Está bem - disse-lhe Black Jack. Depois olhou Kevin -. Bom, rapaz, tem alguma ideia de quem o tem feito?

- Estive vigiando, mas quem quer que seja é tão ardiloso como uma raposa.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Kevin, fez-se silêncio no grupo. Todos olharam Sly e depois a sua proprietária.

- Sabe algo disto? - perguntou Edward a sua esposa.

- Eu? - exclamou Isabella -. Por que ia matar uma galinha?

- Não referia a você pessoalmente - replicou ele com expressão sombria -. Alguém a quem você conhece, possivelmente?

Isabella permaneceu desconcertada por alguns instantes, mas não demorou para compreender o que seu marido insinuava.

- Como se atreve a sugerir algo tão vil! - gritou -. Sly não mataria por prazer, e te asseguro que não passa fome.

- Pode responder de seu paradeiro durante cada minuto desta última semana? - exigiu Edward.

- Sim.

- Isabella!

- Está bem! - gritou a moça -. Não, mas isso não significa...

- Já basta! - interrompeu Edward -. Trazê-lo aqui ia contra o sentido comum. Solucionarei este assunto agora mesmo.

Edward se agachou para agarrar à raposa, mas Isabella foi mais rápida e começou a correr com o animal entre seus braços. Edward a teria detido, se a pequena Glenda não tivesse começado a lhe dar furiosos chutes nas perna, o qual deu à mulher e à raposa uma ligeira vantagem.

Isabella se dirigiu precipitadamente para o pátio exterior do castelo. Edward logo atrás.

- Corre, Sly! - gritou Isabella e, quando estava perto das portas do castelo, soltou o animal.

Assustado, Sly atravessou as portas abertas e correu para o mundo que lhe aguardava além de Dunridge. Isabella virou para enfrentar seu marido. O rosto do Edward refletia sua ira, e a moça tremeu, duvidando da sensatez do que acabava de fazer. Edward lhe deu uma violenta bofetada e logo a segurou para que não caísse no chão. Agarrou Isabella pelo braço de um modo cruel e a arrastou de volta ao pátio interior. Sem lhe dirigir palavra nem olhar algum, Edward a obrigou a passar por diante do conde e de todos outros.

- Não a toque! - gritou Glenda com voz aguda, disposta a investir para cima de Edward.

Jasper deteve a menina e a agarrou pelos braços. Enquanto isso, Edward arrastou Isabella para o interior do castelo. Ao pé das escadas, deu-lhe um brusco empurrão.

- Suba para cima. Ocupar-me-ei de você mais tarde. - Erguendo as costas com orgulho, Isabella subiu as escadas que levavam a seu quarto. Edward a observou e logo se encaminhou para a sala de estudo de seu pai. Se subisse agora, provavelmente voltaria a lhe bater. Precisava acalmar-se e controlar sua ira.

Edward se serviu de um copo de uísque, bebeu-o de um gole, e logo se serviu outro. « _Como se atreve a me desafiar publicamente?_», pensou furioso. Deixou o copo sobre a mesa com violência e saiu da sala de estudo. Quando começava a subir as escadas que conduziam a seus aposentos, Black Jack e Jasper entraram no vestíbulo.

- Edward! - gritou Jasper, com a intenção de defender sua cunhada.

- Feche a boca - grunhiu Black Jack -. A esposa dele não é teu assunto.

Sem lhes fazer caso, Edward subiu até seu dormitório. Acionou o trinco da porta, mas esta não se abriu. Sua esposa se trancou com o fecho, o qual acrescentou mais lenha a sua acesa cólera.

Edward chamou, mas como resposta só obteve silêncio.

- Isabella! Abre a porta!

- Saia daqui, canalha desumano! – respondeu ela. Edward golpeou a porta freneticamente.

- Me escute, Isabella: se me obrigar a forçar a porta, se arrependerá - Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, Edward se preparou para abrir a porta com um chute, mas então ouviu o som do ferrolho. A porta permaneceu fechada. Edward abriu e entrou, mas se deteve em seco, surpreso: a alguns passos de distância se achava sua mulher, com uma de suas reluzentes adagas na mão.

Edward grunhiu ameaçadoramente e avançou.

- Seja o que quer que veio me dizer, termine logo – espetou-lhe Isabella bradando a adaga -. Fique a distância ou te atravessarei as costelas.

- Dê-me isso - disse Edward estendendo a mão.

- Onde o prefere, meu senhor?

- Não estou brincando, pequena.

- Eu tampouco, rapaz – assegurou Isabella, imitando seu sotaque -. Fale e vá embora.

«_Quando lhe puser as mãos em cima_ - pensou Edward -, _receberá o maior açoite de sua vida_.»

- No pátio não tive outra escolha - explicou, avançando para ela lentamente -. Sly era culpado. É o que acontece quando tenta adestrar um animal selvagem, querida.

- Sly é inocente – replicou Isabella com frieza -. Além disso, me bateu.

- Você me desafiou em público e merecia uma reprimenda pública. - A voz de Edward era enganosamente suave e gentil enquanto se aproximava de Isablla.

De repente, com um rápido movimento lhe arrebatou a adaga da mão. Isabella gritou e lutou por recuperá-la, mas Edward a empurrou e advertiu:

- Não volte a me ameaçar com uma adaga a não ser que pense em usá-la.

Em um arrebatamento, Isabella lhe deu um murro na cara. Mais zangado que dolorido, Edward a empurrou sobre a cama e se deixou cair em cima dela. A moça se revolveu e esperneou, tentando escapar, mas ele a segurou sem esforço e esperou que se cansasse. Então, com o nariz quase roçando a dela, Edward a acautelou:

- Seus deveres são dar a luz a meus filhos e me fazer ter uma vida agradável. Se não o fizer, esposa minha, sua vida não terá nenhum valor. Lembre-se que o macho dá as ordens e a fêmea obedece. - Edward ficou em pé e a olhou. Depois, sem acrescentar nada mais, deu meia volta e partiu. Uma vez fora de seu aposento, Edward se deteve para acalmar-se e se apoiou contra a porta. O som afogado do pranto de sua esposa o assaltou, e sentiu como o remorso e a culpabilidade lhe estrangulavam o coração e a mente, quase asfixiando-o. - Por Deus! Como pude lhe bater? - falou a si mesmo -. Embora minha cólera era justificada, minhas ações não o foram. Se ao menos Bella pensasse nas consequências antes de abrir a boca!

O jantar na mesa principal naquela noite foi uma tarefa muito ingrata. A cadeira de Isabella se achava vazia, e a expressão do Edward era funesta. De um modo quase taciturno, Black Jack e Jasper falavam de suas coisas. A ausência de Isabella tinha espalhado uma espessa sombra em todo o salão, abatendo inclusive aos guerreiros MacArthur. Só lady Rosalie estava de um humor excelente e comia com entusiasmo.

Desgostosa pelos acontecimentos do dia, Moireach entrou na cozinha. Agarrou sem piedade Kevin pela orelha e o arrastou até o salão.

- Olhe, idiota - grunhiu a governantas -. Olhe o dano que causou. Que importância tinha a morte de três malditas galinhas quando a felicidade de nossa senhora estava em jogo?

Kevin olhou para a mesa principal. Sua expressão se escureceu ao ver a cadeira vazia de Isabella e o terrível semblante de Edward.

- Vejo que por fim entendeu – disse Moireach com desprezo -. Lady Isabella está lá em cima, soluçando na cama porque lorde Edward bateu nela.

- Não é minha culpa - insistiu Kevin -. Enganaram-me para que o fizesse.

- Quem lhe enganou? O que está dizendo, moço?

- Preferiria que ninguém me ouvisse - sussurrou Kevin e olhou ao redor com temor.

Com uma careta de desgosto, Moireach o conduziu através do vestíbulo até o pátio.

- Agora me diga, quem te enganou?

- Não dirá nenhuma palavra disto?

- Fale agora mesmo – ameaçou Moireach -, ou afiarei minha faca de açougueiro em sua pele.

- Foi lady Rosalie - disse Kevin bruscamente e continuou - Ordenou-me que matasse as galinhas e que culpasse à raposa. Eu não queria fazê-lo, mas me ameaçou me expulsar daqui. Por favor, acredite em mim.

- Acredito em você.

- Se lorde Edward souber da verdade - gemeu Kevin -, me esposarão... ou algo pior.

- A verdade não mudaria as coisas agora; só causaria mais disputa na família – disse Moireach -. Deixe-me pensar. - A governanta começou a passear diante de Kevin como um general -. Tenho uma idéia, mas não confio em que você possa levá-la a cabo. Espere aqui enquanto vou procurar meu Jamie.

- Jamie? - Kevin sentiu um nó na garganta. - Esse tipo é feroz com a espada.

- Meu filho esta apaixonado pela donzela de lady Isabella e fará o que lhe peça. – Alguns minutos depois, Moireach retornava com Jamie e Irina.

- Kevin, conta sua história para Jamie.

- Lady Risalie me mandou que matasse às galinhas e jogasse a culpa na raposa. Ameaçou me despedir se não o fizesse.

- Maldita seja! - exclamou Jamie.

- Sim, maldita seja! - assinou Irina.

- Tenho um plano para que as coisas voltem ao normal – disse Moireach -. Ajuda sua doce mãe, querido?

Jamie sorriu.

- É necessário que me faça uma pergunta tão tola?

Moireach lhe devolveu o sorriso.

-Tem que matar uma raposa e trazê-la aqui. Kevin a levará ao lorde Edward e dirá que é a raposa que matou às galinhas. Pode fazê-lo?

- Sim, claro.

- Deve tomar cuidado - advertiu-lhe sua mãe -. Sly tem um colar amarelo, assim o evitar não será muito difícil.

- Matar outra raposa não devolverá Sly a Isabella – comentou Irina.

- Tem razão – advertiu Moireach -, mas possivelmente ajudará a arrumar as coisas entre Edward e ela.

- Não mudará o fato de que lorde Edward a maltratou.

- Estava em seu direito – acrescentou Jamie acaloradamente -. Ela desafiou a seu marido e obteve seu castigo!

- Oh! - Irina se sentiu horrorizada ao escutar aquelas palavras. Apertou os lábios de raiva, com tanta força que empalideceram.

- Silêncio! - ordenou Moireach -. Brigar entre nós não ajudará ao senhor e sua esposa. O que acha do plano, Irina?

- Bem - disse, mais calma -. Não pode causar nenhum mal, e existe uma pequena possibilidade que lhes ajude.

- Então não há mais que falar – concluiu Moireach -. Jamie se ocupe de sua parte pela manhã.

A semana seguinte foi nefasta para o futuro conde e sua esposa, e os conspiradores que tentavam matar a raposa tampouco pareciam muito felizes. Ao que parece, caçar uma raposa era mais difícil do que supunham. A única pessoa em Dunridge que estava realmente feliz era lady Rosalie. Seu bom humor aumentava a passos aumentados cada dia que Edward e Isabella permaneciam separados, e sem dúvida o estavam.

Quando sua ira desapareceu, Edward tratou de reconciliar-se com sua esposa, mas Isabella tinha outras intenções e rechaçou friamente a aproximação de seu marido. Edward não estava acostumado com mulheres que resistissem, de modo que começou a sentir-se frustrado, especialmente por causa de nova experiência de ser rechaçado. Entretanto, Isabella não podia ser acusada de desobediência.

«_Não me desobedece_ - pensou Edward mais de uma vez -. _Minha esposa cumpre a menor ordem que sai de meus lábios e põe meu mais simples capricho por cima de seu próprio bem-estar._» De fato, Isabella o tratava com uma glacial cortesia que começava a crispar os nervos de Edward, por não mencionar seu orgulho. Estar perto de Isabella era como achar-se perdido em meio de uma tempestade de neve das terras altas.

Uma manhã, Edward e Isabella se encontraram no pátio do castelo e ele pediu que parasse.

- Sim, meu senhor?

- Você gostaria de dar um passeio a cavalo comigo, querida? - perguntou Edward com um esperançoso sorriso.

- Não, obrigado – recusou Isabella, e acrescentou - Mas se insistir, naturalmente o obedecerei.

O semblante de Edward se entristeceu, refletindo sua desilusão.

- Era um convite.

- Nesse caso, por favor, me desculpe. - Sem dizer mais, Isabella se afastou, deixando Edward profundamente aflito.

Os irmãos MacArthur passaram pelo jardim uma tarde durante a hora de recreio de Glenda. As alegres risadas e as agitadas correrias tinham desaparecido daqueles períodos de jogo desde que Sly tinha desaparecido de Dunridge. O jardim estava tão silencioso como se não houvesse ninguém, mas Edward as viu.

Isabella e Glenda se achavam sentadas no extremo mais longínquo do desolado jardim invernal. Pareciam anjos cansados que tinham sido jogados em um mundo de infortúnio. Edward sentiu um nó na garganta. Foi então quando decidiu que há tempos difíceis, soluções drásticas. Tão somente uma coisa lhe devolveria o sorriso a sua esposa. Enquanto isso...

Embora Edward jurasse que não a forçaria nunca mais, dormir junto de Isabella sem tocá-la estava convertendo-se em um duro suplício. A frustração de Edward crescia e sua paciência diminuía. Se sua esposa estava tão decidida a lhe obedecer, conceder-lhe-ia seus direitos maritais? Tinha chegado o momento da sedução, uma das muitas aptidões do Edward.

Deslizando-se entre os lençóis, Edward decidiu examinar o terreno, por dizê-lo de algum modo. Isabella jazia de lado, com as costas para seu marido. Edward lhe tocou o ombro. Sobressaltada, Isabella se voltou para lhe olhar. Então Edward cobriu seus lábios com um beijo ávido. Não obteve resposta. Beijar a sua esposa tinha sido como beijar a um cadáver, só que quente. Edward se retirou e se encontrou com seus gélidos olhos verdes.

- Quer que separe as pernas? - perguntou ela friamente. - Desse modo será mais fácil.

O desejo do Edward se murchou. Murmurando uma maldição, separou-se de sua mulher e lhe deu as costas.

Enquanto contemplava os largos ombros de seu marido, a dor emocional de Isabella era tão intensa que se fazia quase física. O amava, mas poderia esquecer sua violência com ela e sua crueldade com Sly?

A conspiração da raposa estava preparada, e a ação começaria logo que servissem o jantar. Desde seus distintos postos no grande salão, os conspiradores observavam, com inquietação os membros da mesa principal. Isabella, com aspecto taciturno, achava-se sentada entre seu marido e seu sogro.

- Quando chegar à primavera - dizia Edward a seu pai -, eu gostaria de viajar com Bella para Edimburgo. Pode-se ficar sem mim, claro.

O olhar de Isabella se cravou em Edward como um dardo.

Black Jack elevou as sobrancelhas e se perguntou qual era o jogo que seu filho trazia entre as mãos.

- Não vejo por que não - respondeu o conde.

- Pensei que possivelmente você gostaria de comprar alguns vestidos e quinquilharias - disse Edward dirigindo-se a Isabella -. Em Edimburgo há muitos comerciantes de prestígio. Possivelmente você gostaria de comprar alguns desses tapetes importados do Oriente para nosso dormitório.

Um suborno, pensou Isabella. Olhou fixamente seu marido, sem entusiasmo. Não era exatamente a reação que ele tinha esperado.

- Como deseja, meu senhor.

- Maldita seja! - grunhiu Edward, golpeando a mesa com o punho -. O que quer?

Impassível, Isabella respondeu:

- Meu único desejo é te servir, senhor. Como muito amavelmente me explicou, o macho ordena e a fêmea obedece. - Isabella sorriu com ironia -. A última vez que comprovei, eu continuava sendo a fêmea.

Black Jack se engasgou com o vinho, Jasper soltou uma gargalhada, e Edward avermelhou de cólera.

- Esqueça o que eu disse - sussurrou Edward.

- Como deseja, meu senhor.

Foi quando Moireach se aproximou.

- Lorde Edward, o jovem Kevin tem algo a lhe dizer. É urgente.

Aliviado de escapar de sua esposa, Edward se dirigiu à entrada, onde Kevin o esperava. Isabella o seguiu com o olhar e o observou falar com o moço. Quando Kevin levantou a raposa em alto para que Edward examinasse, Isabella abriu a boca, horrorizada, e se levantou da cadeira. Hipnotizada pelo animal morto, cruzou o salão até chegar ao lado de seu marido.

- Este é a raposa que matou as galinhas - disse Edward, olhando-a.- Sly usa um colar amarelo.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Edward fez um gesto a Kevin para que se retirasse. Isabella observou como partia com o animal morto nos braços.

- Sly não era o culpado. Satisfeita?

- Satisfeita, pergunta? - Isabella o olhou fixamente, com ar incrédulo, e logo assinalou para o salão. - Sly não está entre nós, Edward. Está sozinho no bosque... se é que ainda vive. Nunca lhe perdoarei por isso.

- Não seja ridícula - disse Edward bruscamente, agarrando-a pelo braço -. Sly é uma besta, não seu filho. Se sente desejo de ser mãe, eu te darei um filho.

Isabella liberou seu braço com um puxão.

- Pode me ordenar o que quiser, mas nem sequer você pode mandar sobre o amor de uma mulher. Não desejo nenhum filho seu. - Sem mais o que dizer, Isabella saiu correndo do salão.

As semanas seguintes foram piores. Os que tinham levado a cabo o plano da raposa estavam desanimados por ter fracassado em seu intento de aliviar a tensão entre o futuro conde e sua esposa. Moireach estava a favor de achar outro plano, mas Jamie se opunha. Fizeram todo o possível, mas tinha chegado o momento de que Edward e Isabella confrontassem seus problemas conjugais. Irina opinava como Jamie, e Moireach não teve mais remedeio que conformar-se.

Parecia que as possibilidades de reconciliação entre o Edward e Isabella eram mínimas. Agora Edward respondia à frieza de sua esposa com indiferença. Cada manhã, antes que ela despertasse, Edward saía de Dunridge a cavalo e retornava na hora de jantar. De noite, não entrava em seu aposento até assegurar-se de que Isabella dormia.

Depois de vários dias sem que seu marido lhe fizesse o menor caso, a vaidade de Isabella se ressentiu. Começava a perguntar-se aonde ia seu marido e a quem via, mas se negava a lhe dar a satisfação de perguntar. Edward a deixava sozinha, pensou Isabella, e isso era exatamente o que ela desejava. Ou não era assim?

Lady Rosalie não cabia em si de satisfação, e era o único membro da família MacArthur que esperava ansiosamente o Natal. Nada a irritava. Deixou de brigar com os criados, e inclusive sorria de vez em quando para Isabella, a qual começou a recear. Acaso tinham alguma relação os sorrisos de Rosalie e as ausências de Edward?

Só faltava uma semana para o Natal. Quando Edward retornou a casa tarde, já estavam servindo o jantar. Sentada junto a ele, Isabella notou uma mudança no comportamento de seu marido. Fazia semanas que não o via tão depravado. Isabella estava furiosa. «_Meu marido tem uma amante_ - pensou irada, retirando seu prato -. _Mas a vingança será minha. Não pode ter um herdeiro de sua amante._»

Uma vez terminado seu jantar, Edward estirou as pernas. Bebeu um gole de vinho e olhou para Isabella, a qual se sentiu incômoda sob seu escrutínio.

- Estou cansada - anunciou quando já não pôde suport-a-lo mais -. Vou retirar-me.

- Uma idéia excelente. - Edward bocejou e se espreguiçou exageradamente -. Acompanho você - Agarrou-a pelo braço e logo deu boa noite a Black Jack e a Jasper, os quais dissimularam sua diversão com o olhar de consternação de Isabella.

Subiram as escadas em silêncio. O toque ocasional de Edward no braço de Isabella lhe provocava calafrios, e o pulsar de seu coração se acelerava. Pensar que não estava disposta a render-se a seu marido, Isabella sentia falta dos prazeres que lhe proporcionava com seu corpo. _Deus misericordioso!_ - exclamou para seu interior -. _A vida de uma virgem é muito mais singela!_

Uma vez no quarto, Isabella se dispôs a vestir sua camisola, mas Edward lhe disse:

- Quero que durma comigo tal como Deus a criou.

- Mas...

- É uma ordem, querida. - sorriu maliciosamente.

- Como deseja, meu senhor.

Isabella se meteu na cama apressadamente, e pegando-se ao extremo mais afastado, deu as costas a seu marido. Edward se deslizou entre os lençóis e se aproximou a ela, aconchegando-se contra suas suaves costas. Quando Edward deslizou uma mão por seu corpo para pousá-la finalmente sobre um dos seus seios, Isabella ficou tensa.

- Desejo dormir assim - sussurrou Edward.

Alguns momentos depois, Isabella soube por sua aprazível respiração que Edward estava dormido. Sua tentadora nudez e seu possessivo abraço despertavam o desejo de Isabella por tudo aquilo que não poderia desfrutar dessa noite. Passou muito tempo até que pôde dormir.

Quando Isabella despertou, suas extremidades estavam entrelaçadas com o corpo de Edward. Tinha um braço em cima de seu estômago, e uma perna enredada entre suas musculosas pernas. Seu rosto estava apoiado sobre o espesso arbusto de pêlo negro que cobria o peito de seu marido. Isabella abriu os olhos e se encontrou olhando fixamente a sorridente Edward.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou, surpreendida.

- É minha cama - respondeu ele -. Onde deveria estar se não aqui?

- Ultimamente se levanta muito cedo.

- Já terminei com essa tarefa. - Edward sorriu -. Agora tenho vários dias livres. É uma boa notícia, não acha?

- Sim. - Isabella quase se engasgou -. É uma notícia estupenda.

Mais tarde naquela mesma manhã, Edward e Isabella voltaram a encontrar-se no pátio e novamente ela a pediu que se detivesse.

- Sim, meu senhor?

- Você gostaria de dar um passeio a cavalo comigo? - repetiu ele o convite.

- Não, obrigado – voltou a negar ela.

- É uma ordem, querida, não um convite. - Isabella ficou boquiaberta de consternação, e Edward acrescentou - Irá diante de mim em meu cavalo.

Edward a subiu na cela e logo montou atrás, apertando seu firme corpo contra o de sua esposa. Quando retornaram, Isabella não tinha duvida de que estava ficando louca, atormentada pelo gentil assalto que Edward provocava em seus sentidos. Seu próprio corpo a estava traindo!

Dois dias antes do Natal chegou a primeira tempestade de neve de inverno. Renunciando ao jardim, Isabella e Glenda se sentaram em frente ao fogo no grande salão.

Vários guerreiros MacArthur, incluídos Edward e Jasper, entraram com dificuldade na estadia, sacudindo a neve da roupa. Ao ver os dois anjos abatidos frente à chaminé, Edward se aproximou delas.

- É um dia estupendo para brincar de cabra cega – disse -. Vocês gostariam de brincar? - Glenda assentiu com entusiasmo, mas Isabella negou com a cabeça -. É uma ordem, querida. - Edward sorriu amavelmente com a careta de sua esposa -. Eu serei a cabra.

Depois de Jasper ter lhe tapado os olhos com um cachecol, Edward girou a um lado e a outro tratando de agarrar a sua esposa. Sem poder evitar de rir, Isabella saltou para trás para que não a alcançasse, mas alguém a empurrou para os braços estendidos de Edward. A moça tratou de liberar-se, mas estava presa entre os fortes braços de seu marido.

- Peguei! - exclamou Edward, rindo -. Quem pode ser? - Acariciou com uma mão a suave bochecha de Isabella e logo desceu por seu pescoço até seus ombros -. Vejamos... - disse, pensando em voz alta. Passou a mão pela curva de um quadril bem proporcionado e logo beliscou um arredondado seio -. Conheceria este seio em qualquer lugar... É minha esposa!

Mortificada e ruborizada Isabella lhe deu uma palmada na mão e saiu correndo do salão. Estridentes gargalhadas a perseguiram até o piso de cima.

No dia da Véspera de natal, Isabella era a única pessoa no castelo que se sentia especialmente desgraçada. Inclusive Glenda, que aguardava a festa, estava menos triste pela perda de Sly.

- Como pode permitir que seus homens joguem dados na Véspera de natal? - queixou-se Rosalie a Black Jack quando a família se reuniu para o jantar -. É uma blasfêmia.

- Todo mundo deve ser feliz no Natal - replicou o conde -. Se jogar dados os faz felizes, que continuem.

Rosalie lhe lançou um olhar exasperado e se voltou para Isabella.

- Onde está Edward?

- Foi procurar o presente de Bella – informou Jasper -, para que não se sinta desgraçada nem um minuto destas festas.

Nesse mesmo instante, Edward entrou no salão. Carregando entre seus braços Sly.

Surpreendida, Isabella abriu a boca mas não pôde pronunciar palavra alguma. Edward sorriu e depositou a raposa em seu colo.

- Feliz Natal, querida - disse, inclinando-se para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Um nó de emoção se formou na garganta de Isabella ao levantar a vista para seu marido -. Esta noite passará para a história - brincou Edward - pois uma vez na vida minha esposa ficou sem palavras.

Isabella afundou a cara no peludo pescoço de Sly e começou a chorar. Os homens trocaram sorrisos, e Glenda se agachou junto a Isabella para acariciar à raposa. Desgostosa, Rosalie abandonou o salão.

- Não está contente? - perguntou Glenda.

- S-sim -soluçou Isabella -, m-muito c-contente.

Black Jack e Jasper puseram-se a rir.

- Venha comigo - disse Edward, lhe oferecendo sua mão -. Quero falar com você em particular- Acompanhou Isabella até a sala de estudo de Black Jack e fechou a porta - Nunca admitirei em público, mas fui injusto em meu julgamento e agi errado batendo em você. Poderá me perdoar?

- Sim – respondeu Isabella -, e admito que me equivoquei ao te desafiar publicamente. Poderá me perdoar?

Edward sorriu com ternura, inclinou a cabeça e seus lábios se uniram aos de Isabella, em um suave beijo. Seus corpos se fundiram e o beijo se fez mais profundo.

- Senti sua falta - sussurrou Edward.

- Eu também – jurou Isabella, atraindo de novo os lábios de Edward para os seus.

* * *

**OI gente?**

**Que acharam do cap? Triste e com final feliz *-***

**Esse nosso casa não tem jeito mesmo né!**

**Sei que muitas estão querendo matar o Ed pela forma em que ele trato a Bells mais lembrem-se nossa casal não é um casal comum... Tem muita coisa pra acontecer inda :D**

**Ate sábado que vem **

**Deixem sua opinião e criticas gosto muito de ver que gostam e de suas opiniões... **


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

O mês de março nas terras altas era frio, muito mais do que Isabella recordava dessa época do ano no sul da Inglaterra. Ela e Glenda tinham estado uma hora jogando para evitar que Sly agarrasse a bola e tinham as bochechas vermelhas. Dirigiam-se para o castelo pelo caminho longo, dando um passeio pelo jardim, antes de encaminhar-se para o pátio dianteiro.

- Brotos! - exclamou Isabella detendo-se junto a uma árvore.

- O que?

- Olhe. - Isabella assinalou um ramo -. Está árvore está cheia de brotos. Sabe o que isso significa? - Glenda negou com a cabeça -. Que o inverno está terminando e logo chegará a primavera.

- Aí vem – disse Glenda com uma risada infantil.

- Bella! - gritou Irina, correndo para elas -. Chegou uma visita e lhe requerem no salão.

- Uma visita? - repetiu Isabella, surpreendida.

- Quem é?

Irina encolheu de ombros.

- Alguém importante. O salão principal está cheio de homens. - Seguida por Sly, Isabella entrou no salão para comprovar que, efetivamente, estava repleto de soldados desconhecidos. Deu uma rápida olhada à estadia e viu Rosalie fazendo uma reverência a um ancião que estava sentado em frente à chaminé com Black Jack, Edward e Jasper.

Archibald Campbell, duque de Argyll, era da mesma idade que seu parente Black Jack MacArthur. Tinha as feições duras, e seu cabelo castanho escuro estava tingido de cinza nas têmporas, que lhe dava um aspecto decididamente distinto. Os penetrantes olhos cinzas do duque não deixavam escapar nada. Dirigido com desagrado, aquele olhar podia atravessar e ferir uma pessoa lhe causando mais dor que uma espada.

- Senhor - disse Black Jack -, esta é lady Isabella, a esposa de Edward. Bella, apresente seus respeitos ao duque de Argyll, o chefe de nosso clã Campbell.

- Senhor. - Isabella sorriu e fez uma reverência.

- Edward, rapaz - disse o duque, devolvendo a Isabella um acolhedor sorriso -, procurou uma garota muito bonita. - Logo dirigiu o olhar a Sly, que estava junto a sua ama. - Estou vendo o que acredito ver?

- Se está vendo uma raposa, - disse Edward secamente -, então está vendo o que crê ver. Este indivíduo peludo é Sly.

- Pelo amor de Deus! - exclamou o duque voltando-se para o Black Jack -. O que faz uma raposa em sua casa?

- Vive aqui – respondeu Jasper, divertido.

- Vive aqui? - repetiu Campbell, assombrado e incrédulo -. Está envelhecendo, Black Jack, para permitir uma coisa assim?

- Com o devido respeito, - interveio Isabella, fazendo caso omisso do olhar de advertência de seu marido -, Sly é meu animal de estimação.

- Seu animal de estimação? Mas o que diz!

- Este não é seu lar – disse Isabella bruscamente, seus olhos verdes acesos de cólera - e eu não sou sua esposa e o modo em que vivemos em Dunridge não é seu assunto!

- Bella! - exclamaram Black Jack e Edward, horrorizados.

- Está bem - assegurou o duque com um gesto da mão -. Não briguem com a moça por sua grosseria. O que disse é a pura verdade. - Logo se inclinou para Black Jack e acrescentou - Devia imaginar que seu gênio estava em consonância com seu cabelo vermelho. Não sei se recorda, mas minha esposa era ruiva. - Campbell olhou Edward, sorrindo com simpatia -. Se alguma vez necessitar de meu conselho, rapaz, tenho muita experiência no trato com garotas ruivas.

- Sou uma dama, senhor, não uma garota. - Isabella lhe dedicou um sorriso encantador -. Também sou filha de um conde, e me ensinaram respeito e boas maneiras.

- De maneira que lhe ensinaram respeito, né? - burlou-se o duque. Seus olhos estavam acesos com o mais divertido duelo verbal que tinha mantido desde a morte de sua esposa -. Bem, o que aprendeu?

Isabella sorriu com expressão travessa.

- É óbvio que absolutamente nada.

O duque riu a gargalhadas e desejou ser trinta anos mais jovem. Jóias como Isabella, pensou, eram um desperdício em mãos de homens jovens como Edward ou seu próprio filho, Magnus. Os jovens se cegavam com uma cara e um corpo atrativo. Em troca, um homem experiente podia apreciar em todo seu valor a inteligência, o engenho e a inocência que permitiam a uma moça como Isabella falar com total sinceridade.

- O respeito que dela obtenha será duramente ganho e bem merecido - disse o duque a Edward enquanto observava como Isabella se escapulia para atender seus deveres de anfitriã -. Desejo-lhe boa sorte.

Voltando-se para o Black Jack, acrescentou

- Invejo os netos que te dará. Meu Magnus esteve prometido à pequena de Huntly desde o dia em que a moça nasceu. Começo a estar preocupado porque meu filho não parece ter pressa por casar-se e me dar um herdeiro.

- Como está o primo Magnus? - Perguntou Edward.

- E como diabos vou saber? - vociferou o duque -. Está sempre fora com os assuntos da rainha, e além disso vai disfarçado.

- Devia estar orgulhoso - disse Black Jack -. Construiu uma grande lealdade para com a rainha.

- Também agradeceria um pouco de lealdade por mim - bufou o duque. - Inverary necessita de um herdeiro, e a menina de Huntly está no ponto. Nem que seja a última coisa que faça, verei Magnus casado com ela. Depois que a moça me dê alguns netos, posso me disfarçar de demônio e ir direto ao inferno.

Black Jack riu divertido.

- Devo admitir que Edward conhece seus deveres nesse aspecto. Se te dissesse as horas que passa na cama com Bella, não acreditaria.

Edward se ruborizou e Jasper uivou de risada. Agora tocava rir ao duque.

- Tinha esquecido o que era estar casado com uma bonita jovenzinha. Devemos estar ficando velhos. Falando do passado, Black Jack, tenho notícias tristes a respeito de nosso parente. Breadalbane Colin adoeceu não faz muito e morreu. Virá comigo a dar o pêsames?

- Uma desagradável notícia. Acompanhar-te-ei, certamente, e Edward também virá. - Black Jack se voltou para seu filho menor -. Jasper, será capaz de se encarregar de tudo durante duas semanas? Eu não gostaria de retornar para casa e me encontrar sem nada.

Desta vez foi Jasper que avermelhou e Edward que uivou de risada.

- Quanto tempo ficará fora? - perguntou Isabella, aproximando-se de Edward quando este se meteu na cama. Lhe deu um beijo longo e doce.

- Não mais que quinze dias, querida.

- Sentirei sua falta.

- Especialmente na cama?

- Sobre tudo na cama.

Sem dizer mais nada, Isabella fez com que seu marido se deitasse de barriga para cima e se deslizou para cima dele. Com sensualidade, roçou sua parte mais íntima contra o endurecido membro do guerreiro. Seus lábios se entreabriram e descenderam até os de Edward enquanto levantava os quadris e, lentamente, introduzia o membro de Edward em seu corpo.

Um gemido de prazer escapou da garganta de Edward enquanto ela acariciava cada parte do corpo dele com o seu. Mantendo a raia seu próprio desejo, Edward observou como os olhos de Isabella se abriam de repente com surpreso abandono enquanto experimentava um torvelinho estremecedor de sensações ardentes.

- Seu botão mágico me excita - sussurrou Edward com voz rouca.

Logo a fez rodar até pousar as costas no colchão e a penetrou até o mais profundo de seu ser. Aferrando-se a ele, Isabella rodeou com as pernas sua cintura e arqueou as costas para receber cada investida, compassando seu corpo ao erótico ritmo.

- Me dê um filho... - ofegou Edward.

- Sim... - gemeu Isabella, e ambos se estremeceram.

Lady Rosalie despertou cedo, vestiu-se apressadamente, e desceu a toda pressa até o grande salão. Edward partiria ao amanhecer, e ela esperava que Isabella dormisse ainda, lhe concedendo assim alguns momentos a sós com ele. Tinha que persuadir Edward para que abandonasse a sua esposa antes que concebesse um filho. Apaixonada como estava por Edward, Rosalie tinha decidido reavivar os quentes sentimentos que em certa época ele tinha albergado para ela e ser a futura condessa de Dunridge. Nada a deteria, mesmo que tivesse que matar à inglesa com suas próprias e encantadoras mãos.

De pé na entrada do concorrido salão, lady Rosalie era uma imagem de etérea perfeição. O madrugar não tinha embaciado absolutamente sua beleza, pois a sonolência dava um quente matiz a seu olhar. Edward estava sozinho na mesa principal. Rosalie lhe sorriu e se sentou a seu lado.

- Bom dia – saudou naturalmente.

- Bom dia - respondeu Edward sem olhá-la.

- Bella não desceu para se despedir?

- Não demorará. - Edward a olhou de esguelha -. O que a traz aqui a estas horas?

- Tenho que falar com você. É urgente.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão interrogante.

– Estou escutando.

Rosalie vacilou e percorreu o salão com o olhar.

- Prefiro que seja em particular - Edward a observou e se levantou da cadeira.

- Escutarei o que tenha que me dizer na sala de estudo de Black Jack.

Rosalie foi adiante. Consciente da tortuosidade daquela mulher, Edward deixou a porta entreaberta e ficou de pé. Quando Rosalie se voltou para olhar seu cunhado, viu que Sly passava correndo em direção ao jardim e soube que Isabella não demoraria para segui-lo.

- Amo você - disse-lhe em voz alta.

Antes de que Edward pudesse articular palavra alguma, Rosalie se aproximou e o beijou apaixonadamente, entrelaçando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço para segurá-lo. Edward permaneceu rígido e insensível, mas Isabella não pôde percebê-lo de onde estava. Centenas de adagas atravessaram o coração da moça, que saiu correndo atrás de Sly.

Edward afastou Rosalie com um empurrão.

- Não volte a fazer isso - grunhiu.

- Houve um tempo em que me quis.

- Sim, mas era jovem e estúpido - replicou Edward com tom depreciativo -, e você queria ser condessa. O que alguma vez senti por você já não existe mais. . Amo a minha esposa. - Sem acrescentar nada mais, girou sobre os pés e abandonou a sala de estudo.

O cenho de Rosalie desapareceu e seus lábios desenharam um sorriso ardiloso e malicioso. «_Quando a inglesa partir_ – pensou -, _casarei-me com Edward e serei a condessa de Dunridge. Se isto falhar, escreverei a meu irmão. Finlay sempre me deu sábios conselhos_.» Edward encontrou Isabella no jardim. Aproximou-se dela e a agarrou por trás nos ombros.

- Estava te procurando - sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido -. O que aconteceu? - perguntou, ao ver lágrimas em suas bochechas.

- Nada, não me aconteceu nada.

- Vamos, me diga a verdade.

- Não me sinto muito bem.

- Voltarei dentro de quinze dias - assegurou Edward. Lhe deu uns tapinhas no ventre e sorriu com picardia -. Possivelmente está grávida e ficou melancólica.

- Não é isso.

- Devemos tentá-lo mais seriamente para fazer feliz a Black Jack. - Edward se inclinou e a beijou nos lábios -. Amo você, Bella.

Isabella sorriu com amargura enquanto observava como seu marido se afastava. Logo começou a vagar pelo jardim com a esperança de que o ar da manhã limpasse as idéias de sua agitada mente. «_Amo-o_ – pensou _.-, mas me_ _nego a compartilhar seu afeto com outra mulher_.»

Edward estava beijando Rosalie. Aquele pensamento martelava em sua mente, atormentando-a. _« O que vou fazer?»,_ perguntava-se aturdida sentou-se para meditar sobre seu futuro.

Lady Rosalie se sentiu muito satisfeita quando viu sua rival sentada com aspecto melancólico no jardim. «_A inglesa não parece muito feliz_ - pensou com regozijo _-. Que ardiloso de minha parte ter aproveitado uma ocasião tão oportuna! Convencer Edward de que a repudiasse teria sido impossível, mas agora._..»

Rosalie se dirigiu para Isabella com decisão, mas quando se aproximava de sua adversária, Sly lhe mostrou os dentes com um grunhido. Rosalie retrocedeu um passo rapidamente.

- Não me morderá, não é?

- Não, por desgraça.

- Isso não é muito amável de sua parte, Bella – replicou Rosalie.

- Lady Isabella.

- Como?

- Por favor, me chame lady Isabella. Só meus amigos me chamam Bella. - ficou em pé, olhando-a irritadamente.

- Acaso não somos amigas?

- Detesto o chão que pisa – disse Isabella com ódio.

Rosalie ficou perplexa com a atitude de Isabella. Quando se recuperou, disse:

- Eu gostaria de ser sua amiga... se me der uma oportunidade.

- Tenta me roubar o meu marido.

- Ah! - Rosalie arqueou as sobrancelhas com altivez.

- Então Edward finalmente lhe contou?

- Me contou o que? - Rosalie fingiu assombro

- Eu os vi na sala de estudo – disse Isabella.

- Possivelmente não fomos justos com você - disse Rosalie.

- Seja o que veio me dizer – repôs Isabella - seja rápida.

- Bem - disse Rosalie, controlando o poderoso impulso de soltar tudo atropeladamente -. antes de me casar com Emmet, Edward e eu tivemos um romance. Conhecemo-nos em Edimburgo e nos apaixonamos, mas Black Jack já tinha acertado com meu pai que me casaria com Emmet. Como sou uma filha obediente, acatei os desejos de meu pai. Viver sob o mesmo teto era muito difícil para nós, mas sempre nos comportamos honestamente.

- História falsa! - exclamou Isabella com desprezo.

- Depois da morte do pobre Emmet - continuou Rosalie, fazendo caso omisso do sarcasmo de Isabella -, Edward, naturalmente, consolou-me em minha desgraça.

- Ah.

- Foi então quando nos demos conta de que ainda nos queríamos, mas Black Jack já tinha arrumado o casamento de Edward com você. Como homem de honra que é, Edward nunca teria desonrado seu pai rompendo o compromisso, mas não pode ignorar seus sentimentos para mim. Compreende?

- Captei a idéia – replicou Isabella friamente.

- Sinto muito - disse Rosalie com fingida compaixão, tocando o braço de Isabella em um gesto de falso afeto -. Edwadr não te deixará de lado, mas só te quer para que dê um herdeiro a Black Jack. Não pode te amar do mesmo modo que a mim. É muito doloroso não ser mais que uma égua de criação, eu sei disso.

Isabella lhe voltou as costas, incapaz de controlar o tremor de seus lábios e a ardente corrente de lágrimas que descia por seu rosto. Consumida pela dor e o ciúmes, nem sequer questionou a veracidade das palavras da Rosalie. «_me dê um filho_», tinha-lhe pedido Edward ofegante em um instante de êxtase supremo. «_Possivelmente esteja grávida_», havia-lhe dito antes de partir com o duque.

As palavras da Rosalie soaram como badaladas fúnebres pelo matrimônio de Isabella. Tomando fôlego profundo e dolorosamente, Isabella recuperou a compostura, e sua angústia se converteu em uma agitada fúria. «_Esse bastardo arrogante só se casou comigo para cumprir o contrato de seu pai_ - pensou irada -. _Como se atreve a professar seu amor por mim e no momento seguinte voar aos braços de sua amante! Todo este tempo o porco e sua fulana estiveram se divertindo nas minhas costas_.»

Isabella se voltou de repente para enfrentar Rosalie, mas a beleza loira foi embora. A vingança tomou forma em sua mente. Veremos quem ri por último neste sórdido assunto. É triste mas certo que um bastardo não pode herdar. Pois isso, é tudo o que os orgulhosos MacArthur obterão de Edward e Rosalie. Eu não estarei aqui para parir um bebe a cada ano.

O ganido de Sly chamou a atenção de Isabella e esta se ajoelhou para acariciá-lo.

- Gosto muito de você - sussurrou contra seu pescoço com voz entrecortada -, mas não pode vir comigo. O castelo de Basildon está fechado para mim; Edward me buscaria, ou minha mãe me devolveria a Dunridge. Meu destino se acha em Londres, querido amigo e você não pode me acompanhar. Além disso, quando eu não estiver, Glenda necessitará de sua companhia. - Vestida com seu traje de montar mais grosso e com uma capa de lã, Isabella se deteve no vestíbulo e se perguntou onde estaria Glenda. «_Na biblioteca_ – recordou -, _aprendendo as letras com o padre Kaplan_.»

Isabella sorriu apesar de suas preocupações. Era estranho que o filho de um comerciante judeu fosse sacerdote, mas o padre Kaplan o era. Filho de uma escocesa e de um comerciante judeu, o padre Kaplan ficou órfão a uma idade muito cedo e tinha sido educado em um asilo católico.

O sacerdócio lhe atraiu em seguida, mas uma vez ordenado, o padre Kaplan não foi tomado a sério por causa de sua incomum ascendência. Aceitou, e começou a atender as necessidades espirituais e terrestres dos vagabundos e proscritos na zona mais pobre do Edimburgo.

Ali, a maioria não conhecia seus próprios pais, e ninguém se preocupava com o do pároco. Ao padre Kaplan não faltava trabalho; o mundo estava cheio de pobreza, marginalização, e pessoas, sem lar. Um belo dia, Black Jack MacArthur entrou em sua vida. Certa dama da nobreza, amiga do conde, fez algo inconcebível; tinha tentado suicidar-se. Atormentado, pela culpa, Black Jack queria que aquela mulher moribunda fosse benta e tivesse um enterro digno. Mas nenhum sacerdote estava disposto a cumprir com aquele trâmite... até que Black Jack encontrou padre Kaplan.

Cheio de compaixão pela angústia do jovem cavalheiro, o sacerdote compreendeu que ajudaria mais a Black Jack que à dama desconhecida. Sem vacilar, o padre Kaplan acompanhou Black Jack ao lar de seus parentes e administrou o último sacramento da Igreja à bela e agonizante dama. Mais tarde, benzeu a tumba sem nome daquela mulher, com o qual ganhou o respeito e a amizade de lorde MacArthur.

Black Jack pediu a padre Kaplan que retornasse com ele ao castelo de Dunridge. Ao ver que o sacerdote duvidava, Black Jack lhe disse que em Argyll havia muitos camponeses pobres e muitos soldados bêbados e que todos necessitavam que alguém velasse por suas almas. Assim, o padre Kaplan partiu de Edimburgo com Black Jack, para ficar em Dunridge durante os seguintes trinta anos.

Glenda se alegrou quando Isabella e Sly entraram na biblioteca.

- Sinto interromper – desculpou-se Isabella dirigindo-se ao ancião sacerdote -. Posso falar com a Glenda em particular?

- Bom, ainda não é a hora de seu recreio – replicou -, mas suponho que poderíamos terminar antes a lição.

- Me deixe ver o que tem feito – disse Isabella quando o sacerdote partiu.

Glenda sorriu e sustentou em alto seu pergaminho. Escritos nele com letras grandes e infantis, estavam os nomes de Isabella e Sly.

- Muito bem! E como se escreve o teu?

- G-l-e-n-d-a.

Isabella aplaudiu e logo se agachou junto à menina.

- Como pode ver por meu traje, vou embora.

- Vai embora? - exclamou Glenda.

- Vou cavalgar um momento … - mentiu Isabella -. Quero que me prometa que cuidará de Sly enquanto estou fora.

Glenda percebeu que algo estava errado. Franzindo o sobrecenho, olhou Sly, e outra vez Isabella.

- Não quer cuidar de Sly?

- Sim, mas preferiria ir com você.

- Hoje não, querida – respondeu Isabella -. Às vezes as pessoas precisam estar sozinhas e pensar em seus problemas.

- Eu poderia te ajudar.

- Ajudará se cuidar de Sly – disse Isabella -. Fará isso?

- Sim.

- É uma boa garota, e gosto muito de você. Dê-me um abraço.

Repentinamente triste, Glenda se jogou nos braços de Isabella e ambas se estreitaram com força enquanto Sly brincava de correr ao redor, gemendo para reclamar sua atenção. Isabella beijou meigamente à menina nas bochechas, dedicou à raposa uma rápida carícia e saiu da biblioteca.

- Bom dia – saudou-a Jasper no vestíbulo -. Aonde vai?

Isabella vacilou.

- Vo... vou montar a cavalo.

- Irei com você.

- Não! - Isabella recusou com muita veemência, e Jasper franziu o cenho -. Prefiro ficar sozinha - explicou.

- Tem algo errado Bella?

- Não, mas sinto falta de Edward - mentiu.

- Sair para cavalgar sozinha é perigoso – disse Jasper.

- Prometo que não me afastarei muito.

Jasper ficou em silêncio, não muito convencido. Se acontecesse algo a Isabella, quando Edward voltasse, sua vida não valeria nada. A última vez que ficou a seu cargo, Isabella tinha escapado. Uma resposta ligeira tinha recebido por aquilo!

- Por favor - rogou a moça.

Contra seu sentido comum, Jasper assentiu, mas não sem lhe advertir:

- Tome cuidado e não se afaste muito. Não fique fora dos muros do castelo mais de uma hora.

- Sim, paizinho - disse ela, esboçando um sorriso.

Alguns momentos depois, Isabella se despediu com a mão dos guardas da torre enquanto saía pela porta exterior. A pouca distância, deteve seu cavalo e se voltou para o castelo de Dunridge.

«_Edward_! - clamou a gritos seu coração -. _Amei muito você!»_ Com uma grande dor no coração, Isabella se voltou e se afastou a galope.

* * *

**Alguém mais ta se roendo de raive da suprema inocência da Bells e ódio da Rosalie? **

**Então o que acharam do cap? Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Deixem sua opinião ela é de suma importância... Adoro saber o que sentem ao terminar de ler cada cap postado.**

**Beijos ate sábado que vem...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Com o coração triste, Isabella iniciou seu solitário caminho para o sudeste. O dia era rude, e ao chegar a tarde a jovem se sentia desfalecer de frio e fome.

« _Que idiota sou!_ - disse-se -. _Embora minha capa forrada de pele seja mais chamativa, se a houvesse trazido estaria quente e o que é pior, tampouco trouxe comida_.»

Isabella se perguntou o que aconteceria quando chegasse a noite. Sem dúvida deveria passar sozinha no bosque. Não havia nenhuma estalagem onde gastar as moedas que tinha pego. Rogou que não houvesse lobos na zona, pois tampouco tinha pensado em levar uma arma.

Depois de rodear uma curva do caminho, Isabella viu um homem que caminhava mais adiante. Ao ouvir o cavalo, este se deteve e se voltou, Isabella avançou com cautela. Da distância parecia um homem grande, um pouco estranho, pois seu porte e seu físico pareciam contradizer a impressão que oferecia de idade avançada.

Usava uma túnica larga e andrajosa, e um grosso bastão no que se apoiava.

«_Deve ser uma espécie de santo_», pensou Isabella. Ao aproximar-se, comprovou que era muito mais jovem do que parecia, possivelmente da mesma idade do Edward. Era alto e de costas largas. Seu cabelo comprido e desgrenhado era castanho escuro. Tão somente seu peculiar traje e a sombra de uma barba incipiente criavam a ilusão de velhice.

O homem a observou com curiosidade, e Isabella deteve o cavalo. Seus olhares se encontraram, e Isabella quase se sobressaltou ao ver aquela cor cinza tão familiar e penetrante. Onde tinha visto antes esses olhos?

Sem dar a impressão de esquadrinhar, seu intenso olhar cinza não se perdeu nem um detalhe daquela beleza morena-aruivada de olhos verdes que montava. O desconhecido se fixou na magnífica qualidade dos objetos da jovem, em seu anel de casada, e no cavalo dos MacArthur. Quando ela falou, o caminhante distinguiu seu sotaque inglês de classe alta.

- Bom dia, senhora. - O homem sorriu e inclinou a cabeça.

- Bom dia – respondeu Isabella -. É este o caminho para Londres?

Como se pudesse ver o final do caminho, o desconhecido deu uma olhada ao horizonte e logo olhou de novo Isabella.

- Acredito que sim - disse.

- Estas terras são dos MacArthur? – perguntou a moça.

O homem estudou Isabella atentamente e chegou à conclusão de que era muito bonita para ser uma ladra de cavalos. Mas quem era? Uma noiva que fugia? Segundo suas últimas notícias, nenhum de seus primos MacArthur se casou.

- Estamos no território dos Campbell – respondeu -. As terras dos MacArthur acabaram uns poucos quilômetros atrás, se é para onde vai.

- Vou para Londres.

- Por todos os Santos! - exclamou ele, com o rosto iluminado por um encantador sorriso. - Eu também me dirijo a Londres. Contar-lhes-ei uma história se me levar em seu cavalo.

Receosa, Isabella o olhou de esguelha e franziu o sobrecenho.

- Meu nome é Magnus - apresentou-se o caminhante, e logo lhe dedicou uma cortês reverência -. E minha vocação é a de tocador. Não se nota por meu traje? - Isabella o observou e Magnus riu -. Sabe o que é um tocador?

- Não.

- Um tocador viaja pelos caminhos – explicou - e conta historia durante o jantar. E você é...?

- Isabella Mac... Brie. – Engoliu em seco nervosa -. Espero que não me mencione em nenhum de seus contos.

Magnus sorriu, fascinado pela misteriosa inglesa de olhos verdes.

- Bem, Isabella MacBrie – burlou-se - o preço de meu silêncio é um passeio a cavalo.

Isabella vacilou, mas sua necessidade de companhia era mais forte que sua cautela.

- Me chame Bella... todos meus amigos o fazem.

Magnus montou detrás de Isabella, e alargando os braços ao redor dela, agarrou as rédeas. Isabella estava tensa, e era compreensível, pois jamais tinha estado sozinha com um estranho... exceto com «_o Ross_» MacArthur. Durante a viagem reinou um amistoso silêncio entre os dois, o qual acalmou os crispados nervos de Isabella. Pouco a pouco foi relaxando, apoiando-se quase imperceptivelmente contra o corpo do caminhante.

O desassossego de Magnus aumentava proporcialmente à relaxação de Isabella. Sentiu as delicadas costas da jovem e se maravilhou com a fragilidade daquela criatura. Bella apoiou a cabeça contra o pescoço de Magnus, e o fresco aroma de seu cabelo acendeu os sentidos do jovem, que sentiu como sua virilidade se excitava e crescia de tamanho sob suas roupas.

- Então vai para a Inglaterra - comentou Magnus com a esperança de que a conversação mitigasse seus instintos.

- Sim.

- Vai para casa ver sua família?

- Como sabe que sou inglesa? - perguntou Isabella receosa.

- Não fala como uma escocesa nativa.

- Ah.

- Tem família em Londres?

- Não.

- Amigos possivelmente? - interrogou. Sentiu como Isabella ficava rígida -. Talvez eu os conheça.

- Duvido - replicou Isabella friamente. «_Está fugindo_», disse-se Magnus.

- De onde vem, pequena?

- Isso não é assunto seu! Me permita te recordar - informou-lhe com altivez - que vai em meu cavalo graças a minha cortesia. Se for intrometido, revogarei o convite. Está claro?

- Bastante - respondeu, imitando seu sotaque de classe alta. Logo sorriu, pensando que Isabella tinha muito valor. Viajaram em silêncio, mas a companhia não era tão sociável como antes. Magnus limpou a garganta e logo aventurou com descaramento:

- Este corcel é propriedade dos MacArthur.

Isabella ficou tensa, e ele soube que tinha acertado.

Em lugar de responder zangada, Isabella decidiu que os dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

- Suas mãos não parecem as de um trabalhador - observou.

- Um cantador trabalha com a língua, querida.

- Ah, sim? - Isabella girou uma das mãos de Magnus -. Os calos nas palmas revelam um rigoroso treinamento com a espada. - Magnus não respondeu. Isabella ansiava voltar-se para ver sua expressão.

- De fato, embora dê a impressão de ser mais velho, sei que é jovem. Para falar a verdade, deve ter a mesma idade que... - conteve-se bem a tempo.

- A mesma idade de quem?

- De ninguém. Quem é realmente?

- Sou mais forte que você - sussurrou Magnus asperamente junto a seu ouvido -. Continuará viva só graças a minha cortesia. Se for intrometida... Está claro?

- Sim – resmungou Isabella, repentinamente assustada. Que loucura tinha cometido ao recolher a aquele vagabundo! De fato, a maior loucura tinha sido abandonar a segurança dos muros de Dunridge!

Magnus deteve o cavalo e Isabella conteve a respiração, convencida de que seu final estava perto. O homem desmontou e baixou à moça da cela sem muita delicadeza. Ao ver os olhos verdes de Isabella, muito abertos pelo medo, sua expressão ameaçadora se suavizou.

- Sinto muito ter te assustado - desculpou-se com marcado sotaque escocês -. Devemos nos conceder uma trégua, não acha? - Isabella se apressou a assentir e Magnus sorriu com a inesperada docilidade para agradá-lo da moça -. Ambos temos segredos que não queremos revelar. Acaso não podemos viajar juntos sem bisbilhotar?

- Você começou.

- Tem razão.

Apanhado nas profundidades esmeralda dos olhos de Isabella, Magnus inclinou a cabeça, atraído por seus lábios. Quando estava a ponto de beijá-la, o estômago da jovem rangeu audivelmente.

Com um sorriso, Magnus se retirou.

- Tem fome?

- Estou esfomeada.

- Por que não disse antes?

- Tem algo para comer? - Isabella ficou com água na boca só de pensar.

- Não aqui - admitiu Magnus -, mas conseguiremos algo.

- Como?

Magnus olhou ao redor e depois ao céu.

- Já está escurecendo – disse -. Pararemos em algum lugar para passar a noite.

- Vai caçar?

- Não é necessário. Esta zona está cheia de camponeses do clã Campbell.

- E isso do que nos serve? - perguntou Isabella.

- Nas terras altas é costume oferecer hospitalidade aos viajantes - explicou o escocês.

- Prefiro não deixar rastro de minha passagem para o sul.

- Não se preocupe por isso, minha pequena inglesa - replicou Magnus brincalhão, lhe dando alguns golpezinhos na ponta do nariz -. Também é costume nas terras altas abster-se de perguntar a identidade do viajante...

Recusando ocupar uma das duas cadeiras da choça, Isabella se sentou no chão, em frente a pequena chaminé, e terminou sua comida, composta de guisado sem carne, queijo e pão. Jamais nada lhe tinha parecido tão delicioso.

Magnus estava certo. Sem fazer nenhuma pergunta, o camponês já bem idoso e sua esposa lhes tinham convidado a compartilhar seu modesto jantar e alojamento. Entretanto, algo em seu comportamento indicava que não era a primeira vez que viam Magnus.

- Tem um apetite extraordinário para ser tão miúda - burlou-se Magnus, sentando-se junto a ela.

- Meu guisado estava a seu gosto?

Isabella se ruborizou.

- Estava morta de fome. Além disso, prefiro o guisado ao haggis.

Magnus sorriu.

- É hora de dormir. Nos poremos em caminho ao amanhecer.

- Pode dormir em nossa cama, senhora - ofereceu a anfitriã.

Isabella olhou à mulher mais velha e decidiu que ela, que era mais jovem, dormiria no chão.

- Não, obrigado - recusou.

- Se cubram com isto - disse o camponês, dando a Magnus um casaco escocês com as cores do clã Campbell -. Os manterá quentes.

Magnus sorriu para Isabella com expressão irônica.

- Se nos deitarmos juntos e nos envolvemos com esta capa nos manteremos quentes.

- Não tem outra que possamos usar? – perguntou Isabella, ruborizada.

- Só há esta. - Magnus sorriu maliciosamente.

- Bem, - aceitou Isabella sem insistir mais. Perguntava-se se o camponês e sua esposa teriam uma boa carabina.

- Não confia em mim?

- Suponho que sim.

- Para um montanhês, Bella, não há nada mais desonroso que aproveitar-se de uma pessoa que ofereceu sua confiança.

- É nativo das terras altas?

- Sou - respondeu Magnus com solenidade, mas apertou os lábios para dissimular sua diversão.

Os olhos verdes de Isabella procuraram o olhar de olhos cinzas de Magnus e comprovou que seu companheiro de viagem falava com sinceridade. Timidamente, Bella se deixou abraçar. Magnus envolveu a capa xadrez ao redor dos dois para proteger do frio da noite e aproximou Isabella contra seu corpo. A jovem apoiou a cabeça contra seu peito. O rítmico pulsar do coração de Magnus embalou à moça, a qual não demorou para entrar em um profundo e aprazível sono.

Magnus pousou um suave beijo em sua cabeça e fechou os olhos.

A dor aguda de um forte tapa no traseiro despertou Isabella. « _Edward!_ - pensou alarmada _-. Edward está aqui.»_

- Disse que levante - ordenou uma voz severo. Isabella abriu os olhos e viu como a figura de Magnus se desenhava ameaçadoramente sobre ela -. Criatura preguiçosa. Faz uma hora que amanheceu, e os Campbell estão trabalhando duro. Se não se levantar agora mesmo, deixarei-a para trás. -, Isabella aceitou a mão que oferecia e se levantou cansadamente.

- Há mingau para você na mesa.

O café da manhã estava frio, mas ao pensar que possivelmente fosse a única coisa que comeria durante todo o dia, Isabella se obrigou a terminá-lo. Logo olhou de soslaio a seu companheiro; depois de dobrar cuidadosamente a capa xadrez dos Campbell, Magnus a envolveu junto com outras coisas em uma bolsa que colocou sob o ombro. Ao ver o olhar interrogante de Isabella, esclareceu:

- Insistiram que nós levássemos o casaco e algumas provisões.

- Também é costume nas terras altas abastecer os viajantes que vão de passagem?

- Não, pequena, é a magnânima generosidade do grande clã Campbell.

A sombra do entardecer se fundia na escuridão quando Magnus abandonou o caminho e entrou no bosque. Detiveram-se perto de um riacho onde poderiam dar água para o cavalo e acampar durante a noite.

Magnus desmontou e desceu do corcel uma Isabella exausta.

- Graças aos Campbell – disse-lhe -, não precisamos caçar esta noite. Não acenderemos nenhum fogo.

- Mas tenho frio – queixou-se Isabella, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Já sei - disse Magnus, lhe acariciando a bochecha -, mas já não estamos nas terras dos Campbell. Amanhã será melhor, e farei o possível para evitar que esta noite se congele. Agora pode ir fazer suas necessidades.

Isabella se ruborizou e logo entrou entre as árvores. Quando retornou, Magnus tinha desfeito as trouxas. Em silêncio, tomaram um austero jantar composto de pão e queijo.

- É hora de dormir. - Magnus sustentou a capa aberta a modo de convite.

- Mas... estamos sozinhos.

- Pois sim. Se aproxime e farei que sinta calor.

Isabella se refugiou em seu abraço. Magnus envolveu seus corpos com o tecido escocês e, uma vez deitados sobre o leito de terra, rodeou Isabella com os braços para lhe dar calor. A moça elevou a vista e descobriu Magnus olhando-a.

Cativada por seus penetrantes olhos cinzas, sentiu-se incapaz de protestar quando Magnus aproximou seus lábios aos dela. Durante uma mera fração de segundo, a jovem se abandonou a aquele beijo, mas a imagem de Edward apareceu em sua mente como um espectro, e Isabella recuperou a prudência. Apertou suas pequenas mãos contra o peito do Magnus, tratando de afastá-lo.

- Por favor - suplicou enquanto ele beijava suas pálpebras e suas têmporas - Sou uma mulher casada.

- Infelizmente casada - sussurrou Magnus com voz rouca, sem deixar de beijá-la.

- Não importa se meu matrimônio é feliz ou desventurado – disse Isabella com amargura -. Fiz um juramento perante Deus. Além disso, amo o meu marido.

Magnus suspirou, derrotado.

- E por desgraça, eu sou um homem de honra. Bem. Está a salvo comigo.

Deitados muito juntos, dormiram.

Quase duas semanas mais tarde, entraram em Londres através de Bishopgate em um rude dia de chuva. Com olhos muito abertos de assombro, Isabella ficou maravilhada ao ver pela primeira vez aquela cidade. Jamais, nem sequer em seus sonhos mais fantasiosos, tinha imaginado um lugar como aquele, tão enorme e buliçoso. Multidão de pessoas de todas classes passavam apressadamente de um lado a outro, entrecruzando-se nas ruas estreitas e lamacentas. Os londrinos pareciam participar de uma corrida. Isabella pensou que todos queriam terminar antes seus assuntos e refugiar-se da chuva.

Magnus deteve o cavalo e desmontou. Logo ajudou Isabella a descer. Seus delicados pés se afundaram no barro e a moça riu bobamente ao ver como umas gotinhas de chuva caíam da ponta de seu nariz.

- Graças a Deus, já chegamos – exclamou Magnus.

- Assim é.

- Tenho uma conta para acertar com alguém. Devemos nos despedir.

- Oh. - Isabella sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Posso te acompanhar até a casa de seus amigos - se ofereceu Magnus.

- Não, obrigado – declinou Isabella.

- Não seria nenhuma chatisse - acrescentou o escocês, resistente em deixá-la.

- Não é necessário - assegurou-lhe a moça com um radiante sorriso -. Meus amigos não estão longe daqui. Estarei bem.

- Viajar contigo, Bella, foi uma experiência única. Absolutamente memorável.

Isabella sorriu.

- Isso está verdade?

Magnus riu e logo a estreitou entre seus braços. Seus lábios lhe deram um beijo cheio de doçura.

- Sentirei sua falta - sussurrou, e logo se afastou.

Desconsolada, Isabella o viu partir e acariciou seu cavalo com expressão ausente. _« meu cavalo_!», pensou de repente.

- Magnus! - gritou, correndo para ele e arrastando ao animal detrás -. Magnus!

O escocês se deu a volta.

- O que foi?

- O cavalo. - Isabella lhe ofereceu as rédeas -. Aceita-o como um presente.

- Não entendo.

- Eu não necessito mais dele – explicou-. Volta com ele para a Escócia.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Nunca esquecerei sua bondade. - Magnus a beijou na bochecha e logo montou e partiu.

Voltou à vista para trás só uma vez e viu Isabella de pé no mesmo lugar onde a tinha deixado, com aspecto de menina enganada. Logo girou o cavalo em direção a Strand, a parte mais elegante de Londres.

Saindo de Strand; Magnus seguiu pelo estreito caminho para carruagens que conduzia a Lennox House e rodeou o edifício até chegar à parte traseira. Então desmontou e bateu na porta. Esta se abriu e apareceu um criado de aspecto arisco.

- Boa tarde – saudou Magnus o lacaio.

- O que quer? - perguntou o criado com tom autoritário -. Aqui não encontrará esmola.

- Acabo de chegar do norte - explicou Magnus, reprimindo o desejo de deixar aquele tipo na rua -, e trago um conto muito interessante para os ouvidos do conde.

- Quer falar com o conde? - perguntou o lacaio, incrédulo.

- Estás me esperando.

- Está te esperando? - repetiu o servente, perplexo.

- Se valoriza sua posição nesta casa, será melhor que vá buscá-lo agora mesmo! - ameaçou Magnus.

- Espere aqui. - A porta se fechou de repente.

Alguns momentos depois, a porta se abriu de novo. O conde de Lennox, de meia idade e vestido com roupas suntuosas, examinou o andrajoso cantador.

- Tenho um conto para você, Lennox, sobre uma rainha em busca do companheiro apropriado. Você gostaria de escutá-lo?

- Campbell?

- Sim. - Magnus entrou.

O conde de Lennox moveu a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação, aborrecido com o andrajoso traje do escocês.

- Tem que se disfarçar com farrapos? Por que não muda para melhor?

Magnus arqueou as sobrancelhas com expressão zombadora.

- Disfarçado de que para fazer a longa viagem da Escócia para a Inglaterra? De Deus todo-poderoso? Pareceria tremendamente indiscreto.

Quando Magnus desapareceu de sua vista, Isabella ficou de pé onde estava, afundada no barro até os tornozelos. Desesperadamente sozinha, olhou ao redor, perguntando-se aonde podia ir. Seu apressado plano não incluía o que ia fazer uma vez que chegasse a Londres.

«_Seguirei à multidão_ – disse-se -. _A zona mais concorrida é provavelmente a mais segura._» Sem fazer caso da chuva nem do barro, Isabella pôs-se a andar. A cada passo seus pensamentos se tornavam mais negros. Sérias dúvidas a respeito de como sobreviveria invadiram sua mente. « _Que estupidez ter fugido de Dunridge sem um plano adequado!_ - repreendeu-se com dureza -. _Todas as pessoas que passam a meu lado têm algum lugar aonde uma família, um lar. Somente eu não tenho onde me refugiar. Se não estivesse ocorrendo, comigo, nunca acreditaria que uma pessoa pode sentir-se tão terrivelmente só em uma cidade lotada e buliçosa como esta.»_

Sem saber para onde se dirigiam seus passos, Isabella foi parar em Cheapside Market, que estava repleto de gente. De repente, um golpista a empurrou por detrás e gritou uma desculpa enquanto se afastava correndo.

- Tome cuidado ou se encontrará com os bolsos vazios - advertiu-a alguém.

Isabella procurou suas moedas no bolso. Estava vazio! Furiosa, correu freneticamente atrás do maroto, pois estava segura de que lhe tinha roubado o dinheiro. Enquanto corria penosamente pela lama, a saia pesada de Isabella, empapada de chuva e barro, enredou-se entre suas pernas e a moça caiu no chão. Cansada, cheia de frio e faminta, Isabella se sentiu derrotada pelas circunstâncias. Ficou sentada no chão, chorando por sua desgraça. Que a filha de um respeitado conde tivesse chegado tão baixo!

- Ah, que diabos...! - Alguém tropeçou em Isabella e aterrissou a seu lado no barro. Através de um nebuloso véu de lágrimas, Isabella viu uma moça coberta de lodo -. Que diabos acha que está fazendo? - gritou a moça, ficando em pé de um salto. Olhou Isabella com expressão beligerante, e esta começou a chorar ainda mais forte. «_Mundana_» seria a palavra que um observador casual teria utilizado para descrever a aquela enfurecida mulher. De estatura mediana, era mais alta que Isabella e tinha um corpo bem dotado. Encrespado como uma bucha, seu cabelo era castanho claro, salpicado com mechas de um loiro pálido. Olhos inteligentes de cor avelã rematavam um indescritível nariz que luzia uma esfumada chuva de sardas. A mulher observou Isabella com ar especulativo. « _Aha_! - pensou ao descobrir suas suaves mãos de marfim -. _Essas mãos não sabem o que é um dia de trabalho duro. Não é nenhuma garota de classe baixa, mas alguém com categoria.»_

- Tem o cérebro tão podre que não pode pensar em se resguardar da chuva? - mofou com desprezo.

- Eu... não tenho aonde ir – soluçou Isabella. « _Uma fugitiva! Algum cavalheiro distinto pagará um suculento resgate se a devolvem sã e salva_.» A mulher estendeu sua mão e disse:

- Agora o tem.

Isabella contemplou aturdida a mão que lhe oferecia aquela desconhecida e logo olhou seus olhos castanhos.

- O que quer dizer?

- Disse que já tem aonde ir - repetiu a mulher -. Me dê a mão, anda. - Isabella aceitou o oferecimento e se levantou -. Meu nome é Marianne, mas me chame Randi... todos meus amigos me chamam assim.

- Meu nome é Isabella... mas meus amigos me chamam Bella.

- Tem amigos? - perguntou Marianne com fingida incredulidade -. Nunca teria imaginado pelo modo como estava caída no barro, chiando como um maldito porco.

- Claro que tenho amigos! - respondeu Isabella -. Muitos amigos! Mas é óbvio que não vivem em Londres.

- Entendo. - Marianne imitou o tom presunçoso de Isabella -. Peço-lhes perdão humildemente, senhora. Que descuido tão embaraçoso por minha parte não me haver dado conta.

Apesar de seu infortúnio, Isabella se pôs a rir, e Marianne lhe piscou os olhos.

- Vamos, The Rooster está justo à volta da esquina.

- The Rooster?

- O botequim The Royal Rooster – esclareceu Marianne -. O lugar onde vivo e trabalho.

As duas mulheres andaram com dificuldade pelo barro. Antes de chegar à esquina, Marianne arrastou Isabella para um beco sórdido e fedido.

- Entraremos pela porta traseira – disse -. Não quero que os clientes se assustem ao ver nosso aspecto.

A metade do beco, Marianne conduziu Isabella até a cozinha do botequim e a empurrou bruscamente sobre um tamborete.

- Fique aí, encanto - ordenou com sotaque barreiro -. Trarei algo para reanimá-la.

Isabella pôs as mãos sobre seu colo recatadamente e deu uma olhada ao redor. A escassos metros dela se achava o cozinheiro do botequim, que a olhava fixamente. Era um homem baixo e corpulento, extremamente gordo. Tinha os lábios grossos e gordurentos, e seus olhos escuros, pequenos e brilhantes, recordavam aos de uma serpente. Isabella não tinha visto jamais um homem com um aspecto mais repulsivo.

- Beba isso tudo – ordenou Marianne, passando a Isabella um copo de uísque. Logo se deu conta de que o cozinheiro as estava observando -. Que diabos está olhando, Bertie?

O tipo abriu a boca para responder, mas Marianne tinha a língua ágil e afiada .

- Por que não vai ao inferno, porco pestilento?

Isabella se engasgou com o uísque, e Marianne lhe bateu as costas, com tanta força que quase a atirou do tamborete. A porta que dava ao salão se abriu e uma mulher loira entrou na cozinha. Era atrativa, e sabia como realçar seus encantos, o qual era evidente por sua blusa, um tanto transparente e muito decotada. Ao ver as duas aparições cobertas de barro, a recém chegada se deteve em seco.

- Que diabos trouxe para casa desta vez, Randi? - chiou -. Outra vagabunda?

- Cale-se, Lil, ou se arrependerá! - grunhiu Marianne -. e não me chame Randi! Esse nome está reservado tão somente para meus amigos!

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou uma grave voz masculina. A voz pertencia a um homem musculoso e grosseiramente atrativo que correu à cozinha ao ouvir as exaltadas vozes das duas mulheres -. Há clientes esperando! Movam seus malditos corpos!

Bertie retornou rapidamente a suas tarefas, e Lil voltou para salão. O homem fixou sua atenção em Marianne.

- Que demônios aconteceu? - perguntou bruscamente -. e quem é esta?

- Tropecei com esta dama na rua. - O rosto de Marianne se adornou com o mais doce dos sorrisos -. Bella, este é Bucko Jacques, o proprietário do botequim. Bucko, esta jovem é a senhorita Isabella...

- Isabella Devereux MacArthur. É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Jacques.

Bucko entrecerrou seus olhos escuros e Marianne atirou-se para seu colo como uma menina.

- Bucko, querido, podemos falar em particular? – O homem assentiu com a cabeça e ambos caminharam até, o canto mais afastado da cozinha -. Essa garota não é nenhuma fulana, mas sim uma dama em apuros – sussurrou Marianne -. Cedo ou tarde, certamente virá em sua busca um rico cavalheiro. Se a retivermos aqui a salvo, agradecerá-nos com uma bolsa de ouro.

- Não sei, Randi – Bucko parecia indeciso.

- Pode trabalhar para manter-se até que ele apareça. Não faria mal um par de mãos extra.

- Onde vai dormir? - protestou Bucko -. O negócio vai bem e não temos quartos livres.

Sorrindo com acanhamento, Marianne esfregou seus exuberantes peitos contra o braço de seu patrão.

- Se compartilhar o quarto com o Lil, eu não terei mais escolha que compartilhar sua cama.

- Uma idéia excelente. - Os olhos de Bucko brilharam de regozijo -. Um par de mãos extra, uma bolsa de ouro, e você! Que mais pode pedir um homem?

Bucko retornou ao salão, sem saber que tinha entrado em uma doce armadilha. Marianne sorriu satisfeita quando lhe deu as costas e logo agarrou uma chaleira de água quente e uma pastilha de sabão.

- Me siga... - ordenou a Isabella, a qual foi atrás dela obedientemente.

Subiram por umas escadas estreitas e desmanteladas que havia ao fundo da cozinha. Uma vez em cima, Marianne girou para a esquerda e entraram no primeiro quarto. Deprimentemente pequena e sem janelas, a estadia continha duas camas de casais, dois pequenos baús, e uma mesa velha que estava nas últimas.

- Compartilhará o quarto com Lil – disse Marianne, deixando a chaleira de água sobre a mesa -. É tudo o que posso fazer por você. - Mexeu em um dos baús, tirou uma camisola puída e olhou para Isabella, a qual não tinha feito o menor movimento para o recipiente com água.

- Se dispa!

- Como disse?

- Já me ouviu – respondeu Marianne -. Tire essa roupa, se lave e ponha esta camisola.

Isabella tirou a capa e o vestido cheios de barro, mas ficou de camisa. Logo começou a lavar-se.

- Chamas isso de despir-se? - chiou Marianne.

- Mas...

- Despir-se significa tirar toda a roupa, querida. Quero ver seu precioso corpo nu!

- Perdão, como disse? - Isabella tinha o rosto vermelho.

- Realmente é inocente, não é? - disse Marianne rindo -. Me escute, céu, não tem nada do que eu não tenha mais que você. Compreende?

- Fala com bastante clareza.

- E não te estou pedindo nada indecente – acrescentou Marianne -. Só quero lavar essas roupas!

- Oh, entendo... - Isabella tirou a camisa e ficou imóvel, tímida por causa de sua nudez.

- Depressa e se lave. - Sem fazer caso de Isabella, Marianne agarrou as roupas sujas e se dirigiu para a porta -. Trarei algo para comer.

Isabella se apressou a lavar-se e vestiu a andrajosa camisola. Logo se sentou na beira de uma das camas de casal e esperou. Alguns minutos depois, Marianne entrou com uma bandeja.

- Aqui está, querida – disse -. Trouxe guisado, pão, queijo e vinho. Termine isso tudo.

Marianne se sentou na outra cama de casal e a observou, sem deixar de tagarelar durante todo o momento.

- Eu dormirei no final do corredor. Não deixe que Lil te incomode... tem peitos grandes e nada de cérebro. - Isabella abriu a boca, mas Marianne a cortou -. Coma – ordenou -. Eu me encarrego do bate-papo. Está muito magra, e penso acrescentar um pouco de carne a esses ossos. Caso não saiba, os ossos atraem os cães e a carne aos homens. - Quando Isabella terminou o último bocado, Marianne retirou a bandeja -. É hora de dormir, querida. Despertarei cedo para que possa me acompanhar a Cheapside Market. - Com atitude maternal, Marianne agasalhou a sua nova amiga até o queixo.

- É uma dama – disse Isabella brandamente, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas -. foi muito amável.

- É muito generoso de sua parte dizer isso. - Marianne lhe deu uns tapinhas na mão.

- Como lhe poderei pagar isso?

- Não se preocupe por isso – disse Marianne. Logo sorriu -. Estou certa de que pensarei em algo.

Só na escuridão, os pensamentos de Isabella voaram para Escócia, cobrindo as centenas de quilômetros de distância em um abrir e fechar de olhos. « _Nunca voltarei a ver Edward. Terá retornado a Dunridge? Saberá que não estou lá? Importará-se_?» Com a cara escondida no travesseiro, Isabella soluçou até dormir.

* * *

**Alguém esta intrigada com esse Magnus? Ou furiosa com a atitude da Bells? Ou a suprema inocência? Pra quem é casada ela é bem tapadinha kkkk**

**Tadinha... Mais então o que acharam do cap? Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Bem quero agradecer por todos o recadinhos deixados em cada cap, eles sao muito importantes *-***

**e queria agraser a Ninha Souma pelo comente/carta kkkk e informar que nao mudo muia coisa da historia original somente alguns poucos detalhes... **

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic :p**

**Ate sábado que vem :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

- Maldito bastardo!

O punho do Edward golpeou a mandíbula de Jasper com tal força que o irmão menor caiu no chão, junto à chaminé da sala de estudo de Black Jack. Jasper ficou em pé com agilidade.

Prontos para a briga, os irmãos começaram a dar voltas um em frente ao outro.

- Bella partiu quando estava a meu cargo, mas não fugiu de mim – disse Jasper -. O que lhe fez?

Enfurecido, Edward soltou uma maldição. Agarrou seu irmão pela camisa e se dispôs lhe golpear, mas alguém segurou sua mão inesperadamente por detrás.

- Não seja impetuoso - disse Black Jack -. Seu irmão é um inútil, mas lhe matar não vai trazer Isabella para casa. De acordo? - A sensatez de seu pai penetrou na fúria de Edward.

Respirou profundamente várias vezes para esfriar sua ardente cólera e logo assentiu com a cabeça. Black Jack o soltou e lançou a Jasper um olhar cáustico, mais doloroso que o murro de Edward.

- Adiante! - Vociferou o conde ao ouvir que alguém batia na porta acanhadamente.

Moireach e Irina entraram.

- Senhoras – disse -, nos contem o que lembram a respeito da partida de Isabella.

- Pois não recordo nada. - Moireach moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro com tristeza -. Juraria que não levou nada para comer.

- Sei que é parente de Isabella - disse Black Jack a Irina -, mas nos conte o que sabe.

- Não levou roupa alguma, e tampouco levou sua capa mais quente.

- Está protegendo-a - grunhiu Edward -. Onde está?

- Juro-lhes que não sei.

- Aqui há algo estranho - disse Black Jack, pensando em voz alta -. Não é possível que Bella fosse tão insensata para fugir sem nada.

- Sim, senhor – discrepou Irina -. É possível.

- Eu sabia que lady Bella partia - anunciou uma voz miúda - Disse-me isso.

Todas os olhares se dirigiram para a porta, onde estava a pequena Glenda.

- Por que não disse a Jasper há duas semanas? - rugiu Edward, assustando à pequena - nos diga o que sabe!

Glenda empalideceu terrivelmente. Seu lábio inferior tremeu ao esforçar-se por conter o pranto.

- Cale a boca! - gritou Black Jack a Edward. O conde se sentou na cadeira que havia em frente à chaminé e logo, com um sorriso, fez um gesto a Glenda para que se aproximasse - Venha querida. Não tenha medo. O tio Ed se zangou porque está preocupado com lady Bella. Sente-se aqui. - Glenda se aconchegou no colo de Black Jack. O conde a estreitou com força e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha -. Sentiu minha falta?

- Sim.

- Eu também a sua. Bem, diga-me o que sabe de lady Bella. - Glenda olhou nervosamente Edward, que ia e vinha pela sala como um animal enjaulado - Não deve ter medo - lhe assegurou Black Jack.

- Eu... estava tomando minhas lições – disse Glenda -. Lady Belld perguntou ao padre Kaplan se podia falar comigo em particular. Pediu-me que cuidasse de Sly enquanto ela não estivesse. Eu queria ir com ela, mas Bells desejava ficar sozinha para pensar em seus problemas.

- Mencionou aonde ia? - perguntou seu avô.

- Dar um passeio a cavalo.

- Entendo. - Black Jack sorriu a sua neta -. Cuidou bem de Sly?

- O melhor que pude – disse Glenda sorridente.

Black Jack abraçou de novo à pequena.

- Bells ficará encantada quando retornar.

- Então, Bells voltará para casa?

- É obvio - assegurou-lhe Black Jack -. Acaso duvida?

- Eu me encontrei com Bells no vestíbulo – interveio Jasper -. Certamente acabava de deixar Glenda. Ofereci-me para acompanhá-la, mas ela recusou dizendo que queria ficar sozinha.

- Devia ter insistido - disse Edward com brutalidade.

- Não fui eu quem fez com que se sentisse desventurada – defendeu-se Jasper.

- Qual era seu estado de ânimo a última vez que a viu, Eward? - inquiriu Black Jack.

- Ronronava de satisfação depois de fazer o amor.

Black Jack riu entre dentes.

- Assim, despediram-se lá em cima?

- Não. Quando parti Bella estava no jardim. - Rosalie entrou quase dançando na sala de estudo, revelando com seu animado andar a alegria de seu coração.

- Oh, Edward! - exclamou com pesar, ficando com uma apropriada máscara de compaixão no rosto -. Sinto tanto que Bella tenha te abandonado. Parecia uma coisinha tão doce...

Ao olhar Rosalie, Edward recordou como sua cunhada o tinha encurralado naquela mesma sala e se lançou a seus braços.

- O que fez a Bella? - inquiriu, agarrando-a pelos ombros e sacudindo-a violentamente.

- Eu não lhe fiz nada!

Proferindo uma dura blasfêmia, Edward a empurrou.

- Quando viu Bella no jardim, qual era seu estado de ânimo? - voltou a perguntar Black Jack.

Edward não prestou atenção à pergunta de seu pai.

«_Antonia me beijou_ – recordou -, _e logo encontrei Isabella no jardim, estranhamente abatida. Para chegar ao jardim teve que passar pela porta da sala de estudo. E a porta estava aberta_...»

- Acredito que minha esposa retornou a Inglaterra - informou Edward a seu pai -. Espero que tenha chegado sã e salva. Sairei pela manhã para trazê-la de volta para casa.

- Irei com você – ofereceu-se Jasper.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- Haverá verão no inferno antes que necessite de sua maldita ajuda.

**-X-**

Marianne despertou Isabella com uma suave sacudida. Levando um dedo aos lábios, advertiu a sua jovem convidada que guardasse silêncio. Lil ainda dormia na outra cama de casal.

- Se molhe e se vista – sussurrou Marianne-. Quando terminar, desça à cozinha.

Isaella se vestiu apressadamente e desceu as escadas. Bertie estava sozinho na cozinha. Engolindo sua repulsão, Bella sorriu e perguntou por Randi.

- Vem em seguida.

Bertie ficou impressionado com a mudança de aspecto de Isabella. Depois de estudar a beleza de seu rosto, o lascivo olhar do cozinheiro desceu para examinar o corpo da moça como se tratasse de um suculento bolo. Imaginando o sabor de sua tentadora pele, apertou seus gordurentos lábios e uma asquerosa baba escorregou por seu queixo.

- Eu gostaria que fôssemos amigos – murmurou Bertie aproximando-se de Isabella, a qual retrocedeu ao ver o lascivo brilho de seus olhos.

Com uma rapidez inesperada em um homem com sua gordura, Bertie cobriu a distância que os separava e pôs sua asquerosa mão sobre um dos amaciados seios de Isabella. Logo empurrou a jovem contra a parede, mas ela se defendeu lhe chutando a perna. O grito de Bertie fez tremer o botequim.

- Que diabos aconteceu? - vociferou Bucko quando Marianne e ele entraram correndo na cozinha do salão.

- Ele me atacou!

- Ela me atacou!

- Fique com suas asquerosas mãos longe desta mulher, libertino – advertiu-lhe Marianne com tom ameaçador -. Ou responderá isso perante Bucko e a mim. - Logo voltou-se para Isabella – Avise-me se voltar a te incomodar e eu lhe darei seu castigo. Coma um pouco de pão e queijo para partimos.

Marianne conduziu Isabella. Era uma sala ampla com duas chaminés, uma de cada lado. Perto de uma delas havia umas escadas que conduziam aos quartos do primeiro piso. Em uma esquina se achava o território de Bucko, o balcão. Havia pequenas mesas e cadeiras repartidas por toda a sala. Embora estivesse vazio, aquele lugar irradiava uma agradável sensação de comodidade e relaxação.

As duas mulheres saíram à rua. A chuva do dia anterior tinha cessado, e Isabella observou com curiosidade tudo o que a rodeava. Era muito cedo, mas a rua estreita começava a congestionar-se com toda classe de gente... amas de casa, comerciantes, aprendizes, vendedores ambulantes.

- Isto é Friday Street – disse Marianne.

Isabella riu divertida.

- Que estranho por a uma rua o nome de um dia da semana.

Marianne encolheu os ombros.

- Possivelmente a construíram em uma sexta-feira.

- Seja qual seja o motivo, faz um dia bastante agradável para dar uma olhada na cidade.

- Como? - Marianne olhou fixamente Isabella -. Nunca esteve em Londres?

- Não vivi sempre no campo.

- Onde?

- Preferiria não lhe dizer isso.

- Não confia em mim? - Marianne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que sim – respondeu Isabella -, mas mesmo assim prefiro não lhe dizer isso.

- De acordo. Quando tivermos tempo livre te levarei a ver algumas das coisas mais interessantes da cidade.

- Que coisas?

- A sangrenta Torre de Londres fica por ali, à esquerda. Ali é onde a rainha envia às pessoas que não gosta.

- Meu pai esteve encerrado nela uma vez – confessou Isabella.

- De verdade? - Marianne estava impressionada. A Torre era uma espécie de cárcere para a nobreza -. Cortaram-lhe a cabeça?

- Não, não foi tão dramático – disse Isabella rindo -. Papai obteve o perdão e o deixaram em liberdade.

- Quem é seu pai?

- Morreu faz alguns anos.

- Oh. - Marianne passou a um tema mais agradável -. À direita está Blackfriars. Um dia cruzaremos Blackfriars Bridge até o Southwark, onde fazem espetáculos com ursos. Você gostaria de vê-lo?

- Não acredito.

- Por que não? É muito excitante!

- É cruel maltratar os animais por diversão.

- Então daremos um passeio pela London Bridge – anunciou Marianne. Aproximou-se e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido - Onde estão as raposas.

- Raposas?

Marianne soltou uma gargalhada.

- Agora não estou falando de animais, mas sim de furcias.

- Furcias? - Isabella se ruborizou -. Quer dizer onde um homem pode...?

- Exato – confirmou Marianne.

- Isabella MacBrie! - gritou uma voz familiar.

Bella olhou o concorrido mercado. De repente, Magnus surgiu do nada. Exceto por sua característica barba incipiente, um cavalheiro assombrosamente elegante e atrativo tinha substituído ao andrajoso cantador.

- Está muito bonito! - exclamou Isabella.

- Obrigado, bela senhorita. - Os olhos do Magnus se dirigiram a Marianne, que sorriu assombrada -. Alegra-me ver que encontrou sua amiga.

- Randi – apresentou-lhes Isabella -, eu gostaria que conhecesse o Magnus. Magnus, esta é Marianne, também conhecida como Randi.

Magnus sorriu e fez uma reverência a Marianne, a qual estremeceu com suas elegantes maneiras. Ninguém jamais tinha se inclinado perante ela.

- Onde esta alojada? - perguntou Magnus, voltando-se de novo para Isabella.

- Encontrei trabalho no botequim Royal Rooster.

- No Friday Street – acrescentou Marianne.

- Devo retornar logo a Escócia - disse Magnus -, mas passarei por lá antes de partir.

- Oh, eu adoraria! - exclamou Isabella.

Magnus sorriu e a abraçou com força depois de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, voltou-se para Marianne e lhe beijou a mão. Logo se afastou.

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Marianne, impressionada -. Ninguém me tinha beijado a mão antes.

- E Bucko?

- Bucko não é dos que beijam a mão... já sabe a que me refiro – repôs Marianne -. Mas gosto dele de todas as formas, e espero me casar com ele cedo ou tarde, embora seja a última coisa que faça. Esteve apaixonada alguma vez?

A angústia nublou, os olhos de Isabella.

- Uma vez.

Ao ver sua triste expressão Marianne compreendeu que o amor era um tema doloroso para Isabella.

- Como é que conhece um cavaleiro escocês? Seu sotaque é tão inglês quanto o meu.

- Meu marido é escocês – respondeu Isabella com voz triste.

Marianne pôs um braço ao redor do ombro para consolá-la.

-Venha, conte a Randi o que aconteceu.

Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Meu marido está apaixonado pela viúva de seu irmão. Têm um romance, por dizê-lo de algum jeito.

- Ele admitiu que se deitava com ela? – Marianne abriu os olhos de par em par.

Isabella se ruborizou.

- Rosalia me disse isso.

- Vamos ver se entendo – disse Marianne. Seus olhos brilhavam com sagacidade -. Essa tal Rosalie disse que ela e seu marido eram amantes?

- Sim.

- E você acreditou?

- Por que não ia fazê-lo?

- O que disse ele? - perguntou Marianne.

- Edward estava viajando quando ela me contou isso.

- Partiu sem falar com seu marido? - Marianne não podia acreditar.

- O que teria feito você?

- Estrangulá-la e capá-lo!

Os jantares no Royal Rooster eram concorridos e buliçosos. O botequim se convertia em uma colmeia transbordante de atividade, cheia de homens, alguns dos quais foram acompanhados de suas mulheres.

Marianne e Lil repartiam a sala, à exceção das duas mesas mais próximas ao bar, que tinham sido atribuídas a Isabella. Bucko tinha tomado a sábia decisão de vigiá-la de perto.

Com andar animado, Isabella se aproximou de seus primeiros clientes, dois comerciantes que eram a viva imagem da prosperidade. Um deles tinha um aspecto rechonchudo como o de um porco. Seu companheiro era magro e tinha um grande nariz aquilino que se parecia com o pico de um abutre. Ambos vestiam trajes caros.

- Boa noite, cavaleiros – saudou Isabella -. O que gostariam de tomar?

- O que temos aqui? - disse o senhor Porco com desdém, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao escutar o sotaque de Isabella -. Uma garota de botequim dando ares?

Isabella entrecerrou os olhos.

- Sou uma dama, não uma garota - respondeu asperamente -. E você não demonstra ser um cavalheiro pelo modo que fala, embora seu espartilho custe uma fortuna.

A cara de dom Porco avermelhou de ira com aquelas palavras, mas dom Abutre pôs-se a rir.

- Muito bem dito, querida - aplaudiu dom Abutre -. Nós gostaríamos de tomar uma jarra de cerveja e um par de pratos do guisado do Bucko.

- Em seguida, senhor. - Isabella se aproximou do balcão com passo ágil e comunicou o pedido a Bucko.

Um cliente ligeiramente bêbado que estava a seu lado, observou à nova garçonete. Agradado com o que viu, o tipo estendeu a mão e lhe beliscou o traseiro.

- Ai! - gritou Isabella, afastando-se de um salto.

- Corpo miúdo! - exclamou o homem, olhando-a lascivamente -. Que tal se me deixar provar depois do trabalho?

Isabella ficou boquiaberta, sem poder acreditar no que ouvia. Antes que pudesse recuperar-se, alguém colocou em sua bandeja uma jarra de cerveja e dois copos.

- Vá levar isto – ordenou Bucko.

Isabella serviu a dom Porco e dom Abutre sua cerveja e logo correu à cozinha a procurar o guisado, com o qual não advertiu que um novo cliente entrava no Royal Rooster. Magnus se sentou perto da porta.

- Boa noite, senhor – saudou Lil, admirando seu porte e seu elegante adorno -. O que deseja?

A garçonete se inclinou para frente para que ele pudesse ter vista do seu generoso decote.

Magnus examinou os tentadores montículos de Lil e logo elevou a vista e a olhou nos olhos, com um sorriso.

- Quero que me sirva a garota ruiva.

- Está ocupada - disse Lil bruscamente, pouco acostumada que rechaçassem seus encantos -. Terá que conformar-se comigo.

- Nesse caso, me ponha uma jarra de cerveja e um prato de guisado.

Lil correu para o balcão onde esperava Marianne.

- Essa garçonete nova não é boa para o negócio - queixou-se Lil -. Cinco de meus clientes já me perguntaram por ela. Isto é um botequim não um bordel!

- Aaaaugg! - O sonoro uivo de dor de Bertie se ouviu do salão.

- Fique com suas malditas mãos afastadas de mim! - gritou Isabella, ultrajada.

Marianne correu para a cozinha, mas na porta se encontrou com a ruborizada cara de Isabella.

- Dei-lhe um joelhada em suas partes - disse com ar satisfeito.

Marianne riu a gargalhadas, reconhecendo o jogo de Isabella. Os homens que estavam bastante perto para ouvi-la fingiram encolher-se de dor e cobriram com as mãos a virilha.

Depois de servir o guisado, Isabella se dirigiu aos clientes da outra mesa. Quando se dirigiu até o balcão para pedir suas cervejas, Marianne se aproximou dela por detrás. Bucko pôs a jarra de cerveja na bandeja e Isabella a pegou, deu meia volta e se afastou. Foi quando Marianne pôs um pé deliberadamente a frente dela. Isabella tropeçou e a bandeja saiu voando de suas mãos, empapando Lil, que estava atrás.

Imediatamente se formou uma grande animação. Lil lançou um murro em Isabella, mas esta se agachou para esquivar o golpe, que foi parar na bochecha de Marianne. Marianne lhe devolveu o ataque imediatamente, e as duas adversárias caíram ao chão, mordendo-se, se arranhando e puxando os cabelos. Bucko saltou do outro lado do mostrador para tratar de separar às enfurecidas mulheres.

Sem que ninguém advertisse sua presença do outro lado do botequim, Magnus enxugou as lágrimas de risada. Logo ficou em pé, deixou umas moedas sobre a mesa e saiu à rua dissimuladamente. «_Quando solucionar meus assuntos_ – decidiu -, _voltarei a procurar Bella. Ao diabo a filha de Huntly!»_

A lua era uma fatia prateada que aparecia entre as nuvens que o vento empurrava com força sobre as desertas ruas de Londres. Um esfarrapado cantador atravessou as portas de Bishopgate e se encaminhou para o norte.

* * *

**KKKKKK essa foi boa mais essa Bells e louca de esperta em! mais que reflexo rápido kkkkk**

**Então o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado ...**

**Deixem sua opinião...**

**Ate sábado que vem ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Era um dia cinza e frio, próprio do mês de abril. Abrigado somente com as lembranças a respeito de uma mulher de cabelo acobreado, um andrajoso cantador se afastava de York pela estrada que ia para o norte. «_Depois de falar com a rainha, retornarei a Londres em busca de Bella. Então já estará farta do botequim, mas se não estiver disposta a me acompanhar, raptarei-a._» Retornaremos a Edimburgo e viveremos na mansão Campbell. -Assim que descobrir a identidade de seu marido, prepararei-lhe um acidente fatal. Então Bella será minha esposa, a futura duquesa de Argyll.

Absorto nesse agradável sonho, Magnus não advertiu o perigo. Cavalgando em direção a ele, aproximava-se um grupo de homens com armas.

- Maldição! - exclamou ao dar-se conta de que deviam ter-lhe visto -. Meu Deus! Vestiam-se com o tartán dos MacArthur, e sem dúvida identificariam o cavalo como propriedade dela.

- Agarrem-no! - gritou Edward.

Esporeando os flancos do cavalo com os pés, Magnus tratou de fugir, mas Dugie o alcançou facilmente. Os dois homens terminaram no chão. Antes que Magnus conseguisse agarrar sua arma, cinco espadas reluzentes roçaram seu peito.

- Pelo amor de Deus, MacArthur! - vociferou Magnus -. Faça com que seus homens se retirem. - Os guerreiros MacArthur permaneceram imóveis, com suas espadas dispostas para trespassá-lo. Edward desmontou e observou o cantador com olhar penetrante -. Seria capaz de matar seu próprio primo? - inquiriu Magnus desesperado.

Edward fez um gesto a seus homens para que embainhassem as espadas.

- Quem é?

- Seu primo - espetou Magnus -. Se me assassinar antes que gere um herdeiro, Agyll fará com que lhe cortem a cabeça e a levem em uma bandeja.

Rindo entre dentes, Edward estendeu a mão e ajudou Magnus a ficar em pé.

- Por que vai vestido assim, primo?

- Estive viajando a serviço da rainha.

Edward assinalou o cavalo com um gesto.

- E como conseguiu esse corcel de minha propriedade?

Um tolo sorriso apareceu no rosto do Magnus.

- Uma garota ruiva mais incrível que possa imaginar me deu de presente.

Edward lhe atirou um murro na mandíbula e seu primo caiu esparramado no chão.

- Não era nenhuma garota – grunhiu -. Era minha mulher.

- Sua mulher?

Edward fez uma careta de aborrecimento. Não lhe ajudava que seu primo se inteirasse de seus problemas conjugais. Logo lhe ofereceu a mão mais uma vez.

- Pode também saber – admitiu amargamente, ajudando Magnus a levantar-se -, que a tola cometeu a temeridade de fugir para sua casa na Inglaterra?

Magnus soltou uma gargalhada, mas em seguida advertiu que seu primo não achava nenhuma graça e se esforçou em adotar uma expressão mais circunspeta.

- Quando lhe puser as mãos em cima - jurou Edward enfurecido -, darei-lhe as maiores palmadas de sua vida. Doerá-lhe tanto o traseiro que não poderá sentar-se durante um mês.

Incapaz de conter-se, Magnus soltou uma risada.

- É teimosa, não é?

- Sim - respondeu Edward bruscamente -, mas logo lhe curarei. Onde está?

- Sinto muito, primo, mas minha benfeitora me fez jurar que guardaria seu segredo. - Edward grunhiu e se equilibrou sobre Magnus, o qual levantou um braço para se proteger do ataque -. Entretanto - apressou-se a acrescentar -, devo te dizer que Bella está demonstrando suas infinitas qualidades em um botequim londrino chamado Royal Rooster. Na Friday Street, para ser exato.

- Um botequim? - exclamou Edward, surpreso.

- Sua condessa está empregada como garçonete - rematou Magnus animadamente.

- Matarei-a!

Todos e cada um dos homens do clã MacArthur morderam os lábios para conter a risada. O futuro conde de Dunridge tinha saído em busca de sua pequena inglesa, a qual lhe levava dava nos nervos, mas todos os caminhos têm um final. Que Deus tivesse piedade da moça, quando Edward por fim a encontrasse!

- Jamie - ordenou Edward -, escolte lorde Campbell até qualquer lugar que vá e logo retorne a Dunridge e diga ao conde que localizamos a minha esposa.

- Não necessito de guarda-costas - protestou Magnus.

- Insisto, primo. Se te deixasse seguir seu caminho só e ocorresse algo, Argyll não me perdoaria. Lembre-se Magnus, que se não tiver um herdeiro, a liderança do clã Campbell passará de novo a mim e aos meus.

- Pois te será muito difícil gerar um herdeiro - replicou Magnus -, se sua esposa se dedicar a fugir a lugares desconhecidos.

- Não se esqueça de Jasper - contra-atacou Edward -. O fato de ser um cabeça oca não afeta a sua virilidade.

Magnus riu.

- Quando recuperar a sua esposa - disse, estreitando a mão de Edward -, passe por Edimburgo. A corte está a ponto de converter-se em um lugar muito interessante.

Os MacArthur montaram em seus cavalos e partiram para o sul. Magnus observou e compreendeu que seu projeto de casar-se com Isabella tinha terminado. Nenhum homem de honra mataria seu primo para casar-se com a viúva. Encolhendo os ombros, Magnus tirou aquele sonho da cabeça. «_Possivelmente durante minha estadia em Edimburgo darei uma olhada na filha do Huntly_», disse a si mesmo.

Vestidos à maneira inglesa, Edward e Dugie entraram no buliçoso salão do botequim Royal Rooster. Um torvelinho de sons e aromas invadiram seus sentidos a modo de recebimento: inumeráveis vozes, sonoras gargalhadas, carne assada, delicioso guisado, e bebida a vontade.

Edward percorreu a estadia com o olhar e descobriu duas coisas: que Isabella não estava à vista e que quase todos os clientes do botequim eram homens. Não gostou daquilo. Com a intenção de observar sem ser observados, os dois escoceses se sentaram numa mesa que havia junto à parede, no extremo mais afastado do mostrador e da cozinha.

A sua esquerda havia uma mesa repleta de jovens que tinham aspecto de filhos de ricos comerciantes. Uma garçonete loira, desalinhada e calorosa, sorria-lhes.

- O que querem? - ronronou Lil.

- Queremos que nos sirva a garota ruiva – respondeu um deles.

- Está ocupada - disse Lil secamente -. Terão que contentar-se comigo.

Edward sentiu uma espetada nos ouvidos ao escutar aquilo. Seus intensos olhos azuis atravessaram ao descarado patife que fora pedir o serviços de Isabella. Era óbvio que o moço não pensava só no jantar. Edward amaldiçoou sua esposa no seu interior. Provavelmente terminaria a noite batendo-se em duelo com todos os tipos libidinosos que houvesse entre a clientela.

Três homens com aspecto presunçoso, suntuosamente vestidos, entraram no botequim e se sentaram na mesa que havia à direita dos MacArthur.

- Não a vejo por nenhuma parte – anunciou um deles, estirando o pescoço para observar melhor.

- Chama-se Bella - disse o outro -. Uma de suas companheiras a chamou assim.

- Um nome único para... - comentou o terceiro.

- Para uma parte de carne único e de primeira qualidade - terminou o segundo. Seus companheiros riram.

- Sim - assentiu o primeiro -. eu adoraria provar seu lombo.

Edward deixou escapar um grunhido e se dispôs a levantar-se com a intenção de assassinar os três, mas Dugie o impediu, segurando-o pelo antebraço. Foi então que Edward viu sua mulher pela primeira vez em quase um mês.

Isabella entrou no salão com uma bandeja de comida nas mãos, procedente da cozinha. Parou-se em uma mesa que havia perto do balcão e sorriu a seus ocupantes de modo encantador. Um dos homens se parecia com um porco e o outro tinha um nariz como o pico de um abutre. Inconfundivelmente atraído pela moça, o porco fez um comentário, e os três puseram-se a rir.

Edward teria encarado sua mulher nesse mesmo instante; mas de repente viu Lil de pé, sorrindo-lhe com fingido acanhamento e exibindo seu decote.

- O que querem, cavalheiros? - perguntou.

O olhar do Edward vagou pelos encantos da moça e logo se elevou para encontrar-se com seus olhos.

- Duas cervejas e guisado - pediu, colocando uma moeda de ouro entre os avultados seios de Lil - Quero que nos sirva a garota ruiva.

Bufando de cólera, Lil assentiu, farta de ser a segunda, sempre por debaixo da ruiva, e se dirigiu para o mostrador.

- Bella? - Lil se aproximou de seu formosa rival e sorriu -. Poderia me fazer o favor de levar guisado e cerveja aos dois cavalheiros da mesa do fundo?

- Claro. - Isabella olhou Lil surpreendida. Normalmente, a loira lhe olhava enfezada, mofava-se dela ou simplesmente não fazia caso. Aquele era o primeiro sorriso que recebia de sua companheira.

Isabella agarrou o guisado e a cerveja e logo cruzou o salão a toda pressa.

- Bella – chamou Lil enquanto servia aos homens da mesa do lado -. Ali.

Isabella estava tão concentrada em não derramar o que levava na bandeja que nem sequer deu uma olhada aos ocupantes da mesa. Naquele momento, Lil sorriu maliciosamente e pôs a rasteira a seu rival.

- Aaaay! - Isabella tropeçou e a bandeja saiu disparada de suas mãos.

- Menina idiota! - exclamou Edward, que se levantava da cadeira jorrando guisado e cerveja.

Sobressaltada ao escutar aquela voz, Isabella percorreu com o olhar as roupas manchadas do cliente até chegar a seu irado semblante. Ao ver quem era, arregalou os olhos, horrorizada com aquela surpresa, e seus lábios formaram um perfeito ar de consternação.

Sem pensar duas vezes, deu meia volta e tentou escapar, pois seu instinto de sobrevivência aflorou imediatamente. Mas Edward a agarrou pelo braço e a fez girar com tanta violência que a moça se chocou contra seu rígido corpo. Logo, o escocês colocou sua esposa no ombro como se fosse um saco de farinha e se encaminhou para as escadas.

- Me solte! - chiou Isabella, lhe esmurrando as costas inofensivamente -. Maldito bastardo! - Os insultos se converteram em um grito de dor e ultraje quando seu marido lhe açoitou o traseiro.

Edward se deteve ao chegar no andar de cima.

- Qual é seu quarto?

- Vá para o inferno!

Isabella lhe deu outro tapa no traseiro.

- A última porta ao final do corredor. - Uma vez dentro do sórdido quarto, Edward fechou o trinco e lançou Isabella sobre uma das camas de casais. A jovem ficou em pé de um salto e retrocedeu, acariciando o dolorido traseiro com uma mão. Sem lhe prestar atenção, Edward tirou as roupas manchadas e logo, magnificamente nu, voltou-se para Isabella, que tremia de medo.

- É uma muito teimosa e consentida - espetou, avançando para ela.

- Fique longe, porco promíscuo – replicou Isabella. Sua voz soou muito mais valente do que realmente se sentia -. Adúltero!

Aquelas palavras detiveram Edward.

- Por que me abandonou?

- Por quê? - repetiu Isabella incrédula. Sua voz se elevou em um eco de justificada cólera -. Por quê? Sei de tudo! –disse com desprezo -. O vi beijando Rosalie.

- Eu não... foi Rosalie que me beijou .

- Que maldita diferença há? - espetou Isabella, golpeando o chão com o pé para enfatizar sua pergunta.

Edward se equilibrou para frente e, agarrando-a pelo braço, sacudiu-a brutalmente.

- Quem te ensinou a falar assim? - Edward se sentou na beira da cama de casal e deitou Isabella de barriga para baixo sobre seus joelhos. Logo lhe levantou a saia e deixou ao descoberto seu traseiro -. Eu te ensinarei a respeitar seu marido - grunhiu.

A poderosa palma de Edward desceu com força sobre as nuas nádegas de Isabella. Chiando, a moça tratou de escapar, mas estava aprisionada entre os fortes braços de seu marido. Edward açoitou o delicado e perfeito traseiro de sua esposa uma e outra vez até que ficou avermelhado. A resistência de Isabella cessou, e seus uivos se converteram em dilaceradores soluços.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - gritou Marianne, esmurrando a porta freneticamente -. Abram ou chamarei um guarda!

Amaldiçoando até o último membro da raça inglesa, Edward jogou Isabella com rudeza sobre a cama de casal e cruzou o quarto.

Quando a porta se abriu de repente, os olhos de Marianne se encontraram em frente a um peito peludo e musculoso. Um peito incrivelmente viril. Temendo olhar para baixo, Randi contemplou aqueles olhos claros e furiosos.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Marianne, tratando de soar autoritária.

- Edward MacArthur - disse o escocês, lhe pondo suas roupas sujas nas mãos. Logo adicionou - Se encarregue de lavá-las, ou a porei sobre meus joelhos e a açoitarei por ensinar obscenidades a minha mulher.

A porta se fechou de repente em frente ao estupefato rosto de Marianne.

Edward voltou junto a sua chorosa esposa, e sua ira se desvaneceu. Não podia evitar amar a aquela garota impertinente. Seus lábios desenharam um sorriso. Isabella tinha conseguido realizar uma assombrosa proeza ao chegar sozinha a Londres desde Dunridge sem nenhum percalço. Por outro lado, Magnus sem dúvida se assegurou de seu êxito. O sorriso de Edward se apagou de repente. Onde tinham dormido esses dois durante a viagem?

Afastando de momento aqueles inquietantes pensamentos, Edward se sentou na cama de casal e pôs Isabela em seu colo, a moça não ofereceu resistência. Brandamente, Edward lhe enxugou as lágrimas das bochechas e logo contemplou as brumosas profundidades de seus olhos verdes.

- Estive terrivelmente preocupado - admitiu.

- Por mim?

Edward assentiu.

- Quase mato Jasper quando descobri que tinha você partido.

- Oh, sinto muito.

- É Jasper que merece suas desculpas - disse Edward.

Como uma menina a quem acabavam de apanhar, Isabella baixou os olhos e cravou o olhar em seu colo.

- Se ao menos nos tivesse espiado alguns segundos mais...

- Não sou nenhuma espiã - disse Isabella, com um brilho nos olhos.

- Não estou te acusando de nada, mas se tivesse ficado perto da sala de estudo um pouco mais, teria visto como afastei Rosalie com um empurrão.

- Fez isso?

- Sim.

- Não a ama?

- Amo você, querida. - A voz de Edward era suave como uma carícia -. Por que a teria seguido desesperadamente?

- Sofri um mês de incrível tortura por nada! - exclamou Isabella.

- Teria preferido que não tivesse vindo te buscar? - inquiriu Edward.

- Não. - Isabella o olhou receosa e logo perguntou - Como posso estar segura de que é digno de minha confiança?

- Não te basta minha palavra? - replicou Edward e como ela permaneceu em silêncio, acrescentou – Farei com que Black Jack mande Rosalie de volta para os MacKinnons.

- Não. Sentiríamos falta de Glenda. Esteve em Basildon? Como me encontrou?

- Cruzei-me com um amigo comum no caminho - respondeu Edward de modo enigmático.

- Um amigo comum? - Isabella estava desconcertada.

- Meu primo, o filho do duque de Argyll.

- Eu não conheço...

- Magnus Campbell - interrompeu Edward.

- Magnus é...?

- Fala muito. - Edward baixou a cabeça e lhe deu um apaixonado beijo, sufocando suas palavras. Sua língua invadiu a boca de sua esposa, lhe roubando o fôlego. Isabella se agarrou a ele com força -. Tenho fome de você - sussurrou Edward contra seus lábios.

Despojar uma mulher bonita de suas roupas é uma tarefa fácil para um homem ansioso, e assim foi para Edward.

Empurrou Isabella delicadamente sobre a cama de casal e se deteve um instante para contemplar, cheio de desejo, a excepcional beleza que pertencia só a ele. Deitou-se sobre o corpo de seda de sua esposa como se seus seres fossem fundir um no outro. Beijaram-se interminavelmente, deleitando-se na gloriosa sensação de acariciar seu corpo do modo mais excitante.

Isabella sentiu a ereta virilidade do Edward contra seu ventre. Deslizou uma mão entre seus corpos e acariciou o membro que dava tanto prazer. Edward gemeu com aquele contato tão íntimo e logo separou as pernas de Isabella e se ajoelhou entre elas.

- É como um dragão furioso a ponto de atacar a sua confinada vítima - sussurrou a moça.

- Não, querida, o monstro só sente falta de seu lar.

- A guarida do dragão está aqui. - Isabella guiou o membro de cor rubi até sua úmida entrada.

Edward abriu de uma investida as portas de seu lar e Isabella deixou escapar um grito. Com fúria e obrigação, ambos se possuíram com ardor e frenesi. Isabella elevava os quadris para receber cada profunda investida de Edward. A guarita do dragão se encheu de vida quando ambos alcançam o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo.

Quando recuperaram o fôlego, Edward rodou para um lado e quase caiu da cama de casal. Com uma risada horrorizada, Isabella o agarrou pelo braço.

- Como consegue dormir nesta coisa que finge ser uma cama? - perguntou ele.

- Não sou tão grande como você.

Edward deslizou uma mão pelas costas de Isabella e a pousou em uma de suas deliciosamente arredondadas nádegas.

- É encantadora tal como é, querida.

- Você também – disse Isabella com descaramento. Logo lhe beijou a ponta do nariz -. Respondendo a sua pergunta, descobri que uma pessoa realmente esgotada pode dormir como os anjos em qualquer lugar.

- Ah, sim? Pois me permita que te diga que é uma péssima garçonete.

- Oh – Isabella fingiu desalento e logo tentou lhe bater, mas Edward lhe agarrou a mão e a reteve cativa contra as musculosas planícies de seu corpo de guerreiro. Depois a beijou doce e longamente.

- Bella, minha vida - murmurou, saboreando sua proximidade -, me jure que nunca voltará a me abandonar.

- Juro.

A noite era interminável no quarto onde o casal dormia. Embora a cama de casal fosse excessivamente pequena, reconciliado, os amantes eram resistentes em separar-se. Quando Isabella caiu no chão pela segunda vez, soltou uma maldição e fez um movimento para a cama de casal vazia, mas Edward a arrastou de novo para ele e a pôs em cima dele. Depois de satisfazê-la apaixonadamente uma vez mais, reteve-a naquela posição.

Edward abriu os olhos e se perguntou se era de dia ou de noite. Isabella jazia em cima dele como uma colcha de seda, lhe fazendo cócegas no pescoço com seu fôlego de gatinha. O dragão, inofensivamente dormido, permanecia ainda entre as cálidas paredes de sua guarita.

Edward considerou a idéia de despertar Isabella com uma íntima estocada. Aquele excitante pensamento despertou o dragão, e com as mãos sobre as nádegas de sua esposa, Edward cresceu e se moveu em seu interior.

Mmmm... - Isabella gemeu em sonhos.

De repente, alguém bateu na porta. Resmungando entre dentes, Edward saiu de debaixo de sua esposa, que ainda dormia, e sorriu ao ver suas costas e suas nádegas nuas. Que o levassem os demônios, mas Bella tinha o traseiro mais atrativo do mundo!

Fazendo caso omisso de sua própria nudez, Edward cruzou o quarto e abriu a porta. Seu acompanhante permanecia ali de pé, com uma bacia de água nas mãos e um pacote sob o braço.

- Bom dia – saudou Dugie -. Trouxe-lhe roupa limpa.

- Deixa a bacia na mesa - ordenou Edward uma vez que agarrava o pacote.

Dugie dirigiu um furtivo olhar para a cama de casal. A gloriosa nudez de Isabella estava exposta aos olhos do mundo.

- Está dormindo - sussurrou Edward, e logo sorriu maliciosamente -. Não mencionarei que esteve aqui.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de seu homem de confiança, Edward se lavou e se vestiu. Depois se sentou na beira da cama de casal, inclinou-se e deslizou a língua pela nuca de Isabella. Ela ficou tensa e deu meia volta. Logo sorriu sonolenta a seu marido, o qual foi incapaz de resistir à tentação de abaixar-se contra os seios de sua esposa e lamber seus rosados mamilos. A respiração de Isabella se converteu em um áspero afago.

- Seu corpo excitaria um monge à luxúria - disse Edward. Logo riu e acrescentou - Estou seguro de que o Papa seguiria seus seios até as portas do inferno.

- E você?

- Por desgraça - respondeu, importunando um dos mamilos com os dedos -, devo tirá-las da cabeça até esta noite. Dugie nos está esperando - Edward riu entre dentes ao perceber a decepção de Isabella -. Há roupa nessa bolsa, e não perca tempo. Temos uma grande distancia para percorrer.

Edward se deteve na porta para dar uma olhada a cama de casal. Como gostaria de ter despertado Isabella com uma estocada íntima!

- Acredito que comprarei um cama de armar para Dunridge - anunciou.

Alegre e despreocupado, Edward desceu as escadas até o salão quase dançando, em seguida percebeu o ambiente carregado do lugar. Dugie se achava sentado em uma mesa e Bucko em outra. Ambos se olhavam com hostilidade.

Depois de lançar a seu homem um olhar perplexo se dirigiu a Bucko.

- Obrigado por ter cuidado tão bem de minha mulher.

- Ao diabo! - exclamou Bucko com um grito.

- Há algum problema? - perguntou Edward.

- Problema? - Bucko deu um murro na mesa -. Seu acompanhante tomou muitas liberdades com minha garota ontem à noite!

Edward deu uma olhada a Dugie e logo olhou de novo a Bucko.

- Refere-te à loira?

- Não, a outra.

- Não é seu dono – insistiu Dugie.

- Dugie passou dos limites com sua mulher?

- Bom... - Bucko esclareceu a voz -. Randi não é exatamente minha mulher... ainda.

- Estão prometidos?

- Não.

- Mas homem! - exclamou Edward -. Não pode reclamá-la como sua se não está casado com ela.

- Estou pensando no matrimônio – declarou Bucko com ênfase -, mas terei que fazer juramentos perante Deus.

- Tolices! Se quiser uma esposa hoje mesmo, a terá. Você é católico?

- Não.

- Dugie - chamou Edward -. Procure um pastor e suborne-o para que case este homem com sua garota sem ler os juramentos.

Dugie assentiu e partiu sorridente.

Seguindo a sugestão de Edward, Bucko tirou uma jarra de uísque. Ambos levantaram as taças à saúde de suas mulheres.

- Para que sua futura esposa te dê um par de filhos à cada dois anos - brindou Edward.

- O mesmo te desejo – repôs Bucko, lhe devolvendo o tributo. Logo bebeu seu uísque de um gole. - Lamento que Bella parta – acrescentou -. Sua preciosa mulher e seu corpo atrativo foram bons para o negócio.

Edward ficou sério e perguntou:

- Foi sua prometida que esmurrou a porta de Bella ontem à noite? Faria bem em lhe lavar a boca com sabão.

- Não pude detê-la.

- Que não pôde detê-la? Pretende deixar que ela leve as calças?

- Não – replicou Bucko - mas há vezes que Randi é indomável - acrescentou um pouco envergonhado.

Edward lhe deu umas palmadas no ombro com viril camaradagem.

- Tem que ser duro com as mulheres, amigo, ou lhe pisarão com seus formosos pés. Uma boa surra de vez em quando... não muito forte, claro, faz maravilhas e ajuda o homem a manter a disciplina.

- Se for assim, como é que sua esposa escapou? - Os olhos do Edward se obscureceram.

- Foi um mal-entendido, mas não é de sua incumbência. Ela acreditou que eu procurava refúgio entre outras pernas.

Quando Bucko estava a ponto de fazer um comentário, a porta do botequim se abriu e Dugie entrou com um pastor protestante. Pouco depois, Isabella e Marianne desceram as escadas.

Surpreendida pela presença do pároco, Marianne perguntou a Bucko:

- Que diabos...?

- Fique com a boca fechada - ordenou bruscamente o dono do estabelecimento, mas logo acrescentou com tom mais amável - O pastor veio nos casar. Quer ou não?

Marianne ficou sem fala.

- Claro que quer – respondeu Isabella em nome de seu amiga.

Assim, com os MacArthur como testemunhas, Bucko e Marianne se uniram em santo matrimônio. Com as moedas de Edward tilintando em seus bolsos, o pároco partiu imediatamente depois da cerimônia. Os dois casais, além de Dugie e Bertie, sentaram-se em um improvisado banquete de bodas.

- Onde diabos esteve toda a noite, Lil? - inquiriu Bucko quando a jovem loira entrou bruscamente no botequim -. Aproxime uma cadeira e una-se a nós.

- O que celebram? - perguntou com desprezo -. A marcha de Bella?

- Bucko e eu acabamos de nos casar perante um ministro da igreja – disse Marianne com um sorriso triunfal.

- Oh, merda! - Lil se deteve, deu meia volta e abandonou o botequim.

- Esfolarei-a viva – disse Marianne a Isabella -. Pagará por todas as besteiras que te tem feito.

- Não fará nada sem minha permissão – sentenciou Bucko.

Marianne se perguntou em que tipo de confusão se colocou.

- Não sei como lhes agradecer que tenham cuidado de minha pequena - disse Edward, rompendo o silêncio.

- Foi uma tarefa difícil – observou Marianne -, sobre tudo para evitar que Bertie lhe pusesse as mãos em cima.

Bertie se engasgou quando o formidável olhar de Edward pousou sobre ele.

- Estarei na cozinha preparando o jantar desta noite - disse, retirando-se a toda pressa.

Bucko riu entre dentes.

- O Rooster fecha por hoje.

- Mas bem... - exclamou Marianne, mas Bucko não fez conta.

- Bucko, amigo - disse Edward, levantando-se da cadeira -, devemos nos pôr a caminho. - Tirou uma bolsa de moedas e acrescentou - Isto é por ter cuidado de minha esposa e uma espécie de presente de bodas.

- Não posso aceitar recompensas por cuidar deste encanto - falou o taberneiro -, e me casar com Randi é presente suficiente.

- Cale-se - repôs Marianne. Olhou Edward e acrescentou - Com sua permissão, senhor. - Voltando-se para seu marido, disse – O Royal Rooster permanecerá aberto hoje... Pensa no dinheiro que perderemos se fecharmos!

- O dinheiro não é o mais importante na vida – sentenciou Bucko.

- E o que é mais importante, pode se saber?

- Ter uma dúzia de filhos que nos ajudem a levar o negócio.

Marianne dispôs a protestar, mas Bucko a rodeou com os braços e a beijou até que se rendeu aturdida. O dono do botequim olhou Edward, o qual assentiu aprovadamente com a cabeça.

Isabella observou seu marido, consciente de que a repentina mudança de caráter de Bucko tinha coincidido com sua chegada. Como se estivesse a par de seus pensamentos, Edward sorriu maliciosamente.

- Se despeça, querida.

- Nunca lhes poderei agradecer o bastante – disse Isabella, abraçando Marianne -. Se alguma vez necessitar, vá a Dunridge.

- Farei-o. - Marianne deu um olhar a Edward -. Se não te tratar como é devido, sempre terá umlar em Royal Rooster.

* * *

**Então gente o que acharam do reencontro do noddo casal que não consegui ficar muito tempo juntos sem brigar kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Descobrimos quem realmente é o Magnus, o que acharam da identidade dele?**

**E do dono da taverna kkkkkkkkk**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Ate sábado que vem **


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

- Bella.

Aquela voz rouca e viril flutuou por sua mente como o murmúrio de uma suave brisa. Encolhida contra o peito de seu marido, Isabella murmurou algo ininteligível em seu sono.

- Chegamos - sussurrou Edward. Levo-a para dentro nos braços?

- Chegamos? - Isabella abriu os olhos de repente e se levantou.

- É incrível, mas dormiu durante todo o caminho até Edimburgo. Essa é a mansão Campbell.

Uma vez no pátio, Edward desmontou e baixou Isabella do cavalo. A moça bocejou e se despertou de um modo impróprio para uma dama. Logo tomou o braço de Edward e se encaminharam para a mansão.

- Isabella MacBrie! - gritou uma voz familiar.

Magnus se dirigia para eles com o mais encantador dos sorrisos no rosto.

- Magnus!

Isabella se avivou imediatamente. Soltou o braço de seu marido e correu para Magnus, o qual a abraçou entre risadas. Quando seu primo a beijou nos lábios, Edward franziu o sobrecenho e se perguntou pela centésima vez onde se teriam agasalhado durante o caminho para Londres.

- Alegra-me que tenham vindo me visitar – disse Magnus, estreitando a mão de Edward -. Vamos entrar.

Conduziu-os até o salão principal, e os três se sentaram em frente à chaminé. Um criado lhes serviu vinho.

- Não pensei que aceitassem meu convite – comentou Magnus.

- Faz algum tempo que propus a Bella uma viagem a Edimburgo - disse Edward -. Seu convite foi muito propício.

- Edward prometeu me levar as compras – interrompeu Isabella, com uma faísca de picardia nos olhos -. Meu marido sempre cumpre suas promessas... não como outros que eu conheço.

- Sinto muito não ter podido guardar segredo - desculpou-se Magnus, com um sorriso impertinente nos lábios -. Quando seu marido está zangado, tende a ficar muito violento. Além disso, tudo terminou maravilhosamente... não é assim?

- É. - Um suave rubor tingiu as pálidas bochechas de Isabella.

- Minhas saudações ao futuro conde de Dunridge e a sua condessa. - Uma voz soou a suas costas. Sobressaltados, Edward e Isabella se voltaram.

- Que diabos está fazendo aqui? - exclamou Edward. Jasper sorriu.

- Não podia permitir que você se divertisse sozinho. Estou ansioso para ir a corte e conhecer nossa rainha.

- Não foi capaz de se encarregar de Dunridge como é devido durante duas semanas - recordou-lhe Edward -. Tão decidido está a fazer cair em desgraça a nossa família?

- Ele não teve culpa de eu escapar. – Isabella sorriu a seu cunhado um tanto envergonhada -. Perdoa-me por haver te causado tantos problemas?

- Perdoarei se me prometer que não tentará nunca mais... ao menos enquanto eu seja o responsável.

- Prometido.

- Maldição, Isabella - espetou Edward -. Desculpa-se com Jasper e ainda não se desculpou comigo.

- Não fiz nada pelo que deva me desculpar com você.

- Como não fez nada?

Isabella sorriu docemente.

- Foi você que estava beijando a Rosalie, não eu.

- Eu não estava beijando a Rosalie.

- Perdão – corrigiu Bella com altivez -. Rosalie beijava você.

Jasper e Magnus puseram-se a rir, com o qual ganharam um furioso olhar de Edward.

- Menzies está na corte – informou Jasper a seu irmão - esteve influenciando à rainha para pô-la contra nós.

- Assim é - confirmou Magnus -. Há muitas caras estranhas passeando por Holyrood Palace por estes dias.

-Por exemplo? - perguntou Edward.

- O conde de Lennox e seu filho lorde Darnley, recém chegados de Londres. Darnley cativou a atenção da rainha.

-Que tipo de homem é?

- Temo-me que nem sequer é um verdadeiro homem - disse Magnus -, e me arrependo de ter participado lhe fazendo chegar o convite da rainha. Aparenta ser bastante agradável, quase em excesso, diria eu. É muito superficial, por dizê-lo de algum modo. Não será um bom marido para a rainha, e tampouco será bom para Escócia especialmente para nós, gente das terras altas.

- A rainha está de verdade tão encantada com esse tipo?

- Acredito que está apaixonada.

Depois dessas palavras, todos ficaram em pensativo silêncio.

- As mulheres são criaturas muito teimosas - comento Edward por fim -, e uma mulher apaixonada ainda é mais. Com um pouco de sorte, Darnley arruinará sua vida sem nossa ajuda. - Dito isto, voltou-se para Isabella -. Necessitará de um vestido apropriado para ir para corte.

- Eu vou com você? - perguntou Isabella, agradavelmente surpreendida -. Poderei ver a rainha?

- É obvio querida. O que achava?

- Quando iremos?

- Logo que comprarmos as roupas adequadas, amor.

- Estou muito cansada para ir às compras hoje – disse Isabella bocejando - Morro por um banho quente e uma cama macia.

- Aggie a acompanhará a seu quarto - disse Magnus.

Depois que a governanta conduziu Isabella para fora do salão, dirigiu-se a Edward.

- Bella não tem bom aspecto. Sua pele perdeu o saudável brilho que tinha.

- E tem sombras sob os olhos – acrescentou PeJasperrcy.

- Sim, já me dei conta - assentiu Edward -. Bella é uma criatura muito frágil. A viagem e o trabalho debilitaram sua delicada constituição.

- O trabalho?

- Quando partiu de Dunridge, Bella não retornou a Basildon - explicou Edward a seu irmão.

- Encontrou um emprego em Londres - acrescentou Magnus sem poder conter-se -, em um botequim chamada Royal Rooster.

- Um botequim!?

Jasper pôs-se a rir a gargalhadas e Magnus o imitou.

Edward franziu o cenho. Não via graça ao feito que uma condessa servisse mesas em um botequim, sobre tudo se a condessa era sua esposa.

Edward abriu os olhos. Isabella estava encolhida contra ele, com a cara apoiada sobre seu peito e uma perna entrelaçada entre as firmes coxas de seu marido.

A mão de Edward descendeu lentamente pelas costas de Isabella para terminar, acariciando suas nádegas com suavidade. Ela se moveu, mas continuou dormindo. Ele a girou de barriga para cima cuidadosamente e aproximou sua escura cabeça de um de seus seios, brincando com o mamilo até despertar sua atenção.

- Mmmm... - Um murmúrio de prazer escapou dos lábios de Isabella, a qual elevou as mãos para pressionar a cabeça do Edward com mais força contra seu peito -. Tome... - sussurrou excitada, arqueando as costas.

Edward se afastou um pouco com um sorriso no rosto. Separou as pernas de Isabella e logo agarrou com firmeza seus quadris para levantar. Então empurrou com força para frente, e Isabella ofegou.

- Oh, não! - A frustração seguiu a ardente excitação do casal ao escutar como a porta se abria para dar acesso aos criados da família Campbell.

Edward se retirou rapidamente e sussurrou:

- Até esta noite, meu amor.

Uma jovem faxineira que levava uma bandeja com comida abriu a cortina cama. Ao dar-se conta de que estavam nus, sua cara avermelhou de vergonha.

- Perdão, senhor – balbuciou -. Lorde Magnus nos ordenou que nos ocupássemos de que não lhes falte nada... Pensou que gostariam de tomar o café da manhã na cama enquanto preparam o banho de sua esposa.

O casal se sentou na cama. Isabella se cobriu com a colcha, deixando descoberto somente seus suaves ombros e o tentador vale entre seus seios. Jogou uma olhada à bandeja que tinha seu marido sobre o colo.

- Tomarei um pouco de leite - disse, enquanto as donzelas começavam a preparar o banho em frente à chaminé.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Acreditei que você não gostava.

- Mas hoje gosto.

- Aqui tem. - Edward lhe entregou a jarra -. Coma algo.

- Não, obrigado – replicou Isabella -. Meu apetite ainda continua dormindo.

- Coma isto - ordenou Edward, lhe passando um pedaço de pão com manteiga -, e não admitirei nenhuma queixa. Ontem estava dormindo na hora do jantar, e já começam a ver seus ossos. Surpreende-me que não esteja machucado de me roçar contra eles enquanto dormimos.

- Muito gracioso. - Isabella obedeceu e se comeu o pão.

Quando o banho estava preparado, Isabella abandonou a cama. Com um sedutor rebolado de quadris, caminhou através do quarto, enquanto Edward admirava a delicada coluna de suas costas, e suas deliciosas nádegas que pediam a gritos para serem acariciadas. Antes de meter-se na banheira, Isabella lhe lançou um olhar descaradamente provocador, e ele sorriu. Cativado pela imagem de sua esposa imersa na banheira, Edward pôs de lado a bandeja do café da manhã e se relaxou contra os travesseiros para observá-la.

Enquanto uma donzela lhe esfregava as costas, Isabella lavava uma perna, levantando-a no ar para que seu marido pudesse vê-la. Logo exibiu descaradamente a outra e Edward sentiu crescer seu desejo.

Isabella ensaboou seus peitos lentamente, dando uma massagem, e tirou a espuma. Olhou Edward com desejo, e sorriu para si ao ver que seu marido estava hipnotizado. Jorrando gloriosamente, Isabella se levantou da banheira. A donzela a secou com suavidade e logo a envolveu em uma toalha limpa. Seguidamente, penteou suas mechas acobreadas em uma larga trança.

- Pode sair - disse Isabella à criada quando Edward se dispôs a levantar-se nu da cama. Com um chiado de horror, a donzela saiu correndo do quarto -. Posso lhe ajudar, meu senhor? - ofereceu-se Isabella.

Inundando-se na banheira, Edward sorriu com expressão lasciva.

- Não me ocorre nada que deseje mais. - Isabella começou a ensaboar com uma massagem as costas de seu marido, maravilhada com sua magnífica largura e com os poderosos músculos que se relaxavam sob suas mãos. Depois de tirar a espuma, Isabella ficou frente a seu marido, e Edward riu entre dentes ao ver o olhar de desejo nos olhos de sua esposa. Isabella lhe ensaboou o peito e logo deslizou sedutoramente os dedos por seus mamilos. Logo sua mão descendeu pelo tórax de Edward, viajando além de seu repentinamente tenso abdômen, até encontrar o apêndice masculino entre suas pernas.

- Ahhh... – Edward ficou sem fôlego quando os dedos de Isabella começaram a atormentar sua virilidade.

- Compras ou cama? - sussurrou ela -. Você escolhe.

- Por que não as duas coisas?

- Uma sábia escolha, meu senhor.

Isabella uniu seus lábios aos de Edward e abriu caminho entre eles, invadindo a boca de seu marido com sua doce língua de gatinha.

Edward estremeceu. Ficou de pé e saiu da banheira com a intenção de levar sua esposa nos braços de volta à cama.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu de repente com estrépito.

- Uma imagem muito provocadora - observou Magnus com e a nudez do casal.

Isabella deixou escapar uma risada, vermelha de vergonha. Exasperado Edward o olhou com expressão furiosa e perguntou:

- Por que não pode haver intimidade nesta casa?

- Parece que não. Sinto muito. - Magnus não pôde evitar um sorriso -. Minha carruagem está a sua disposição... se é que têm intenção de sair do quarto.

Pensando que se ficassem voltariam a ser interrompidos, Edward e Isabella se vestiram a contra gosto e se dirigiram ao pátio.

- Ao High Street - indicou Edward ao chofer dos Campbell.

No Upper Bow, Isabella comprou vários vestidos apropriados para apresentar-se perante a rainha. Consciente de que os cavalheiros da corte de Edimburgo vestiam-se como os homens das terras baixas, Edward comprou um traje azul escuro ao estilo inglês. Ao passar em frente à loja de um ourives, Edward insistiu em esbanjar um pouco de dinheiro e comprou várias jóias para complementar os vestidos novos de Isabella. Além de seu bracelete de casamento, era o primeiro presente de valor que o recebia de seu marido, e a moça se sentiu cheia de alegria.

No Lawnmarket, Isabella comprou vários tecidos, as quais tinha intenção de compartilhar com Irina. Sem muito esforço, persuadiu Edward para que comprasse uma boneca para Glenda, e na oficina de um curtidor o enrolou para que comprasse a Sly um novo colar amarelo.

Sua última parada da manhã foi a oficina de um carpinteiro que fazia móveis. Para sua perplexidade, Edward encomendou uma cama de casal do melhor carvalho. Desconcertada, Isabella o interrogou a respeito, mas Edward se limitou a sorrir e a dizer que era uma surpresa.

- Aonde vamos agora? - perguntou Isabella com aspecto fatigado.

- Despertou o apetite?

- Estou morta de fome.

Os MacArthur não demoraram para entrar em um botequim chamado MacDonald's, no Princess Street. Fartaram-se de tortas com mel, mexilhões e almejas fervidos e amadurecidos com ervas, e bolos de fruta enfeitadas com nozes e especiarias. Para ajudar a digerir toda essa comida, Edward tomou cerveja e Isabella cidra.

- Esta comendo - disse Edward, burlando do milagrosamente recuperado apetite de sua esposa - está abarrotada.

- Não quero machucá-lo com meus ossos enquanto dormimos - respondeu ela, sem encontrar graça no divertido comentário de seu marido.

Quando terminaram de comer, Edward deixou algumas moedas sobre a mesa e ficou em pé. Logo ajudou Isabella a levantar-se da cadeira.

- Estamos arruinados? - perguntou a moça.

- Provavelmente, manter uma esposa é mais caro do que supõe.

- Mas valho até a última moeda, não?

- E algumas mais.

Edward conduziu Isabella através do lotado botequim. Quando chegaram à porta, esta se abriu de repente. Dois homens elegantemente vestidos lhes impediu o passo. Isabella percebeu a tensão de Edward e os observou.

O homens eram aproximadamente da mesma idade de Edward e igual de altura, mas mais pesado. Uma cicatriz larga e oblíqua que lhe atravessava a bochecha desfigurava seu rosto. Seus olhos eram escuros, frios e ameaçadores. Seu companheiro era ao menos dez anos mais velho que Edward, e embora não tivesse um físico muito imponente, gotejava um ar de serena autoridade.

Edward saudou o homem maior com uma respeitosa inclinação da cabeça.

- Bom dia, lorde Stewart.

- MacArthur. - Os olhos de Stewart se desviaram para Isabella.

- Me permitam que os apresente a minha esposa, lady Isabella. Bella, o conde de Swan, irmão da rainha.

- Senhor. - Isabella sorriu e logo olhou o acompanhante de Swan.

- Este é lorde Menzies - disse Edward. Isabella inclinou a cabeça a modo de saudação, com expressão impassível. Reconheceu o odiado nome de Menzies graças aos fragmentos de conversações que tinha ouvido por acaso.

- Lady MacArthur, é uma honra. - Seu sorriso não chegou a seus escuros e frios olhos.

Sem mais que acrescentar, Stewart e Menzies se afastaram cortesmente.

- Swan e Menzies juntos - disse Edward com ar pensativo enquanto se sentava junto de Isabella na carruagem -. Muito interessante.

- Haverá problemas?

- Não acredito. - Edward se inclinou sobre Isabellla e lhe deu um doce beijo nos lábios -. Algum inconveniente em se deitar com um homem arruinado?

Isabella levou uma mão brincalhona até a virilha de seu marido.

- Será um prazer.

- Por que se atrasa tanto? - perguntou Jasper, que se passeava impaciente pelo vestíbulo.

Os três estavam a meia hora esperando que Isabella saísse de seu quarto.

- Relaxe - aconselhou-lhe Magnus -. As mulheres sempre demoram mais em vestir-se. É algo irremediável, uma pequena vingança contra os homens por governar o mundo.

- Irei procurá-la - disse Edward, dirigindo-se para as escadas.

- Não servirá de nada - predisse seu primo.

- Isso veremos. - Edward começou a subir as escadas, mas se deteve bruscamente ao ver a impressionante beleza que se dispunha a descer. Seu peito se encheu de orgulho.

Isabella tinha escolhido um vestido de cor verde bosque. O decote, baixo e quadrado, revelava a redondez de seus seios, acentuada pela gargantilha de ouro que Edward tinha lhe dado nesse mesmo dia. Seu brilhante cabelo acobreado tinha sido penteado para trás e preso na nuca com um encantador coque. Tinha as bochechas rosadas pela emoção, e seus olhos esmeralda cintilavam como pedras preciosas. Isabella era uma mulher que qualquer homem sentiria orgulhoso de possuir.

Seguindo sua natureza feminina, Isabella aproveitou a ocasião e realizou uma entrada triunfal dedicada a seu público masculino. Descendeu pela escada com lentidão e elegância, mas quando já chegava ao final, cambaleou-se, invadida por um repentino enjôo. A mão de Edward evitou que perdesse o equilíbrio.

- Senti-se bem?

- Sim - respondeu com voz débil -. Só são os nervos pela ocasião.

- Está divina - sussurrou Edward.

Magnus se aproximou e beijou a mão de Isabella.

- Recorda-me à princesa das fadas.

- Sim – coincidiu Jasper – valeu a pena esperar.

Isabella estava transbordante de felicidade.

- Acredito que o grande clã Campbell possui os homens mais atrativos e mais galantes de todo o mundo civilizado.

A rainha da Escócia estava apaixonada, e a corte que a rodeava se mostrava feliz. Perigosas correntes ocultas e profundas rivalidades seguiam seu curso, mas não se faziam evidentes. Quando o grupo Campbell-MacArthur fez sua aparição no buliçoso salão, Isabella observou com assombro o mar de vivas cores que adornavam à multidão de cortesãos.

Um homem de média idade suntuosamente vestido se precipitou para eles assim que entraram. Magnus o apresentou como o conde de Lennox.

- Também é uma convidada da corte inglesa? - perguntou a Isabella.

- Não, senhor - respondeu ela com ingenuidade, o qual fez sorrir a Edward -. É a primeira vez que estou em uma corte.

- Refiro se é minha compatriota – explicou Lennox -. Uma espécie de aliada.

Isabella se ruborizou de sua própria inocência.

- Meu irmão é o conde de Basildon.

- E agora está casada com o jovem MacArthur – continuou Lennox - Parece uma combinação excelente, o matrimônio entre ingleses e escoceses. Não acham?

- Uma combinação superior – assentiu Isbella -, mas não sem suas brigas.

Edward riu entre dentes, mas o sorriso do conde de Lennox desapareceu. Queria casar seu filho com a rainha da Escócia, e considerava tais brigas como algo impróprio de ser comentada na corte.

- Maldição! - exclamou Magnus -... Huntly está aqui, e vem até mim. Irei apresentar meus respeitos à rainha para evitá-lo.

- Vou com você – disse Jasper.

- Lady MacArthur. - Lorde Charle Stewart apareceu de repente -. É um prazer contemplar seu formoso rosto uma vez mais.

- Senhor. - Isabella fez uma reverência ao meio-irmão da rainha.

Stewart estreitou a mão de Edward e logo sorriu a Lennox com frieza.

- Acredito que lhe roubarei a honra de apresentar lady MacArthur à rainha. - Voltando-se para Isabella, perguntou - Você gostaria de conhecê-la agora?

- Sim, embora esteja bastante nervosa.

- Não há motivo para estar. - Stewart tomou Isabella pelo braço e a afastou do contrariado Lennox -. Minha irmã é jovem, e gosta de conhecer possíveis novos amigos. Atualmente está encantada com os ingleses.

María Estuardo era uma rainha embora não tivesse nascido para ser monarca. Alta e elegantemente magra, tinha cabelo castanho, olhos ambarinos e uma pele branca e perfeita. Muito pessoal e carismática, o radiante sorriso da rainha atraía às pessoas como um ímã.

- Edward MacArthur – saudou a rainha.

Sorridente, Edward deu um passo adiante e se inclinou respeitosamente perante a mão de María Estuardo.

- Majestade, trouxe-lhes uma maravilhosa surpresa. - voltou-se para Charle Stewart, dizendo – Acredito que agora serei eu quem lhe rouba a honra, senhor. - Stewart assentiu, e Edward fez com que Isabella se adiantasse -. Majestade, apresento-lhe minha esposa, lady Isabella.

Isabella fez uma empolada reverência, agarrando-se a cauda do vestido.

- É a reverência mais encantadora que já vi - elogiou a rainha.

- Que amável de sua parte – disse Isabella com efusão -, sobre tudo tendo em conta que passei o dia praticando.

A rainha riu, e logo lhe lançou um fugaz olhar ao elegante cortesão que se achava de pé junto a sua cadeira.

- Disseram-me que é inglesa - continuou a rainha.

- Sim, majestade. - Ao se dar conta de que o cortesão era Darnley, Isabella aproveitou a oportunidade para afiançar a posição de seu marido perante a rainha -. Acredito que o matrimônio entre ingleses e escoceses parece uma mescla perfeita - disse lançando um descarado olhar de gatinha a Edward -. Complementam-se à perfeição em todos os aspectos.

O sorriso da rainha se fez ainda mais radiante. «_Que bruxa ardilosa tenho por esposa_ – pensou Edward, olhando Isabella com severidade -. _Poderia ter sido uma atriz de talento; passa-se sem nenhum esforço de ser uma princesa cigana, a uma garota de botequim, e a uma condessa jogando com à política.»_

- Sente-se junto a mim - disse a rainha.

- É uma honra, majestade. - Satisfeita, Isabella avançou alguns passos e se sentou em um tamborete.

- Me diga a verdade - pediu a rainha -, no que se parece minha corte, a dos hereges?

Como inglesa leal que era, Isabella teve que esforçar-se em não ficar com a cara enfezada.

- Me perdoe, mas parece impossível para mim as comparar. Nunca estive na corte da rainha Isabel.

- Seu pai era um conde, não?

- Sim, majestade, mas só assistia a corte em raras ocasiões.

- Por quê?

- Sendo francesa e católica – explicou Isabella -, minha mãe não era bem recebida lá.

- Quantas coisas temos em comum! - exclamou a rainha -. Minha mãe também era francesa. Ter religiões diferentes criou problemas a seus pais?

- Meus pais acreditavam que todos os problemas podiam ser resolvidos com amor e compromisso.

A rainha lançou a seu irmão um olhar eloquente, e logo sorriu a Isabella.

- Chegou de Londres recentemente?

- Sim, majestade. - Isabella se assombrou de quão rápido corriam as notícias. Olhou a seu marido, o qual parecia decididamente incomodado.

O desassossego de Edward também era evidente a Charle Stewart.

- O que a levou a Londres, lady MacArthur? - perguntou Stewart.

Isabella se deu conta de que tinha falado muito.

- Nossos motivos são muito pessoais, senhor. - A moça olhou de novo à rainha, a qual parecia descontente com sua resposta. Isabella pensou que era melhor que a tomassem por idiota que por um perigosa. Nunca tinham decapitado a ninguém por mentecapto -. É extremamente embaraçoso – adicionou -, e reconheço que foi minha culpa. Vejam, briguei com Edward e fugi para minha casa, a Inglaterra. Naturalmente, meu marido me seguiu e, como podem ver, agora somos o casal mais feliz do mundo.

- Viajou sozinha? - a rainha estava perplexa.

- Viajei disfarçada.

- Disfarçada?

- Pus minhas roupas mais velhas. - Isabella deu uma olhada a Edward, o qual, descontente com a conversa, olhava-a com dureza -. Em Londres encontrei um emprego como garçonete em um botequim.

Charle Stewart, que normalmente se mostrava bastante frio, pôs-se a rir, o que atraiu a atenção da maioria dos cortesãos.

- Felicito-a por sua coragem. - Os olhos da rainha brilhavam com bom humor -. Lady Isabella é uma criatura encantadora, Edward. Trará para a corte frequentemente?

- Como deseja, majestade.

No outro extremo do concorrido salão, Magnus tinha sido finalmente encurralado pelo capitalista e perseverante conde de Huntly. Lorde George Gordon não era tão fácil de burlar como Magnus pensava.

- Magnus, rapaz - A voz de Huntly soava bastante amigável -. estive tentando falar com você desde que chegaram.

Magnus sorriu hipocritamente e mentiu.

- Nem sequer sabia que estava em Edimburgo.

- Pois claro, rapaz - O sorriso de Huntly foi tão falso como o de Magnus -. Se soubesse sem dúvida teria me procurado. Temos muitas coisas que discutir, já sabe.

- Ah, sim? - Magnus fingiu não saber do que falava.

- Direi-lhe isso sem rodeios. Quer se casar com Avri1?

- Avril? - O desconcerto do Magnus era autêntico.

- Minha filha, Avril Gordon – informou Huntly, observando o jovem com uma sobrancelha arqueada -. Estão prometidos em matrimônio.

Magnus teve a decência de ruborizar-se. Depois de tantos anos referindo-se a ela como «_a filha de Huntley_», tinha esquecido seu nome.

- Bem, senhor - respondeu Magnus com evasivas -, eu... eu não pensei nisso, estive muito ocupado com os recados da rainha e tudo isso. Tem idade para casar-se? Não recordo que a tivesse da última vez que a vi.

- Isso foi faz dez anos! - espetou Huntly -. Então tinha sete.

- Meu deus! Dez anos, disse? - Magnus parecia oportunamente surpreso -. Não me assombra que não estivesse preparada para o matrimônio!

- Bom, agora está – replicou Huntly -, e preciso saber suas intenções. Menzies se ofereceu para casar-se com ela, mas por respeito a seu pai e aos antigos acordos, concedo-te a preferência. Não haverá ressentimentos se não a quiser.

Magnus franziu o cenho.

- Menzies?

- Sim.

Os dois homens permaneceram em silencio durante alguns instantes. Huntly, o perito pescador do norte, tinha pendurado seu provocador anzol perante os narizes de Magnus. Quando considerou que o futuro duque de Argyll já tinha digerido a informação, Huntly tirou uma miniatura de sua filha e a pôs entre as mãos do jovem candidato.

- Esta é Avryl.

Quando Magnus contemplou a miniatura, tragou o anzol e a linha.

Avryl Gordon era uma beleza excepcional. Seus cachos de cabelo de um vermelho aceso recordavam os de Isabella, mas tinha os olhos de um azul tão intenso como o céu de outono nas terras altas. Seu rosto era ovalado, com um queixo obstinado e bicudo e o nariz pequeno.

- Converteu-se em uma jovem preciosa.

- Também é dócil, modesta e obediente.

- Não sou tolo, Huntly - mofou-se Magnus -. Não posso acreditar que essa cara de anjo seja dócil e obediente.

Huntly encolheu os ombros.

- A vida pode ser muito aborrecida se não for picante.

- Estou de acordo. - Magnus lhe ofereceu a mão -. Argyll a adorará.

- Está me dizendo que vai casar com Avril?

- E havia alguma dúvida? - Magnus sorriu -. Que tal depois da colheita? Avril estará pronta então?

- Estará se eu ordenar.

Em outra parte da sala, Jasper conversava de pé com um dos cortesãos. David Rizzio era um cantor da corte italiana que a rainha Maria tinha favorecido nomeando-o seu secretário pessoal, o qual causou grande aborrecimento e consternação em várias facções da corte.

- Então – dizia Rizzio -, estão, desfrutando de sua primeira viagem a corte?

- É encantadora! - A voz de Jasper tinha uma matiz de entonação. A alguns passos de distância se achava a mulher mais bonita que tinha visto em sua vida. Era deliciosamente miúda. Tinha a pele sedosa como o marfim, com duas manchas rosadas nas bochechas que contrastavam com seu cabelo cor de ébano e seus olhos escuros. Parecia uma deliciosa ninfa do bosque cuja, simples existência era um canto de sereias para Jasper.

- Desculpe? - Rizzio estava desconcertado com o estranho comportamento do jovem.

- Ali – sussurrou Jasper -. Quem é essa beleza de cabelo escuro?

-Qual?

Jasper lançou um olhar a Rizzio e comprovou que se estava burlando dele. O jovem MacArthur riu de si mesmo.

- Quais?

- Sheena Menzies – informou Rizzio -, recentemente chegada a corte.

- Menzies? - Jasper se sentiu desalentado.

- Há algum problema?

- Sim, os MacArthur e os Menzies são inimigos declarados.

- E?

- Eu sou um MacArthur – explicou Jasper -, e ela é uma Menzies. Nem sequer falaria comigo, muito menos faria outras coisas.

- Apresentarei vocês. Se evitarem mencionar seus sobrenomes, o romance florescerá. Uma vez que uma mulher se apaixona por um homem; não lhe importa que seja o filho do próprio Satanás. Qualquer italiano concorda com isso - O secretário da rainha fez com que Jasper avançasse alguns passos -. Lady Sheena?

- Boa noite, lorde Rizzio – saudou o italiano com voz suave e melodiosa.

- Este é lorde Jasper, e está a algum tempo admirando sua beleza.

Sheena se ruborizou e dirigiu o olhar para Jasper, o qual caiu apanhado imediatamente nas negras e misteriosas profundidades de seus olhos. Quando se recuperou, Jasper se inclinou e disse: - Senhora.

Sheena sorriu timidamente. Depois de viver tanto tempo com a áspera intensidade de seu irmão Murdac, foi atraída imediatamente pelo fácil sorriso e a despreocupada postura de Jasper.

- Senhor...?

- Me chame Jasper - disse enquanto Rizzio escapulia -, como todos meus amigos.

A moça sorriu de um modo encantador.

- Nesse caso, me chame Sheena.

- Seus amigos a chamam assim?

- Fariam, se tivesse algum.

- Vamos - burlou-se Jasper gentilmente -, uma jovem como você deve ter uma multidão de amigos.

- Não – repôs Sheena -. Não faz muito tempo que cheguei de minha casa, o castelo de Weem. Onde vive você?

- Você gostaria de dançar? - perguntou Jasper, evitando sua pergunta.

- Oh, sim.

Agarrados pelas mão, uniram-se aos demais casais que dançavam.

Lorde Charle Stewart e lorde Murdac Menzies estavam imersos em sua conversa em um escuro canto da sala.

- Como de costume, estávamos equivocados – disse Stewart com desprezo -. Não havia nada do destino do clã na visita de MacArthur a Inglaterra.

Uma tormentosa decepção fez empalidecer a cicatriz do rosto de Menzies.

- Que assuntos tinha em Londres?

- Perseguia a sua recalcitrante esposa – soprou Stewart de modo zombador -. Sua teimosia não será um bom exemplo para minha irmã. - Menzies abriu a boca para responder, mas não foi capaz de articular som algum; no centro do salão, Sheena dançava com o caçula dos MacArthur. Sem pronunciar palavra, Menzies se dispôs a avançar com a intenção de separar os dois jovens, os quais, a julgar por seus olhares, tão somente tinham olhos um para o outro.

A veloz mão de Stewart deteve Menzies.

- Não provoque um escândalo na presença da rainha - advertiu-lhe, e logo acrescentou com voz suave - Se um MacArthur pode dançar com uma Menzies, por que não pode fazê-la um Menzies com uma MacArthur? - Murdac o olhou totalmente inexpressivo -. Peça a lady MacArthur a próxima dança – sugeriu Stewart -. Seu marido não pode fazer nada enquanto seu irmão estiver dançando com sua irmã.

O rosto de Menzies mudou com o mais cruel dos sorrisos, e uma luz infernal cintilou nas profundidades de seus olhos negros. Depois de assentir com uma inclinação da cabeça, abandonou Stewart para apanhar a sua presa.

Quando a música cessou, Isabella sorriu ao conde de Lennox de um modo encantador e procurou Edward com o olhar. Seu estômago se revirava por causa das emoções do dia, e apesar de sua enxaqueca sentia a cabeça estranhamente leve. Havia muita gente e muito ruído na sala, e Isabella precisava respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Uma alarmante sensação de sufoco a afligiu.

- Lady MacArthur? - Menzies tocou seu braço ligeiramente -. Fariam-me a honra de me conceder esta dança?

Apesar do zumbido que assediava sua aturdida cabeça, Isabella reconheceu aquela cara com a cicatriz: era o homem que tinham visto no botequim MacDonald's.

- Eu... - balbuciou, sem saber o que fazer-. Não acredito que...

- Vamos – interrompeu Menzies -. Uma dança poderia contribuir e acender uma nova chama de amizade entre nossos clãs.

Contra seu sentido comum, Isabella assentiu e aceitou sua mão. Entretanto, seu agitado estômago tinha sua própria opinião, e ela conteve as náuseas que subiam por sua garganta, lutando por reprimir as vontades de vomitar.

Enquanto dançavam, Menzies a examinou com olhos velados. Os olhos verdes de Isabella, seu cabelo chamejante e seus atrativos seios combinavam do modo mais encantador. «_É encantadora_ – concluiu Menzies -, _muito mais do que merece seu marido. Se não estivesse tão pálida._..»

- Ouvi que esteve na Inglaterra recentemente – comentou Menzies, tratando de descobrir o motivo oculto de sua viagem.

- Assim é. - A voz de Isabella era só um sussurro.

- Uma visita a sua família?

- De certo modo, sim. - Isabella se sentiu tão incômoda com aquele interrogatório como o estava com o ambiente carregado do salão.

Menzies arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Essa é a resposta mais enigmática que ouvi.

No momento seguinte, o ambiente do salão se fez insuportável. Desejosa de escapar dali, Isabella deu a volta e tentou afastar-se de Menzies, o qual interpretou equivocadamente o motivo de sua fuga. Não muito amavelmente, o escocês estendeu a mão, agarrou Isabella pelo braço e fez com que girasse.

- Oh! - Isabella soltou uma exclamação e desmaiou. Bem treinado para a batalha, Menzies era rápido de reflexos, e segurou a desfalecida parceira de dança antes que caísse no chão.

- O que fez a minha esposa? - clamou Edward; que acudiu pressuroso ao escutar o grito de Isabella.

- Nada! Não lhe fiz nada!...

- Não é momento para acusações - disse a rainha -. Meu médico pessoal a atenderá.

Edward levou nos braços Isabella através do hall até os aposentos reais particulares. Perante o olhar atento da rainha e de suas damas, posou-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama.

Lorde Ramsey, o médico da rainha, entrou precipitadamente.

- Deve esperar fora com seus parentes – disse a Edward, o qual engoliu em seco com aquela ordem.

- Isto é tudo o que Menzies sabe fazer - resmungou Edward enquanto passava em frente à rainha ao sair.

Lorde Ramsey passou um frasco sob o nariz de Isabella, a qual se estremeceu com aquele aroma forte e se reanimou. Seus cílios se agitaram, e seus olhos, que refletiam confusão, abriram-se pouco a pouco.

- Como está?

-... Mal...

- Vou lhe examinar - explicou o doutor -, E lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça.

Edward ia e vinha pelo hall enquanto Magnus, Jasper e Charle Stewart se fatigavam só de olhá-lo.

- Isto é obra de Menzies - grunhiu Edward com o irmão da rainha.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu. A rainha e lorde Ramsey saíram do quarto.

- Está bem? - interrogou Edward.

- Sinceramente - observou o doutor -, espero que a indisposição de sua esposa não seja obra de Menzies.

- Não burle dele, Ramsey - repreendeu-o a rainha, com seus olhos ambarinos cintilantes de humor -. Diga-lhe qual é sua enfermidade.

Desconcertado, Edward olhou de um a outro.

- Lady Isabella está grávida – anunciou Ramsey.

- Grávida? - Edward estava perplexo. Deu uma olhada às caras sorridentes de Jasper e Magnus, e logo se voltou para a rainha -. Com sua permissão, majestade, eu gostaria de levar a minha esposa para Dunridge.

- Não, MacArthur - advertiu-lhe lorde Ramsey -. Espere até o segundo trimestre. A viagem não será tão perigosa para o bebê.

- Vamos - disse a rainha, dirigindo-se a seu irmão -. Comuniquemos à corte que tudo vai bem.

Edward entrou no aposento privado. As damas da rainha se retiraram, mas não sem trocar olhares e sorrisos de cumplicidade. Edward se sentou na beira da cama e sorriu para Isabella.

- Dei um espetáculo - lamentou-se a moça.

- Não é verdade. - Edward lhe acariciou a bochecha -. Fui eu quem deu um vexame.

- Não compreendo.

Edward sorriu.

- Do instante em que você desmaiou até faz alguns segundos, estive vociferando que isto era obra de Menzies.

Uma risada horrorizada surgiu da garganta de Isabella.

Inclinando-se, IaEdwardin beijou sua testa. Quando estava a ponto de retirar-se, Bella acariciou sua bochecha com a palma da mão. Seus olhos examinaram com ansiedade o olhar de seu marido.

- Está contente, Edward?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - replicou -. Quero uma menina tão bonita como sua mãe. - Isabella sorriu, tranquilizada, e Edward acrescentou - Mas, é obvio, não quero uma menina até que me tenha dado vários filhos varões que me ajudem a controlá-la.

Isabella se lançou em seus braços.

- Amo você.

- E eu a você - Sussurrou Edward enquanto seus lábios se uniam aos de sua esposa.

Prevendo o anúncio das bodas entre a rainha María e lorde Darnley, os MacArthur e seus parentes Campbell se converteram em assíduos visitantes da corte. Isabella sentia pena pela atração de Jasper para a irmã de seu inimigo, e se sentia na obrigação de procurar Sheena Menzies. Totalmente opostas tanto em físico como em caráter, as duas se converteram em boas amigas. Sheena substituía às ausentes irmãs e a prima de Isabella e Isabella se converteu na irmã que Sheena nunca tinha tido.

Uma tarde chuvosa, Isabella entrou no salão principal dos Campbell e encontrou Jasper. Estava sentado, olhando desanimado a chaminé apagada.

- Olá, Jasper! - saudou Isabella – O que faz aqui?

- Nada - respondeu seu cunhado sem levantar a vista. Os lábios de Isabella se estremeceram.

- Veneno ou adaga?

- Como?

- Tem aspecto de suicida. Quer que te traga veneno ou prefere uma adaga? Possivelmente o veneno seja mais agradável.

Jasper levantou a cabeça.

- Por que é tão complicada a vida?

- A vida é simples – discrepou Isabella -, até que fazemos com que pareça o contrário.

- As mulheres grávidas sempre estão felizes – comentou Jasper, rechaçando sua opinião com um movimento da mão.

- Isso é uma mentira infame!

- Para você é muito fácil falar da simplicidade da vida – bufou Jasper -. Você não está apaixonada por Sheena Menzies.

- Edward ficaria terrivelmente ciumento – burlou-se Isabella, e Jasper não pôde evitar de rir-. Não pensava dizer isso – acrescentou -. Odeio trair a confiança de um amigo.

- O que?

Isabella vacilou, mas se compadeceu de Jasper.

- Sheena admitiu que sente certo carinho por você

Jasper saltou de sua cadeira, levantou sua perplexa cunhada e começou a lhe dar voltas e mais voltas. Por fim a deixou no chão e lhe plantou um beijo em cada bochecha.

- Renovou minhas esperanças. Sheena será minha, embora tenha que recorrer a um dos costumes mais antigos das terras altas.

- Que costume?

- O do rapto! - Jasper saiu do salão virtualmente dançando e, em seu alvoroço, quase derrubou seu irmão.

- A que diabos se deve isso? - perguntou Edward.

Isabella olhou a porta e depois a seu marido.

- Jasper está apaixonado.

Edward pôs os olhos em branco.

- Quem é a desventurada dama?

- Sheena Menzies.

Aquilo apagou o sorriso do rosto do Edward. Sua expressão se tornou pensativa, quase calculadora.

«_Esse olhar pressagia algo mal_ – pensou Isabella -. _Mas para quem?»_

Em 29 de julho, a rainha María Estuardo se casou com lorde Darnley em uma cerimônia ao por do sol. Depois do ofício religioso, os MacArthur partiram de Edimburgo para o castelo de Dunridge. Com a bênção de seu irmão, Jasper ficou atrás para continuar com sua tarefa de fazer Sheena Menzies se apaixonar por ele.

* * *

**Então o que acharam do cap? Conhecemos o amor do Jasper hj *-***

**Mais essa amor ainda vai dar caldo pra manga a se vai...**

**E nossa Bella ta grávida quantos ONT'S ela merece?**

**Espero que tenham gostado **

**Ate sábado que vem**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

O jardim do castelo de Dunridge estava exuberante no verão. Entre as vivas cores e o intenso verde, achavam-se duas cabeças loiras muito juntas. Lady Rosalie e seu irmão Royce falavam em tom confidencial

- Assim Edward se casou com a inglesa - queixava-se Rosalie -. Eu tratei de me interpor, mas não funcionou. Quando Isabella fugiu, Edward foi atrás dela. Agora estão juntos em Edimburgo.

- Má sorte sem dúvida - compadeceu-se seu irmão.

Royce MacKinnon era um homem débil em todos os aspectos. Mais baixo que sua irmã, tinha uma figura quase delicada. Tinha herdado o mesmo cabelo loiro e os mesmos olhos azuis, mas sua pele era de um branco translúcido. Ambicioso, vil e cruel, Royce queria com loucura a sua irmã mais velha.

- Eu ia ser a condessa - espetou Rosalie -. O que podemos fazer?

- Me deixe pensar um momento.

Disposto a dar seu passeio diário com Glenda e Sly, Black Jack apareceu no jardim.

- Royce MacKinnon – chamou-o -. Já faz muito tempo. Quando chegou?

- Esta manhã. - Royce estreitou a mão de Black Jack -. Têm um aspecto forte e saudável, senhor.

- Encontro-me muito bem - replicou Black Jack -, para ser um velho, claro. - Então olhou Glenda e disse - Saúda seu tio Royce, pequena.

Depois de examinar o irmão de sua mãe, Glenda decidiu que não gostava e ficou junto de seu avô.

- Bom dia, tio Royce.

- É tão bonita como sua mãe. - Royce sorriu ao ver a imagem de menina de sua querida irmã e logo ofereceu a mão a Glenda -. Você gostaria de dar um passeio para conhecemos melhor?

Glenda olhou fixamente aquela mão e logo levantou a vista para ver a cara de seu tio.

- Não.

Rosalie ficou boquiaberta com a resposta de sua filha, e Royce perdeu o sorriso. Black Jack riu entre dentes, agradado de que sua neta o quisesse mais que a ninguém.

- É um pouco tímida - explicou.

- Bom, suponho que o acanhamento é uma boa qualidade em uma mulher – observou Royce -. O que faz aqui esta pequena besta selvagem?

- Sly não é uma besta selvagem – corrigiu Glenda asperamente.

- É o animal de estimação de lady Isabella - acrescentou Rosalie com tom de desaprovação.

- Mais cedo chegou um mensageiro - informou-lhes Black Jack -. Edward e Bella estarão em casa antes que termine a semana.

- Que notícia maravilhosa! - exclamou Rosalie.

- Isso não é o melhor. Lady Isabella está esperando um bebê. - Black Jack voltou-se para Royce -. Quanto tempo ficará?

- Só esta noite.

- Alegra-me vê-lo outra vez. - Com Glenda e Sly atrás dele Black Jack se afastou.

- Maldita seja essa inglesa! - exclamou Rosalie com um bufido -. Agora nunca serei a condessa.

- Isso não tem por que ser necessariamente verdade – discrepou Royce.

- O que quer dizer?

O irmão sorriu com frieza.

- Se algo acontecesse à inglesa, teria o caminho livre para conseguir Edward.

- E se ela parir um varão - disse Rosalie, lhe devolvendo o sorriso -, eu não me verei obrigada a engordar por culpa de uma gravidez. O que esta planejando?

- Acredito que a inglesa terá uma fatídica entrevista com a rocha da donzela – repôs Royce.

- A rocha da donzela?

- Recorda a velha história do que MacLean fez a sua esposa Campbell quando se cansou dela?

- Não, não recordo a história.

- No estreito do Mull há uma rocha enorme que fica inundada quando sobe a maré.

- Muito original e eficiente por sua parte - felicitou-o Rosalie -. Não haveria nenhum corpo que enterrar. - Royce se pavoneou com o louvor de sua irmã.

- É obvio - acrescentou com expressão sombria... a moça Campbell teve um final feliz. Um par de pescadores que passavam por ali a resgataram, e os Campbell se vingaram matando MacLean. Crê que algo assim poderia acontecer duas vezes?

- Por que tentar à sorte? - replicou Antonia -. Deixe a barba crescer e ponha o tartán dos Menzies. Se Bella consegui salvar-se, a culpa recairá sobre eles.

Royce assentiu.

- Faça-me saber assim que tenha tido o bebê. Agora me diga que aspecto tem.

- Bom...

- Fale com sinceridade, irmã. Eu não gostaria de agarrar a mulher errada.

- Bella é mais baixa que eu - explicou Rosalie -. É ruiva e tem os olhos verdes...

- Olhos verdes! - Royce se benzeu -. Sem dúvida é a marca de uma bruxa.

- Não seja ridículo. As bruxas não existem.

- Sim existem - insistiu o irmão -. Quer que tente me desfazer de uma bruxa? Quem me assegura que não me matará antes de que eu a mate?

- Royce! - exclamou Rosalie, exasperada. Logo sua voz se suavizou-. Acha-me capaz de te enviar a sua própria morte?

- Não.

- Não há nada de mágico na inglesa - assegurou-lhe -. Confia em mim.

Os sentinelas que faziam guarda nos muros de Dunridge aclamaram e saudaram com a mão o séquito dos MacArthur quando se aproximavam do castelo. O grupo passou através das portas e continuou até o pátio interior. A família e os criados esperavam ali para lhes dar a boa-vinda. Cegos pelo entusiasmo, Glenda e Sly estiveram a ponto de precipitar-se por volta dos recém chegados, sem pensar que podiam ser pisoteados pelos cavalos. Black Jack pegou sua neta enquanto Irina continha o nervoso animal.

Edward desmontou e se dispôs a ajudar Isabella, a qual deixou a tarefa um pouco difícil ao não deixar de chamar e saudar com a mão Glenda e Sly. Quando consideraram que já não havia perigo, Black Jack e Irina os soltaram.

Com um grito de alegria, Glenda saltou aos braços abertos de Isabella. Todos os olhos se fixaram na comovedora imagem da mulher e a menina abraçando-se enquanto a mimada raposa saltava a seu redor, gemendo para que o incluíssem. Ajoelhando-se no chão para acolher entre seus braços a seus dois amigos favoritos, Isabella os estreitou contra seu peito; a menina e a raposa se aconchegaram contra seu pescoço, enquanto os olhos de Isabella se enchiam de lágrimas e um inesperado soluço oprimia sua garganta.

- Abandonou-me – recriminou-lhe Glenda - e não brinquei mais.

- Eu também - Isabella tratou de sustentar a emoção que a embargava -. Trouxe um presente muito bonito. Perdoa-me?

- Promete que não voltará a partir?

- Prometo.

Glenda dirigiu o olhar a pequena raposa.

- Sly também estava muito triste.

Os lábios de Isabella esboçaram um sorriso.

- Também trouxe um presente para Sly. Acha que me perdoará?

- Acredito que sim.

Isabella riu e deu à menina um sonoro beijo em cada bochecha. Sly se queixou, reclamando sua parte de atenção. Para o assombro de todos menos de Glenda, Isabella depositou um sonoro beijo na úmida ponta de seu focinho. Por fim Isabella se levantou e saudou Irina, cuja cara estava alagada de lágrimas de alívio. As primas se abraçaram e se beijaram.

- Estava louca de preocupação – admitiu Irina.

- Sinto muito - desculpou-se Isabella, olhando de esguelha a Antonia, que acabava de sair ao pátio -. Foi um terrível mal-entendido. Perdoa-me?

- Ainda não sei – brincou Irina -. Trouxe algo para me subornar?

- Pois sim – disse Isabella, rindo-. Comprei tecidos em Edimburgo pensando em compartilhar com você.

- Então te perdôo.

Isabella deixou Irina e se aproximou de Black Jack, que falava com Edward.

- Sinto muito - desculpou-se com voz vacilante, sem saber como a receberia seu sogro.

- Esqueça isso – repreendeu-a Black Jack gentilmente. Logo a beijou na bochecha -. O menino que leva dentro tão dignamente compensa todas as tolices que cometeu. - Deu-lhe uns tapinhas na mão e logo percorreu com o olhar o concorrido pátio -. Não vejo Jasper. Onde está?

- Jasper ficou em Edimburgo - explicou Edward a seu pai.

- Por quê? - perguntou Black Jack -. Meus espiões me disseram que Menzies retornou ao castelo de Weem.

- Está apaixonado - deixou escapar Isabella.

- Apaixonado? – Black Jack pôs-se a rir -. Quem é a pobre desventurada?

- Sheena Menzies - resmungou Edward com a esperança de que seu pai não entendesse o sobrenome -. Está a serviço da rainha.

- Sheena Menzies? - repetiu Black Jack.

- É uma moça muito doce – acrescentou Isabella. - Sentirá orgulhoso de chamá-la de filha.

- Por mais encantada que seja, Jasper é um inepto que nunca escolhe o caminho adequado. - Black Jack encolheu os ombros com ar fatalista, consciente de que certas coisas escapavam a seu controle.

- Querida - disse Edward dirigindo-se a Isabella -. Fará-me um favor?

- Diga.

- Lave a boca antes que me beije. Não me entusiasma o sabor da raposa.

- No salão os espera algo para comer - anunciou Rosalie alegremente, disposta a comportar-se como se ela não tivesse sido o motivo da fuga de sua cunhada. Isabella entrou no grande salão com outros. Glenda se negava a lhe soltar a mão, e Sly insistia em esfregar-se contra suas pernas como um gato. Isabella mal podia andar, mas nem a menina nem a raposa queriam arriscar-se a perdê-la outra vez. Sentaram-se todos à mesa de honra, exceto Irina, que preferiu sentar-se com Jamie. Logo que Isabella se acomodou em sua cadeira, Glenda subiu em seu colo.

- Desça daí - ordenou-lhe Edward com brutalidade a sua sobrinha. Glenda se sentiu desconcertada e ferida, e seu lábio inferior tremeu.

- O que foi? - perguntou Isabella a Edward, rodeando à pequena com seus braços.

- Machucará o bebê.

Black Jack, que estava sentado ao lado de sua nora, riu entre dentes com a ciumenta preocupação de seu filho. Recordou os tempos passados em que ele mesmo enfrentou uma paternidade iminente, e soube que a ansiedade de seu filho se intensificaria nos seguintes meses.

- Glenda está bem onde está – assegurou Isabella a seu marido -. Não sou tão frágil como acredita e tampouc bebê.

- Que bebê? - perguntou Glenda.

Isabella guiou a mão da pequena até seu ligeiramente volumoso ventre.

- Tenho um bebê... seu novo primo, crescendo dentro de mim. - A expressão de Glenda era de autentico entusiasmo -. Logo estará bastante forte para viver fora de minha barriga, e brincaremos todos no jardim, você, Sly, o bebê e eu. O que acha? Você gostará?

- Sim, mas onde estava antes?

- Com os anjos, no céu.

Glenda franziu o cenho.

- E como passou do céu a sua barriga?

Black Jack e Edward não puderam dissimular a risada.

- Isso foi coisa do tio Edward – respondeu Isabella, ruborizando-se. Sorriu a seu marido e logo acrescentou - Tio Edward, conte como chegou seu filho a minha barriga.

Agora foi Edward quem franziu o sobrecenho.

- Aconteceu Glenda, quando eu demonstrei meu amor a Bella.

- Entendo – disse Glenda. Edward sorriu cheio de satisfação, mas quase caiu da cadeira ao escutar as seguintes palavras de sua sobrinha -. Eu não tenho nenhum bebê na barriga - refletiu a menina -, É porque não gosta de mim, tio Edward?

BrigeIsabellatte soltou uma risada e logo explicou:

- É um tipo de amor diferente ao que um tio sente por sua sobrinha, querida.

- Oh - Aquela resposta pareceu satisfazer Glenda, mas então olhou Isabella com curiosidade -. e como sairá o bebê de sua barriga?

- Edward, acredito que deveríamos lhes entregar agora os presentes – sugeriu Isabella, passando por cima da pergunta.

- Estou de acordo.

Edward repartiu os presentes comprados em Edimburgo, Glenda lançou uma exclamação de alegria ao ver sua nova boneca, a que imediatamente a chamou lady Autumn. Quando lhe perguntaram a respeito daquele nome tão incomum, Glenda explicou que Isabella tinha chegado a Dunridge no outono, e queria recordar sempre aquele feliz dia. Ninguém advertiu que os lábios de Rosalie se esticaram em uma silenciosa careta de desagrado.

Irina admirou a beleza dos tecidos. Quando abandonou o salão alguns minutos mais tarde para ordenar que preparassem o banho de Isabella, levou-as consigo de um modo quase reverente.

Edward subiu Sly em cima da mesa, tirou-lhe o velho colar amarelo e lhe grampeou o novo ao redor do pescoço.

- Muito bem – disse -. Que lhe...?

Sly tirou a língua de repente e lambeu os lábios de Edward. Com uma exclamação de asco, Edward enxugou os lábios com a manga da camisa e bebeu um gole de cerveja. Logo depositou Sly no chão.

- Não esqueça de lavar a boca, querido – disse Isabella imitando o sotaque de seu marido -. Não me entusiasma o sabor da raposa.

A reunião familiar logo se dispersou, Glenda foi a contra gosto tomar suas lições com o padre Kaplan, e Isabella subiu ao andar de cima para tomar um banho e descansar. Quando Black Jack se retirou para sua sala de estudo, Edward agarrou uma jarra de cerveja e foi sentar em frente à chaminé, tratando de relaxar, estirou as pernas e logo fechou os olhos para fantasiar sobre o filho varão que estava certo de que Isabella levava em suas vísceras.

- Sua esposa é uma besta - disse uma voz cheia de desprezo.

Edward abriu os olhos de repente e fixou seu olhar em Rosalie, a qual se achava de pé em frente a ele.

- Não pronuncie essas sujas mentiras diante de mim nem de ninguém - advertiu-lhe Edward -, Se o fizer, arrependerá-se.

- Me arrepender por dizer a verdade? - replicou Rosalie

- Não se meta em minha vida - disse Edward com voz enganosamente tranquila -. Já causou muitos problemas entre minha esposa e eu. Se voltar a acontecer, devolverei aos MacKinnon.

- E perder à filha de Emmet?

- Glenda é uma MacArthur e seu lar é Dunridge.

- Bastardo!

- Asseguro, querida cunhada - replicou Edward -, que Black Jack e minha mãe estavam casados e muito bem casados.

- Pode responder também da criança que espera sua mulher? - inquiriu Rosalie, fazendo caso omisso da mortífera expressão do rosto do Edward -. Bella viajou por esses mundos, e te asseguro que mais de um homem iria na mesma direção.

- Fecha a boca - espetou Edward -. Bella foi muito bem escoltada por Magnus Campbell.

Rosalie arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- De verdade? E posso perguntar quem a protegia de Magnus Campbell? - Sem dizer mais, Rosalie partiu.

Afligido, Edward se afundou na cadeira. Onde e como tinha dormido Isabella durante sua viagem a Londres? Perguntou-se pela enésima vez. Saberia alguma vez com total certeza que seu primogênito era realmente dele?

Depois de banhar-se e dormir um pouco, Isabella se vestiu para o jantar. Pela primeira vez desde que deixaram Edimburgo, sentiu-se bonita, mas o vestido se apertava incomodamente seu peito e cintura. Nenhum de seus trajes lhe sentava bem, e Isabella tomou nota mentalmente de que teria que começar a alargar as costuras. Com a esperança de poder falar em particular com o conde, Isabella foi diretamente ao salão principal, mas Black Jack não estava à vista, assim decidiu provar a sorte na sala de estudo. Sentado em sua cadeira frente à chaminé, Black Jack parecia estar esperando-a.

- Estive sonhando acordado vendo meu primeiro neto – disse-lhe -. Como está?

- Bastante bem, agora que os enjôos cessaram. Não se zangará se tiver uma menina, não é?

- Não, mas não acredito que Edward permita que dê a luz a uma menina primeiro.

Isabella sorriu.

- Certamente tem razão - reconheceu, e logo disse com embaraço - Eu... sinto haver partido de Dunridge. Sei que...

- Esqueça - insistiu Black Jack, rechaçando as desculpas de Isabella com um movimento da mão - Vai dizer-me por que escapou? Brigou com o Edward?

-Não. Eu… Rosalie...

- Não continue. Com esse nome está tudo dito. Possivelmente devesse devolvê-la aos MacKinnon.

- Não! - exclamou Isabella para surpresa do conde que sabia que suas noras nunca poderiam ser amigas -. Sentiria-me muito infeliz sem a Glenda.

- Glenda é uma MacArthur e ficaria em Dunridge.

- Não pode separar uma mãe de sua filha – disse Isabella, levando-as mãos instintivamente ao ventre.

- Você é mais mãe para Glenda do que jamais foi a sua própria.

- Antonia não pensaria o mesmo. Nos acusaria de haver roubado sua filha e haveria hostilidades entre os dois clãs.

Black Jack assentiu.

- É muito sábia para ser tão jovem.

- Sou uma cabeça oca – confessou Isabella -. Se não, por que ia escapar?

- Se reconhece seu desatino, então já não é uma cabeça oca - discrepou Black Jack -. Magnus Campbell te escoltou até Londres?

- Sim. É um bom amigo e um homem de honra.

- O moço se parece com seu pai. - Os dois permaneceram sentados, em um agradável silêncio durante alguns instantes -. Sou um velho que viu muitas coisas, algumas boas e muitas más - disse Black Jack, rompendo por fim a pausa -. Meu conselho é que te concentre em dar a luz um herdeiro são para Edward. Preocupar-se com o passado não ajuda o futuro. Lembra-se do dia que chegou a Dunridge? - Riu ao recordá-lo -. Tinha pior aspecto que uma mendiga, e entretanto entrou nesta sala de estudo e me ordenou que mantivesse encerrados meus horríveis cães de caça para que não assustassem o seu animal. - Isabella se ruborizou -. Seja paciente com Edward - aconselhou seu sogro -. Parece-se comigo, e não é fácil viver com ele, mas se suavizará com a idade. Vamos jantar?

- Sim - assentiu ela com um sorriso.

Black Jack acompanhou sua nora até a sala e passaram em frente de Rosalie, que se achava sentada no extremo da mesa principal. Como primeira dama do castelo, o lugar de Isabella era entre o conde e seu marido. Edward não tinha chegado ainda.

Glenda, que tinha sido convidada para jantar com os adultos só por essa noite, entrou brincando de correr no salão.

- Sente-se a meu lado – disse-lhe Isabella -. O tio Edward se sentará na outra cadeira.

Edward entrou no salão com expressão carrancuda, e Isabella se perguntou se haveria problemas. Olhou Antonia, mas seu aspecto era aprazível. «_Ela o deixou zangado_ - pensou Isabella -. _Essa bruxa só é feliz quando faz sofrer alguém_.»

Quando Edward se sentou sem lhe prestar atenção, Isabella obrigou-se a sorrir agradavelmente e se dirigiu a Glenda.

- Não vejo lady Autumn entre nós – observou -. Onde está?

- Lady Autumn está jantando com lorde Sly – explicou Glenda - . Acredito que gosta dele.

Isabella sorriu divertida

- Ah, sim?

-Sim. Não diga ao avô - acrescentou a pequena -, mas lorde Sly tomou excessivas liberdades com lady Autumn.

- Ah,uma uva sem semente – exclamou Isabella, contendo a risada -. O que fez esse descarado peludo?

- Atreveu-se a lhe agarrar a mão.

- Não! Como pôde fazer uma coisa assim? – O tom de Isabella era de espanto, tal como requeria a situação, mas seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso.

- Com a boca.

Isabella e Black Jack puseram-se a rir, e inclusive o próprio Edward esboçou um sorriso.

- Isto é o que se diz de um grupo animado – comentou Moireach quando chegou com o jantar. Depois de servir à família, a governanta ficou na mesa principal para ajudar Glenda; e sorriu com orgulho quando Isabella elogiou seu haggis.

- Mmmm... delicioso - elogiou a futura condessa -. Do que é? Esqueci.

- Não pergunte, somente coma.

Isabella mastigou lentamente outro bocado.

- Bom, sabe estupendamente. - deu uns tapinhas no ventre e, olhando a seu marido, acrescentou - nosso bebê vai sair a seu pai escocês.

Edward lhe lançou um frio olhar e voltou o rosto. «_Sim_ – pensou -. _Mas que escocês é o pai?»_

- Está zangado comigo? - perguntou-se Isabella, desconcertada -. Fiz algo errado, ou não fiz algo que devia fazer?

- Contou-lhes Irina as boas notícias? - perguntou Moireach tratando de suavizar a situação -. Ela e meu Jamie se uniram como casal.

- Unidos? - Isabella procurou Irina com o olhar.

As bochechas da moça ardiam. Junto dela, Jaime sorria abertamente -. Quer dizer que se prometeram em matrimônio?

- É um costume escocês, uma espécie de matrimônio – explicou Moireach.

O garfo que se dirigia à boca de Isabella se deteve a meio caminho e retornou ao prato -. uma espécie de matrimônio?

- Advirto-lhes que é perfeitamente legal - assegurou-lhe a governanta -. Viverão juntos durante um ano e logo decidirão se casam definitivamente ou não.

- Seu filho está desonrando a minha prima! - Ultrajada, Isabella se voltou para Edward -. insisto que se casem imediatamente!

A expressão do Edward se escureceu ainda mais.

- Jamie não está forçando Irina a fazer nada. Pelo menos uma vez em sua maldita vida, coloque-se em seus assuntos.

- Maldita vida? - Isabella não pensava meter-se em seus assuntos, mas sim passar por cima o insulto de seu marido. Mais tarde lhe faria pagar por isso - É escandaloso - lamentou-se, apelando ao conde.

Black Jack se recostou na cadeira. Se não esclarecia tudo em seguida, sem dúvida sofreria uma indigestão antes de que terminasse o jantar.

- Jamie e Irina aproximem-se aqui. – Quando estiveram os dois de pé em frente a ele, Black Jack se dirigiu a seu homem -. Estaria disposto a se casar com Irina diante do padre Kaplan?

- Quem se não ele iria casar-nos?

O conde sorriu agradado.

- Quero dizer imediatamente depois do jantar.

- Querem dizer esta noite? Mas...

- Lady Isabella não está contente com sua situação - interrompeu Black Jack -. Se não se casar com Irina como é devido, ela será enviada de volta a sua casa na Inglaterra.

- Me enviar de volta para casa? - queixou-se Irina.

- Nesse caso - assentiu Jamie sem vacilar -, casarei-me com minha garota agora mesmo.

O jantar continuou. Isabella deu uma olhada a Edward, e seu olhar de desprezo se cravou em seu coração com mais força que uma adaga. «_Se está zangado _– perguntou-se -, _por que não me diz e acaba com isto?_»

- Quando falamos antes – disse Isabella ao Black Jack com picardia -, disse que com a idade Edward se tornaria mais suave ou mais azedo?

Black Jack riu, e Isabella lhe imitou. Edward lhes observou mal-humorado, convencido de que riam dele.

- Tio Edward não está contente – disse Glenda, percebendo seu desgosto.

- Assim é. - Isabella o olhou de soslaio.

- Quando você partiu - seguiu tagarelando a menina -, tio Edward se zangou muito com tio Jasper. Dava medo de vê-lo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Tio Edward me assustou muito – divagou Glenda – mas o vovô é quem manda e o pôs quieto. O vovô disse que tio Edward estava preocupado por você.

Por cima da cabeça de Glenda, Isabella viu como seu marido olhava fixamente seu ventre, o que fez com que Edward se ruborizasse.

- Se não aprender a se comportar, menina charlatona. - grunhiu Edward -, não lhe convidaremos mais para jantar conosco.

- Não desafogue seu mau humor na menina, seu bruto – replicou Isabella, agarrando a trêmula mão de Glenda.

Moireach chegou no momento oportuno para recolher a mesa, com o qual salvou Isabella de uma boa bronca. O conde pediu ao padre Kaplan, a Jamie e a Irina que se adiantassem.

A cerimônia não foi mais que um singelo e breve intercâmbio de juramentos. Para falar a verdade, o apaixonado beijo dos noivos foi mais longo que o casamento, ou ao menos isso pareceu a Isabella. Calorosos aplausos encheram a sala enquanto durou o interminável beijo. Para evitar que Glenda visse ou ouvisse o que não devia, Moireach a acompanhou para fora do salão, não sem efusivos protestos por parte da pequena.

O conde ficou em pé e brindou pela noiva. Seguidamente, apanhou sua taça e a lançou contra a parede. Seus guerreiros também apanharam as taças, mas foram mais prudentes com a propriedade de seu senhor.

Isabella beijou sua prima e lhe desejou o melhor. Logo caminhou ao longo da mesa principal com intenção de retirar-se para seu quarto.

- Ora! - exclamou Rosalie com desprezo.

Isabella se deteve e deu meia volta, de modo que seus olhos verdes se encontraram com o desdenhoso olhar azul de sua cunhada.

- Queria me dizer algo? - perguntou.

- É uma hipócrita - insultou-a Rosalie.

Consciente de que todos os olhos se voltaram para elas, Rosalie se levantou de sua cadeira, desafiando a Isabella com olhar firme.

- Prostituta desavergonhada, acaso sabe de quem é o filho que leva em suas vísceras?

- Você... você... é pior que uma pestilenta fera do bosque! - espetou Isabella. Logo girou sobre seus pés e abandonou o salão com passo majestoso.

- Ouviu esse insulto? - gemeu Rosalie, voltando-se para Black Jack e Edward.

Black Jack pôs-se a rir, e inclusive Edward foi incapaz de reprimir um sorriso.

- Acredito que Bella acaba de te chamar de dragão – informou o conde a sua nora.

Isabella estava sentada em um tamborete em frente à chaminé apagada, com os ombros cansados. Quando a porta abriu e ouviu que entrava seu marido, ergueu as costas de repente, jogou os ombros para trás e continuou escovando o cabelo.

Edward cruzou o quarto e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado do tamborete de sua esposa. Observou-a silenciosamente, mas Isabella fingiu não havê-lo visto.

- Surgiram algumas pergunta muito importantes – disse Edward bruscamente -. Necessito de respostas... respostas sinceras. - Isabella continuou escovando o cabelo -. Maldição - grunhiu o escocês. Isabella continuou escovando o cabelo -. Maldição - repetiu. Elevou a mão e deteve o enérgico movimento de sua esposa -. Olhe-me quando falo com você! - Ela se voltou para seu marido e foi então que Edward pôde ver as lágrimas em suas bochechas. Depois de vacilar alguns instante, perguntou - É…é meu filho o bebê que leva no ventre?

Isabella abriu a boca, horrorizada.

- Não, é de Murdac Menzies, maldito idiota! - gritou Isabella.

Edward a agarrou pela cintura e a levantou bruscamente do tamborete, obrigando-a a ajoelhar-se em frente a ele.

- Não estou brincando.

- Deu ouvidos a Rosalie.

- Não a culpe por expressar meus pensamentos. Onde dormiu durante o caminho a Londres?

Para assombro de Edward, Isabella pôs-se a rir.

- Durante o caminho? - Sua risada subiu de tom -. Você acha que Magnus e eu...? - Edward a sacudiu com dureza e logo esperou que se acalmasse -. É um idiota - sussurrou a moça, secando-as lágrimas -. Magnus Campbell é um homem honesto.

Edward se ruborizou.

- Alivia-me escutar isso. Não gostava da idéia de matar alguém da família. E quando esteve em Londres? - falou com crueldade -. Alguém a conseguiu então?

A expressão horrorizada de Isabella respondeu a sua pergunta.

- Ninguém me _conseguiu_, como diz tão delicadamente – espetou Isabella - Ache mesmo que Bucko e Marianne tivessem permitido que alguém me tocasse? Estava melhor protegida lá do que aqui.

- Acredito em você.

- Muito amável de sua parte – disse Bella, e começou a soluçar.

Edward se sentia culpado por ter duvidado da fidelidade de sua esposa, assim tentou lhe acariciar o ombro, mas Isabella o rechaçou.

- Acusou-me de não confiar em você, mas é você quem não confia em mim - disse com um brilho de raiva nos olhos -. Espero que este bebê seja varão... pelo bem de Black Jack.

Aquela tácita ameaça de separação se abateu pesadamente sobre eles. Isabella ficou em pé, mas Edward a sentou sobre seu colo e a beijou profundamente. Não obteve resposta.

- Maldição, Bella! Não posso evitar sentir ciúmes. Amo você. - Admitir seu amor foi uma arma mais forte que o pior de seus irados insultos. Isabella afundou contra seu peito e chorou desconsolada -. Sinto muito, querida - cantarolou Edward uma e outra vez. Seu coração se rasgava por cada lágrima derramada por sua esposa.

Quando o pranto de Isabella se acalmou, Edward fez que levantasse o queixo e contemplou aqueles olhos verdes, alagados em lágrimas:

- Desculpe, meu amor - suplicou Edward.

Isabella lhe dedicou um trêmulo sorriso, e ele a beijou na bochecha

- Foi um dia longo e desagradável. Vamos para cama

Uma vez nu, Edward se voltou para o leito e foi surpreso por uma grata visão. Isabella estava sentada no outro lado da cama, dando uma massagem com um unguento no ventre e nos seios.

- O que faz? - perguntou Edward, rodeando a cama até seu lado. Contemplou com admiração o modo como a luz das velas e o unguento se uniam, conferindo à pele de Isabella um brilho muito atraente.

- Moireach me preparou isto - respondeu enquanto admirava o físico de seu marido sob o resplendor da vela -. Diz que ajuda a evitar as estrias da pele…

- Posso te ajudar?

- Sim, claro.

Edward se ajoelhou em frente a ela, e se seu rosto não tivesse estado escondido entre as sombras Isabella teria percebido seu sorriso sonhador. Depois de esquentar a loção em suas mãos, Edward começou pelo ventre de sua mulher. Suas carícias eram lentas e reconfortantes, e Isabella se maravilhou de que aquelas mãos grosseiramente curtidas no campo de batalha pudessem ser tão suaves. Enquanto observava seu marido, tão imerso em sua tarefa, um tenro sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

- É assombroso pensar o que há aí, sob minhas mãos - sussurrou Edward -. dentro de só cinco meses ele já estará conosco.

- Ou ela.

- Sim, ou ela.

Edward esquentou um pouco mais de unguento entre suas mãos, disposto a ocupar-se das duas coisas que mais gostava no mundo: os seios de sua esposa. Isabella fechou os olhos. As carícias que tinham depravado seu arredondado estômago agora tentavam seus seios.

- Tem os mamilos inchados e escuros – murmurou Edward, brincando com o polegar e o indicador - Lembram as cerejas que comemos na corte.

Isabella deixou escapar uma risada gutural. Uma quebra da onda que formigava seu desejo correu das pontas de seus mamilos até o secreto canto de sua virilha. Aproximando-se mais dela, Edward beijou seus sedosos seios. Percorreu com sua língua os endurecidos centros, e Isabella agarrou seu cabelo com um suave gemido. Quando começou a mover os quadris, seu marido a empurrou para trás para deitar na cama.

Os lábios de Edward descenderam por uma de suas pernas. Beijou seu delicado pé e logo lambeu a parte interior para deter-se depois a beijar seu ventre.

- Amo você - murmurou. Então seus lábios tiveram os mesmos cuidados à outra perna.

Edward retornou uma vez mais ao ventre de Isabella, e afundou a cabeça em sua feminina fenda. Lambeu e mordeu seu mágico botão e, quando Isabella gritou, deslizou a língua em seu interior. Ela se desfez contra sua cara, alagada pelas ondas de prazer que a transportaram ao paraíso. Edward apareceu em frente ao rosto de Isabella.

- Mas, e o bebê...?

- Sente falta de você - assegurou ela.

Apoiando uma mínima parte de seu peso sobre Isabella, Edward penetrou em sua úmida gruta. Lentamente, entrou e se retirou, incrementando seu ritmo em cada sensual investida. Isabella arqueou as costas, insistindo a seguir, e recebeu cada deliciosa penetração com seu próprio impulso. Das ânsias de sua paixão surgiu uma só criatura, ávida e enlouquecida.

- Agora... - gemeu Isabella, e ele a agradou derramando sua semente.

Quando a respiração de ambos se acalmou, Edward arrastou Isabella sob a colcha, junto a ele, e logo a embalou entre seus braços.

- Às vezes me comporto como um asno – disse. Depois jurou - Que Deus me fulmine com um raio se te magoar outra vez. - Os ombros de Isabella se estremeceram com uma risada silenciosa -. Bom – retificou -, se é que alguma vez duvidou de seu amor por mim. Melhor assim?

- Muito melhor.

* * *

**CARA alguém mais esta cansada dessa insegurança do Edward? Não serio mesmo, da nos nervos...**

**Então o que acharam do cap? Gostaram? Espero que sim, pois sábado que vem tem mais...**

**Aaah notei que pouca deixaram coments no cap anterior, que aconteceu com minha amadas leitoras?**

**Ate sábado gente**


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

- Pelas barbas de Diabo! - resmungou Isabella, lutando com seu vestido. Não tinha se atrevido a requerer Irina para suas tarefas diárias na manhã seguinte a suas bodas, mas vestir-se sem a ajuda de sua prima parecia desesperadamente complicado.

Isabella se encontrava presa dentro das volumosas dobras de seu vestido, incapaz de libertar-se ou de localizar as aberturas para os braços. Como é possível que uma mulher adulta seja incapaz de vestir-se sozinha? perguntou-se com frustração. A moça continuou brigando com valentia, mas sua resolução crescia ao mesmo tempo que sua frustração.

Do outro lado do quarto, Edward observava a batalha que sua esposa liberava com o vestido, e seus lábios desenharam um irônico sorriso.

Por fim! Isabella encontrou as mangas e deslizou os braços em seu interior. O traje deixou descoberto sua cabeça e descendeu até seu lugar. Tão somente restavam os botões. Tentando chegar até suas costas, Isabella encontrou o botão da cintura, e se entrou de novo em uma intensa batalha. Retorceu-se para um lado e para outro, mas não havia maneira de juntar os dois extremos do corpo do vestido. «_Não importa_ – disse-se -. Começarei _por cima_.» Os dois botões superiores pareciam enganosamente fáceis, e a confiança de Isabella aumentou. Chegou a alcançar o terceiro botão, mas foi incapaz de unir os dois lados do vestido. O quarto botão parecia inalcançável, e Isabella já estava molhada e empapada de suor por causa de seus esforços.

Mãos fortes tocaram seus ombros.

- Posso te ajudar? - perguntou Edward, lhe fazendo cócegas na nuca com seu fôlego.

- Sim, por favor - ofegou ela.

- Meus dedos são muito grandes para uma tarefa tão delicada - observou Edward, lutando por juntar os dois extremos do vestido -. Maldição! Encolha a barriga.

- Estou fazendo isso.

Sem muita força para não rasgar o vestido, Edward juntou os extremos.

- Pare! - gritou Isabella -. Não posso respirar. - Edward estalou a língua com a súplica de sua esposa.

- Está muito gorda para pôr este vestido.

- É um de meus favoritos – gemeu Isabella, afogando um soluço.

- Tenho a solução perfeita. - Com o propósito de ocultar as provas do crescente diâmetro de sua esposa, Edward cobriu os ombros de Isabella com um de seus xales e logo o amarrou na frente -. Se me derem escolha - disse, dando suaves e brincalhões golpes na ponta do nariz de sua esposa -, prefiro enfrentar meus inimigos no campo de batalha que a seus botões.

No grande salão, Black Jack se achava sentado sozinho na mesa principal. Edward e Isabella se reuniram com ele, e enquanto cruzavam a sala perceberam as expressões de fadiga e ressaca nos rostos de serventes e soldados. Ao que parece, a celebração das bodas de Irina e Jamie tinha incluído bebida em abundância.

- Bom dia – saudou Black Jack, feliz ao ver que seu filho estava de melhor humor que na noite anterior.

- Bom dia - responderam Edward e Bella em uníssono.

- Como se sente hoje, Bella?

- Gorda.

Black Jack riu divertido.

- Não me parece gorda. Está encantadora. Não é, filho?

- Minha esposa é a perfeição personificada - disse Edward, coincidindo com seu pai -, mas seus vestidos são mais difíceis de grampear que o...

- Edward – repreendeu Isabella -. É incorrigível. Por que se empenha em me zangar continuamente?

- O aborrecimento te faz mais adorável do que já é.

Black Jack deu uns tapinhas na mão de Isabella.

- Não se aborreça. É natural que uma mulher grávida engorde. Depois de tudo, como pode caber os dois em um vestido?

- Os dois?

- Você e meu neto - esclareceu Black Jack -. Além disso, tenho notícias que farão com que você se senta melhor.

- Do que se trata?

- Rosalie não se reunirá conosco nas refeições até que seu orgulho ferido se recupere do que a chamou ontem à noite.

- Se não estivesse grávida - importunou Edward -, treinaria-te para que me acompanhasse em minhas lutas. Essa tua língua afiada faria estragos.

- Falando de lutas... - disse Black Jack. Edward resmungou, pois sabia o que seu pai estava a ponto de recordar -. Estamos em agosto, e já levou um dia e uma noite de descanso.

- O que tem que a ver que estejamos em agosto? - perguntou Isabella.

- Os ataques em época de colheita são mais perigosos e frequentes que no resto do ano - explicou Edward.

- A diferença do ano passado nesta época, quando Edward a estava cortejando no pavilhão de caça - acrescentou Black Jack -, estamos acostumados a passar o mês de agosto fazendo honra a nossa destreza para a luta e planejando estratégias. Quando o clã não consegue proteger-se como é devido, o inverno seguinte é muito duro.

Nesse momento chegou o café da manhã, composto de mingau de aveia, tortas, cerveja e leite.

- Bom dia – saudou Moireach, deixando uma jarra em frente a Isabella -. Aqui têm o leite.

- Começo a me sentir como uma vaca – queixou-se Isabella.

- E também está parecida - burlou-se Edward. Quando Isabella se voltou para ele pronta para começar um batalha, Edward elevou os braços em sinal de rendição -. Referia às úberes, perdão, quero dizer... aos seios - , Isabella não achou nada divertido.

- Venha aqui, querida. - Black Jack chamou Glenda, que acabava de entrar no salão -. Se aproxime e me dê bom dia.

- Bom dia, vovô. - Glenda subiu no seu colo, e agitou os cílios como Isabella a tinha ensinado. Black Jack sorriu e logo perguntou: - Dormiu bem?

- Sim.

Isabella estendeu a mão para acariciar Sly, que estava jogado no chão entre sua cadeira e a de seu sogro. Logo olhou de esguelha à menina.

- Pergunto-me por que meu amigo peludo não dormiu comigo ontem à noite - disse.

- Lorde Sly suplicou que lhe permitisse ficar junto a lady Autumn – mentiu Glenda.

- Seriamente? - Isabella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, mas eu mesma o acompanharei até seu quarto esta noite.

Isabella considerou a proposta e sorriu.

- Se lorde Sly prefere ficar a noite em seu quarto, não tenho nenhuma objeção.

- Verdade? - A voz de Glenda se elevou, cheia de entusiasmo.

- Para ser sincera - sussurrou Isabella, aproximando-se do ouvido da menina -, o tio Edward fica ciumento quando Sly compartilha minha cama. Em realidade me fará um grande favor se...

Uma forte aclamação interrompeu suas palavras e todo mundo elevou a vista. Jamie e Irina, vermelhos de vergonha, entraram no salão com notável atraso.

Edward sorriu ao ver seu apuro e os chamou à mesa principal.

- Espero que tenha dormido bem, Jamie – brincou -. O conde ordenou que saiamos dos muros do castelo para começar nosso treinamento. - Jamie abriu a boca, consternado.

- Bom dia, prima – saudou Isabella, lhe dedicando a Irina um sorriso de cumplicidade -. Hoje precisarei que me ajude a soltar as costuras de meus vestidos.

Black Jack ficou em pé, acomodou Glenda em sua cadeira e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça.

- Tenho muito trabalho. Estarei ocupado todo o dia – anunciou -, assim não me verão até o jantar. – Ao observar a desiludida expressão de sua neta, acrescentou - Verei-a na hora de sempre no jardim.

Glenda sorriu.

- Vou redecorar o quarto das crianças - informou Isabella a seu marido -. Acha que...?

Sem prestar a menor atenção, Edward ficou em pé, terminou sua cerveja de um gole, e seguidamente beijou Isabella na bochecha e saiu do salão a grandes passos. Resmungando e lamentando-se, os guerreiros MacArthur o seguiram.

- Abandonaram-nos – observou Irina, sentando-se na cadeira que Edward tinha deixado livre.

- Glenda – chamou Moireach da entrada -. É a hora de suas lições. - A pequena fingiu não ouvi-la - Vamos - ordenou a governanta, dirigindo-se para a mesa principal a grandes passos -. O padre Kaplan está procurando você. E não me faça gritar.

- Oh! - exclamou Glenda com pretendida inocência -. Não ouvi me chamar.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior para reprimir a risada. Glenda tinha estado praticando suas mentiras «boas», ao que parece com grande diligência.

- Vamos – ordenou Glenda à raposa -. É hora de nossa lição.

- Não – proibiu Moireach -. Sabe muito bem que o padre Kaplan o expulsou de suas aulas. É muito peralta.

Quando Glenda partiu, a raposa subiu no colo de sua proprietária. Isabella o arranhou por detrás das orelhas com ar ausente, e o animal gemeu de satisfação.

- Obrigado por insistir que Jamie e eu nos casássemos – disse Irina, com as bochechas rosadas -. Não me teria enviado a casa, não é?

Isabella sorriu com picardia.

- Eu nunca disse que o faria.

-Como?

- Ao que parece, o conde é um perito em dirigir seus homens. - As duas primas puseram-se a rir.

Só em seu quarto, Rosalie bufava de cólera. «_A inglesa não se mostrará tão orgulhosa quando Royce puzer a mão em cima dela_ - pensava com certa satisfação -. _eu adorarei ver a expressão de sua cara quando isso acontecer. Mataria-a agora mesmo com minhas próprias mãos, mas então me veria obrigada a dar um herdeiro a Edward_.»

Enquanto Rosalie permaneceu encerrada em seu quarto,os dias em Dunridge transcorreram com absoluta tranquilidade. Acompanhada de seus dois amigos preferidos, Isabella vagava pelo jardim na memorável manhã em que Antonia apareceu inesperadamente. Glenda, assustada pela intensa faísca de resolução nos olhos de sua mãe, agarrou a mão de Isabella.

- Quero ficar um momento com minha filha - anunciou Antonia com tom autoritário -, e não desejamos que nos acompanhe. - Sem mais, pegou a mão da pequena -. Vamos.

- Não – disse Glenda, agarrando a mão de Isabella com mais força.

- Só traz problemas – disse Isabella, situando-se entre elas -. Nunca antes tinha mostrado interesse por Glenda.

- Como se atreve a se interpor entre minha filha e eu! - exclamou Antonia com olhar assassino -. Solte-a.

- Não. - A expressão de Isabella era tão mortífera quanto a de sua cunhada.

As duas formosas adversárias permaneceram ali de pé, cara a cara. Nenhuma delas estava disposta a ceder.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Black Jack com voz ensurdecedora. O conde tinha saído para desfrutar do acostumado passeio com sua neta.

- Sly! - gritou Glenda.

Três pares de olhos se dirigiram rapidamente à pequena, e logo seguiram seu horrorizado olhar. Sly tinha uma das patas traseiras levantada, e estava urinando ao lado de Rosalie.

- Oh! - Rosalie saltou para trás. Furiosa, voltou-se para a raposa e lhe lançou um chute, mas Sly se escondeu contra o chão e mostrou as presas, grunhindo.

Rosalie saiu correndo do jardim, enquanto Black Jack, Isabella e Glenda caiam em sonoras gargalhadas. O conde estendeu a mão a sua neta a modo de convite, e piscou um olho para Isabella e disse:

- Já sabia que essa besta peluda serviria para algo.

À medida que se aproximava a colheita, Edward passava os dias defendendo o território MacArthur ou invadindo o de Menzies. Embora sentisse falta dele, Isabella também estava ocupada. Ocupou-se em redecorar o quarto do bebê que havia junto a seu dormitório, e não cessava de costurar, roupa para o bebê ou as costuras de seus próprios vestidos.

Uma tarde no princípios de outubro, Isabella passou pelo grande salão. Para sua surpresa, Edward estava ali, jantando excepcionalmente cedo com um grupo de seus homens. O sorriso de Isabella irradiou felicidade enquanto se dirigia para seu marido.

- Que alegria vê-lo aqui tão cedo – exclamou efusivamente.

Edward deu uns tapinhas no volumoso ventre de sua mulher.

- Ver seu precioso rosto é sem dúvida o maior dos prazeres. Creio que seu corpo está realmente pesado, querida.

- Mas por que está jantando agora? – por uma vez, Isabella passou por cima da brincadeira de seu marido.

- Não poderei jantar mais tarde. Esta noite vamos fazer uma incursão e não retornaremos até amanhã pela manhã.

Isabella empalideceu.

- Não há perigo, querida - mentiu Edward -, é só que a distância é considerável.

- Sabe que eu não gosto de ficar sozinha à noite – lamentou-se Isabella.

- E você sabe que se fosse por mim jamais a deixaria sozinha, amor. - Edward lhe falou como se fosse uma menina -. Mas não tenho outra escolha. Por que não convida Glenda e Sly para compartilhar sua cama?

- Minha preocupação os manteria acordados toda a noite. - Isabella fez beicinho e Edward a estreitou entre seus braços, tratando de consolá-la. «_Não há nada que possa fazer para evitar que parta_ – disse-se Isabella -. _Se choro, sua mente estará aqui em lugar de concentrar-se no que tenha que fazer_.» Isabella se obrigou a rir entre soluços, enxugou as lágrimas, e mentiu:

- Não se preocupe comigo, querido. A gravidez me põe a chorar a toda hora.

Edward sorriu e lhe deu um beijo longo e profundo. Depois, levantou-a de seu colo e ficou em pé. Seus homens o seguiram para fora do salão.

Uma vez sozinha, Isabella se sentou em uma cadeira em frente à chaminé. Com os cotovelos apoiados sobre suas pernas, cobriu o rosto e chorou em silêncio. De repente, algo úmido lhe fez cócegas na mão. Isabella olhou por entre seus dedos. Uma vez mais, a língua de Sly deslizou entre eles para lamber as salgadas lágrimas de sua ama. Quando ela o acariciou, Sly apoiou a cabeça no pouco espaço que ficava em seu colo e gemeu contente.

A insônia causada pela ansiedade acompanhou Isabella quando se retirou aquela noite. Depois de acender uma dúzia de velas que tinha reunido, começou a passear-se pelo quarto. « _E se Edward ficar ferido ou algo pior_?», perguntava-se, quase frenética de preocupação por seu marido.

A noite avançou. Isabella se ajoelhou junto à cama para rezar e pouco depois adormeceu. Um momento mais tarde, levantou a cabeça e ficou em pé. Cada músculo de seu corpo se queixou com aquele movimento, Apagou as velas uma a uma e só deixou acesa a que estava sobre sua mesinha.

Isabella cruzou o quarto e fechou a janela. O céu da noite era cinza. Apoiou as mãos sobre seu ventre, e sentiu como o bebê se movia em seu interior. Depois de apelar pela última vez a quem quer que se achasse lá em cima, deitou-se na cama e dormiu.

Edward e seus homens desmontaram no pátio e entraram diretamente no grande salão, onde a família e os serventes tomavam o café da manhã. A cadeira de Isabella estava vazia.

- Tudo foi como planejamos - informou Edward a seu pai. Esgotado, esfregou-se os avermelhados olhos - Onde está Bella?

- Não desceu ainda - respondeu Black Jack -. Vá descansar. Falaremos mais tarde.

Edward assentiu e abandonou o salão. Deteve-se em frente à porta de seu dormitório; no interior só havia silêncio. Abriu a porta sigilosamente e entrou. Isabella dormia.

O nariz de Edward se crispou; o quarto cheirava como uma das missas solenes de padre Kaplan. Olhou ao redor e sorriu ao ver todas aquelas velas apagadas. Sua valente esposa tinha medo da escuridão.

Edward se despiu e se meteu na cama. Quando olhou Isabella, surpreendeu-se ao comprovar que tinha sombras purpúreas de fatiga sob os olhos e que, inclusive enquanto dormia, sua expressão era tensa. Uma mulher inquieta dá a luz um bebê inquieto. Sua esposa grávida tinha passado uma solitária noite de vigília esperando a que seu marido retornasse são e salvo, e Edward sentiu que um nó de sufocante emoção subia por sua garganta.

- Bella - sussurrou, envolvendo-a com seus braços.

Os olhos verdes de Isabella se abriram de repente. Com um sorriso que refletia seu cansaço, estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto de Edward, e este beijou a palma de sua mão. Logo se abraçaram e dormiram.

Outubro passou e Isabella foi crescendo mais e mais. Para a véspera do dia de Todos os Santos, estava escandalosamente enorme, e ansiava ser liberada de seu fruto, igual à cevada dos campos. Ainda lhe aguardavam dois intermináveis meses de espera.

À medida que aumentava de tamanho, Isabella desentendeu-se das pequenas disputas e frustrações da vida cotidiana, e em seu lugar se refugiou na carapaça de sua própria gravidez; o mundo para ela girava em torno do nascimento de seu filho.

Edward ficou mais paciente e atento com Isabella. Preocupado com sua saúde, afastava de sua esposa os temas desagradáveis. «_Inspecionar a guarda_» era o eufemismo que Edward utilizava para referir-se a suas incursões e aos ataques defensivos.

Na manhã da vigília de Todos os Santos, Isabella estava sentada entre seu sogro e seu marido na mesa principal. Sentia-se cansada, deprimida e irritável. Frente a ela havia uma jarra de leite e um prato de papa de aveia, mas Bella os afastou. «_Quero cerveja_ - pensou com rebeldia _-. Jamais voltarei a tomar papa, leite ou haggis. E meus vestidos!_ – Continuou torturando-se -. _Quero usar meus bonitos vestidos_.» O vestuário de Isabella se achava limitados a túnicas folgadas, embora estas fossem feitas das malhas mais delicadas. Viu-se obrigada a utilizar os tecidos que tinha comprado em Edimburgo, o que lhe angustiou o coração.

Isabella suspirou. Era uma desgraça haver ficado enorme tão cedo. Inclusive o plácido sono a evitava. Cada vez que se deitava para descansar, o bebê lhe dava chutes, esmurrando suas vísceras como se quisesse castigar sua preguiça. A criatura era tão exasperante quanto seu pai.

- A temporada de lutas quase terminou - disse Edward ao conde.

- Menzies não passará um mal inverno – observou Black Jack -, mas haver roubado o gado que pastava entre as sombras de Weem foi um golpe muito duro para seu orgulho.

- Devemos permanecer alerta até que cheguem as primeiras neves.

- Escute com atenção a minhas palavras - disse Black Jack, esquecendo que Isabella estava presente -. Esse tipo se vingará com algo tão devastador.

Isabella ofegou e ficou pálida. Olhou nervosamente um e outro.

- Não referia-me a nada que ameace nossas vidas - esclareceu Black Jack, dando uns tapinhas na mão de sua nora -. Quis dizer que tratará de ferir nosso orgulho aproximando-se mais de Dunridge.

Isabella observou Edward... Ele assentiu, confirmando as palavras de seu pai, mas a moça não pôde evitar que a suspeita assaltasse sua mente.

- Sairei a inspecionar a guarda dos arredores - disse Edwad.

- Irei com você. - Black Jack ficou em pé junto a seu filho.

- Assim que terminar de comer – falou Edward a sua esposa -. Mas se já terminou, ajudarei-te a levantar.

- Por que ia levantar-me desta cadeira? - disse Isabella bruscamente -. Não posso fazer nada. – Edward sorriu diante de seu mau gênio -. Como se atreve a rir de mim? Tudo isto é sua culpa!

- Assumo minha culpa.

O bom humor de Edward não contribuiu para melhorar o de Isabella.

- Sei que seus homens fazem apostas sobre o número de bebês que levo em meu ventre - disse ela -. Se houver mais de um, nunca lhe perdoarei isso. Jamais!

- Não queria um menino para mim e uma menina para você?

- Não quero dois bebês – gemeu Isabella, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Nem sequer quero um.

- Sabe muito bem que não diz isso a sério, querida - enrolou-a seu marido, lutando por manter a compostura.

- Não olhe pra mim. Tenho um aspecto grotesco!

- Nunca esteve tão bonita, amor. - Edward se inclinou para beijar sua bochecha -. Ajudo-te a levantar?

- Não sou uma inválida – disse Isabella, desdenhando a mão que EDward oferecia -. Se não puder me levantar sozinha, ficarei aqui sentada até que dê a luz.

- Como quiser... se não importa de ter o traseiro intumescido.

Quando Edward partiu, Isabella esticou a mão para agarrar a cerveja de seu marido e a bebeu rapidamente. Não tinha sentido zangar Moireach, assim Isabella ofereceu a jarra de leite a Sly, que nunca rechaçava nada.

Com sua barriga a frente, Isabella inspecionou o jardim. O outono já tinha despido as árvores e conferido um frescor ao ar. Os frenéticos chiados e as amalucadas corridas na hora dos jogos continuavam apesar de sua gravidez, mas só Glenda e Sly se deleitavam correndo para cima e para baixo. Isabella os seguia com passo mais comedido.

- Agarre-o! - ordenou Glenda, lançando um pau ao outro extremo do jardim. Com um brilho de seu colar amarelo, a raposa saiu disparado -. O padre Kaplan diz que todo mundo deve ir a missa amanhã pela manhã - informou a Isabella -. É o dia de Todos os Santos.

- Isso significa que esta noite é a vigília de Todos os Santos - acrescentou Isabella -. É uma noite mágica.

- Mágica?

- Amanhã celebramos o dia de todos os Santos que estão no céu – explicou Bella -, mas a partir do anoitecer e até a meia-noite, o mal vaga pela terra.

- O mal? - Glenda estremeceu -. Quer dizer os espíritos?

- Os demônios aproveitam para divertir-se – disse Bella, enfeitando seu relato -, porque quando derem as doze devem retornar ao lugar onde estão condenados eternamente.

- Demônios?

- Sim, demônios.

Sly correu para elas e deixou dois paus no chão, em frente a Glenda. Logo se sentou, inclinou a cabeça para um lado e agitou a cauda em espera. Apesar de sua grande proeza, ninguém lhe prestou atenção.

Glenda agarrou a mão de Isabella.

- Não acha que deveríamos entrar?

- Por quê?

- Pode ser que os demônios cheguem cedo.

- Tenho certeza de que isso não ocorrerá – tranquilizou-a Isabella -. Os espíritos são muito pontuais.

- Ah - Muito pouco convencida, Glenda se agarrou à mão de Bella -. O tio Edward te ama muito.

- Como? - Isabella se surpreendeu com aquela repentina mudança de tema.

- Sua barriga está muito grande. Parece como se tivesse comido algo enorme.

- Obrigado.

- Acha que o vovô está zangado comigo? - perguntou Glenda -. Hoje não saiu para passear comigo.

- Ele e o tio Edward saíram muito cedo. Não demorarão para voltar. - Isabella a olhou. Duas grandes lágrimas escorregavam pelas bochechas da menina -. Por que chora?

- Os demônios vão machucar o vovô!

-Não. - Afligida por ter assustado à pequena, Isabella tratou de consolá-la, mas não podia ajoelhar-se para abraçá-la -. O tio Edward e o vovô estarão em casa muito antes que anoiteça...

O vento fez chegar aos ouvidos de Isabella gritos e sons de alarme procedentes do pátio do castelo.

- Vamos.

Isabella arrastou Glenda através da porta do jardim com tanta rapidez como lhe permitia seu volume e se apressou pelo corredor principal até o vestíbulo. A entrada estava cheia de guerreiros e servos, e reinava um grande alvoroço.

- Meu Deus! - gritou Isabella, avançando a toda pressa.

Com a ajuda de Edward e Jamie que o sustentava, Black Jack cruzava o vestíbulo cambaleando. Uma flecha sobressaía de seu casaco e de seu peito, e o sangue empapava sua camisa.

- Vovô! - chiou Glenda.

- Levem-lhe isso – gritou Moireach, correndo pelo vestíbulo para atender o conde.

- Foram esses demônios malignos! - disse Glenda a Isabella, a qual observava sem fala. De repente apareceu Irina e arrastou à menina até o salão.

Isabella tremeu de medo ao recordar a prematura morte de seu pai, mas se aproximou para ver como Moireach examinava Black Jack. O bebê lhe deu um forte chute, protestando com fúria, e Isabella ofegou e levou as mãos ao ventre.

- Não lhe ocorra ter um parto prematuro - advertiu-lhe a governanta ao ver pela extremidade do olho o repentino movimento de Isabella. Logo golpeou brandamente a cara de Black Jack e perguntou – Quem é você?

- Por Deus, mulher! - bramou o conde -. Atravessaram-me como a um porco e você me pergunta quem sou? Perdeu o juízo?

- Não está confundido pela perda de sangue - informou Moireach a Edward -. Levem-no para cima e lhe tiremos a flecha.

Um de cada lado do conde, Edward e Jamie começaram a subir as escadas. Aturdida, Isabella os seguiu até os aposentos de Black Jack.

- Ponham aqui – ordenou Moireach -. Jamie, alimente o fogo para que ilumine o quarto.

- É minha culpa – gemeu Isabella -. Eu atraí os espíritos malignos ao falar deles.

Black Jack a olhou e sorriu fracamente.

- Isto não foi feito por nenhum espírito maligno. Nunca imaginei que Menzies chegasse tão longe.

- Não fale - admoestou-o Edward -. Perdeu muito sangue.

Black Jack chamou a atenção da governanta e assinalou Isabella com o olhar. Estava mais pálida que pode chegar a estar uma pessoa que ainda respira.

- Vá para baixo, lady Isabella – ordenou Moireach -. Ferva água e recolha todas as velas que puder.

Ansiosa por ajudar, Isabella saiu do quarto imediatamente.

- Segure firme – disse Moireach -. Me dê sua faca, Edward, e evite que a maldita flecha se mova.

Com um mínimo movimento Moireach cortou a cabeça e a cauda da flecha e, depois das examinar, jogou-as de lado. Logo, com mão firme, extraiu o resto. Black Jack gemeu e o sangue brotou pelos extremos de sua ferida. Depois de lhe cortar a camisa, Moireach recolheu a saia, rasgou uma parte de suas anáguas e deu ligeiros toques nas feridas.

- Jamie, traz água quente, ingredientes para um cataplasma e tiras de roupa limpa. E não deixe que lady Isabella retorne até que você suba.

- Por quê?

- Não pergunte... está perdendo um tempo precioso.

Firmemente segurado por Edward, Black Jack se achava sentado na borda da cama. Moireach se ajoelhou em frente dele e tratou de deter a hemorragia. O conde interrogou à governanta com o olhar, e esta respondeu com um leve movimento da cabeça.

- O que foi? -perguntou Edward.

- Diga-lhe antes que voltem os outros – pediu Black Jack à governanta.

Moireach recolheu do chão a ponta da flecha e a sustentou para que Edward a examinasse.

- Olhe isto. Está impregnada de veneno. Embora não seja rápido nem terrivelmente doloroso, parece mortífero.

- Não! - vociferou Edward -. Não existe nenhum remédio?

Moireach negou com a cabeça.

- Matarei esse covarde bastardo com minhas próprias mãos!

- Não tenho dúvida de que algum dia o fará, filho. - O tom de Black Jack era de resignação -. Mas no momento deve se encarregar de Dunridge. – Logo olhou à governanta e perguntou -. Quanto tempo tenho?

Moireach tinha os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas.

- O suficiente para ver como Edward cumpre seus desejos.

- Bem. - Black Jack sorriu satisfeito -. E para ver meu primeiro neto?

Incapaz de sustentar seu penetrante olhar, Moireach encolheu os ombros e disse:

- Se o parto de lady Isabella se adiantar...

Uma expressão de inexprimível tristeza cruzou o rosto do conde, mas foi rapidamente substituída por uma solene resignação.

- Que assim seja - disse Black Jack, aceitando seu destino -. Quando me tiverem enfaixado as feridas, Edward, faz com que venha o padre Kaplan. Preciso confessar meus pecados. Prometa-me que ninguém se inteirará do que se falou aqui. Não quero ver ninguém de luto antes de morrer.

- Juro - respondeu Edward.

- Moireach?

- Juro.

- E o que faremos com Jasper? - perguntou Edward.

- Envie alguém para procurar seu irmão, assim que me enterrem, para que retorne a Edimburgo.

- Sheena Menzies é um tesouro muito valioso para perdê-lo.

Edwrad contemplou o rosto de seu pai, que tinha envelhecido muito no transcurso de apenas um dia.

- Foi um bom filho e será um bom conde. - Edward não estava tão certo disso -. Se continuar vivo amanhã - acrescentou Black Jack-, me traga Glenda.

Jamie e Irina entraram correndo no quarto. Alguns instantes depois os seguiu Isabella, ligeiramente ofegante. .

- Quero que fiquem com Glenda – ordenou Moireach a seu filho e sua nora, enquanto começava a limpar as feridas do conde -. A pobrezinha deve estar aterrorizada, e sua mãe não a consolará. O conde ficará bem, e a convidou a visitá-lo amanhã pela manhã. Parta você também, lady Isabella.

-Não! Não consentirei que me tire daqui.

Edward abriu a boca para lhe ordenar que saísse, mas Black Jack falou primeiro.

- Venha aqui, então, e sente-se a meu lado.

Moireach preparou o cataplasma e a aplicou em ambos os lados. Logo começou a enfaixá-lo.

- Acalme-se, Bella - disse Black Jack, consciente de que sua nora estava tão aterrorizada como um jovem guerreiro em sua primeira batalha -. Não vou morrer. Seria uma estupenda paródia que Deus chamasse a seu lado seu pecador mais contumaz no dia de Todos os Santos.

- Você não é um pecador.

- Pronto – disse Moireach -. Levante, lady Isabella. Recostemos-o contra o travesseiro, Edward. – Os dois ajudaram o conde a reclinar-se -. Terminarei de despi-lo. Acompanhe sua esposa à cama e logo se encarregue de outro assunto.

Edward conduziu a sua aturdida esposa para fora até seu quarto. Ajudou-a a vestir a camisola e a meteu na cama. Detendo um instante, Edward retirou algumas mechas de cabelo da testa de sua esposa e a beijou com suavidade. Quando tratou de retirar-se, Isabella segurou a sua mão.

- Oh... - soluçou, angustiada.

- Está se sentido mal querida?

- Estou morrendo de medo.

- Não há nada que temer. - Edward se esforçou para controlar a corrente de suas próprias emoções -. Moireach disse que Black Jack estará em pé dentro de alguns dias.

- Tem certeza? - Isabella desejava acreditar desesperadamente -. É igual a quando papai… - Isabella se interrompeu incapaz de continuar.

- Shh.- Edward se sentou na borda da cama e acariciou sua bochecha -. Sinto muito. Tinha esquecido de seu pai .Feche os olhos e trate de dormir enquanto eu cuido de Black Jack.

Quando Isabella obedeceu, Edward lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e se levantou e abandonou o quarto.

- Está descansando, mas não dorme – disse Moireach quando Edward e o padre Kaplan entraram no quarto do conde -. Na mesa há um sonífero misturado com vinho. Dêem para ele quando tiverem terminado.

Sentado na borda da cama, o padre Kaplan tomou as mãos do conde entre as suas. Edward se dispunha a sair sigilosamente, mas Black Jack o deteve.

- Não vá, filho.

Desconcertado, Edward se virou.

- Estarei aí fora...

- Não! - proibiu-lhe Black Jack com voz enérgica -. O futuro conde de Dunridge deve inteirar-se de como se originou nossa inimizade com o clã Menzies.

* * *

**Então gente quem mais acha que o Edward não foi nem um pouco sensível com a condição que como a Bella fala foi ele quem provocou... E de quem era a flecha que acertou o nosso querido vovô Jack?**

**Gente o que aconteceu com meu leitorei vcs estao bem? Somente uma pessoa deixo comentario sobre o cap anterior... não estao gostando da fic?**

**Ate sabado que vem...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap gente **

**Ate sábado que vem **


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

- Dói?

- Um pouco.

-Morrerá?

- Hoje não.

- E amanhã?

- Não sei. - Black Jack sorriu para Glenda, que permanecia de pé junto a sua cama com ar solene.

- Posso ir com você? - perguntou a pequena com um brilho de esperança em seus enormes olhos azuis.

- Comigo? - repetiu o avô -. Morrer é algo que cada um tem que fazer sozinho. Compreende?

- Não. - Seus olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas.

- Sente-se aqui - disse seu avô, dando uns golpezinhos na beira da cama. Depois piscou o olho - Vejo que trouxe lady Autumn para me visitar.

- Sim. - A expressão de Glenda era sombria.

- Me ama, querida?

- Sim.

- E confia em mim?

- O que é isso? - perguntou a menina.

- Confiar em alguém - explicou Black Jack - é acreditar no que essa pessoa diz.

- Eu confio em você.

- Bem. Estou gravemente ferido - disse a sua neta -, mas espero estar recuperado dentro de alguns dias. De qualquer modos, sou um homem velho que viveu sua vida ao máximo. Se não me curar e passar para a outra vida, esperarei por você lá. Quando a vida de alguém termina, passeia para sempre pelos jardins do Senhor. Compreende?

Glenda assentiu.

- Se for, sentirei sua falta.

- Possivelmente você não possa acreditar, mas eu estarei sempre aqui com você - disse Black Jack, levando sua mão ao coração de Glenda.

A porta se abriu, dando passagem a Isabella, a qual sorriu a modo de saudação.

- Não, Sly! - A raposa passou como um raio junto a ela, correu até a cama e saltou para o colo de Glenda, que se inclinou para deixar que lambesse seu rosto.

- Não se incomode em tirá-lo, Bella - disse Black Jack. Logo brigou com sua neta - E não deixe que essa besta lamba a sua cara. As pessoas beijam às pessoas e as bestas beijam às bestas.

- Lady Bella deixa que Sly lhe lamba a cara – replicou Glenda.

Isabella se acomodou em uma cadeira que havia junto à cama e perguntou:

- Como se sente hoje?

- Muito melhor - mentiu Black Jack -, sobre tudo porque minhas duas damas favoritas vieram me visitar. Como está você?

- Muito melhor, agora que vim ver meu sogro favorito - brincou, com um sorriso no rosto.

Black Jack riu.

- Teria sido uma grande diplomata.

- Você acha mesmo?

Antes de que o conde pudesse dizer que não, a voz de Glenda se elevou, zangada.

- Sly! - A raposa tinha pego lady Autumn entre os dentes E tinha saído do quarto. Glenda correu atrás dele, mas se deteve na soleira da porta e se apressou a voltar para o lado de seu avô -. Sly gosta de lady Autumn – explicou -. Me alegro de que não vai morrer hoje. Sentiria-me muito só sem você. - Beijou a bochecha de seu avô e logo correu em busca do raptor de lady Autumn.

Black Jack e Isabella se olharam e puseram-se a rir.

- Eu também me alegro muito de que a ferida não seja grave - disse Isabella, compartilhando o sentimento de Glenda -. Eu também sentiria sua falta.

A testa do conde se franziu em um gesto que desapareceu quase imediatamente.

- Penso embalar meu neto – disse -. Acaso duvida?

- Não. - Isabella moveu a cabeça, e logo sorriu para mascarar a angustiosa sensação de que as coisas não iam bem.

Transcorreu uma semana. O conde não se levantou da cama como tinha prometido, mas sim parecia haver-se debilitado. Isabella duvidava que Black Jack tivesse forças suficientes para sustentar um bebê, mas o otimismo de Edward a confundia, de modo que não disse nada sobre o assunto.

Isabella passava longas e agradáveis horas em companhia do conde. Encantava-o ver como a roupa do bebê tomava forma sob os dedos de sua nora ao mesmo tempo que a criatura tomava forma em seu ventre.

Enquanto Isabella costurava, falava de temas intrascendentes, o qual parecia sossegar Black Jack. Em outras ocasiões, o conde recordava seus dias de juventude junto à mãe de Edward. Cada vez que a barriga de Isabella se movia ou a moça ofegava com um inesperado chute do bebê, a expressão do conde ficava radiante.

- Jasper - gritou, Isabella quando um dia abriu a porta para dar entrada a Edward e seu irmão menor.

- Por Deus Santo, está fabulosa! – Jasper sorriu, surpreso pelo tamanho de sua cunhada -. A pequena Glenda tinha razão. Parece que você comeu algo enorme, sem mastigar.

- Obrigado, Jasper - respondeu secamente.

Sentia falta de suas maneiras doces e aduladores.

- Importa-se de nos deixar sozinhos, Bella? - pediu Black Jack -. Quero falar em particular com meus filhos.

Edward foi para o lado de sua esposa para ajudá-la a levantar-se e logo a acompanhou até a porta. Uma vez fora, Isabella se apoiou contra a porta fechada e franziu o sobrecenho. «_As coisas não vão como deveriam - _pensou pela centésima vez -. _Por que veio Jasper de Edimburgo se Black Jack não estiver em perigo? É quase como se o tivessem chamado para... Não! Não pode ser!_ - persuadiu-se a si mesmo -. _Edward não me ocultaria uma coisa assim. Mas que outro motivo poderia ter Jasper para retornar?»_

Isabella sentia o coração tão pesado como seu corpo enquanto descia as escadas para o grande salão, onde pensou que encontraria Glenda e Sly. A raposa parecia um novelo frente à chaminé, mas a menina não se via em nenhum lugar.

Sly moveu a cauda quando Isabella se deixou cair em uma cadeira. Respondendo ao gesto de sua ama, a raposa se sentou a seu lado, e quando a moça começou a acariciar a sedosa pelagem debaixo de seu focinho, o animal gemeu satisfeito.

- Vejo que por fim saiu do seu quarto. - Rosalie se plantou a seu lado.

- Estava com o conde. - Isabella deu uma olhada à loira e acrescentou – Jasper está em casa.

- Já o vi. Não sei por que perde o tempo fazendo companhia a um velho moribundo.

- Não se está morrendo! - gritou Isabella furiosa. Tratou de ficar em pé para enfrentar sua cunhada, mas foi incapaz de impulsionar o suficiente seu pesado corpo - e não o chame de velho.

- Quando ele não estiver mais aqui, será condessa - respondeu Rosalie -. Deveria estar rezando para que morresse.

- Jamais poderia desejar a morte de ninguém. Nem sequer a sua.

Rosalie saiu da sala com passo majestoso, gravemente ofendida.

Lágrimas de dor e frustração ameaçaram molhar os olhos de Isabella. Lutar para controlar suas emoções era uma batalha perdida, de modo que deixou escorregar grossas lágrimas por suas bochechas.

- O que significa isto? - perguntou Edward, ficando em cócoras junto a sua cadeira.

- Dis... discuti com Rosalie, e quando tratei de me levantar, não pude. Foi humilhante. - Edward riu -. Jasper não está em casa por... por... - Isabella procurou a verdade no olhar de seu marido -. Black Jack ficará bem, não?

- É obvio, querida. - Edward enxugou as lágrimas com doçura -. Já lhe disse isso. Não confia em mim?

- Sim - respondeu sem vacilar.

Consciente de sua mentira, Edward sentiu que o coração lhe rasgava.

Sentada na mesa principal entre seu marido e seu cunhado, Isabella mexia na comida de seu prato. A idéia de que Black Jack estivesse agonizando a atormentava, especialmente desde que Jasper tinha chegado em casa. De fato, o conde se debilitava dia a dia.

- Não está comendo muito - observou Edward.

- Não tenho fome.

- O que a preocupa?

- Se por acaso interessa – Isabella voltou-se para ele com expressão sofrida -, arde-me horrores a pele da barriga. É uma tortura insuportável, e não me atrevo a coça-la.

- Que desgraça ter nascido mulher – burlou-se Jasper, fingindo compaixão.

Isabella lançou a seu cunhado um olhar carrancudo e logo voltou de novo para Edward.

- Creio que me retirarei e me coçarei em paz. Ajuda-me a levantar?

Enquanto deixava o salão, Isabella fez um gesto a Irina para que ficasse onde estava. «_depois de tudo_ - pensou amargamente -, _não pude me colocar em meus bonitos vestidos há meses. Pareço-me mais com uma criada que com uma condessa. E uma criada gorda!»_

Já em seu quarto, Isabella tirou pela cabeça a túnica de brocado, que lembrava uma tenha de campanha. Logo abaixou os suspensórios da camisa e deixou cair no chão. Esfregar o dilatado ventre com energia não lhe causou nenhum alívio. Sentou-se, e deu uma massagem com o tônico de Moireach, o qual acalmou seu terrível ardor.

Aliviada, Isabella vestiu uma camisola por cima da cabeça e começou a atar as cintas que iam da parte inferior de seu pescoço até o umbigo. Quando terminou, vestiu uma bata por cima e deixou seu dormitório para visitar Black Jack.

Moireach saía dos aposentos do conde, com o jantar intacto em uma bandeja.

- Não tem fome - resmungou a governanta.

- Não é bom sinal.

- Possivelmente esteja seguindo seu exemplo – replicou Moireach -. Você tampouco comeu grande coisa esta noite.

Fazendo caso omisso da admoestação, Isabella passou junto à governanta e entrou no quarto do conde. Tinha os olhos fechados e jazia imóvel. Sem dizer uma palavra, Isabella se sentou na cadeira que havia junto à cama.

- É você, Bella?

- Sim. Como se encontra? - Isabella notou que tinha os olhos frágeis.

- Já tive dias melhores.

Bella se levantou da cadeira e se sentou na beira da cama. Pôs a palma da mão na testa de Black Jack e comprovou que tinha um pouco de febre. Tomando as mãos do conde entre as suas, a moça vacilou, e logo perguntou:

- N... não vai recuperar-se, não é?

Somente um homem morto teria deixado de perceber a angústia de Isabella. O conde ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Não, pequena - admitiu por fim -. Não vou recuperar-me.

Isabella respirou dolorosamente, lutando por reprimir as lágrimas.

- Por que Edward não me disse isso? - Sua voz foi um sussurro ferido e cheio de desconcerto.

- Eu lhe ordenei que guardasse silêncio – explicou Black Jack -. Não queria que ninguém, sobre tudo Glenda e você, chorassem antes do tempo.

- Cheguei a te amar como a um pai. - A voz de Isabella se quebrou de emoção -. O que vou fazer sem você?

- Quem falece caminha por um formoso atalho - disse Black Jack -, mas os que ficam atrás devem vagar por este vale de lágrimas chamado vida... E eu cheguei a te amar como à filha que nunca tive. Lembra de seu primeiro dia em Dunridge? Perguntei a Edward se era boba.

Isabella sorriu sem vontades.

- E eu te chamei de velho arrogante.

O conde moribundo e a futura condessa puseram-se a rir com aquela lembrança.

A porta se abriu com sigilo e entrou Edward, mas permaneceu na penumbra, resistente a interromper tão afetuosa conversa.

- Minha única pena - confessou Black Jack - é não estar aqui quando nascer meu neto.

- Mas ele já está aqui. - Isabella tirou a bata dos ombros e desatou as cintas da camisola desde debaixo de seu peito até mais baixa da enorme redundes de seu ventre. Separou os extremos e deixou ao descoberto aquela volumosa parte de seu corpo.

- Seu neto está aqui - disse, guiando as mãos do conde até sua barriga.

Ao princípio Black Jack não notou nada, mas alguns instantes depois chegou um movimento suave e ondulante do interior. De repente, o bebê deu um forte chute.

- Oh... - ofegou Isabella.

Uma expressão de sublime felicidade apareceu no rosto de Black Jack.

- Este menino se mexe muito. - Fechou os olhos e se concentrou no pulsar que retumbava no ventre de sua nora.

Uma mão tocou no ombro de Isabella. Sobressaltada, levantou a vista e encontrou-se com o rosto de seu marido.

- Amo você - sussurrou Edward.

Black Jack abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz de seu filho.

- Estou conhecendo meu neto - disse. Edward sorriu com tristeza -. Definitivamente, é um menino. Sei por seus movimentos. Com vocês como guia, converterá-se em um grande homem e guerreiro.

- Meu filho não vai ser um guerreiro – repôs Isabella. Edward e Black Jack sorriram.

- Vá descansar um pouco, Bella - sugeriu o conde -. Amanhã mataremos o tempo discutindo esse ponto.

Isabella sorriu. Logo juntou os dois extremos de sua camisola e se levantou da cama. Edward a ajudou com a bata. Inclinando-se para frente, Isabella beijou a testa do conde e sussurrou:

- Que durma bem.

Edward se sentou na beira do leito e observou seu pai. O semblante do conde tinha decaído com a saída de Isabella.

- É uma grande garota – comentou -, embora seja inglesa.

- Agradeço por insistir tanto no matrimônio - repôs Edward.

- Dará filhos fortes.

- Sim.

- Escuta o que vou dizer, filho - pediu Black Jack -. Chegará o dia em que mandará Rosalie de volta para os MacKinnon. Faça com que Glenda fique em Dunridge; é a única filha de seu irmão Emmet. E não deixe de enviar Jasper de volta a Edimburgo. Quando chegar o momento, conseguirá Sheena Menzies. Ela é a única fresta na armadura desse bastardo. Seja fiel à rainha, mas sua principal lealdade deve ser para nosso clã. Os Estuardo não são sempre fiéis a quem os serve melhor.

- Entendo.

- Quando eu tinha sua idade - recordou o conde -, nunca tinha imaginado que chegaria a velhice e morreria em meu leito.

Uma intensa emoção formou um nó na garganta de Edward. A pena consumia sem remédio seu coração, oprimindo-o de tal modo que lhe era difícil respirar.

- Já não estarei com vocês pela manhã - sentenciou Black Jack com voz áspera -. Segure minha mão.

A Edward rompeu o coração. Desejava lançar-se aos braços de seu pai como um menino e chorar sua desgraça, mas em vez disso tomou a mão de seu pai entre as suas, lhe fazendo mais fácil a passagem desta vida à outra. O conde fechou os olhos com cansaço e dormiu para sempre.

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro entrecortado e logo beijou a mão de seu pai. Apoiando-a contra sua bochecha, chorou amargas lágrimas. Finalmente, Edward se levantou, beijou a bochecha do conde e sussurrou com voz rasgada:

- Boa sorte.

Passava a meia-noite quando Edward entrou em seu quarto. A cama estava vazia. Envolta em uma manta, Isabella permanecia sentada, como ausente, olhando fixamente as brasas que ardiam sem chamas na chaminé.

- Está doente? - perguntou Edward preocupado, apressando-se a cruzar o quarto para ajoelhar-se em frente a sua esposa.

- Não podia dormir. Aconteceu...?

- Sim. - A voz do Edward se quebrou -. Black Jack se foi.

Isabella abraçou seu marido. Embalando sua escura cabeça contra o monte de seu ventre, Isabella e Edward compartilharam suas lágrimas. Seria uma dessas estranhas ocasiões em uma longa vida juntos, em que Isabella veria seu marido chorar.

Os sinos da capela tocaram por John Andrew MacArthur, o falecido conde de Dunridge. Black Jack jazia de corpo presente no grande salão, com seu singelo ataúde de madeira apoiado sobre cavaletes. Antes que chegassem os assistentes do funeral, Edward levou Isabella e Glenda para ver o corpo do conde. O grande salão estava deserto, exceto por Jamie e Dugie, que custodiavam o féretro.

Edward procurou o olhar de Isabella. Levantou a tampa do ataúde, e sua esposa deu um passo adiante para dar o último adeus ao conde.

Vestido com seu traje escocês em xadrez verde e negro, o conde parecia está dormido. Black Jack tinha passado ao outro mundo cheio de paz, e sua expressão era plácida, sem sinais de sua fatal ferida.

Isabella acariciou a sua bochecha e logo se inclinou para beijá-lo. Quando se ergueu, deu uma olhada a seu marido, que lutava para manter a compostura.

Então tocou Glenda. Edward a levantou em seus braços e a sustentou ao lado do ataúde.

- Está dormido? - sussurrou a menina.

Os lábios do Edward se esticaram.

- Sim, mas não despertará até o dia do Julgamento Final. - Imitando Isabella, Glenda se inclinou sobre seu avô e o beijou na bochecha.

- Adeus - disse a menina com solenidade -. Sentirei sua falta até o dia do Julgamento Final. E não se esqueça de me esperar para que possamos passear juntos pelo jardim do Senhor.

Os quatro ocupantes do salão contiveram as lágrimas de dor. Edward deixou à pequena no chão e logo fechou a tampas do ataúde.

- Leve Glenda para cima - disse a Isabella -. Quero que descanse antes que cheguem os Campbell.

Isabella assentiu e levou Glenda, mas as palavras da menina alcançaram os ouvidos dos três homens.

- Bella, quando é o dia do Julgamento Final? Depois de Natal?

O duque de Argyll e seus acompanhantes, incluídos Magnus e sua esposa Avril, chegaram a Dunridge quando as sombras da tarde se alargavam para o crepúsculo. Edward, Jasper e Rosalie saíram para recebe-los no pátio.

O duque desmontou e estreitou a mão de Edward e Jasper. A repentina morte de seu melhor amigo, com o que tinha contado centenas de vezes ao longo dos anos, tinha-o afetado muito. O duque se sentia em certo modo responsável pela morte de Black Jack. «_depois de tudo_ - acusava a si mesmo -, _a inimizade com os Menzies não teria começado nunca se_...» Ora! Aquela sua loucura tinha tido lugar muito tempo atrás.

- É um assunto triste o que nos reúne - comentou o duque -. Quem ia pensar? Muitos de meus mais queridos amigos se estão indo. É sem dúvida um presságio de minha própria sorte. - Velhas e dolorosas lembranças apareceram para atormentar o duque -, antes de morrer, falou-lhes seu pai de...?

- Sim - interrompeu Edward -, mas é o recente passado que me preocupa. Ter tirado a vida de meu pai custará a Menzies a sua própria.

- Edward. Jasper. - Magnus estreitou a mão e logo, amavelmente, fez com que sua esposa avançasse -. Esta é minha esposa Avril, a filha de Huntly.

Avril fez uma reverência.

- Senhores, Condessa.

- Senhora - corrigiu Rosalie, sorrindo feliz com o engano da moça -. A condessa se reunirá conosco em seguida.

- Esta é lady Rosalie - disse Edward -, a viúva de meu irmão Emmet

Logo conduziu o grupo até o salão, onde teria lugar o jantar do funeral momentos depois, Isabella apareceu na entrada, e baixou os olhares de todos, Edwrad foi a seu lado e a acompanhou à mesa principal.

Magnus a abraçou com amistosa efusão.

- Engordou desde a última vez que a vi.

- Assim é – Isabella se ruborizou -. Perdoem-me se não fizer uma reverência – desculpou-se, voltando-se para saudar o duque -, mas como podem ver, sou incapaz de me inclinar.

- Está preciosa - elogiou o duque, longos anos de experiência lhe tinham ensinado que as mulheres grávidas requeriam um trato muito especial -. Não há visão mais agradável para os olhos de um homem que a de uma mulher a ponto de dar a luz. - Argyll olhou Edward -. Sobre tudo quando essa mulher é sua própria esposa. Espero – acrescentou – que Avril não tarde muito em estar como você.

Avril engoliu em seco nervosamente. Seus olhos azuis permaneciam muito abertos, observando com horrorizada fascinação o enorme ventre de Isabella.

- Bella - apresentou-as Magnus -, esta é minha esposa Avril.

- Eu os desejo o melhor em seu casamento – disse Isabella, sorridente -. Sinto muito que não pudéssemos assistir à bodas, mas meu estado não me permite viajar.

Avril assentiu e lhe devolveu o sorriso, mas seus olhos não podiam se separar do ventre de Isabella.

- Nossa querida Bella ficou tão incrivelmente enorme - interveio Rosalie com voz melosa -, que há quem se pergunte se não se confundiu com a data da concepção. - O significado de seu comentário, passou desapercebido para todos menos para o Edward e Isabella, que decidiram não lhe fazer caso.

Por razões óbvias, o jantar foi bastante moderado. Serviu-se salmão, cordeiro, doces e pão.

- O que estão planejando para vingar o seu pai? - perguntou o duque.

Edward se dispôs a responder, mas de repente sentiu a mão de Isabella em um braço. Seus olhos negros se encontraram com o verde olhar de sua esposa, e Edward foi incapaz de resistir a sua silenciosa súplica.

- Ainda estou pensando - respondeu ao duque -. Eu gostaria de conhecer sua opinião a respeito depois do funeral.

O duque assentiu, dirigindo seu olhar para Isabella.

- Essa sua besta ainda ronda por aqui?

- Sim. - Isabella relaxou, agradecida por não ter tido que ouvir os planos de guerra e morte de seu marido.

- Besta? - perguntou Avril, desconcertada.

- Sly é minha raposa – explicou Isabella -. Adotou-me no bosque quando eu fugia de Edward.

- Fugiu de seu marido? - Os olhos de Avril cintilaram, e olhou de esguelha para seu marido -. Essa é uma solução que jamais tinha considerado.

- Nunca precisou dessa solução, querida - burlou-se Magnus -, porque nunca teve problemas. Huntly a mimava terrivelmente. - O olhar de Avril se acendeu de cólera, mas Magnus se limitou a sorrir e beijar sua bochecha -. Controla seus arrebatamentos de ira - advertiu a sua esposa, junto ao ouvido -. Lembre-se por que estamos aqui e se comporte.

Avril manteve a boca fechada e Magnus se voltou para Jasper.

- Retornará a Edimburgo, primo?

- Partirei dentro de alguns dias.

- Será bem-vindo se quiser se alojar na mansão Campbell - interveio o duque.

- E eu estarei lá não muito tempo depois do Ano Novo - acrescentou Magnus.

Isabella deu uma olhada a Avril e teve que conter a risada ao ver como as bochechas da moça ficavam vermelhas de ira Era óbvio que lady Avril ficaria em Inverary enquanto seu marido dançava ao som da rainha.

- Somente se assegure de deixar um herdeiro no ventre de Avril antes que te matem em nome da rainha - advertiu-lhe o duque.

- Não posso prometer nada - repôs Magnus -, mas porei todo meu empenho.

Depois do jantar, os gaiteiros tocaram um lamento fúnebre. Os guerreiros MacArthur, rendendo comemoração a seu senhor desaparecido, formaram redemoinhos ao redor do salão na tradicional dança de duelo. Quando finalizou, retiraram-se, a família ficou a velar o conde acompanhando o seu cadáver até que o enterrassem no dia seguinte.

-Por que não acompanha Avril a seu quarto e vai para cama? - sugeriu Edward a sua esposa -. Não é necessário que passe a noite velando.

- Prefiro ficar.

- Eu mostrarei a lady Avril seus aposentos – se ofereceu Antonia. Não estava disposta a ficar sem dormir por um morto, e além disso ansiava ter amizade com a futura duquesa de Argyll.

A família se sentou em um banco de madeira que tinha sido colocado junto ao féretro. Transcorreu uma hora no mais absoluto silêncio. Durante a segunda hora, Isabella começou a mover-se, incomodada. O bebê estava muito ativo e se agitava em seu ventre.

- Está incomodada - sussurrou Edward -. Vá para cama.

- Ficarei – insistiu Isabella -. O bebê também me manterá acordada se subir.

Edward meneou a cabeça e logo ficou em pé e abandonou o salão. Retornou minutos mais tarde e ofereceu a sua esposa uma taça de uísque.

- Isto acalmará a agitação do bebê.

Isabella tampou o nariz com dois dedos e bebeu o uísque de um gole. Logo fez uma careta e estremeceu delicadamente. Pouco depois, o bebê se tranquilizou, e Isabella também se rendeu. Seus olhos se fecharam, vencidos pelo sono.

- Vou te levar para cima - sussurrou Edward, rodeando-a com um braço -, e não discuta.

Isabella estava muito cansada para protestar. Abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz de seu marido e logo voltou a fechá-los. Edward a segurou em seus braços e a levou para fora do salão.

Ao amanhecer, o grande salão do castelo se encheu até os batentes com os assistentes à procissão do funeral. Oito guerreiros MacArthur, entre eles Dugie e Jamie, abriram a marcha com o féretro do conde no ombro. Depois deles ia o padre Kaplan, seguido da família do conde e os convidados assistentes. Gaiteiros, membros do clã e criados, precediam os colonos que tinham ido apresentar seus respeitos a seu senhor, um homem que os tinha tratado sempre com justiça.

A sombria procissão se encaminhou para a capela, onde o padre Kaplan celebrou uma solene missa fúnebre. Quando os portadores do féretro levantaram o ataúde do conde para deslizá-lo em sua cripta, Isabella apertou com força a mão de Edward e a de Jasper. Com os dedos entrelaçados, compartilhou com eles a pouca força que tinha.

Em vez de sentir-se aliviada pelo fato de que as cerimônias tivessem terminado, Isabella se sentia inquieta. Deixando os outros no salão se dirigiu para o jardim, onde vagava Sly.

A raposa correu para o seu lado com um presente. Isabella lhe deu uns golpinhos na cabeça e aceitou o pau. Logo o lançou ao outro lado do jardim e Sly saiu disparado a recuperá-lo. «_Será estranho viver em Dunridge sem Black Jack_ – pensou -. _Sua morte deixou um vazio ao que todos deveremos nos adaptar.»_

- É esse a raposa? - A voz de lady Avril soou a suas costas.

- Sim. - Com um sorriso de boa vinda, Isabella se voltou para ela, mas o sorriso se desvaneceu ao ver a severa recriminação que se refletia no rosto da outra mulher.

- Não farei rodeios – anunciou Avril secamente -. Leva no ventre o filho bastardo de meu marido?

Isabella ficou atônita.

- Perguntei se...

- É uma estúpida! - espetou Isabella, com dois vivos brilhos verdes de desgosto em seus olhos entrecerrados. - Esteve escutando as vis estórias de Rosalie, não é? - replicou Isabella.

- Foi bastante honesta para me mencionar a possibilidade – admitiu Avril.

- Se está disposta a dar atenção a seus asquerosos contos – advertiu-lhe Isabella -, Rosalie arruinará seu matrimônio, igual ao que tentou fazer com o meu.

- Por que ia causar-me problemas? – repôs Avril -, Além disso, ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Rosalie quer me causar problemas, não a você. Ambiciona o título de condessa de Dunridge.

Avril permaneceu em silêncio por um momentos, tratando de assimilar essa informação.

- Acreditarei – disse -, se jurar que essa criatura não for o bastardo de meu marido.

Antes que Isabella pudesse abrir a boca, uma mão agarrou Avril pelo ombro e a fez girar de repente. Com a palma da mão, Magnus lhe deu uma forte bofetada.

- Como se atreve! Como ousa acusar Bella de uma coisa assim, quando faz oito meses que leva em suas vísceras o herdeiro de Dunridge!

- M-mas...

- Feche a boca – vociferou Magnus -. Seriamente acha que sou capaz de desonrar à esposa de Edward? Além disso, poderia me haver perguntado. Sua atitude é imprópria para uma duquesa de Argyll. Desculpe-se agora mesmo.

Avril estava terrivelmente ruborizada.

- Sinto muito te haver ofendido. Sinto-o de verdade.

- O veneno da Rosalie pode chegar a ser muito convincente – replicou Isabella -. Eu mesma fui vítima dele mais de uma vez.

- Aceite também minhas desculpas - acrescentou Magnus -. Não queria magoar você nem ao Edward por nada do mundo.

Uma tempestade de neve das terras altas, a primeira da temporada, envolveu o castelo de Dunridge na semana seguinte, obrigando Isabella e Glenda a passar seu tempo de ócio sentadas em frente à chaminé do grande salão. Aquela hora da tarde era muito diferente ao que tinha sido em outros tempos. Os gritos da cabra cega e outros amalucados jogos já não ressonavam na sala.

Dunridge era um castelo fantasma. Todo mundo sentia profundamente a ausência de Black Jack. Em sua volta a Edimburgo, Jasper se abateu sobre a corte como um ave de rapina, preparado para atacar em qualquer momento Sheena Menzies. Edward estava especialmente ocupado com suas novas obrigações como conde de Dunridge e cabeça da família MacArthur.

À medida que se aproximava o Natal, a carga de Isabella se fazia mais pesada, com o qual se sentia ainda mais tola, e andava rebolando, mais lenta que uma tartaruga.

Isabella tratou de animar aquelas festas, mas não conseguiu. Entretanto, conseguiu provocar sonoras gargalhadas em Glenda e Edward ao dar seu presente Sly. A raposa se converteu em orgulhoso proprietário de um espartilho feito com o tartán dos MacArthur.

O jantar de Véspera de ano novo transcorreu tranquilamente, embora os guerreiros MacArthur beberam muito e se dedicaram a jogar dados. Lady Rosalie brilhava por sua ausência, pois preferia receber o Ano Novo só em seu quarto. Quando Moireach foi procurar Glenda para levá-la para cama, Edward e Isabella ficaram sozinhos na mesa principal.

Isabella olhou de esguelha seu marido e pensou que parecia muito cansado.

- Vou para cama - anunciou ela, chamando sua atenção -. Tenho uma terrível enxaqueca e me dói as costas. Fique e beba umas taças com seus homens.

Edward a ajudou a levantar-se, mas quando se dispunha a acompanhá-la, ela recusou.

- Irina me ajudará no que precisar - disse.

- Não demorarei - assegurou Edwrard, e a beijou na bochecha.

Vestida com uma grossa bata, Isabella se sentou em frente ao fogo. Irina tinha saído para ajudá-la a trocar-se, mas retornou minutos mais tarde com uma taça de vinho quente.

Moireach o tinha preparado para mitigar sua dor nas costas. Não só aliviou suas moléstias, mas também seus olhos se fecharam em um pesado sono.

Edward, mais depravado do que se sentia já fazia mais de um mês, subiu as escadas até seu quarto. «_Meu pai foi arrancado de nosso lado_ – pensou -, _mas meu filho não demorará para encher esse vazio. Ou minha filha_», recordou-se, entrando em seu dormitório.

- Ohhh... - Um profundo gemido soou perto da chaminé.

Edward cruzou o cômodo rapidamente e se ajoelhou em frente a Isabella, movendo-a brandamente para despertá-la. Uma aguda dor se apoderou da parte inferior de seu abdômen e a fez com que se dobrasse, deixando-a quase sem respiração.

- Estou molhada! - O medo e a confusão apareceram de repente nos olhos de Isabella.

- É o bebê. Irei procurar Moireach. - Edward ficou em pé mas ficou paralisado, sem poder mover-se.

- Não fique aí. - A voz de Isabella se elevou, presa do pânico.

- Ficará bem sozinha? - perguntou o futuro pai nervosamente.

- Traga Moireach ou terá que ser você a parteira. Ohhh!

Por fim Edward reagiu e saiu apresado. Minutos mais tarde, retornou com Moireach e Irina.

- Os primogênitos costumam ser muito lentos - disse a ama de chaves -. Será uma noite muito longa.

- Estou molhada – disse Isabella.

- Traga uma camisola limpa - pediu Moireach a Irina -. Depois acorde Kevin e lhe diga que ferva água.

- Ohhhh! - Outra contração se apoderou de Isabella. Gemeu como um animal ferido e se agarrou com força à mão de seu marido.

Moireach riu ao ver a cara pálida de Edward. O mais feroz dos guerreiros estava tremendo, assustado com o parto de sua jovem esposa.

- Possivelmente não demore tanto quanto pensava - observou à governanta, ajudando Isabella a vestir uma camisola limpa -. Edward ajude-a a levantar-se. - Quero que passeie com ela.

- Não posso andar! - exclamou Isabella -. Estou a ponto de dar a luz.

- Ah, sim? - Moireach sorriu -. Andar fará com que o parto seja mais fácil. Quando sentirem dor, agarre com força Edward e pare. Quando chegar o momento do parto, darão-se conta.

- É pior que isto?

- Não se assuste. - Moireach deu uns golpes no seu ombro -. Está em boas mãos.

O tempo passou devagar. Isabella andou de cima a baixo no quarto rodeada pelos protetores braços de Edward. Cada vez que uma contração a capturava com suas dolorosas garras, Isabella gemia e se apoiava com força no sólido corpo de seu marido.

- Ouço sinos - disse em um momento dado.

-Sim - repôs Edward -, já sabe, o padre Kaplan dá as boas vindas ao novo ano tocando os sinos.

- Um novo ano e uma nova vida – murmurou a moça. Sentiu uma dor insuportável, mais aguda que as anteriores. A condessa gritou e quase caiu de joelhos.

- Ponha-a na cama – disse Moireach.

Edward pegou-a nos braços para deixá-la sobre o leito. Sem nenhum pudor, a governanta levantou a camisola de Isabella, deixando descoberto seu dilatado ventre e seus avultados seios. Logo a reconheceu com suavidade.

- Vá lá embaixo, Edward, e manda Irina com a água.

Edward assentiu.

- Não demorarei - assegurou a Isabella.

- Deve ficar no salão com seus homens – insistiu Moireach.

- Mas...

- Sua esposa não agradecerá por ter estado vendo o parto.

- Não me deixe... - gemeu Isabella quando outra contração lhe rasgou as vísceras.

- Não o farei, querida.

Moireach bufou de raiva. A futura mãe estava desfalecendo enquanto seu marido lhe dava ânimos. A esse passo, o bebê demoraria dias para nascer.

- Lady Isabella – Brigou a governanta -, seu comportamento é impróprio. Uma mulher das terras altas suporta a dor com valentia.

- Eu não sou uma montanhesa, velha árpia! Sou inglesa! Diga-lhe Edward. Diga que sou inglesa. - O absurdo daquela declaração fez com que se desenhasse um amplo sorriso no rosto do Edward -. Bastardo! - chiou Isabella -. Como se atreve a rir de sua esposa moribunda? Você me fez isto. Ohhh! - Outra contração.

- Sopre – ordenou Moireach -. Respire depressa. - Isabella escutou aquela voz firme através de sua dor e obedeceu -. Relaxe – cantarolou Moireach, lhe massageando o ventre -. vou enviar Edward para procurar a água.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça, muito esgotada para protestar.

- Não volte até que te avise - sussurrou a governanta com dissimulação -. Entendeu?

Edward assentiu e partiu. Fatigado por aquela dura batalha, Edward foi em busca de Irina e logo se retirou para o salão. Vários grupos de homens continuavam bebendo e jogando dados na parte mais afastada da estadia. Edward chamou Dugie e Jamie com um gesto e logo se sentou na mesa principal e mandou trazer cerveja.

- Como vai a lady Isabella? - perguntou Dugie.

- Sofre horrivelmente.

- É de esperar, em uma mulher que está dando a luz.

- Embora esteja nas melhores mãos - interveio Jamie.

- Há mulheres que morrem no parto - disse Edward preocupado.

- Sim, mas a maioria não - discrepou Jamie.

- Nossa mãe deu a luz a salvo duas vezes - comentou Dugie -, e está vivinha e abanando o rabo, ajudando a lady Bella.

A expressão do Edward relaxou um pouco.

- Minha mãe teve três filhos.

- E lady Rosalie teve Glenda sem nenhum problema - acrescentou Jamie.

- María de Guisa iluminou com êxito a nossa rainha María – disse Dugie, superando seu irmão.

- E a amante do Papa deu a luz...

Edward se pôs-se a rir e logo propôs que se sentassem em frente ao fogo. E desta vez pediu uísque.

As horas passavam, e o salão se enchia cada vez mais à medida que a notícia do iminente nascimento se estendia por Dunridge, justo antes do amanhecer, Edward abandonou o salão com Sly: deteve-se no vestíbulo, olhou com inquietação para as escadas, e logo se encaminhou para o jardim coberto por um manto de neve.

Sly correu para lá como um raio enquanto Edward, morto de medo, caminhava freneticamente para cima e para baixo. As batalhas sangrentas não eram nada comparadas com o tortura de sua esposa. «_Não saber o que está acontecendo é o pior de tudo_ - repetia a si mesmo -. _Se me dessem escolha, preferiria ser eu o que tivesse o parto_.» Sorriu, pensando que sua mulher não estaria de acordo absolutamente.

Tentáculos de luz subiram silenciosamente pelo céu do leste. Edward chamou Sly e os dois retornaram ao salão do castelo, cheio de guerreiros MacArthur e criados.

- Senhor! - Edward se voltou de repente ao ouvir o grito de Irina -. É um menino!

Uma ensurdecedora aclamação fez tremer os muros do castelo. Edward ficou boquiaberto da emoção, sem poder pronunciar palavra, mas seus pés se moveram. Saiu precipitadamente do salão para o vestíbulo e logo subiu as escadas de dois em dois. Quando roçou com a mão o trinco da porta, Edward escutou o forte choro de um bebê. « _Meu filho_!», pensou maravilhado, e logo entrou.

- Felicidades – disse Moireach com um sorriso. - Black Jack teria sentido muito orgulho de você. - Dito isto, partiu.

Isabella estava deitada na cama. Tinha os seios descobertos e pego a um deles se achava uma diminuta cabeça escura, sugando o mamilo pausadamente.

- Apresento nosso filho – disse Bella com um sorriso triunfante e exausto no rosto. Separou o bebê do peito e deu a volta para que seu pai o visse -. Não é perfeito? Parece-se com você. - Sentando-se na beira da cama, Edward examinou atentamente seu filho. O bebê era enorme para ser um recém-nascido, com o cabelo escuro e a cara vermelha e enrugada como a de um ancião murcho.

- Bom - respondeu Edward com evasivas -, tem minha cor de cabelo, mas eu nunca fui tão feio.

- Oh, Edward!

- Não se preocupe, querida. Sua pele se estirará com o tempo... espero.

- Edward!

O bebê pôs-se a chorar, como se protestasse pelo insulto de seu pai, e Isabella ofereceu de novo seu mamilo. O bebê se tranquilizou imediatamente, provocando o sorriso de seu pai.

- O que falta de beleza o tem de esperteza - burlou Edward com um intenso brilho de amor em seus escuros olhos -. Que homem inteligente não desejaria saborear sua doçura? - Acariciou a bochecha de sua esposa, e logo se inclinou e a beijou meigamente -. Obrigado por me dar um filho, querida.

- Quer segurá-lo?

- Sim. - Edward tomou e o embalou torpemente contra seu peito -. Chamará-se John Andrew, como meu pai.

- Parece-me maravilhoso. Quem serão seus padrinhos?

- Magnus e Avril Campbell - respondeu Edward -. O duque, ou seu herdeiro, sempre é o padrinho do herdeiro de Dunridge. É uma tradição. Possivelmente o prometamos em matrimônio com sua primeira filha.

Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Outra tradição?

Edward sorriu ironicamente.

- Não, só boa política.

O bebê choramingou, e Isabella estendeu os braços para segurá-lo.

- Pode fazer todos os planos que quiser – repôs -, mas eu acho que John Andrew deseja mais neste mundo.

Dito isto, ofereceu ao bebê seu seio. Enquanto observava seu filho, o coração de Isabella transbordava de felicidade. Com seu marido a seu lado e seu filho nos braços, Isabella conheceu uma paz que jamais tinha imaginado possível. Nada mau poderia romper nunca aquele círculo de amor. Nada.

* * *

**Oi gente! To muito triste nosso avô favorito morreu :(**

**Mais o novo John nasceu para alegria da família e fúria de Rosalie **

**E querendo responder a uns recados passados sobre a falta de recados nos caps... Gente eu só poste no sábado, pois eu tenho faculdade todos os dias e, sim, se eu quisesse eu teria tempo para postar duas vezes por semana, mas acho que também como leitora aficionada de fics a espera sempre compensa...**

**E desde o inicio de TODAS as fic que posto deixo bem claro que sempre serão atualizadas nos sábados pois tenho mais tempo para rever se esta tudo bem...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap...**

**E obrigada a cada recadinho deixado :D**

**Ate o próximo sábado gente**


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Isabella sentiu coçegas e um estremecimento na ponta do nariz. Ao abrir os olhos, viu o espesso pêlo negro do peito de Edward. Ambos jaziam de lado, com seus membros nus intimamente entrelaçados.

Isabella elevou a vista e comprovou que seu marido ainda dormia. Um forte brilho refletia um mal presságio para a paz de seu marido brilhou em seus olhos. Com suavidade, deslizou a mão pelo quadril de Edward e desceu por seu abdômen para acariciar o membro que se recostava contra sua virilha. Seus dedos brincaram ao redor do membro viril de seu marido, até que este cresceu e começou a palpitar com frenesi.

- As meninas que brincam com fogo se queimam - advertiu a profunda voz de Edward por cima de sua cabeça.

Surpreendida, Isabella elevou a vista para olhar os azuis e chamejantes olhos de seu marido, mas seus dedos não abandonaram seu sedutor movimento.

- Você é quem deveria tomar cuidado – desafiou-o brandamente.

Edward deixou escapar uma risada gutural e fez um movimento para capturá-la, mas Isabella foi mais rápida. Empurrou Edward sobre suas costas e se sentou sobre seus quadris. Logo sorriu com ar preguiçoso.

- Rendo-me - admitiu Edward -. Faça comigo o que queira.

- É um homem muito fácil – murmurou Isabella, e baixando os quadris se empalou no membro ereto de seu marido. Ambos gemeram com o ardente prazer do encontro entre a suavidade feminina e a dureza masculina quando Isabella começou a mover-se para cima e para baixo, de um modo travesso.

Quando Edward passou os polegares pelos escuros mamilos de sua esposa, uma sacudida de abrasador desejo correu até o núcleo de sua feminilidade. Isabella ardeu e se estremeceu. A primeira quebra de onda de palpitante prazer a alagou, arrastando-a com implacável força.

Edward fez com que sua esposa se inclinasse sobre ele, e com frenesi sugou um de seus seios transbordantes de leite.

- Edward! - Isabella segurou a sua cabeça.

Com um rápido movimento, Edward a pôs de barriga para cima e, uma vez em cima dela, levou as pernas de sua esposa por cima de seus ombros e colocou seu furioso dragão na cálida e palpitante guarita de Isabella.

- Bella! - gritou, estremecendo em seu próprio êxtase.

Ofegantes, ambos ficaram imóveis. Quando sua respiração se acalmou, Edward beijou os lábios de sua esposa e a ponta de seu nariz. Olhou-a fixamente nos olhos e sorriu.

- O que aconteceu com minha cigana virgem? - perguntou.

- Seduziu-a.

Nesse instante, a porta do quarto se abriu bruscamente e Moireach entrou com o bebê em seus braços.

-Oh! -exclamou Isabella, envergonhada. Edward afogou uma risada e se retirou do corpo de sua esposa. Logo se cobriu com a colcha até a cintura e se recostou contra a cabeceira.

- Não me dirão que estavam dormindo - resmungou Moireach -. Ouvi seus gritos de paixão lá de baixo. O pequeno Black Jack está desesperadamente faminto de sua mãe.

- Já disse – corrigiu Isabella, tomando seu filho - que o apelido de John Andrew é Dubh. Black Jack não é um nome apropriado para um bebê de três meses. Ah! - queixou-se Isabella. Dubh atacou ferozmente o mamilo de sua mãe, lhe recordando que não devia demorar para seu café da manhã.

- Não há nada de mau em ser chamado de Black Jack - sustentou a ama de chaves -. Dubh significa «escuro» em gaélico, igual a «Black» em inglês, e Black Jack significa... Black Jack. Onde está a diferença?

- Edward e eu o preferimos assim – insistiu Isabella -. Nós somos seus pais, não?

- Não use esse tom presunçoso comigo, condessa – Brigou Moireach, detendo-se junto à porta -. Eu fui a primeira que o teve nas mãos ao sair de seu corpo. - Seu olhar se dirigiu a Edward -. O mensageiro de Jasper está no salão.

Edward ofereceu um dedo a seu filho e sorriu quando a diminuta mão do bebê se fechou ao redor. Os olhos enormes e muito abertos de Dubh olhavam a seu pai fixamente, mas sua boca não deixava de sugar o mamilo de sua mãe.

- É incrível a força com que segura meu dedo – se maravilhou Edward.

Isabella fechou os olhos, convencida de que todos os pais se sentiam derretidos com seus filhos, especialmente com o primeiro. Edward piscou um olho a sua esposa e se levantou da cama para lavar-se e vestir-se.

- Respeitam-me menos como condessa que quando era a segunda filha de um conde – queixou-se Isabella, passando Dubh a seu outro seio.

Depois de calçar as botas, Edward foi de novo até sua esposa e elevou seu queixo.

- Quer dizer, querida, a extremamente consentida segunda filha de um conde.

Isabella entrecerrou os olhos mas não disse nada, pois se negava a zangar-se pelas brincadeiras de seu marido.

- Verei-a lá embaixo - disse Edward, encaminhando-se para a porta -. Ah, felicito-a por seu auto-controle, querida. Há um ano atrás teria pego o anzol como um peixe.

- Não sou nenhum peixe que possa ser pescado - replicou com uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios -. Só sou sua sofrida esposa.

- Cada homem tem uma cruz que suportar - contra-atacou Edward -, e você é a minha. - antes que Isabella pudesse replicar, Edward desapareceu do quarto.

Depois de amamentar Dubh e devolvê-lo ao quarto dele, Isabella se limpou e se vestiu a toda pressa e desceu ao grande salão. Sentou-se ao lado de Edward na mesa principal e lhe serviram um prato de mingau de aveia.

- Há uma emergência - disse-lhe Edward -. Devo partir logo.

A colherada de papa que se dirigia à boca de Isabella se deteve a meio caminho e retornou ao prato.

- Uma emergência?

- Um grupo de nobres fiéis à rainha assassinaram seu secretário. Já sabe, Rizzio, o italiano. - Edward se recostou na cadeira e estendeu o braço para tocar o ombro de Isabella -. A rainha está grávida de seis meses E a retêm como prisioneira.

Isabella parecia comovida.

- Vão destronar à rainha?

- Esses traidores não se atreverão - bufou Edward -, ao menos até que dê a luz a um herdeiro. Contra as ordens da rainha, arrastaram o pobre Rizzio para fora de sua presença e o assassinaram a punhaladas. O pior de tudo é que Darnley formava parte da conspiração. - Edward soltou uma amarga gargalhada -. O consorte da rainha não sabe que se María tiver um filho varão, deixará de ser útil, e pode ser que sua vida na corte seja efêmera. Vejo o sinistro rastro de Jamie Stewart em tudo isto.

- Mas por que você deve ir ? - protestou Isabella – Creio que Magnus...

- Magnus não está em Edimburgo - interrompeu Edward -. Está fora cuidando de assuntos da rainha, e Argyll está em Inverary. Além disso, o duque é um homem velho. Esses bastardos foram bastante espertos para esperar que Edimburgo estivesse livre dos Campbells.

- O que podem conseguir Jasper e você, além de que os matem? - A voz de Isabella se elevou, desolada.

- Não se assuste, querida - brincou Edward -, ou seu leite coalhará. Não penso deixar que me matem. As forças leais à rainha estão planejando sua fuga. Se María conseguir escapar enquanto eu estou a caminho, continuará precisando de todos os homens que possa reunir para que a acompanhem e esmaguem os bastardos. Deixo Jamie no comando de Dunridge, e não lhe cause problemas.

- Causar problemas eu? - disse Isabella com um sorriso travesso.

Edward se inclinou sobre ela e com os lábios muito perto dos dela, sussurrou:

- Tem uma forte inclinação a criar problemas, e não o negue.

Uma semana depois, Isabella estava sentada em seu quarto, sozinha. Dubh sugava seu mamilo, mamando o suave peito de sua mãe. Lhe sorriu e acariciou sua delicada bochecha. «_Ainda não chegaram notícias de Edward_ - pensou pela enésima vez -. _Já deve ter chegado a Edimburgo. Por favor_ – suplicou Isabella a Deus -, _não me converta em viúva_.»

- Necessita de ajuda? - Irina entrou interrompendo o sonho de sua prima.

- Pode me emprestar um mamilo para um menino faminto?

- Dubh morreria de fome. - Irina se sentou no tamborete que havia junto à cadeira de Isabella -, Obrigado por evitar problemas enquanto meu marido está no comando.

- O que quer dizer?

- Edward quase matou Jasper por te deixar escapar – respondeu Irina -. Se tivesse que matar Jamie, não o duvidaria nem um segundo. Eu não gostaria de ficar viúva.

- Eu estava pensando exatamente o mesmo – comentou Isabella com uma careta de amargura

- O que?

- Odeio a idéia de ficar viúva, e não ter notícias de Edward.

- Estou certa de que tudo vai bem – disse Irina para animá-la -. Quando Dubh dormir, por que não dá um passeio a cavalo até o lago com Glenda?

- Jamie me proibiria isso.

- Não é tão longe, e a zona está bem vigiada. - Irina arqueou uma sobrancelha -. É a condessa de Dunridge, não?

- Sou, prima – disse Isabella com um franco sorriso -, Quem negaria algo à condessa em sua própria casa?

Depois de conseguir que Dubh dormisse, Isabella vestiu uma saia velha e uma blusa e agarrou sua capa de montar mais puída. Quando desceu as escadas para o vestíbulo, escutou a voz de Moireach, elevada pela cólera, antes que a governanta aparecesse perante seus olhos com Glenda e Sly atrás dela.

- Já disse isso antes – Brigava Moireach com a menina -, será melhor que venha quando te chamo. O padre Kaplan está esperando na biblioteca.

- Não ouvi me chamar – defendeu-se Glenda.

- Não minta, menina má. É um pecado terrível.

- Não estou mentindo – espetou Glenda -. Sly pode ir também ?

-Não! - Moireach se mostrou cortante -. Salta sobre as plumas e come o pergaminho.

Isabella apareceu no vestíbulo, e Glenda apelou a ela

- Não pode Sly me acompanhar em minhas lições? Ele precisa delas.

Isabella olhou Moireach, mas o cenho franzido da governanta dissuadiu a risada que subia por sua garganta.

- Moireach disse que não.

- Você é a condessa – retrucou Glenda -, e ela é sua criada. Tem o privilegiado de lhe dar ordens.

Moireach entrecerrou os olhos com irada consternação, Isabella se moveu incomodamente sob o penetrante olhar da governanta e, com sabedoria, decidiu evitar o assunto.

- Eu sou a condessa - disse com ar diplomático -, mas o conde não se encontra no castelo neste momento.

- Se tio Edward não estiver aqui – raciocinou Glenda -, então manda você.

- O tio Edward deixou Jamie a cargo de tudo – repôs Isabella.

- Então diga a Jamie que ordene a Moireac que deixe que Sly venha a minhas aulas – exigiu Glenda.

- Não serviria de nada.

- Por quê?

- Porque o sangue é mais espesso que a água.

- Não entendo.

Isabella se ajoelhou em frente a Glenda, com os olhos ao nível dos da pequena.

- Moireach é a mãe de Jamie e ele tem o dever de obedecê-la.

- Então é Moireach que está a cargo de Dunridge? - perguntou Glenda.

Isabella pôs-se a rir.

- Eu adoraria saber o que esteve ensinando a esta menina que antes era tão dócil - disse a governanta de chaves com ar reflexivo.

- Possivelmente a lady Autumn goste de assistir a suas aulas – sugeriu Isabella à pequena -. Eu vou montar...

-Não! - Glenda se lançou em seus braços e suplicou - Não me deixe outra vez. Prometo escutar Moireach e obedecê-la... Por favor, não me deixe!

Abraçando à menina com força, Isabella lhe falou de um modo tranquilizador.

- Só vou até o lago, e inclusive levarei Sly como acompanhante. O que acha? - Glenda permaneceu em silêncio, com a cara escondida no pescoço de Isabella -. Faz um dia muito bonito, meu amor e sabe de uma coisa?

- O que?

- Dubh nunca viu o jardim.

- Nenhuma vez? - Glenda estava assombrada.

- Nem sequer uma vez. Quando eu retornar, quer ensiná-lo sobre os brotos que caem das árvores?

- Eu gostaria de muito.

Moireach suspirou.

- Espero que meu Jamie saiba o que vai fazer.

- Pedirei-lhe permissão primeiro – disse Isabella, levantando-se -. Vamos Sly.

Ao sair ao pátio, Isabella viu Jamie falando com vários guerreiros MacArthur. Quando estava a alguns passos de distância, a condessa vacilou, não muito segura de como se dirigir ao marido de sua prima. Um dos homens, deu uma cotovelada em Jamie e assinalou-a. Jamie voltou-se.

- Bom dia - saudou.

- Bom dia. Posso falar com você?

- Certamente. - Jamie se perguntou se sua boa sorte tinha terminado.

- Gostaria de ir até o lago. - Isabella sorriu -. Retornarei dentro de uma hora mais ou menos.

Jamie arqueio as sobrancelhas.

- Está me pedindo permissão, ou simplesmente me está dizendo isso?

- Estou te pedindo permissão. Edward te deixou sobre o comando, não?

- Sim - replicou Jamie brandamente -, e não acredito que seja uma boa idéia sair a montar sozinha, sobre tudo quando seu marido não está aqui.

- Não irei sozinha – repôs Isabella -. Sly me acompanhará.

O olhar de Jamie desceu até a pequena raposa.

- Essa besta diminuta não é nenhuma garantia contra um ataque ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Os arredores estão bem vigiados, não?

- Acredito que sim.

- Então um ataque é muito pouco provável – concluiu Isabella – Que outra coisa poderia acontecer?

- Tem certeza de que não vai fugir para Inglaterra? - deixou escapar Jamie.

- E deixar meu filho?

- Suponho que não - admitiu o guerreiro. Logo perguntou desconfiado - Não irá em busca de Edward para se assegurar de que não corre perigo?

- Não sou tão valente.

- Não, mas é muito amalucada. - A expressão de Isabella virou uma pedra, e Jamie amaldiçoou sua língua -. Faça o que quiser – cedeu -. Mas se acontecer algo e Edward enfiar sua espada em minha pele, juro que voltarei para te atormentar.

- Não se preocupe! - gritou Isabella por cima do ombro enquanto se encaminhava para os estábulos.

- Que não me preocupe! - resmungou Jamie para si mesmo -. Isso é o que disse a Jasper.

Quando cruzou as portas exteriores do castelo Isabella saudou com a mão os guardas da torre. Sentiu-se libertada ao sair da prisão que Dunridge se converteu para ela desde que Edward partiu.

- Venha aqui, Sly - gritou-lhe à raposa, que brincava de correr sem rumo de um lado a outro, quase tão entusiasmado com sua liberdade como sua ama.

Era um dia excepcional para as terras altas, com um céu completamente azul e um sol deslumbrante. O gorjeio dos pássaros era intenso, pois construíam seus ninhos sobre os ramos das árvores que jogavam novos brotos. Sly corria aqui e lá, farejando, soprando e espirrando ante cada coisa que via.

Encantada com a paisagem, Isabella encaminhou o cavalo para o lago Awe e começou a descer pelo atalho que atravessava o bosque. «_O mundo inteiro e suas maravilhosas criaturas estão renascendo_», pensou em um estranho instante de reflexão, e riu de puro deleite. Já não sentia a pesada responsabilidade de ser esposa, mãe e condessa; por uns reconfortantes momentos, Isabella gozou de sua juventude e de seu passeio a cavalo em um dia esplêndido. .

Mas de repente aquele humor idílio se truncou. Isabella teve a estranha sensação de que alguém a observava. O delicado pêlo de sua nuca se arrepiou, e um súbito calafrio acariciou suas costas. Os sentidos de Isabella se paralisaram, em um estado muito próximo ao pânico mas o cavalo seguiu avançando.

«_As terras de meu marido estão bem guardadas_ – disse-se _-. Tinha esquecido que me dá medo ficar sozinha, e minha frenética imaginação está ficando assustadiça._» Com um suspiro de alívio, Isabella abandonou o bosque e saiu à beira do lago banhado pelo sol. Sly passou correndo diante dela. A pelagem do pescoço do animal também se arrepiou ao perceber aquela presença invisível.

Perigo! Isabella esporeio os flancos do cavalo e galopou praia abaixo. De repente algo passou assobiando a seu lado, e um ganido dilacerador rasgou o ar. Sly caiu no chão, com uma flecha que atravessava seu quadril direito;

- Meu Deus! - chiou Isabella. Puxou freneticamente as rédeas e se deteve. Desmontou e correu para seu animal, que uivava de dor -. Sly! - Ajoelhou-se a seu lado e estendeu uma mão trêmula, mas uma sombra se abateu sobre a raposa ferida. A moça virou para ver-se cara a cara a seu agressor.

Viu um tartán branco e negro... «Menzies!» Isabela elevou os olhos, mas só distinguiu o cabelo loiro pálido que emoldurava um rosto oculto na sombra a causa do resplandecente sol que brilhava a suas costas.

Sly gemeu, e a raiva de Isabella estalou com a força de um vulcão.

- Maldito bastardo! - Grunhindo com fúria, ficou em pé de um salto como uma gatinha desafiando a um leão.

Foi então que o punho daquele estranho foi dar em sua mandíbula. Isabella caiu em seus braços instantaneamente. Sem prestar atenção aos gemidos da raposa, o homem tirou uma corda e atou as mãos de Isabella com força. Logo a levantou e a jogou sobre seu cavalo.

Aparentemente indiferente ao perigo que supunha permanecer ali, o homem apoiou a cabeça contra sua cela de montar. Pensou no tempo que tinha esperado para poder agarrar à inglesa só e se sentiu débil. Mas não podia desfalecer agora. Rosalie contava com ele!

- Maldição! - renegou Riley MacKinnon brandamente. Todo seu corpo estava empapado em um suor nervoso, e suas mãos tremiam violentamente.

«_A inglesa é uma bruxa_ - pensou com crescente agitação _-. O verde de seus olhos e a ferocidade de seu espírito são provas de seu coração demoníaco_.»

Riley se benzeu para proteger-se e logo montou detrás de sua inconsciente prisioneira. Conduziu o cavalo para o refúgio do espesso bosque. Os intensos uivos de dor de Sly seguiram cada um de seus passos.

Isabella voltou a si lentamente. A princípio acreditou que estava sonhando; logo pensou que Edward estava monopolizando a cama, forçando-a a se pendurar pela borda. Cada músculo de seu corpo protestou por aquela incômoda posição e pelo movimento do cavalo.

- Por favor... - gemeu.

Ao ouvir sua voz, Riley deteve o cavalo, desmontou, e a baixou. Isabella desabou imediatamente, pois as pernas tinham adormecido. Inclinou a cabeça com desolação e chorou em silêncio.

Riley examinou à diminuta beleza que tinha a seus pés. «_É bonita_ - pensou, agachando-se a seu lado -, _embora seja uma bruxa inglesa_.»

- Se jurar que não me causará problemas - sussurrou a seu ouvido -, cortarei as amarras.

Isabella levantou a cabeça e viu a cara daquele homem pela primeira vez. Era magro e quase de aspecto delicado; de tez pálida, cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, Embora ela estivesse segura de que jamais se viram antes, reconheceu algo vagamente familiar em seu rosto, sobre tudo em seus olhos.

Com o olhar fixo nos atraentes olhos verdes de Isabella, Riley lutou contra o impulso de benzer-se outra vez. Compreendeu que seria estúpido deixar que a bruxa soubesse que se sentia nervoso ante sua presença. Só um feto do diabo como Edward MacArthur era capaz de casar-se com uma diabinha.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça para lhe prometer sua obediência. Riley tirou sua faca e cortou a corda que atava as mãos da moça.

- Meu marido o matará por isso - sussurrou.

A horripilante imagem de Edward MacArthur empunhando uma espada apareceu na mente de Riley, e um calafrio desceu por suas costas.

- Cale-se - disse com brutalidade.

Logo a obrigou a subir no cavalo e montou detrás dela.

Seguiram adiante. Por razões óbvias, Isabella já não desfrutava da beleza do dia. Despertando de seu topor, suas pernas formigavam freneticamente. Moveu cautelosamente sua dolorida mandíbula, tratando de imaginar o alcance da ferida. Parecia que não estava quebrada. Mas o mais doia eram seus seios, dolorosamente carregados de leite materno.

«_Como se alimentará agora Dubh_? - perguntou-se Brigette. Uma corrente de inquietantes pensamentos assaltaram sua mente -. _O que fará Menzies comigo quando chegarmos ao castelo de Weem? E Sly! Meu precioso bichinho está ferido, ou provavelmente morto.»_

Silenciosas lágrimas correram por suas bochechas. Através de seus olhos, viu como Riley tentava tocar seus seios.

- Fique com suas malditas garras longe de mim – grunhiu -, ou se arrependerá.

Riley retirou imediatamente. Surpreendida mas aliviada, Isabella se perguntou por que aquele homem, depois de raptá-la e golpeá-la, preocupava-se com seus seios.

- Matou a minha raposa - acusou a condessa de Dunridge.

- Refere a seu demônio doméstico? - disse ele com desprezo.

- Meu o que?

- Não conseguirá me enganar – disse Riley bruscamente -. É uma bruxa, e essa besta era seu parente.

Isabella não respondeu. Bruxa? Demônio? Aquele homem estava louco! Teria sorte se chegava sã e salva ao castelo de Weem.

A tarde foi avançando para o anoitecer. Uma acre salinidade fez cócegas no nariz de Isabella, e as abas de seu nariz se alargaram, tratando de discernir sua origem. O aroma se fazia mais intenso a cada passo que davam.

- É o mar – murmurou Isabella quando deixaram para atrás o bosque para entrar em uma pequena baía.

- O estreito de Mull – disse Riley. Logo desmontou e baixou Isabella da cela -. Sente-se.

Com uma sonora queixa, ela se deixou cair sobre a rocha mais próxima. Riley se ajoelhou e lhe atou os tornozelos e as mãos com uma corda.

- O que está fazendo? - protestou a moça.

- Não podemos partir até que baixe a maré, e não vou permitir que escape durante a noite. - Riley tirou um frasco de sua bolsa -. Beba isto.

Sedenta depois da longa viagem, Isabella bebeu um grande gole. Seus olhos se arregalaram e tossiu e resfolegou enquanto o potente uísque queimava o caminho até seu estômago. Riley riu e lhe deu umas palmadas nas costas.

Logo se dispôs a acender um fogo. Uma vez que esteve aceso, o homem pegou sua bolsa, tirou um punhado de tortas de aveia e ofereceu uma a Isabella, a qual a engoliu avidamente.

- Como você se chama? - perguntou Bella. Não obteve resposta -. Como devo te chamar? - insistiu.

- Não deve me chamar.

Isabella fechou os olhos.

- Exijo que me libere imediatamente! Seria um terrível engano para você fazer o contrário.

Riley a examinou, receoso. Era o perigo de Edward MacArthur ou dos poderes mágicos da condessa?

- Feche a boca – vociferou seu sequestrador - ou lhe fecharei pela força.

Isabella guardou um prudente silêncio. Tristemente sentada sobre a rocha, pensou na situação. «_Jamie tinha razão... não devia sair sem escolta. Oh, por que tinha que estar Edward em Edimburgo? Ele já me teria salvado a estas alturas. Meu pobre filho deve estar uivando de fome. E Sly_!» Isabella ocultou a cara entre as mãos e chorou.

- O que foi agora? - perguntou Riley, irritado.

Como odiava às mulheres choronas!

- Se quer saber - sua voz soou afogada -, doem-me os seios porque deveria estar alimentando meu bebê.

- Toque-me – sussurrou Riley com voz lasciva -. Eu mamarei em seus seios para aliviar sua dor.

Isabella levantou a cabeça de repente. Riley, com seu flácido membro descoberto, permanecia de pé junto a ela. Um ódio selvagem apareceu nos olhos de Isabella e seus lábios se curvaram, deixando escapar um grunhido.

Riley deu um passo para trás, benzeu-se, e logo gritou: - Bruxa!

- Degenerado!

Aquele insulto ficou suspenso no ar por um breve instante; logo Riley lhe deu uma forte bofetada na cara. A moça caiu da rocha e ficou no chão, derrubada mas não vencida.

- Faça isso outra vez – ameaçou Usabella – e o transformarei no sapo que é na realidade.

Riley retrocedeu, procurando proteção no outro lado do fogo.

- Não falará tão corajosamente pela manhã.

Isabella virou sobre seu corpo, lhe dando as costas. Fechou os olhos e rezou para que os guerreiros McArthur chegassem antes do amanhecer. Mas suas preces não foram escutadas. Uma bota que se cravava em suas costas a despertou com rudeza na manhã seguinte. Deu meia volta para ficar de barriga para cima, e abriu os olhos.

- É a hora - disse Riley, surgindo ameaçadoramente por cima dela.

Sem dizer uma palavra mais, o homem se afastou, tirou um bote com aspecto decrépito de detrás de uma enorme rocha, e o arrastou até a beira da água.

- Não penso subir aí – insistiu Isabella -. Nego-me rotundamente! Não sei nadar.

Riley sorriu com dureza.

- Então não precisará disto - disse. Agachou-se e cortou as cordas que atavam seus tornozelos e mão, e brandiu sua adaga por debaixo do nariz de Isabella.

- Levante-se devagar e caminhe até o bote.

Isabella obedeceu contra sua vontade. Com a adaga entre os dentes, Riley empurrou o bote até a água e saltou para o seu interior. Agarrou os remos e começou a entrar no estreito, remando para um grupo de rochas descobertas pela maré baixa.

- Aonde me leva?

- Onde Edward MacArthur nunca te encontrará.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Não havia escapatória possível.

Quando se aproximaram da rocha maior, Riley agarrou seu extremo com uma mão enquanto com a outra esgrimia a adaga em frente a Isabella.

- Suba aí.

- Não! - gritou a moça -. Não pode me deixar aqui!

- Posso, e o farei. Suba!

Amaldiçoando seu raptor com o olhar, Isabella ficou em pé e se agarrou à rocha.

- Que a desgraça caia sobre você e os seus para sempre!

Um medo irracional encheu os olhos de Riley.

- Retire isso! - gritou, equilibrando-se para ela.

Isabella se segurou a um extremo da rocha e soltou um violento chute na virilha de seu raptor. Riley perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás, fazendo que o bote virasse sobre ele.

- Não sei nadar! Me ajude!

Isabella subiu até o topo da rocha e olhou para baixo. Riley já não estava visível.

- Virgem do Céu! - gemeu, vendo como o bote se afastava -. Estou sozinha no meio do mar... Socorro! Socorro!

Mas só as ruidosas gaivotas ouviram seus gritos de desespero.

* * *

**Mais a Bella tem uma sorte aim! Caramba...**

**Então o que acharam do cap? Espero que tenham gostado estamos entrando na rata final mas quatro caps e j;a acaba **

**Deixem um reacdo1!**

**Ate sábado que vem **


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

- Socorro! - uivava Isabella, com a garganta destroçada depois de largas horas gritando inutilmente.

Tremendo de frio, baixou o olhar para as implacáveis águas que se aproximavam rapidamente ao topo da rocha. «_Sou muito jovem para morrer_ - pensou, histérica -. _Por favor, Meu Deus, juro que serei a esposa mais perfeita e obediente. Não me deixe morrer aqui!»_

Com os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas, observou o horizonte e viu um ponto negro na distância. A cada momento que passava-se fazia maior. Sem atrever-se a dar crédito a seus olhos, Isabella piscou e sacudiu a cabeça.

Um navio! Como podia atrair sua atenção? Então lhe ocorreu uma idéia: tirou a blusa e a agitou freneticamente por cima de sua cabeça.

O jovem Danny MacDonald, sentado no posto de vigia a bordo do casco de navio pirata The Jaded Lady, estava terrivelmente aborrecido. De repente, algo na distância lhe chamou a atenção, e Danny aguçou a vista, pois não podia acreditar o que viam seus olhos. Agitando freneticamente os braços, uma mulher nua estava de pé no alto da infame «_rocha da donzela_».

- Ah! - gritou - Danny a Alasdair, chefe pirata dos MacDonalds de Oban -. Na rocha da donzela! - O menino assinalou naquela direção.

Abaixo, na coberta, Alasdair MacDonald dirigiu sua luneta para a famosa rocha.

- O que é? - perguntou seu companheiro.

Sem dizer uma palavra, MacDonald entregou a luneta ao emissário da rainha, Magnus Campbell.

- Uma mulher em apuros. Vamos resgatá-la?

De sua grande altura, Alasdair MacDonald baixou o olhar solenemente para observar com atenção o enviado da rainha e perguntou:

- Por quê?

- Para que não se afogue.

O capitão pirata encolheu os ombros com expressão indiferente.

- Se um homem deseja livrar-se de sua esposa, por que ia eu frustrar seus planos?

- Não pode deixá-la morrer assim! É desumano!

- Se… o marido não a quiser - retrucou Alasdair – não serei eu a suportá-la.

- Eu assumo essa responsabilidade – assegurou Magnus.

- Então, adiante - assentiu o chefe, certo de que o jovem cavalheiro estava cometendo um grave engano -. Rob! Colin e você joguem o bote à água - ordenou. Logo se voltou para Magnus -. Pode ir com eles e recolher sua bota de cano longo.

Nua e gritando quase inaudivelmente, Isabella parecia uma louca aos três homens do bote. O forte vento açoitava sua larga cabeleira até a cintura de tal modo que escondia seu rosto. À medida que se aproximavam, Isabella caiu sobre seus joelhos e começou a chorar, histérica de alívio.

- Nade até o bote! - gritou Rob, resistente à possibilidade de ser arremessado contra a rocha.

Isabella negou com a cabeça.

- Merda! - renegou o moço.

Rob tirou a jaqueta e as botas e mergulhou na água gelada. Apareceu na superfície muito perto da rocha, e nadou sem nenhum esforço a distância que restava. Logo subiu até o topo da rocha e ajudou Isabella a ficar em pé.

- Obrigada - soluçou a moça, abraçando-se a ele com força.

De estatura tão gigantesca como seu pai Alasdair, Rob olhou para baixo para contemplar à diminuta mulher cuja cabeça chegava apenas ao peito.

- Está a salvo, pequena – assegurou -. Nadaremos juntos até o bote.

- Traga o bote aqui! - gritou Isabella -. Não sei nadar!

- Não posso fazer isso. Agarre em mim e eu te levarei. Flutuará, assim não tenha medo. Tire as botas e a saia.

- A saia?

- O tecido é muito pesado – explicou -. Afundaria-nos.

Isabella tirou a saia sem pigarrear. Exceto por sua camisola, ia completamente nua.

Rob se deteve um momento para admirar a deliciosa pele daquela mulher e logo ordenou:

- Eu descerei primeiro, e depois você. De acordo?

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça e contemplou com apreensão a maré crescente. Quando o olhou de novo Rob leu o terror refletido em seus olhos. Levantou o punho para golpeá-la, mas Isabella lhe economizou o trabalho ao desmaiar. Depois de tomar-lhe no ombro, Rob baixou cuidadosamente pela beira da rocha e se afundou no mar frio. Colocou Isabella de barriga para cima em seus braços e a segurou pelo queixo com uma mão. Logo nadou de volta ao bote. Os dois tripulantes da pequena embarcação içaram Isabella. Magnus tirou a capa e envolveu a mulher inconsciente, ao mesmo tempo via seu rosto pela primeira vez.

- Por todos os céus! Bella!

- Conhece-a? - perguntou Rob, instalando-se no bote.

- É a esposa de meu primo.

Rob não pôde conter a risada.

- Então te perdoará por frustrar seus planos de desfazer-se dela?

- Tenho certeza de que Edward não têm nada a ver com isto – disse Magnus.

Rob contemplou o frio rosto de Isabella.

- Não entendo por que um homem se livraria de um anjo como este.

Ao chegar a Oban, Magnus levou Isabella até a choça que MacDonald tinha posto ao seu dispor e a depositou cuidadosamente sobre a cama de casal. Depois de despi-la, envolveu-a com várias mantas; acendeu um fogo e retornou a sentar-se na cama, junto a ela.

- Como está a moça? - A voz de Alasdai soou da porta.

- Começa a subir a febre.

- Mandarei alguém com comida - ofereceu o pirata cruzando a habitação - Posso fazer algo mais por você?

- Envia um mensageiro ao castelo de Dunridge -Pediu Magnus -. Informa ao conde que sua esposa está aqui.

- Uma condessa? - Surpreso, Alasdair olhou Isabella com curiosidade. Seu aspecto era mais o de uma pobre menina abandonada que o de uma dama da nobreza.

- Tem alguma parteira por aqui que saiba como retirar o leite de uma mãe? - perguntou Magnus.

- Retirar o leite de uma mãe? - repetiu Alasdair, desconcertado.

- A condessa deu a luz não faz muito tempo - explicou Magnus -. notei que necessita urgentemente de um... um...

- Uma secagem. Enviarei a minha esposa – disse Alasdair dando meia volta para partir.

Enquanto durou o febril delírio de Isabella, Magnus não se separou de seu lado. Quando estremecia com calafrios, ele acendia um fogo e a agasalhava com força em mantas de lã. Se isso não funcionava, metia-se com ela sob as mantas e compartilhava com sua prima o calor de seu próprio corpo. Quando Isabella esquentava e afastava as mantas com os pés, ele a banhava em água fria e a abrigava de novo.

Em intervalos regulares, Magnus a fazia tomar água e caldo frio com ervas. Com a cabeça da moça apoiada contra seu peito, colocava-lhe o líquido na boca e acariciava sua garganta para ajudá-la a tragar. Quando Ina, a esposa de MacDonald, entrou na cabana, colocou Magnus para fora, insistindo que ela se ocuparia dos lençóis sujos e da desagradável tarefa de limpar Isabella. Conforme disse Ina, Magnus não tinha nenhum direito a escavar a dignidade da condessa, embora estivesse doente e não fosse consciente de nada. Magnus não fez caso à esposa de MacDonald e retornou à choça disposto a atender à mulher de seu primo. E assim o fez.

Magnus passou largas horas refletindo sobre sua própria vida. Na prematura morte de Black Jack MacArthur via o falecimento de seu próprio pai. Antes de partir o duque merecia conhecer vários de seus netos. «_A fortuna é uma mulher caprichosa – _concluiu_ -, e seria prudente da minha parte não tentar mais._» Sua decisão estava tomada; depois de apresentar-se perante a rainha, retornaria imediatamente a Inverary, para o lado de Avril. Com os pés apoiados sobre a borda da cama, Magnus deu uma cabeçada em uma das duas cadeiras da choça.

- Magnus – sussurrou Isabella fracamente.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, ele abriu os olhos e viu os olhos verdes de sua prima, afundados e escurecidos pela enfermidade. Por um instante se perguntou se ainda delirava, mas então o rosto de Isabella tratou de imitar um esboço de um sorriso. Magnus se sentou na borda da cama de casal e colocou a palma da mão sobre a testa da moça. Estava fria.

-Como se sente?

- Mal.

- Não sente saudades - disse Magnus -. Deu-me um bom susto.

- Água...

Magnus foi procurar por um copo de água e, levantando a cabeça de Isabella, aproximou-o de seus lábios ressecados. Nada tinha sido tão bom a Bella como aquele primeiro e refrescante gole.

- Como me encontrou? - perguntou, assumindo que Magnus tinha participado de sua busca.

- Por acaso, mas não falemos disso agora. Irei procurar Ina e trarei um pouco de caldo. Feche os olhos e descansa até que eu volte.

A esposa de MacDonald ordenou a Magnus que permanecesse fora da choça durante uma hora. Quando retornou, Isabella tinha dormido outra vez.

- Olá – saudou Magnus no instante em que Isabella abriu os olhos. Sentou-se no extremo da cama de casal e adicionou – Sente para comer um mingau de aveia.

Nua sob a manta, Isabella se sentou e a colocou recatadamente sob seus braços. Quando olhou de novo Magnus, este olhava fixamente o decote que estava descoberto.

Isabella se ruborizou e Magnus se ruborizou ao ver que ela se ruborizava. A moça riu entre dentes, e Magnus lhe imitou, superando aquele momento embaraçoso com seu bom humor.

- Perdeu peso - comentou Magnus, lhe oferecendo uma colherada de papa - e quero que coma até o último bocado que há neste prato.

- Como me encontrou?

- Abre a boca. Isso. Boa garota. Estava negociando com MacDonald alguns assuntos em nome da rainha quando encontramos você. Como chegou até lá?

Isabella abriu a boca para responder, mas Magnus a encheu de papa. A condessa mastigou e engoliu e se recostou contra o travesseiro, dizendo:

- Não posso comer mais. Um homem de Menzies me raptou e me deixou lá para que me afogasse com a maré alta.

- Tem certeza de que era um Menzies?

- Vestia tartán branco e negro.

- Entendo. - Magnus sustentou outra colherada de papa -. Tem que comer um pouco mais.

- Não posso – insistiu Isabella.

Fazendo caso omisso de suas palavras, Magnus dirigiu uma colher para sua boca. Bella desviou a cara, mas a colher a perseguiu.

- Não! - exclamou Isabella rindo, e a colher se deslizou em sua boca.

A porta se abriu inesperadamente, e um Edward com expressão carrancuda cobriu a entrada. Estava desagravelmente surpreso com a visão de sua esposa, claramente nua sob a manta, rindo e divertindo-se com seu primo. A primeira vista, sua mulher não parecia ter sofrido absolutamente.

- Edward! - gritou Isabella, tão contente que nem sequer percebeu o intimidantes olhos escuros de seu marido. Estendeu os braços, mas ao fazê-la recordou que estava nua e subiu a manta.

- Por todos os Santos! - rugiu Edward -. Que diabos está fazendo com minha esposa?

Magnus ficou em pé e se voltou para ele. - O que quer dizer, primo?

- O que está fazendo... - vociferou Edward -, sentado junto a Bella nessa mísera cama, como Deus a trouxe para o mundo? E por que é sempre você a resgatá-la?

- Bella esteve delirando de febre - respondeu Magnus -. E eu a resgatei por acaso... ou preferiria que se perdesse para sempre no mar?

- Perder-se no mar?

- Sim - assentiu Magnus bufando -. Tinham-na abandonado em uma rocha no meio do estreito.

- Estive louco de preocupação - disse Edward, levantando a mão em um gesto de desculpa.

Edward passou junto a seu primo, sentou-se na beira da cama de casal e rodeou Isabella com seus braços. Observou que o rosto de sua esposa estava pálido. E seus olhos, normalmente de um verde esmeralda cintilante estavam apagados e afundados em seu pequeno rosto. Edward fez com que Isabella levantasse a cabeça e a beijou com ternura.

- Encontra-se melhor? - perguntou, abraçando-a com força.

Sentindo-se totalmente segura entre os braços de seu marido, Isabella assentiu e relaxou contra seu peito. Edward a beijou na testa e disse:

- Estive muito perto de te perder, querida. Não sei o que faria sem você. É minha vida, minha razão de ser.

Isabella suspirou.

- Suas palavras fazem com que estar a ponto de morrer valha a pena.

Edward riu.

- Alegra-me que não tenha perdido seu senso de humor. - Logo olhou Magnus e disse – Sente-se, primo, e me conte o que faz com os MacDonald.

- A rainha lhes concedeu a anistia, com a condição de que não pirateassem nossos navios escoceses.

- Perdeu o melhor - informou Edward -. Rizzio foi assassinado, e retiveram à rainha como prisioneira.

- O que?! - Magnus ficou em pé de um pulo -. Temos que fazer algo!

- Já fizemos, idiota.

Magnus se sentou de novo.

- O que aconteceu?

- A rainha convenceu seu estúpido marido de que os conspiradores não demorariam para desfazer-se também dele. Darnley a ajudou a escapar, e ambos se reuniram com Bothwell e outros cavalheiros ainda leais. Os conspiradores deveriam ser decapitados, mas Jamie Stewart reclama perdão e clemência.

- O perdão é uma loucura - observou Magnus.

- Estou completamente de acordo, mas Jamie goza da confiança de sua irmã. A rainha não vê o perigo que é confiar em seu irmão sedento de poder.

- O que acontece comigo? - protestou Isabella.

- Se não se importar - disse Edward a Magnus com um sorriso -, eu gostaria de ter um pouco de intimidade com minha pobre e abandonada esposa.

- Conte-me o que aconteceu - pediu Edward quando Magnus partiu.

- Fui a cavalo até o lago – começou Isabella, estremecendo-se ao recordar aquele espantoso dia -. Um homem de Menzies me pegou numa emboscada e abandonou para que morresse nessa rocha do estreito. A maré subia cada vez mais, e eu não parava de gritar pedindo ajuda, mas ninguém acudiu. Já quase me havia engolido a água quando os MacDonald me encontraram.

- Tem certeza de que esse homem era um Menzies?

- Usava tartán branco e negro.

- Matarei esse bastardo com minhas próprias mãos!

- Não se preocupe – disse Edward -. Eu já me desfiz dele.

- Você... o que? - Edward estava perplexo.

- Quando tentava me afogar - informou a seu marido com orgulho -, eu o afoguei.

- Vai se tornar uma guerreira! – Edward riu e lhe acariciou a bochecha -. Esse tipo não te tocou? Quero dizer...

- Não. Tinha medo de mim.

- Isso sim não posso acreditar, querida. - A voz do Edward refletia sua incredulidade.

- É verdade – jurou Isabella -. Pensava que eu era uma bruxa... OH, Edward, a esposa de MacDonald me deu umas ervas para me retirar o leite. Como alimentarei Dubh?

- Não se preocupe. Moireach não deixará que o menino morra de fome.

- E Sly! - Um soluço se afogou na garganta de Isabella – Meu querido Sly está morto!

- Sly não está morto. - Edward riu ao pensar na raposa -. Está vivo, embora um pouco maltratado. Quando saí de Dunridge, Glenda estava com ele; ela e Autumn cuidam dele em sua convalescença.

Na manhã seguinte cedo, Isabella estava sentada só na choça. Vestida com uma saia emprestada e uma blusa que tinha conhecido dias melhores, prendeu o cabelo em uma grossa trança e logo tinha arrumado o lugar. Não tinha nada mais que fazer, exceto aguardar a volta de seu marido.

- Está preparada, querida? - perguntou Edward, entrando pela porta.

- Sim.

Atraindo-a para seus braços, Edward uniu seus lábios com os dela em um beijo apaixonado.

- Juro que a protegerei com minha própria vida – jurou o conde -. Prometo que jamais voltará a ter medo.

- Por favor, não se sinta culpado – suplicou Isabella com o coração oprimido com a profunda angústia que se refletia na voz de seu marido -. Fui eu quem cometeu uma loucura. Sinto que meu comportamento irresponsável tenha causado tanta preocupação.

- Obrigado por dizer isso, meu amor – respondeu Edward. Beijou-a de novo e logo pegou a capa de lã que havia sobre a cama de casal e envolveu Isabella com ela -, Mantenha-se bem abrigada. Eu não gostaria que adoecesse outra vez.

Fora, Magnus e dez guerreiros MacArthur, incluindo Jamie, o marido da prima de Isabella, esperavam montados em seus cavalos. Alasdair, sua esposa e vários MacDonalds permaneciam de pé entre eles. Isabella tomou as mãos de Ina MacDonald e beijou a bochecha da mulher. Logo agradeceu a Alasdair e a seu filho Rob, que tinha nadado até a rocha para lhe salvar a vida.

Edward montou Isabella em seu cavalo e se voltou de novo para o chefe dos piratas. Tirou uma pesada bolsa de seu casaco escocês e a entregou a Alasdair. Depois lhe ofereceu a mão, dizendo:

- O aceite como sinal de minha eterna amizade.

- É um tipo estranho, MacArthur - comentou Alasdair com gesto irônico -. Mais de um se converteu em meu inimigo por ter salvo a sua esposa. A condessa deve ser uma mulher muito especial.

- Não acredite nisso- brincou Edward, montando detrás de sua esposa -. Quando está bem de saúde, sua língua nunca descansa.

Todo mundo menos Isabella pôs-se a rir. Dirigindo seus cavalos para o leste, os MacArthur iniciaram seu caminho para Dunridge.

Apoiada contra o peito de seu marido, Isabella relaxou e desfrutou da fortaleza que sentia a suas costas. Deu uma olhada a Jamie, que viajava a sua direita, e se perguntou se ele ou Irina voltariam falar com ela alguma dia.

- Jamie – desculpou-se -, sinto haver causado problemas.

O marido de sua prima a olhou de esguelha e assentiu com a cabeça. Que outra coisa podia fazer? Um simples soldado, por muito zangado que estivesse, não podia estrangular sua condessa, por mais insensata que esta fosse.

- E... - continuou Isabella com remorso -, me alegro de que meu marido se abstivera de afiar sua espada em sua pele.

- Tenho muito juízo para agir tão precipitadamente - repôs Edward.

Magnus, que montava a sua esquerda, riu com o qual ganhou um furioso olhar de seu destemperado primo.

Transcorreram várias milhas em silêncio. O movimento do cavalo embalou Isabella, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos. Não chegou a dormir, mas se inundou na agradável sonolência que separa a consciência do sono.

- O que deu a Alasdair? - perguntou Isabella sonolenta.

- Ouro.

- Ouro? - a moça se avivou de repente ao escutar aquela palavra.

- O patife me exigiu um resgate por te haver salvo - contou-lhe Edward.

Isabella riu, divertida com a desfaçatez daquele homem e logo guardou silêncio durante um longo momento.

- Bem?

- Bem, o que?

- Qual é meu valor em moedas de ouro?

Edward sorriu por cima do acobreado cabelo de Isabella. Acostumado às manobras de sua esposa, sabia que seu tom despreocupado escondia uma ardente curiosidade.

- Essa pergunta não é justa, querida - replicou Edward com evasivas -. Foi um intercâmbio muito desigual.

- Muitas das melhores coisas da vida são caras – disse Isabella -. Quanto te custei exatamente?

- Acredite, querida. Não é nenhuma pechincha.

Isabella franziu o sobrecenho, sem saber se aquilo era um elogio ou um insulto. «_Deve_ _ter pago um preço muito alto por mim_», decidiu Isabella, adornando seus lábios com um sorriso de prazer.

- Tenho certeza - disse modestamente - de que a grande estima que tem por mim está apoiada no amor, não necessariamente em meu valor real.

Afogando uma risada, Edward apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro de Isabella, prendendo-a contra seu pescoço.

- Amo você - grunhiu junto a seu ouvido -, mas a quereria mais se me houvesse menos quadris.

- Oh! É incorrigível!

- Mas me ama?

- Acaso não sabe?

O séquito chegou a Dunridge ao anoitecer. Debilitada por sua enfermidade, Isabella dormia com a cabeça apoiada no pescoço de Edward.

Quando atravessaram a porta exterior os sentinelas lhes receberam com gritos de alegria. Isabella se moveu, mas não despertou, e Edward a sacudiu gentilmente quando se detiveram no pátio do castelo.

- Levo-a para dentro? - perguntou-lhe.

- Não. - Isabella bocejou e despertou.

Edward desmontou e estendeu os braços para descer Isabella, cujos olhos estavam avermelhados pelo sono. « _Pelo amor de Deus_! - exclamou Edward para seu interior, sentindo como sua virilidade despertava -. _Não sei se poderei esperar que termine o jantar e estejamos sozinhos em nosso quarto.»_

Com seu marido a um lado e Magnus ao outro, Isabella entrou no salão. Gritando de alegria, Glenda se lançou aos braços abertos da condessa.

- Sinto haver partido – disse Isabella, abraçando com força à pequena -. Eu não queria...

- Um homem mal te raptou!

- Assim foi. Deve dar as graças ao primo Magnus por me haver salvo de morrer afogada.

- E tio Edward? - perguntou Glenda em voz alta.

O tio Edward franziu o cenho ao recordar que seu primo se especializava em resgatar a sua esposa.

- Tio Edward me trouxe para casa – acrescentou Isabella.

- Obrigado por salvar a lady Bllae – disse Glenda a Magnus. Logo olhou Edward -. E graças a você, tio, por trazê-la para casa. - Dito isto, agarrou a manga de Isabella e acrescentou – Vamos. Sly está esperando.

Sorrindo a seu marido, Isabella encolheu os ombros e seguiu à pequena Glenda.

A peluda cauda de Sly golpeou o chão a modo de saudação quando Isabella se ajoelhou junto dele. A moça esticou o braço para acariciá-lo, mas a língua da raposa foi mais rápida e lhe lambeu a mão.

- Meu pobrezinho Sly – disse Isabella, inspecionando sua bandagens.

O animal gemeu lastimavelmente, ganhando ainda mais sua compaixão.

Isabella ficou em pé para saudar Moireach e Irina.

- Sinto ter causado problemas - desculpou-se, abraçando sua prima e à governanta.

- Não foi sua culpa – disse Moireach.

Irina assentiu com a cabeça.

- Não tem bom aspecto, Bella - observou.

- Estive doente, mas já me encontro muito melhor. De fato, estou faminta.

- Sentem-se à mesa e lhes trarei o jantar - disse a governanta.

- Vá procurar Dubh, por favor – pediu Isabella a Irina. Depois ofereceu a mão a Glenda, dizendo - Sente-se comigo enquanto como. - Sly mancou atrás delas.

Isabella se sentou entre Edward e Magnus na mesa principal. Glenda se pegou a ela até que Edward a subiu em seu colo e lhe ordenou que ficasse. Os gemidos de Sly para chamar sua atenção preocuparam Isabella, assim subiu o animal em seu colo, e este lhe lambeu o queixo, provocando as risadas de todos os presentes. Magnus pegou à raposa quando chegou Dubh.

- Meu menino! - exclamou Isabella, estendendo os braços para agarrá-lo. Os diminutos braços e pernas do bebê se agitavam sem parar, fazendo com que fosse difícil a sua mãe segurá-lo contra seu peito -. Lembra-se de mim.

Edward riu.

- Acaso acreditava que poderia esquecer a sua própria mãe?

Isabella beijou as bochechas de Dubh.

- Senti falta de você, meu filho.

- E de mim? - inquiriu Glenda com uma careta.

- Muitíssimo - respondeu Isabella. Ao ouvir o gemido de Sly acrescentou - e de você também.

- E de mim? - perguntou Edward, imitando Glenda.

Isabella olhou o marido, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- De você mais do que de ninguém, meu amor. Esta noite saberá exatamente o quanto. - Dizendo isto, virou-se para Moireach e perguntou - conseguiu uma ama de leite para Dubh?

A governanta sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

- Esteve bebendo leite morno de cabra de um odre.

Lady Rosalie chegou nesse momento e lhe dirigiu um sorriso descaradamente falso.

- Retornou... Que maravilhoso!

Negando-se que aquela mulher estragasse sua volta para casa, Isabella não lhe deu atenção.

- Primo Magnus – saudou Rosalie -, é estupendo vê-lo outra vez. Tem o magnífico dom de resgatar a minha querida cunhada de seus mais arrevesados apuros.

Magnus sorriu.

- É estupendo ver você também, lady Rosalie. Está sempre de tão bom humor! Quanto ao outro... - Magnus encolheu os ombros -, digamos que foi o destino.

- Conte-nos como ocorreu - insistiu Rosalie.

- Antes - começou Isabella -, me permita dizer que o que aconteceu foi minha culpa e não do Jamie. Fui muito insensata ao sair para cavalgar sem escolta. De qualquer modo quando cheguei ao lago, um dos homens de Menzies disparou uma flecha em Sly e me deixou inconsciente com um golpe. Abandonou-me em uma rocha para que morresse, no estreito de Mull. Felizmente, os MacDonald passavam por ali e me resgataram.

- Ficou assustada? - perguntou Glenda, com olhos arregalados.

- Você ficaria? - replicou Isabella, e a pequena assentiu com a cabeça -. Pois eu também.

- Pretende deixar que Menzies fique impune por isso? - perguntou Rosalie a Edward.

- Já sabe que não.

- E o que foi feito desse homem, Bella? - quis saber Rosalie com tom arrogante -. Pode descrevê-lo?

- Não é necessário - repôs Edwrad -. Minha intrépida esposa despachou esse bastardo.

Um estrondo de risadas e aclamações fez vibrar o teto do salão.

Rosalie empalideceu. «_Riley! A inglesa assassinou meu irmão!»_ Ninguém se deu conta quando Rosali desapareceu da sala.

A conversa na mesa principal derivou para temas mais agradáveis. Dubh passou das mãos de sua mãe às de seu pai, e logo às de seu padrinho, para retornar de novo a sua mãe.

- É hora de ir dormir - anunciou Isabella - para as crianças pequenas e as raposas convalescentes.

Com Glend agarrada a suas saias, Isabella levou Dubh do salão. Sly foi mancando atrás delas.

- Dugie! Jamie! - chamou Edward, e quando os irmãos acudiram, ordenou - Assim que amanheça, preparem os homens para a guerra.

- Sim. - Dugie sorriu.

- Com muito prazer - acrescentou Jamie. Logo se afastou com seu irmão.

- Tem uma família feliz - comentou Magnus, estirando as pernas por debaixo da mesa -. Faz-me suspirar por voltar a Inverary.

- Quem ia dizer me que uma inglesa me faria tão feliz? Como está Avril?

- Faz dois meses que não a vejo - respondeu Magnus -, mas uma vez que tenha dado meu relatório à rainha, voltarei para Invarary. Já é hora de senta a cabeça e dar a Argyll alguns netos que possam cantar para dormir.

Edward riu.

- Não imagino Argyll cantando para ninguém dormir. Você gostaria de prometer a sua primeira filha com meu filho Dubh? Com o tempo se converteria em condessa.

- Trato feito. - Magnus sorriu e estreitou a mão de seu primo, mas logo mudou de assunto -. Como pensa fazer com que Menzies abandone o castelo de Weem jogando faíscas?

Edward esboçou um amplo sorriso.

- Jasper se encarregará disso.

- Jasper? - repetiu Magnus, incrédulo - Esse cabeça de vento?

- Quando o vir em Edimburgo, lhe dê uma mensagem de minha parte.

- Qual?

- Acabou a espera.

* * *

**Então gente Magnus mais um fez nós salva KKKKKKKKK**

**O que acharam do cap.?**

**Espero que tenham gostado **

**Ate sábado que vem com o penúltimo cap.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_Castelo de Edimburgo_

- Importaria de se encarregar hoje de meus deveres com a rainha?

- Claro que não. Direi que está indisposta.

As damas de honra mais jovens da rainha eram como um par de bonecas, diferentes, mas complementares. Ambas eram miúdas, mas o cabelo e os olhos escuros de Sheena Menzies contrastavam duramente com os cachos do cabelo dourados e os olhos azul claro de Dorothea Drummond. Eram como duas magníficas jóias, formosas mas assombrosamente delicadas quando estavam juntas.

- É tão romântico – disse Dorothea, deixando voar sua jovem imaginação -. Lorde MacArthur e você compartilhando um amor proibido... um encontro secreto... Ahhh! Quem dera acontecesse comigo!

- Não é mais que uma paquera – riu Sheena -. Faz com que soe indecente.

- Furtivos momentos de êxtase proibido – suspirou Dorothea.

- Nisso tem razão – assentiu Sheena -. Se Murdac estivesse na corte, não nos passearíamos tão livremente por Edimburgo.

- Os montanheses são muito selvagens... sem querer te ofender, Sheena. Possivelmente lorde MacArthur a leve para seu castelo.

- Não me ofende, Dorothea. - Os escuros olhos de Sheena brilhavam com diversão -. Jasper não tem nenhum castelo. Seu irmão é o conde, e senhor de Dunridge.

- Mas o que faria se a raptasse e a levasse ao castelo de seu irmão? - perguntou Dorothea.

- Chamaria um sacerdote – brincou Sheena, provocando a risada em sua amiga -. Voltarei antes do jantar e a substituirei de noite.

Sheena abandonou seu quarto e avançou pelo longo corredor que conduzia às escadas. Uma vez fora, dirigiu-se para os estábulos. Tinha avisado com antecipação para que tivessem seu cavalo selado e preparado. A moça obsequiou ao sardento cavalariço com um sorriso, e lhe pôs uma moeda na mão. Jasper a aguardava na esplanada do castelo.

Como de costume, Sheena estremeceu ao vê-lo. Seus sorridentes olhos azuis e seu sorriso fácil eram totalmente distintos da feroz intensidade do rosto de seu irmão Murdac.

- Aonde vai levar-me? - perguntou Sheena, olhando-o timidamente por debaixo de seus escuros cílios.

- Faz um dia bastante bom – comentou Jasper enquanto subiam pelo High Street -. Pensei que poderíamos sair da cidade. Atreve-se?

- Só se você trouxe a comida.

- Como te ocorreu que poderia esquecer algo tão importante como a comida? - perguntou ele com fingida consternação.

Embora não brilhasse o sol, a capa de nuvens formavam um pálido véu cinza, e o dia era surpreendentemente agradável para aquela época do ano. Logo deixaram para atrás Edimburgo.

- É estupendo sair para passear e não ter que preocupar-se com quem possa nos ver – disse Sheena, desfrutando do inesperado prazer de estar a sós com o homem que amava -. Se ao menos Murdac ficasse em Weem permanentemente, cada dia poderia ser como este para nós.

- A vida está cheia de «se ao menos» - assinalou Jasper -. Pessoas com êxito não se abandonam na mãos do destino, mas sim forja sua própria sorte.

Saíram do caminho para entrar no bosque e se detiveram junto a um arroio. Jasper desmontou e ajudou Sheena. Quando os cavalos pararam no riacho, Jasper os atou e tirou do pescoço dos cavalos uma bolsa de forragem.

- Vejo que pensou em tudo - disse Sheena com um sorriso.

- É obvio. - Percy piscou um olho -, E agora; nossa comida.

Jasper tirou uma manta de uma de seus bolsas e a lançou a Sheena. Enquanto ela a estendia debaixo de uma árvore, ele aproximou a comida, que consistia em pão, queijo, presunto doce e vinho.

Quando terminaram de comer, Jasper deitou de barriga para cima na manta enquanto Sheena recolhia as sobras do almoço. Jasper estendeu o braço para lhe tocar as costas, e a moça se voltou para ele, com um sorriso nos lábios. Jasper a atraiu até seu peito e a beijou lentamente.

A jovem suspirou, e ele, com um gemido, a fez rodar sobre suas costas. Suas bocas se uniram de novo, e Jasper a marcou a fogo com seu beijo intenso e abrasador. O jovem MacArthur se afastou um pouco e contemplou com ânsia os brilhantes olhos negros de Sheena.

-Amo você – Sussurrou -. Se ao menos...

**- **Maldito seja esse «se ao menos»! - espetou Jasper - Casará-se comigo, Sheena?

- Sim - respondeu a moça sem vacilar, e Jasper sorriu

- Mas como convenceremos Murdac de que nos dê sua permissão? Possivelmente a rainha...

- Ao diabo com a rainha e com nossos irmãos! - grunhiu Jasper, perdendo o sorriso -. Já não posso esperar mais.

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Sheena, subitamente apreensiva. Arriscar-se a que seu irmão fosse às nuvens era uma loucura, por não dizer um suicídio.

- Quero dizer que não vamos retornar a Edimburgo. Casaremo-nos em Dunridge.

- Não!

Com expressão inflexível, Jasper se levantou e caminhou até seu cavalo. Desconcertada, Sheena se sentou sobre a manta e observou. Jasper tirou de sua bolsa uma pedaço de corda e uma tira de tecido e retornou a seu lado com aspecto decidido.

- Vem por sua própria vontade, ou terei que te levar a força? - perguntou.

Aturdida, Sheena recordou durante um instante sua conversa com Dorothea. Mas aonde foi o bom humor de Jasper? Onde estava o afável sorriso que lhe tinha roubado o coração? Quando voltou a si, Sheena ficou em pé de um pulo. Teria fugido, mas Jasper a agarrou pelo braço e fez com que desse a volta. Quando Sheena elevou a mão para lhe golpear, ele a segurou com garra de aço e a baixou até o chão. Então lhe amarrou as mãos e a pôs de pé bruscamente.

Sheena abriu a boca para gritar, mas Jasper a amordaçou com a tira de tecido. Uma fúria venenosa saltou sobre ele dos escuros olhos da moça.

- Sinto ter que te tratar assim – desculpou-se Jasper, arrastando-a para os cavalos -, mas não tenho outra escolha.

Subiu à moça em seu cavalo e desatou os dois animais montando detrás dela. Guiando o cavalo de Sheena, Jasper se encaminhou para o oeste, em direção ao castelo de Dunridge.

Dois dias mais tarde, entraram em Argyllshire, o lar dos Campbell e dos MacArthur, Jasper divisou na distância um cavaleiro solitário que se aproximava deles. Argyllshire não estava livre de perigo; devia permanecer no caminho ou refugiar-se no bosque? « _Por todo o sagrado!_ - jurou Jasper -. _Não penso me esconder em meu próprio território_!

Quando o cavaleiro se aproximou, o rosto de Jasper se iluminou com um sorriso. « _É Magnus_!»

Magnus deteve seu cavalo e olhou o ruborizado Jasper e Sheena, que estava coberta de barro, e de novo a seu primo. Magnus não pôde dissimular sua diversão e rompeu em gargalhadas.

- Saudações, primo - disse por fim -. Senhorita Menzies.

Um som afogado saiu de detrás da mordaça de Sheena.

- Bom dia – saudou Jasper, pensando que talvez o rapto não tinha sido uma boa idéia -. Vem de Dunridge?

- Sim. E me atreveria a dizer, primo, que tem poderes adivinhatórios.

- Poderes?

- EDward me pediu que te ordenasse que acabou a espera. - Magnus lançou um divertido olhar a Sheena -. Mas vejo que já o tem feito.

- Começo a me arrepender.

- Por quê? - Magnus sorriu amplamente e adicionou - e por que a senhorita Menzies vai amarrada e amordaçada?

- Porque não é capaz de manter a boca fechada – espetou Jasper, e acrescentou com tom sofrido – Asseguro primo, que raptar uma mulher não é tão fácil como parece.

- Suportar qualquer mulher, seja como for, não é nada fácil – repôs Magnus secamente -. Não faz muito que lady Isabella fez Edward correr até Oban, no outro extremo da Escócia.

- Bella?

- Menzies a mandou sequestrar e tratou de matá-la.- Reconhecendo os afogados gritos de protesto de Sheena, Magnus disse - Sem querer ofender, senhorita Menzies.

- Bella está bem? - perguntou Jasper. Magnus assentiu.

- Teve muita sorte. Embora eu adorasse ver como termina sua aventura romântica, não posso me atrasar. - estendeu o braço para estreitar a mão de Jasper, e sorriu a Sheena -. Meus melhores desejos para suas próximas núpcias, senhorita Menzies. Que Deus benza seu lar com harmonia e uma dúzia de formosos filhos.

Agudos chiados transpassaram a mordaça. Magnus se afastou a trote, sem deixar de rir.

Era a hora do jantar em Dunridge, e o grande salão transbordava de atividade. Isabella entrou correndo e se dirigiu à mesa principal.

- Chegou atrasada - comentou Edward.

- Estava dando de comer a Dubh - replicou sua esposa, pegando uma fatia de pão -. É incrível o quanto bebe do odre. - ficou pensativa um instante e depois acrescentou - Espero que quando for maior não se converta em um bêbado.

- Beber leite de cabra de uma pele não lhe fará nenhum mal.

- Tem certeza?

Edward revirou os olhos.

- Não pretende passar os próximos dezoito anos preocupada por isso, não é?

Ao ver que Isabella não respondia, Edward a olhou. A cor tinha desaparecido de seu rosto.

- Querida? - Edward voltou o rosto na mesma direção em que sua esposa olhava fixamente.

De pé na entrada do salão, estava Jasper com Sheena Menzies a seu lado, atada, amordaçada e desalinhada. No momento em que todos advertiram a presença do estranho casal, fez-se silêncio na sala. Então Jasper avançou, arrastando a sua prisioneira até a mesa principal.

- Jasper! - gritou Isabella, horrorizada -. Como pôde fazer algo tão vil?

- Como recebeu minha mensagem tão rapidamente? - perguntou Edward, desconcertado -. Magnus saiu faz só...

- Onde está o padre Kaplan? - interrompeu Jasper.

- Liberte Sheena imediatamente – exigiu Isabella. Jasper estava a ponto de negar-se, mas Edward chamou a atenção de seu irmão.

- Se eu fosse você, irmãozinho -aconselhou -, não iria contra a vontade de minha esposa. Bella já matou um homem, e quando a provoca é muito perigosa.

Jasper olhou Edward e depois Isabella. A contra gosto, tirou a mordaça de Sheena e desatou suas mãos.

- Está bem? - perguntou Isabella. Sheena assentiu.

- Tragam o sacerdote agora mesmo - ordenou Jasper.

- Maldito bastardo! - gritou Sheena voltando-se contra ele para assombro de todos no salão -. Não me casaria com você nem que fosse o único homem em toda Escócia!

- Casará-se comigo – disse Jasper com severidade -, ou te encherei o corpo de tapas.

- Não o farei! - Sheena golpeou o chão com o pé para enfatizar sua decisão.

- Silêncio! - gritou Isabella, levantando-se bruscamente de sua cadeira -. Não haverá nenhum casamento até que lady Sheena se banhe e tenha comido.

Jasper vacilou, mas assentiu a contra gosto.

- Muito bem.

Isabella rodeou a mesa, tomou as mãos de Sheena e a conduziu para fora do salão.

- Pobrezinha – disse -. Venha comigo.

Edward sorriu a Jasper, que tinha sentado a seu lado.

- Nunca acreditei que fosse capaz de algo assim, irmãozinho. - Jasper franziu o sobrecenho, com o qual estimulou o sarcasmo de seu irmão -. Pode ser que a garota se case com você - prosseguiu Edward - mas duvido que se deite na mesma cama que você se não se banhar também.

Com um grunhido impróprio dele, Jasoer ficou em pé e abandonou a sala.

Isabella e Sheena estavam sentadas em um dormitório do andar superior. Sheena tinha um prato intacto de comida sobre os joelhos.

- Não tenho fome - disse secamente.

- Como quizer - replicou Isabella. E perguntou - É verdade não quer se casar com Jasper?

- Isso é o que disse, não?

- Estou completamente certa de que, Edward não a obrigará a se casar contra sua vontade. Então, não ama Jasper?

Sheena permaneceu em silêncio.

«_Pelo amor de Deus_ – pensou Isabella -. _lembra a mim mesma. E eu me sinto como minha mãe_!»

- Sheena, ama Jasper ou não?

Os olhos escuros da moça se encontraram com o olhar esmeralda de Isabella.

- Sim, o amo– admitiu Sheena.

- Então qual é o problema?

- É um bruto! - gritou Sheena -. Jamais tinham-me tratado tão mal em toda minha vida.

- A crueldade vai contra a natureza de Jasper – observou Isabella -. Deve te amar profundamente para comportar-se de modo tão brutal.

- Acha mesmo? - perguntou Sheena, insegura. Não tinha considerado desse ponto de vista.

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça. .

- A decisão é sua, Sheena. Case-se com Jasper esta noite ou viva o resto de sua vida sem ele. - Sheena empalideceu sob a imundície de seu rosto, e Isabella aproveitou sua vantagem -. O que decide?

- Me... casarei-me com ele.

Isabella suspirou, aliviada. «_Minha mãe sentiu-se igual_ – pensou -, _depois de que eu assinasse os documentos matrimoniais.»_

Quando o banho estava preparado e a última criada partiu, Sheena se despiu e se meteu na banheira. Ao inundar-se na água quente e perfumada, deixou escapar um suspiro.

- É verdade o que disse lorde Campbell? - perguntou a Isabella – Murdac te sequestrou?

- Sim.

- Sinto muito. Como pode ser tão amável comigo?

- Menina tola! Você não é responsável pelas ações de seu irmão. - Isabella alcançou uma toalha -. Envolva-se nisto. Retornarei dentro de um minuto.

Sheena saiu da banheira e logo se secou e se envolveu na toalha. Isabella retornou, sustentando entre seus braços o vestido mais impressionante que seu amiga jamais tinha visto. Era uma delicada criação, adornada com centenas de pérolas em forma de semente.

- Olhe! - anunciou Isabella - Seu vestido de noiva.

- Que bonito! Foi o seu?

- Devia ter sido. - Isabella contemplou o traje com tristeza -. Mas na realidade usei um vestido preto de luto.

- Como?!

- Senti-me ofendida pelo fato de que Edward enviasse Jasper para casar-se comigo por procuração. Para lhe demonstrar meu desgosto, pus um dos vestidos de luto de minha mãe. - Isabella sorriu como uma menina travessa e adicionou - Foi um modo muito efetivo de castigar a meu marido, não acha?

Sheena pôs-se a rir e abraçou Isabella.

- Alegro-me de que vamos ser irmãs.

O rumor correu rapidamente, e o grande salão se encheu até transbordar. Os criados MacArthur que antes tinham estado ausentes, encontravam-se agora de serviço. O padre Kaplan e os irmãos MacArthur aguardavam em frente à chaminé que chegasse a noiva. Quando Isabella e Sheena apareceram na entrada, fez-se silêncio na estadia. Jasper se voltou, e ao ver sua futura esposa ficou embevecido com a beleza em que se converteu.

Com um tímido sorriso, Sheena avançou lentamente para ele. Quando por fim se deteve frente à Jasper e levantou o olhar, o jovem MacArthur inclinou a cabeça e a beijou apaixonadamente nos lábios. Efusivos aplausos e assobios estalaram em todo o salão. O padre Kaplan limpou a garganta, mas ninguém fez caso.

- Jasper? - O velho pároco pôs uma mão sobre o ombro do jovem e disse - É melhor deixar isso para depois dos juramentos, meu filho.

Jasper interrompeu o beijo e sorriu com apuro. - Sinto muito - desculpou-se.

Sheena virou para o clérigo.

- Estamos aqui reunidos - começou o pai Kaplan -, para unir este homem e a esta mulher em sagrado matrimônio...

Edward se aproximou de sua esposa.

- Possivelmente depois de tudo Jasper não seja tão cabeça de vento – sussurrou perto de seu ouvido.

Isabella olhou Edward, e suas palavras apagaram o sorriso do rosto de seu marido.

- É um bárbaro... igual a você.

- Agarre-o!

Glenda lançou um pau e Sly correu atrás dele mancando, tão rápido como lhe permitia sua ferida. Era pela manhã cedo, e a menina e a raposa estavam sozinhas no jardim. Em lugar de lhe devolver o pau, Sly passou direto junto à pequena, que se virou e viu Isabella.

- Bom dia! - gritou Glenda, apressando-se ao lado de sua tia -. Hoje saiu muito cedo

- Quero me manter afastada do caminho de tio Edward.

- Por quê?

- Porque o chamei de bárbaro – respondeu Isabella sem pensar.

- O que é isso?

- É outra forma de chamar os homens das terras altas - mentiu ela, e mudou rapidamente de tema -. Sly já anda muito melhor.

- Sim, mas ainda manca.

Isabella fingiu explorar o jardim com interesse.

- Não vejo lady Autumn por aqui.

- Estava muito cansada esta manhã – sussurrou Glenda, colocando uma mão ao lado da boca como se estivesse fazendo uma confidência -. Lorde Sly a manteve acordada toda a noite.

Isabella olhou à pequena, surpreendida. A menina não se estaria referindo a isso?

- Por que manteve Sly a Autumn acordada toda a noite?

- Não parava de lhe morder a mão.

- Vagabundo! - Isabella pôs-se a rir -. Sabia que esta manhã é especial, Glenda?

- Especial?

- Esta manhã você tem uma nova tia.

- Sério? - Glenda estava impressionada, mas desconcertada -. Quem é?

- Lady Sheena é sua nova tia porque se casou com tio Jasper. Vamos tomar o café da manhã?

De mãos dadas, entraram no grande salão, que já estava repleto de soldados e servos tomando seu café da manhã. Edward e Rosalie se achavam sentados na mesa principal.

Isabella disse a Glenda que se sentasse entre Edward e ela. Sly ficou no chão, entre ambas as cadeiras; o animal sabia que algo que a pequena deixasse cair seria dele.

Sentindo-se importante por ocupar o assento da condessa, Glenda olhou Edward e assinalou com um gesto aos guerreiros MacArthur, dizendo:

- Olhe, tio. O salão está cheio de bárbaros.

A colher de Edward se deteve a meio caminho. Olhou Isabella, que mordia o lábio inferior para não rir, e lançou uma rápida olhada a Rosalie, que se tinha levado a mão à boca para reprimir a risada que borbulhava em sua garganta.

Edward sorriu e Isabella já não pôde conter mais a risada. Confundida, Glenda os olhou alternadamente.

- E aqui está o menor bárbaro de todos – brincou Isabella, tomando Dubh e seu odre dos braços de Iria.

Uma forte aclamação estalou quando o sorridente Jasper e sua ruborizada esposa se detiveram na entrada do salão. O jovem MacArthur conduziu Sheena até a mesa principal e a apresentou a Antonia e depois a Glenda.

- É minha nova tia – proclamou Glenda.

- Sim, suponho que sou.

Quando se sentou ao lado de Isabella, Sheena se sentiu feliz. O casar-se com Jasper tinha lhe dado algo que tinha desejado toda sua vida: uma família. Até então, Murdoc tinha sido seu único parente vivo, e não podia dizer que fosse precisamente carinhoso.

- Este pequeno é meu filho Dubh – disse Isabella voltando o bebê de cara para sua nova tia.

Sheena lhe ofereceu um dedo, mas Dubh não se interessou por ele. Quando soltou um agudo chiado, o bebê recebeu o que mais desejava: o odre com leite.

- É um menino precioso, e acredito que se parece com o conde – adulou Sheena, ganhando a eterna amizade de Edward.

- Sobre tudo quando abre a boca – acrescentou Isabella, lhe lançando a seu marido um olhar sarcástico.

Moireach serviu o café da manhã aos recém casados com o melhor de seus sorrisos.

- Aqui tem sua cerveja, Jasper - disse, deixando duas jarras sobre a mesa -. E para você, senhora, leite fresco.

- Leite?

- Agora que é provável que fique grávida, deve beber uma jarra de leite cada dia.

Isabella riu ao ver a expressão de espanto de Sheena, e sussurrou:

- Disse-me o mesmo em minha primeira manhã em Dunridge.

Foi então que Sheena se fixou em Sly, o qual tinha apoiado sua pata no braço de Glenda, implorando algo para comer.

- O que faz aqui esta besta selvagem? - perguntou.

- Sly não é uma besta selvagem – repôs Glenda, indignada.

- Sly é meu animal de estimação - explicou Isabella -. Encontrei-o no bosque quando era um filhote e tinha perdido a sua mãe.

- Quando eu era pequena - disse Sheena -, desejava ter um gatinho.

- E realizou seu desejo, querida? – perguntou Jasper.

Sheena negou com a cabeça.

- É obvio que havia muitos gatos caçadores de ratos correndo por Weem, mas eu desejava ter um especial, que fosse só meu e me fizesse companhia durante a noite.

Sheena estendeu a mão, e Sly rodeou a cadeira de Isabella para cheirá-la e logo a lambeu.

- Sly gosta de você – disse Glenda.

- Mas por que não teve seu próprio gatinho? - perguntou Jasper.

- Murdac não me permitia isso. Tinha comprado tapetes importados do estrangeiro para meu quarto e acreditava que o gatinho as danificaria.

- Que homem tão antipático – declarou Glenda.

- Não fica bem que diga isso do irmão de lady Sheena – brigou Edward à pequena. «_Embora seja verdade_», pensou para si.

Glenda ruborizou-se e baixou o olhar.

- Sinto muito, lady Sheena.

Jasper desculpou-se da mesa justo quando um mensageiro entrava no salão e se dirigia para eles. O homem vestia a roupa dos Devereux.

- Alguém morreu – sussurrou Isabella. Detendo-se frente a Edward, o mensageiro se inclinou e disse:

- Saudações do conde e da condessa viúva de Basildon. Trago uma carta para a condessa de Dunridge. - EDward assentiu, e o homem entregou a carta a Isabella, a qual a abriu e leu seu conteúdo por cima. Então se pôs-se a rir.

- Bucko e Marianne são os felizes pais de uma menina. Chama-se Theresa. E Lil casou-se com o seboso do Bertie!

Rindo, Edward se dirigiu ao mensageiro.

- Sente-se por aí e coma algo. A condessa irá querer que leve a resposta.

Jasper retornou, com uma sedosa bola de cabelo branco que se retorcia entre seus braços.

- Seus desejos são ordens, madame - disse, pondo um gatinho sobre o colo de sua esposa.

- Oh! - Os olhos de Sheena se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade -. De onde o tirou?

Jasper encolheu os ombros.

- Sempre há novas ninhadas por aqui.

- É precioso. Ou deveria dizer «preciosa»?

- Não tenho certeza - repôs Jasper, sorridente, mas parece uma garota.

- Chamarei de Rana – anunciou Sheena, estreitando ao gatinho entre seus braços.

- Rana? - perguntou Isabella.

- Significa «branca» em gaélico.

Apoiando a cabeça no colo de Sheena, Sly farejou à assustada bola de cabelo que miava. De repente, a Raposa tirou a língua e lambeu ao gatinho.

Isabella olhou de esguelha a sua sobrinha e observou:

- Parece que lady Rana gostou de lorde Sly.

- Estupendo – comentou Glenda -. Possivelmente agora lady Autumn tenha um pouco de paz.

O camponês Duncan sentiu os primeiros calafrios de medo ao entrar no vestíbulo. Jamais tinha estado no interior do castelo de Weem, embora muitas vezes, quando era um moço, tinha desejado vê-lo. Agora Duncan se arrependia de ter feito realidade seu desejo, mas não havia escapatória.

Murdac Menzies, conde de Meinnich, era um homem muito duro, e a mensagem que Duncan levava não era nada agradável. Desafogaria o conde sua cólera sobre o portador da má notícia? Perguntava-se o camponês. Valia a moeda de ouro que tinha dado aquele estranho mais que sua própria vida? Acompanhado por dois soldados do conde, Duncan entrou no grande salão e tremeu involuntariamente. Deu uma olhada ao enorme recinto e fixou o olhar na mesa principal, onde se achava o conde.

De físico impressionante, Murdac Menzies era tão cruel como aparentava. O que podia ter sido um rosto bastante atrativo estava desfigurado por uma cicatriz angulosa que lhe atravessava uma bochecha, mas o que em realidade assustava às pessoas eram seus olhos. Eram os olhos negros e frios de uma serpente, e refletiam sua falta de compaixão.

« _Como sobreviverão minha mulher e meus filhos sem mim?»,_ perguntou-se Duncan angustiado. Não era nenhum covarde, mas as pernas tremeram ao aproximar-se da mesa principal.

- Senhor. - um dos soldados falou enquanto o camponês se inclinava diante do conde -. Este homem insiste que tem uma mensagem para você.

Menzies olhou Duncan, e observou com satisfação como o pobre homem se movia nervosamente sob seu escrutínio.

- O que tem a me dizer?

- M-Me chamo D-Duncan, senhor - gaguejou o camponês, acariciando em seu bolso a moeda de ouro -. Um desconhecido mandou uma mensagem para você. - Duncan fez uma pausa; a boca tinha secado, e as palavras não saíam.

- Fale já – espetou Menzies, franzindo o sobrecenho.

- MacArthur raptou lady Sheena - disse o colono bruscamente -. Está presa no castelo de Dunridge.

- Vão soltá-la! - Menzies levantou-se de um salto, com o rosto cheio de fúria.

Assustado, Duncan deu um passo para trás. Os homens de Menzies, que não estavam isentos do perigo, também retrocederam.

Um alvoroço na entrada do salão os salvou aos três da ira do conde. Acompanhado por outro homem de Menzies, um mensageiro se dirigiu para a mesa principal com enérgicos passos. O homem vestia a roupa do conde de Moray, meio-irmão da rainha.

- Senhor Menzies? - Com o sinal de Murdoc, o mensageiro lhe entregou a missiva.

Menzies leu a mensagem rapidamente e levantou o olhar. Uma terrível fúria brilhou das profundidades de seus olhos negros de serpente, e jurou com uma voz que gelava o sangue:

- Converterei Dunridge e todo o condado de Argyll em um deserto!

* * *

**Então gente o que acharam do cap? Esse é o penúltimo e depois temos o prólogo...**

**Deixem sua opinião!**

**Aaaah antes que eu esqueça, estou com um novo projeto de adaptação BeDward. Vcs preferem que seja a próxima fic histórica ou mais atual?**

**Deixem suas opiniões...**

**Ate sábado que vem!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

A primavera tinha dado lugar ao verão, e o sol brilhava alto no céu. Em junho chegou uma mensagem de Edimburgo; a rainha María tinha dado a luz a seu filho James, mas não havia tempo para celebrá-lo em Dunridge.

Uma guerra terrivelmente cruel persistia entre Edward MacArthur e Murdoc Menzies. Uma das vítimas era a atividade das mulheres. Para grande frustração de Isabella, não estava permitida sair das muralhas do castelo, e sentia que o jardim se fechava sufocadoramente sobre ela.

Uma manhã de princípios de julho, Sheena viu como Isabella caminhava para os estábulos com passo decidido.

- Bella - chamou-a, correndo para alcançá-la - Aonde vai?

- Vou montar até o lago – respondeu Isabella -, Você gostaria de me acompanhar?

- Ao lago?

- Foi o que disse.

- Mas o conde nos proibiu...

- O conde é um asno – espetou Isabella -, Nego-me a ser uma prisioneira em minha própria casa. Vem ou não? - Isabella se voltou, e Sheena a seguiu até as desertas cavalariças. Selaram seus próprios cavalos, montaram e se encaminharam para a porta exterior.

Inesperadamente, seu caminho para a liberdade foi bloqueado. Edward, Jasper e um grupo de soldados MacArthur enchiam o portal. Tinham estado fora inspecionando os danos causados por Menzies na noite anterior.

- Aonde acham que vão? - grunhiu Edward, segurando as rédeas do cavalo de Isabella.

- Sua petição de que permaneçamos dentro dos muros do castelo é absurda - disse-lhe sua esposa.

- Não é uma petição, é uma ordem.

- Não sou sua prisioneira.

- É minha esposa e me obedecerá.

Desafiando-o, Isabella puxou as rédeas, mas Edward as segurou com firmeza entre seus punhos de aço. Os olhos escuros do guerreiro lutaram numa silenciosa batalha com o penetrante olhar esmeralda de Isabella.

- Desmonte e volte a pé - ordenou o conde, lançando um olhar cáustico, Isabella desmontou e se afastou com passo majestoso.

Os olhos de Edward se dirigiram a sua cunhada.

- Você também, lady Sheena.

Sheena deu uma olhada a Jasper, o qual, com o sorriso mais irritante nos lábios, olhou para outro lado como se não a conhecesse. Cheia de humilhação, Sheena desmontou e seguiu Isabella.

- Está proibido que as damas saiam do castelo! - gritou Edward aos sentinelas -. Façam o que acharem oportuno para impedi-las.

- Teimoso! - murmurava Isabella entre os dentes quando Sheena a alcançou.

- E meu marido nem sequer me defendeu – queixou-se Sheena.

- Escaparei deste decrépito montão de pedras embora tenha que escalar os muros - jurou Isabella.

- E não necessitaremos de seus cavalos - adicionou Sheena -. Podemos sair andando.

- Se conheço bem Edward, já deve ter ordenado a seus homens que não nos deixe sair.

- Poderíamos escapulir pela porta falsa – sugeriu Sheena.

Isabella lhe dedicou um radiante sorriso.

- Você é mais ardilosa que eu.

Sheena sorriu.

- Obrigado.

- Quando Glenda estiver tomando suas lições com o padre Kaplan – disse Isabella -, encontraremo-nos no outro lado da porta. Estaremos de volta antes de que advirtam que nós partimos.

Quando Rosalie saía do grande salão aquela tarde, observou como Isabella desaparecia pelo outro extremo do corredor e voltou para espiá-la. Bella percorreu o jardim com o olhar e saiu precipitadamente pela porta. Perplexa, Rosalie foi atrás dela.

Uma vez fora, Isabella deslizou furtivamente por detrás de um lance de arbustos e correu para a parte posterior do jardim, onde se escondeu detrás de uma árvore. Um momento depois, saiu de seu esconderijo e cruzou como um raio a porta traseira do jardim.

Rosalie chegou bem a tempo de ver como Isabella desaparecia pela porta falsa. Em nome de Deus, que diabos estava fazendo a inglesa? A curiosidade se apoderou da viúva de Emmet, e abriu a portinhola. Uma mão apareceu de repente e a arrastou para o outro lado.

- Que demônios está fazendo? - inquiriu Isabella.

- Poderia fazer a mesma pergunta - replicou Rosalie, elevando o nariz no ar. Inspecionou Isabella e Sheena, e dirigiu um depreciativo olhar a Sly -. Vou dizer a Edward.

Então Isabella tirou uma adaga do cinturão de sua saia e o apontou para o nariz da loira.

- Você vem conosco.

- Isso – acrescentou Sheena - Não arruinará nossa oportunidade de desfrutar de alguns momentos de prazer.

- Aonde vão? - perguntou Rosalie.

- Ao lago, e logo retornamos - respondeu Sheena.

- Muito bem. Irei com vocês.

- E fique com a boca fechada ou nos agarrarão – advertiu Isabella.

Atravessaram o bosque em silêncio e chegaram à borda do lago Awe sem serem descobertas. As três mulheres e a raposa passeavam sem pressa, desfrutando do formoso dia de verão.

Ao ouvir, Sheena percebeu instintivamente o retumbar de cascos de cavalos. Voltou-se e viu como Sly, com o lombo arrepiado, gemia e logo entrava como um raio no bosque.

- Corram! - gritou Sheena, apressando-se para a espessura atrás da raposa.

Isabella voltou-se e viu os homens que cavalgavam para elas. Vestiam os tartans brancos e negros dos Menzies! Quando se dispunha a seguir Sheena, viu que Rosalie, presa pelo pânico, corria borda abaixo.

- Não! - chiou a condessa, perseguindo-a -. Corra para o bosque!

Um braço rodeou a cintura de Isabella como um gancho, e a levantou do chão.

- Solte-me, bastardo! - gritou a moça, lutando contra aquele homem.

O punho do Menzies foi dar na cara de Isabella, e as resistências da condessa cessaram.

A escuridão tinha apagado a última fresta de luz malva no céu do oeste quando os Menzies e suas reféns chegaram ao castelo de Weem. Sentada diante de seu raptor no cavalo, Isabella se sentiu apanhada em meio de um pesadelo que se repetia. A mandíbula palpitante de dor era seu único laço com a realidade. Voltando em si lentamente, deu uma olhada a Antonia enquanto se detinham em frente ao castelo de Weem. A loira tremia de medo.

Os guerreiros desmontaram, e o raptor de Isabella a desceu do cavalo com tal brutalidade que quase caiu no chão. Trincando os dentes, a moça grunhiu ameaçadoramente, mas o tipo se limitou a rir, pois era como se uma pulga o estivesse desafiando. Agarrando-a pelo braço, o homem a arrastou ao interior do castelo, e Isabella soube que as marcas durariam várias semanas. Rosalie ia diante de seu raptor, e detrás seguiam o resto dos guerreiros Menzies.

O grande salão de Weem estava muito concorrido para o jantar. Isabella foi conduzida através da habitação até a mesa principal, onde reconheceu Murdac Menzies imediatamente.

- Boa tarde, senhoras – saudou Menzies. Logo lhes dedicou um frio sorriso -. Bem-vindas a minha casa.

Comovida por sua difícil situação, Antonia permaneceu estranhamente calada, mas Isabella se mostrou desafiante. Depois de tudo, tinha escapado de suas garras no estreito de Mull, por que não ia fazer o mesmo em Weem? Isabella deu uma desdenhosa olhada ao salão.

- Este é o seu ninho - disse com desprezo, desafiando com seus cintilantes olhos verdes.

Menzies jogou a cabeça para trás e rompeu em sonoras gargalhadas, mas em seus negros olhos de serpente não se refletia nenhuma fresta de bom humor. Levantou-se e rodeou a mesa para elevar-se sobre elas, ameaçando às duas mulheres tão somente com sua estatura.

- É um prazer vê-la de novo, condessa. - Uma de suas garras acariciou a machucada bochecha de Isabella -. Peço desculpas por qualquer mal que meus homens tenham causado – disse Murdac agradavelmente. Logo dirigiu o olhar para Antonia e perguntou - Quem é sua acompanhante?

- Lady Rosalie – respondeu Isabella -, minha cunhada viúva.

Tomando a mão de Rosalie na sua, Murdac a elevou até seus lábios em um gesto de cortesia, e elogiou:

- Se soubesse que uma mulher tão bonita como você vivia em Dunridge, a teria raptado faz muito tempo. - Rosalie o olhou fixamente, sem fala -. De fato – continuou -, sou um homem excepcionalmente afortunado ao ter duas visitantes tão bonitas.

- Teria muitas mais – repôs Isabella com ousadia -, se tivesse homens suficientes para bater todo o condado e as raptar.

- Vejo que a viagem a tornou irritável - observou Murdac -. Possivelmente vocês gostariam de descansar um momento antes do jantar.

- O que eu gostaria de é voltar para Dunridge.

- Isso é impossível no momento. Não sairão de Weem até que devolvam a minha irmã.

Isabella estalou a língua e falou.

- Seriam capaz de separar o que Deus uniu?

- O que quer dizer?

- Sheena se casou com Jasper MacArthur – informou -. E devo acrescentar que por sua própria vontade. Se não acredita, pergunte a seus homens. Eles dirão que Sheena fugiu ao reconhecê-los.

Os olhos de Murdac se dirigiram para seus homens, os quais assentiram com a cabeça e afastaram o olhar.

- Enquanto falamos – prosseguiu Isabella com valentia -, meu marido e seus homens já devem estar a caminho. Fracassarão, igual à vez anterior.

- A vez anterior? - repetiu Murdac, desconcertado.

- Não se faça de inocente comigo – espetou Isabella -. Seguindo suas ordens, abandonaram-me nessa rocha do estreito de Mull para que morresse. Desgraçadamente para você, consegui escapar.

- Seu marido deve ter muitos inimigos – soprou Murdac -. Eu não fui o mandante desse plano. - Olhou Isabella de cima a baixo, examinando seus encantos, e disse com um insinuante sorriso - Me ocorrem coisas melhores para fazer com uma mulher bonita. Leve-as.

Isabella e Rosalie foram encerradas em um dos dormitórios do andar superior. Enquanto Rosalie permanecia sentada na borda da cama com o olhar perdido, Isabella ia e vinha pelo quarto com nervosismo.

Cruzou o aposento, e deu meia volta e voltou sobre seus passos. «_Como podemos escapar?_ – perguntava-se, com a mente tão agitada como seu corpo -. _Já sei! Esconderei-me detrás da porta e atacarei à próxima pessoa que entrar... Não, isso não funcionaria. Depois teríamos que abrir caminho lutando para sair daqui_» O olhar de Isabella caiu sobre Rosalie. Não obteria nenhuma ajuda dela. Se ao menos o primo Magnus estivesse por ali, em uma de suas missões.

Uma chave girou na fechadura, e um momento depois, a porta se abriu. Entrou uma criada de meia idade, com um balde de água fumegante. Levava duas toalhas penduradas no ombro.

A mulher deixou o balde e as toalhas sobre a mesa e se voltou para olhar às jovens.

- O conde pensou que vocês gostariam de se lavar antes do jantar – explicou.

Isabella lhe dirigiu um frio olhar. Assustada por aqueles olhos verdes cheios de ódio, a mulher se benzeu e se retirou a toda pressa, fechando a porta com chave atrás de si.

Compreendendo que a fuga era impossível, Isabella suspirou e se rendeu a sua fadiga. Sentou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, mas a idéia de escapar persistiu.

Rosalie se levantou de repente, cruzou o quarto até a mesa e lavou a cara. Quando terminou com seu asseio, em lugar de voltar para mesmo lugar, começou a passear pelo aposento.

Ao voltar sobre seus passos, o olhar de Rosalie se fixou em Isabella, e de repente sua mente começou a maquinar. « _Menzies é um homem solteiro, e eu não careço de certos atrativos. Poderia persuadir de que se desfizesse da inglesa. Se Edward perder, eu me casarei com Murdoc e serei a condessa de Meinnich; mas se Edward ganhar, estará livre para me fazer sua condessa. De um modo ou outro, sairei ganhando_.» Rosalie se deteve junto à cama.

- O que tem a dizer em sua defesa, estúpida porca inglesa?

- Vejo que se recuperou – comentou Isabella secamente.

- Isto é sua culpa.

- Culpa minha? - Os verdes olhos de Isabella se arregalaram.

- Se não tivesse desobedecido Edward, não estaríamos aqui.

- Não me culpe - Isabella ficou em pé em frente a sua cunhada -. Se não me tivesse seguido, não estaria aqui; e se não tivesse deslocado praia abaixo como uma louca, eu tampouco estaria aqui. Bruxa intrometida e estúpida!

O ímpeto da bofetada de Rosalie fez com que Isabella cambaleasse, mas a condessa lhe devolveu a cortesia imediatamente.

- Senhoras! - Murdac Menzies estava parado contra o marco da porta -. A violência acaba com sua feminilidade. Vim para as acompanhar para jantar - acrescentou amavelmente, passeando-se pelo quarto - Têm melhor aspecto, lady Rosalie.

- Obrigado, senhor - respondeu sorridente.

Menzies se voltou para Isabella e disse:

- Já deveria ter se lavado, condessa.

- Decidi esperar e jantar com meu marido – respondeu -. Chegará a qualquer momento.

Murdac riu asperamente e advertiu:

- Morrerá de fome antes que o conde de Dunridge ponha um pé no castelo de Weem.

- Nesse caso – bufou Isabella como uma gatinha zangada -, você e eu compartilharemos uma prato de pão no inferno.

O bom humor de Murdac se desvaneceu, e a cicatriz de sua bochecha empalideceu de raiva. Lutando contra o impulso de submetê-la com uma bofetada, olhou severamente Isabella.

- Faça o que quiser – disse Menzies friamente.

Logo se dirigiu a Rosalie com um sorriso e lhe ofereceu o braço

- Acompanham-me para jantar?

Devolvendo o sorriso, Rosalie aceitou o braço de Murdac e juntos abandonaram a habitação.

- Rosalie! - gritou Isabella, golpeando a porta -. Maldita traidora!

Lábios ansiosos desceram sobre a boca de Isabella, cobrindo-a com premente intensidade.

- Edward... -sussurrou a moça.

Despertando lentamente, pensou que se tratasse de um sonho, mas aquela pressão carnuda sobre sua boca persistia. Abriu os olhos de repente e a alagou uma repugnância. Murdac Menzies a estava beijando!

Sorrindo maliciosamente com a horrorizada expressão de Isabella, Menzies acariciou sua bochecha com um dedo. Quando esse dedo percorreu seus lábios, a moça lhe deu uma dentada.

- Pequena bruxa! - rugiu Murdac, afastando-se dela.

Isabella foi até o outro lado da cama e se afastou caminhando para trás. A mesa impediu que pudesse retroceder mais.

Com expressão inflexível, Murdac ficou em pé. Os raios de sol que entravam pela janela dançavam por detrás dele, e Isabella se deu conta de que já era de dia. Acrescentando um insulto mais a sua ofensa, Isabella limpou a boca com a manga da blusa. Grunhindo do fundo de sua garganta, Murdac avançou ameaçadoramente.

- Fique longe - advertiu-lhe a condessa -, ou me matarei. Então já não terá nenhuma refém.

- Esqueceu de lady Rosalie?

- A meu marido não importará se fica com ela; de fato, estará-lhe fazendo um favor.

- Que estranho – observou Murdac -. Rosali se empenha em me persuadir de que a mate.

- Onde está? - perguntou Isabella -. O que fez com ela?

- Passamos uma deliciosa, mas exaustiva noite em meu dormitório. Ela continua ainda na cama. - Murdac riu ao ver a expressão de Isabella -. Por que surpreende tanto, querida? Estava totalmente disposta a abrir as pernas, mas eu não a matei depois, como fez seu falecido sogro com minha tia.

- O que disse?

- Suponho que saiba como começou a inimizade entre os dois clãs. Black Jack raptou, violou e assassinou a minha tia.

- Asqueroso embusteiro!

- Acredite no que quiser – disse Murdoc encolhendo os ombros -. O que pensa fazer para continuar viva?

Isabella sentiu um nó no estômago, mas sua voz permaneceu alta e firme.

- Toque-me e te matarei - ameaçou.

- Olhe como tremo – burlou Menzies. Sorrindo com a ameaça de Isabella, avançou alguns passos mais.

Sem afastar os olhos dele, ela apalpou a suas costas, procurando às cegas na mesa algo que lhe servisse como arma. Em um rápido movimento, agarrou o balde de água e o lançou em seu agressor.

- Para sua sorte – disse Murdac, esquivando o ataque -, adoro as mulheres com gênio. Sua rendição final é muito mais doce. - Caminhando para a porta, adicionou - Deixarei-a em paz... por enquanto.

Resmungando sobre a impulsividade das mulheres, Murdac avançou pelo salão até a mesa principal. Logo se sentou e examinou seu dedo ferido. Um grupo de seus homens que estavam sentados perto da mesa, achavam-se imersos em uma conversa sobre caça.

«_Uma caçada de lebres_», pensou Murdac, com o rosto iluminado por um ardiloso sorriso. Então ordenou a duas criadas que trouxessem suas convidadas ao salão.

Alguns momentos depois, Isabella entrou acompanhada na grande sala e foi conduzida até a mesa principal.

- Traidora. - sussurrou quando Rosalie se deteve seu lado.

- Prestem atenção – pediu Murdac a seus homens. Logo se levantou e rodeou a mesa para perto de suas prisioneiras. Sorrindo maliciosamente, inclinou a cabeça -. Bom dia, senhoras.

Rosalie lhe devolveu o sorriso, mas o olhar de Isabella era mais frio que uma tempestade de neve das terras altas.

- Vou organizar uma caçada de lebres para o prazer e entretenimento de meus homens e, é obvio, de minha própria pessoa – anunciou Murdac -. Nós seremos os caçadores e vocês, minhas queridas damas, as lebres.

- M-Mas... - tentou protestar Rosalie.

A mão de Murdac lhe descarregou uma bofetada. Rosalie caiu em cima de Isabella, a qual a ajudou a recuperar o equilíbrio.

- E se nos negamos? - desafiou Isabella.

- Não faça essa pergunta – repôs Menzies -, a não ser que esteja preparada para ouvir a resposta.

- Bem, e se nos negamos?

- Não valorize só a parte negativa. Considere a caçada como sua oportunidade de escapar.

- Vai nos matar? - perguntou Isabella.

- Oh, moça! Deve acreditar que minha alma é incrivelmente perversa! - exclamou Murdac, fingindo consternação. Olhou-a de cima a baixo com insolência, e acrescentou - A mulher foi criada para dar prazer ao homem, não para ser assassinada.

Isabella elevou uma sobrancelha.

- Então, vai nos violar?

Um amplo sorriso de Menzies foi a resposta a aquela pergunta.

- Edward te fará em pedaços – sentenciou Isabella com desprezo -. Esquartejará seu asqueroso corpo pedaço a pedaço.

- Já é suficiente! - espetou Menzies -. Tirem os vestidos.

- Por favor... - suplicou Rosalie, com a cara alagada em lágrimas.

Murdac tirou sua adaga e a ameaçou, roçando o pescoço da loira com sua afiada ponta.

- Fique de boca fechada e dispa-se - ordenou.

Com mãos trêmulas, Rosalie desabotoou a saia e a deixou cair ao chão. Logo tirou a blusa por cima da cabeça e permaneceu de pé, com apenas sua camisa. Os homens enlouqueceram e começaram a gritar e assobiar, golpeando as mesas com as mãos.

- Agora os sapatos e as meias – ordenou Murdac.

Quando ela obedeceu, Menzies lançou-a em direção a um grupo de homens, que formaram redemoinhos freneticamente para agarrá-la. Murdac riu com crueldade. Seus olhos se voltaram para Isabella.

- Sua vez, condessa.

- Vá ao inferno, bode!

Murdac deu um tapa em Isabella que a levou ao chão. Da abertura de seus lábios brotaram algumas gotas de sangue.

- Não compreendo como MacArthur suporta você e a sua língua - disse bruscamente -, mas eu não sou tão bonachão. - Fez um gesto às duas criadas.

A cabeça de Isabella girava vertiginosamente. Esforçou-se para levantar-se, e em um instante as mulheres a tinham despido de sua saia, blusa, sapatos e meias. Isabella ficou ali de pé, vestida só com sua camisa.

Murdac a devorou com o olhar e, incapaz de resistir, beliscou um de seus seios.

- Têm trinta minutos de vantagem - disse, assinalando a porta do salão -. Depois sairemos atrás de vocês.

- Vamos – exortou Isabella, mas o intenso medo tinha Rosalie cravada no chão. Agarrando a sua cunhada pela mão, Isabella a tirou do salão.

- Façam o que quiserem com a loira – disse Murdac a seus homens -, mas a ruiva é minha. Quem o esquecer é homem morto.

Quando puseram o pé no pátio, Isabella arrepiou-se os pêlos dos braços. «_Maldição_!», exclamou para seu interior. Era verão, mas fazia muito frio para correr semi-nua pelo bosque.

Isabella inspecionou Rosalie com o olhar e soube que sua consentida cunhada seria um fardo para ela. Compreendeu desalentada que teriam muita sorte se antes de meia hora conseguissem sair das proximidades mais próximas do castelo.

Arrastando Rosalie detrás de si, Brigette avançou energicamente pelo pátio exterior e se encaminhou para o portal. Alertados pelo conde, os sentinelas deixaram passar às duas mulheres.

- Eu não sei vocês – disse um dos soldados lambendo-se com antecipação -, mas assim que passe o conde, penso me unir à caçada.

- E a defesa de Weem? – perguntou em de seus companheiros -. Se Dunridge atacar enquanto...

- Ao diabo a defesa de Weem - espetou o primeiro -. Se o conde estivesse preocupado pelos MacArthur não ofereceria às garotas.

- Estou de acordo - interveio um terceiro -. por que íamos perdemos a diversão?

- E eu nunca o fiz com uma dama de alta linhagem - disse o segundo soldado -. E tenho muita vontade de averiguar como é.

- O conde não nos matará por ter abandonado nossos postos - sustentou o primeiro.

- Então, está decidido - concluiu o terceiro -. Iremos todos.

Aterrorizada, Rosalie se deteve justo do outro lado das portas do castelo e se negou a mover-se; Retrocedendo alguns passos, Isabella a exortou a avançar.

- Não posso - soluçou Rosalie.

Agarrando sua cunhada pelos ombros, Isabella a sacudiu com rudeza e lhe deu uma bofetada na bochecha umedecida pelas lágrimas.

- Escute-me – grunhiu -, quer que esses canalhas asquerosos ponham a mão em cima de você?

Rosalie arregalou os olhos e sacudiu sua loira cabeça energicamente.

- Entraremos no bosque por ali – disse Isabella -. Uma vez que estejamos fora de sua vista, voltaremos sobre nossos passos e nos esconderemos na outra beira do lago.

- Que lago?

- Há um lago detrás de Weem – explicou Isabella -. Vi pela janela. Quando escurecer abandonarão a caça, e então nos encaminharemos para Dunridge.

- Mas morreremos congeladas - choramingou Rosalie.

- É idiota ou o que? - espetou Isabella -. Acaso acha que Edward não estará já a caminho daqui? Encontraremo-nos com ele muito antes de morrer congeladas. Vamos.

Com Isabella como à cabeça, as duas se encaminharam precipitadamente para o bosque que havia ao sul de Weem. Uma vez fora da vista dos guardas, abandonaram o atalho e entraram na densa espessura de árvores. De vez em quando Isabella olhava para trás para comprovar que Rosalie a seguia. Nada acostumada à atividade física, a beleza das terras altas se cansava com rapidez, e não demorou para sentir uma intensa dor no quadril.

- Bella! - gritou Rosalie quando deu um tropeção e caiu.

Isabella retrocedeu até ela. Que outra coisa podia fazer? Deixar para trás Rosalie?

- Está bem? - perguntou.

As lágrimas alagavam os olhos da Rosalie.

- Torci o tornozelo, e me dói muitíssimo o quadril.

Isabella a ajudou a levantar-se.

- Ponha seu braço ao redor de meu ombro.

- Não o conseguirei - lamentou-se Rosalie -. Por que não se salva?

Tentada pela idéia de fazer justamente isso, Isabella vacilou, com o olhar cravado nos olhos de sua cunhada. Rosalie carecia de escrúpulos e acreditava que todo mundo era como ela. Sem dúvida a viúva de Emmet a teria abandonado muito antes se os papéis estivessem invertidos.

- E então?

- Cale-se – bufou Isabella.

- Por que não me deixa?

- Para que seu fantasma retorne para me atormentar o resto de meus dias? Não, obrigado.

Um grito potente e selvagem se ouviu na distância. As duas mulheres ficaram rígidas, dominadas por um medo que lhes atendia as vísceras.

- Os cães do inferno nos farejaram – observou Isabella com gesto irônico -. Não podem ter passados trinta minutos. Esse bastardo está fazendo armadilhas!

- As portas estão abertas, e não vejo nenhum sentinela – disse Jasper -. Acha que será uma armadilha?

Edward encolheu os ombros, com expressão sombria. - Armadilha ou não, vou entrar.

Os MacArthur tinham chegado ao castelo de Weem e, ocultos pelos densos arvoredos, separaram-se em dois grupos. Edward e Jasper foram à frente da tropa principal, que se dirigia pelo bosque para a entrada de Weem. Dugie e Jamie encabeçavam um grupo menor que tinha rodeado o castelo para localizar a porta falsa.

- Dugie já deve ter chegado a seu posto – disse Jasper.

Edward assentiu.

- Desta vez Menzies não terá escapatória. A única coisa que sinto é não poder matá-lo duas vezes.

Edward tirou a espada e a elevou no ar para dar o sinal a seus homens. Logo esporeou seu cavalo. Empunhando suas espadas, os guerreiros MacArthur o seguiram. Ao abandonar o refúgio protetor da fortaleza, fizeram-se vulneráveis a um ataque com flechas, mas ninguém parecia defender o castelo de Weem.

Os MacArthur se aproximavam cada vez mais, e, entretanto tudo permanecia estranha e misteriosamente silencioso. Nem uma alma apareceu para enfrentá-los. Aquele castelo era uma fortaleza fantasma.

- Eu não gosto disso – sussurrou Jasper nervosamente quando chegavam à porta -. Algo está errado. Deixa que nossos homens entrem primeiro.

- Bella é minha esposa.

Com seu irmão a seu lado, Edwarde entrou no castelo. Não aconteceu nada. Enquanto avançavam pelo pátio, de repente algo passou como um raio entre seus cavalos.

- Sly! - exclamou Jasper em um audível sussurro.

Os lábios do Edward se esticaram em um sorriso.

- O patife nos seguiu.

Detendo seu cavalo, Edward percorreu o pátio interior com o olhar. Onde estava Menzies? E onde estavam Isabella e Rosalie?

O conde de Dunridge desmontou. Os guerreiros MacArthur imitaram, embora a contra gosto, pois não lhes cabia dúvida de que estavam a ponto de ser atacados. Sons furtivos os alertaram, mas não eram mais do que os homens de Dugie que rodeavam o castelo pela porta traseira.

- Não posso acreditar o que estou vendo – disse Dugie a Edward.

- Quer dizer o que não está vendo – corrigiu Jamie -. Este lugar me dá arrepios.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, mais de um guerreiro MacArthur se benzeu para maior segurança.

Com Edward à frente, entraram no vestíbulo principal de Weem. Sly, que tinha farejado um leve rastro de aroma familiar, passou correndo por diante deles e desapareceu por uma porta. Sabia que Isabella estava ali, em alguma parte.

- Uma besta selvagem! - chiou uma voz feminina.

Os MacArthur seguiram Sly e de repente se encontraram no grande salão. Estava deserto, à exceção de duas criadas e o mordomo do castelo, que exclamou:

- Um MacArthur!

- O MacArthur - grunhiu Edward, apontando-o com sua espada -. Onde está seu senhor?

-A-A-Aqui s-s-só há cr-criados -gaguejou o homem -. O conde está caçando.

- Caçando? - repetiu Edward, incrédulo -. Espera que acredite que saiu para caça e deixou Weem sem proteção?

- Juro que é verdade.

- Entregue-nos seus reféns - ordenou Edward.

- Eu não posso fazer isso.

Os olhos de Edward se entre fecharam ameaçadoramente. Deu uma olhada a Dugie e a Jamie, que agarraram o homem pelos braços.

- Cortem uma mão - ordenou Edward ferozmente.

- Olhem! - gritou Jasper, agachando-se junto a Sly. - Uma roupa feminina pendurava da boca da raposa.

Edward inspecionou a peça e se sentiu aliviado ao ver que não tinha rastros de sangue.

- Bella usava essa blusa - disse com uma expressão mais ameaçadora do que a de Menzies quando estava furioso. Acercando-se do mordomo, rosnou

- Eu mesmo a cortarei.

- Espere! - gritou o servente, com cara de horror -. As damas não estão aqui.

- Onde estão, então?

- Não o sei exatamente. O conde fez com que se despissem e saíssem do castelo. Está caçando-as para divertir-se.

- Assim é, senhor - confirmou uma das mulheres -. O conde disse a seus homens que poderiam ter às damas... já sabes a que me refiro. Seguramente os sentinelas também queriam participar e se uniram à participar da caçada.

Edward soltou uma maldição e saiu a toda pressa do salão, com Sly pisando-lhe os calcanhares. Os guerreiros MacArthur também lhe seguiram.

- Jamie - ordenou Eward, detendo-se no pátio – você e seus homens ficam aqui caso regressem. Edward pegou Sly em seus braços e, aproximando-lhe à cara, ordenou-lhe:

- Encontre Bella, Sly. Encontre Bella.

Sly saiu disparado de seus braços e cruzou o pátio como, uma flecha. Os MacArthur saltaram a seus cavalos e o seguiram.

Enlouquecidos gritos de desatada luxúria masculina rasgaram o ar, e ao ouvi-los Rosalie choramingou como um animal ferido. «_Viva a estratégia_», pensou Isabella, cambaleando-se fatigada pelo esforço de suportar o peso da Rosalie. «_Alguns passos mais_», disse a si mesma sem dar-se conta de que se saísse a campo aberto, seriam mais vulneráveis.

- O lago,- disse Isabella, saindo do bosque.

Avançaram com dificuldade, angustiosamente devagar, para a beira, em busca de um lugar adequado onde esconder-se.

- Socorro!

Fortes mãos arrancaram Rosalie do lado de Isabella.

- Maldito bode! - vociferou Bella, como uma louca raivosa.

Agarrando o braço de Rosalie, puxou ela com todas suas forças e, quando isso fracassou, atacou ao homem ferozmente, mordendo, arranhando, chutando...

Como se Isabella fosse um mosquito, o homem a separou com um tapa, fazendo-a cair de bruços na erva. Decidida a salvar Rosalie, Isabella começou a levantar-se, mas se deteve quando seu olhar se cravou em um par de brilhantes olhos negros que se elevaram junto a sua cabeça.

- Permita-me, condessa. - A voz de Murdac gotejava um sarcástico desprezo.

Menzies se inclinou para obter seu troféu, mas em um rápido movimento Isabella lhe colocou os dedos nos olhos e rodou para um lado. Logo ficou em pé de um salto e pôs-se a correr.

Quando se recuperou, Murdac saiu atrás dela. Com seu chamejante cabelo formando redemoinhos, Isabella parecia uma assustada ninfa do bosque enquanto corria pela beira do lago. Dois passos atrás, Murdac estendeu o braço, agarrou sua vermelha cabeleira, e puxou-a violentamente. Isabella soltou um alarido de dor e cambaleou para trás.

- Vadia - grunhiu Murdac. Girou-a bruscamente e a esbofeteou com tanta fúria que a jogou no chão. Logo abriu a braguilha.

- Edward! - gritou Isabella, desesperada-se. De repente tudo obscureceu ao redor dela.

Ao perder a consciência, a condessa não viu a mortífera descarga de flechas MacArthur que atravessou o ar, procedente do bosque.

- Bella.

Alguém sussurrou seu nome. Ela abriu os olhos e viu o preocupado rosto de seu marido.

Edward sorriu aliviado e a estreitou entre seus braços em uma atitude protetora.

- Está ferida? - perguntou, quando sua esposa começou a chorar.

Agarrando-se a ele, Isabella negou com a cabeça, e apoiou-se contra seu peito, fechando os olhos.

De repente, algo úmido lambeu as salgadas lágrimas de suas bochechas.

- Sly! - exclamou Isabella, abrindo os olhos.

- Se por acaso não deste conta, irmão – disse Jasper junto a eles -, sua esposa está quase como Deus a trouxe para o mundo. - Com um sorriso nos lábios, ofereceu a seu irmão maior uma manta para cobri-la e se afastou.

- E Rosalie? - perguntou Isabella, com a cara vermelha de vergonha.

Edward negou com a cabeça.

- Recebeu uma flecha, mas não sofreu.

- E Menzies?

- Já não nos incomodará mais.

Edward a envolveu na manta e a levantou em seus braços. Seus olhos escuros cativaram os dela, e elevando uma sobrancelha perguntou:

-Vê o que ocorre quando não me obedece?

- Jamais voltarei a te desobedecer - jurou Isabella, rodeando o pescoço com os seus braços.

Os lábios do Edward esboçaram um sorriso.

- Sabe tão bem como eu, querida, que mentir é um pecado tão grande como a desobediência.

* * *

**Alguém me explica essa vontade absurda que a Bella tem de ser estuprada ou morta? Cara mais vai ser pé frio e sortuda (já que sempre se tem o maridão Edward pra salva-la). E que bom que o Edward sabe que tem que ficar sempre de olho na esposa encrenqueira kkkkkkkkkk**

**Bem Gente este foi e último cap. de Destinada a Ele, espero que tenham gostado.**

**E gente muito obrigada por cada recadinho deixado aqui, tanto critica quanto elogios (eu particularmente prefiro eles hihihihih)... Ate agora a maioria quer fic de épica, enquanto não posto uma fic nova deem uma olhada em minhas outra fics... espero que sejam do agrado de vocês.**

**Sábado que vem tem o epilogo... **

**Gente este é o Sly, sempre me esquecia de postar um foto dele, mais esta ai**... www(ponto)russobras(ponto)com(ponto)br/fauna/images/raposa_10(ponto)jpg

**Ate sábado que vem. **


	21. Epílogo

**Gente o Nome original da fic: Presa por amor - De Patricia Grasso**

**Bora ler espero que gostem da nossa despedida...**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Castelo do Edimburgo, dezembro de 1566

- Vai se apressar?

Ao escutar a impaciente voz de seu marido, Isabella lhe lançou um olhar. Muito arrumado, Edward vestia a saia escocesa dos MacArthur, xadrez negro e verde, coroada com uma camisa de seda branca e um colete de veludo negro. Com o cenho franzido, permanecia de pé em frente à chaminé do quarto, observando Isabella.

A condessa sorriu, e logo observou com malícia:

- Já disseram alguma vez que tem pernas preciosas? Ver suas panturrilhas me produz calafrios em todo o corpo.

- Não ria de mim, Bella - espetou Edward, zangado - Vai se apressar ou não?

- Entregue-me o vestido, por favor.

Imediatamente, Edward se plantou a seu lado com o novo vestido verde de Bella para a corte.

- Ponha-me isso por cima da cabeça - ordenou Isabella -, mas não me despenteie, ou terei que começar de novo.

- Como é possível que eu, conde de Dunridge, rebaixe-me a fazer o papel de uma donzela? - perguntou, irritado - por que não trouxe Irina com você?

A resposta de Isabella se perdeu embaixo das dobras de seu vestido.

- O que? - insistiu Edward.

- Disse - repetiu Isabella, tirando a cabeça para tomar ar – que Irina se encontra no primeiro estágio de sua gravidez.

- E?

- Tem tendência a vomitar. Em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora.

- Ah.

- Irina, Sheena e Avril... todas grávidas – disse Isabella -. Sem dúvida este é um bom ano para os bebês.

- Não se esqueça de si mesma. - Edward sorriu e deu uns tapinhas em seu inchado estômago -. Está só de cinco meses, e já parece a ponto de arrebentar. Deve ser outro menino.

- Quatro de nós grávidas ao mesmo tempo. Pergunto-me se... acha que foi algo que trouxe o vento das terras altas?

Edward pôs-se a rir e falou:

- Não seja ridícula. Fui eu quem fez com que você inchasse, não o vento. Dê a volta e brigarei com seus botões.

- Uma coisa é certa - disse Isabella, lhe dando as costas - vou queimar essa maldita cama de casal.

Edward sorriu por detrás dela.

- A cama de armar tampouco te deixou grávida.

- Mas ajudou.

Quando terminou sua tarefa, Edward girou a sua mulher brandamente para ele e beijou a ponta de seu nariz arrebitado.

- Está mais encantadora que nunca, querida.

- A cama de casal ainda aguenta.

Isabella deu meia volta para olhar-se, no espelho de corpo inteiro. «_Não estou mal_», decidiu, mas ao ver o perfil de seu volumoso ventre, franziu em sobrecenho.

- Se não nos partirmos agora mesmo - disse Edward, contendo a risada -, chegaremos tarde à promoção de Jasper.

- Imagine! - comentou Isabella -. Jasper levará o título de Murdac e viverá no castelo de Weem. Pergunto-me o que teria pensado B1ack Jack de tudo isto. Não consigo entendê-lo.

- Por cortesia da lei escocesa e da rainha - explicou Edward -, quando um homem se casa com uma herdeira pode receber o título e as propriedades da família. A partir de hoje, Jasper será o conde de Meinnich, e o castelo de Weem será seu lar.

- Nós os ingleses não fazemos coisas como essa.

Edward levantou o queixo de sua esposa e contemplou profunda e amorosamente seus olhos esmeralda.

- Os ingleses são uns bárbaros.

Isabella deixou passar aquilo, sem achar graça.

- Como começou exatamente a inimizade com Menzies? - perguntou -. É certo que B1ack Jack raptou a sua tia?

- Não, embora Murdac acreditasse que foi assim.

- Então?

- Black Jack não raptou nem assassinou a tia de Menzies. Mas não posso contar nada mais, querida, até que o duque de Argyll passar desta para a melhor - repôs, acompanhando-a até a porta -. Confiará em mim até então?

- De acordo.

Edward abriu a porta e ambos tentaram sair ao mesmo tempo, mas não cabiam. Deram um passo para trás e se olharam.

Isabella soltou uma risada e assinalou a porta.

- Há um velho provérbio inglês que pode aplicar-se exatamente a esta situação.

- Qual é?

Isabella deslizou através da soleira e logo se voltou. Esfregando o montículo de seu ventre, disse:

- Quem tem a pança vai diante e o quem não, segue-o. O que me diz disso, meu ilustre conde?

Sorridente, Edward saiu do quarto detrás de Isabella e fechou a porta. Logo rodeou a sua esposa com os braços e a beijou ardentemente, deixando-a sem respiração.

- Amo você, meu amor - sussurrou o conde. Logo mordiscou o irresistível lábio inferior de Isabella e adicionou - Mas amaria muito mais se não estivesse tão imensamente gorda.

- Ohhhh!

**FIM**

* * *

**Então o que acharam eim? Espero que tenham gostado de toda a fic, e Acho que o fim foi bem original as brincadeiras deles não acham?**

**Bem gente aqui nós nos despedimos deste casal ta fofo e de uma Bella MUITO azarada kkkkkkkk**

**Ate à próxima...**


End file.
